La Conservadora Selenis
by Silverwolf850
Summary: La Conservadora Selenis. Desde potra fue entrenada para salvarguardar en los archivos de la Lanza de Orion la historia de los ponis celestes y otros datos de interés. Con su basta base de datos siempre actualizada para futuras generaciones.
1. Origen de los Ponis Celestes

Selenis estaba en el consejo de guerra de la Lanza de Orion. La yegua miraba unos archivos en un panel de control, hasta que la compuerta circular de dicha sala se abre, revelando a Mike el que entraba. La conservadora al verle le saludo respetuosamente haciendo una reverencia.

Selenis: Emperador Star Hope. Es un placer que vengáis.

Mike: Hola Selenis. Me alegro de encontrarte aquí. Quería hablar contigo.

La comento el potro.

Selenis: Estoy a vuestra completa disposición mi emperador ¿Que necesitáis de mi?

Mike: Bueno. Verás Selenis. Como ya sabes soy el nuevo emperador y todo eso.

Selenis: Por supuesto que lo sois emperador.

Mike: Si. Verás. Como nuevo emperador, necesito estar al tanto de mi pueblo. Por eso pensé que tu serías la más adecuando para ponerme al día. Ya que al fin y al cabo, tu eres la conservadora de la historia de los ponis celestes.

Selenis: Por supuesto mi emperador. Mi deber mas sagrado es salvaguardar la historia de los ponis celestes, para generaciones futuras ¿Que queréis saber mi emperador?

Mike teniendo clara lo que quería decirla, la pregunto.

Mike: Bueno Selenis ¿Podrías contarme como surgieron los ponis celestes exactamente?

Selenis: Por supuesto mi emperador.

La conservador pulsó en el panel de control y por ella se mostraba por pantalla el planeta donde estos viven, solo que en su estado mas primitivo. Con densos bosques vírgenes, montañas, mares y desiertos. Ahí la conservadora se dispuso a contar la historia.

Selenis: La vida comenzó en el mar mi emperador. Cuando las criaturas del mar comenzaron a salir y desarrollaron capacidad para adaptarse a tierra firme.

Mike escuchaba con atención lo que contaba la conservadora. En la pantalla veía como diversas criaturas surgían del mar y poco a poco se iban adaptando a la vida terrestre.

Selenis: Varias criaturas fueron evolucionando y adaptándose. En ellos nuestra raza. Pero para entonces no eran como somos ahora.

En la pantalla se mostraba los primeros ponis. Todos ellos con aspecto primitivo y corpulento, como poco agraciado. Todos tenían apariencia de ponis terrestres. Dichos ponis convivían con las demás razas parecidas a dinosaurios o similares.

Mike: ¿Así eran nuestros antepasados?

Preguntaba el potro al ver la apariencia que tenían los ponis primitivos, al cual no se parecían demasiado a los ponis de ahora. Para empezar eran algo mas grandes que los ponis actuales, con mas pelo. Sus expresiones no mostraban demasiada inteligencia.

Selenis: Los primeros ponis evolucionaron de especies inferiores, al cual se adaptaron hasta convertirse en lo que son ahora. Pese a la gran diversidad de especies, los ponis celestes primigenios eran los mas evolucionados e inteligentes. Con el tiempo aprendieron a crear herramientas como domar animales para sus quehaceres diarios.

La pantalla mostraba ahora a los ponis primigenios como creaban rudimentarias herramientas y adiestraban animales para sus deseos primarios. Recolección de comida, creación de herramientas como casas. El descubrimiento del fuego. La agricultura y mas cosas.

Mike: Por lo visto los ponis primigenios como otras formas de vida surgieron de la evolución de pequeñas especies.

Selenis: Así es mi emperador.

Mike: Y pensar que en otras razas creen que el origen de diversas especies se debe a seres divinos. Si ellos supieran.

Comentaba el potro de forma irónica, al recordar cosas como los ponis de Equestria adorando a Artemisa, o los dragones a Lunaria. La conservadora ahí le preguntó.

Selenis: Sobre eso ¿Os puedo preguntar una cosa mi emperador?

Mike: ¿Cual Selenis?

Selenis: Pensé que vos podríais responder a esta duda, ya que como convivisteis con aquellas razas.

Comentaba la yegua con curiosidad.

Mike: Bueno ¿Y cual es esa duda?

La conservadora guardó silencio como si pensara en la pregunta y finalmente le preguntó.

Selenis: ¿Por que algunas razas adoran a seres irreales como dioses? ¿Por que esa ideología? No entiendo que sentido tiene quedarse en un sitio como en iglesias o templos y rezar, esperando algo que nunca va a suceder. Al menos algo que no lo pueda hacerse por uno mismo.

Preguntaba la conservadora. Al igual que el resto de los ponis celestes que jamás creyeron en la ideología de los dioses, no comprendía el hecho de que las demás razas creyeran en cosas así. Mike soltando un suspiro la respondió.

Mike: Bueno. No sabría responderte exactamente. Supongo que a veces la gente le gusta creer, que hay alguien velando por ellos. Algo que les de seguridad. Algo que les haga sentir que pase lo que pase, tendrán su gracia para que las cosas vallan bien y mejore o algo así.

Selenis: Según en mis archivos, vos antes creísteis en los dioses. Para ser mas exactos en Artemisa, la diosa pony ¿Correcto?

Mike: Así es. Una vez creía en la diosa. Rezaba todos los días esperando que me ayudara a mejorar mi vida, al cual al principio era un tormento. Pero cuando sufrí aquel incidente...

Comentaba Mike recordando la parte de cuando Chrysalis trató de asesinarlo hace varios años, y que por culpa de ello el potro estuvo a punto de cometer el mayor error de su vida, pero por fortuna pudo rectificar a tiempo.

Mike: Debido a ello dejé de creer en los dioses.

Selenis: Ya veo emperador.

Mike: Puede que en parte sea culpa nuestra haber extendido esa ideología.

Selenis: ¿Culpa nuestra emperador?

Preguntaba la conservadora al no entender lo que quería decir Mike. Esta la respondió.

Mike: Así es. Debido a lo evolucionados que estaban los ponis celestes respecto a las otras razas al cual estos todavía vivían en la edad de piedra, veían a los ponis celestes como dioses. La antigua emperatriz Artemisa la agradaba los ponis primitivos y se quedó con ellos un tiempo, al cual fue vista por estos como una diosa. Lunarian que era una alicornio, se quedó un tiempo con los dragones y fue vista por estos como una diosa rambién, para que irónicamente en el futuro creyeran que Lunarian era una dragona cuando en realidad era un pony. Así paso lo mismo con otras razas.

Selenis: Mmm..Comprendo ese punto de vista emperador. Y puede que tengáis razón.

Comentaba la yegua. Ahí Mike la dijo.

Mike: Bueno. Nos estamos desviando del tema. Por favor Selenis. Continua con la historia de los ponis celestes.

Selenis: Por supuesto mi emperador. Con el tiempo a medida que los ponis primigenios se volvían mas inteligentes, con el tiempo evolucionaron mas y desarrollaron nuevas habilidades.

Mike: Como las alas y el dominio de la magia.

Selenis: Exactamente emperador. Con el tiempo algunos ponis desarrollaron alas como el dominio de la magia. Lo mas curioso es que algunos desarrollaron alas de luz y otros de dragón. Cuando nacían nuevos ponis primigenios, cada vez los cambios eran mayores. Al principio los ponis celestes nacían con la apariencia de un pony terrestre, pero cuando sufren su metamorfosis.

Mike: Y es cuando se convierten en pony celestes con alas de luz o alas de dragón.

Selenis: Así es mi emperador.

Mike: Y al mismo tiempo obtiene su talento especial ¿No? Quiero decir. Al sufrir la metamorfosis, obtienen al instante su cutie mark ¿No?

Comentaba el potro. La conservadora respondió de forma negativa y le respondió.

Selenis: No exactamente mi emperador. En realidad la metamorfosis es similar a cuando los ponis de otras razas consiguen su cutie mark. Cuando descubren su talento, es cuando los ponis celestes sufren su metamorfosis.

Aquello dejó confundido al potro. Durante bastante tiempo el creía que al sufrir su metamorfosis un pony celeste, obtenía al instante su cutie mark. Pero la conservadora le dio a entender lo contrario.

Mike: Oh sea. Que un pony celeste solo obtiene su metamorfosis, cuando descubre este su talento especial ¿No?

Selenis: Así es.

Mike: Interesante. Yo siempre pensé que era justo al revés. Bueno. Continua por favor.

Selenis: Por supuesto.

Ahora la pantalla mostraba a los ponis celestes con ambas clases de alas, pero en ella se veían en bandos enfrentados.

Mike: Conozco mas o menos esa historia. Es cuando los ponis celestes con alas de luz y ponis celestes con alas de dragón luchaban entre si ¿Por que era eso conservadora?

Selenis: Los origenes de estas disputas son inciertos emperador. Pero la razón principal eran por las diferencia de sus alas. Ambos grupos desconfiaban de la otra y acababan en conflicto y finalmente...En una cruenta guerra en ambas razas.

Dijo la yegua con cierto pesar en la última parte.

Mike: Pero. Eso no tiene sentido ¿Por que luchar entre ellos solo por sus alas? La verdad me parece una tontería eso.

Comentaba Mike al no comprender la actitud de los ponis celestes primigenios. La conservadora le respondió.

Selenis: Posiblemente porque los ponis celestes con alas de luz veían a los de alas de dragón como monstruos o demonios, y los alas de dragón veían a los de alas de luz como tiranos que pretendían controlarlos o exclavizarlos. Sinceramente emperador, las verdaderas razones de aquella lucha nunca fueron muy claras. Algunos creen que por racismo.

Mike: O por idiotismo puro...

Completo Mike.

Selenis: Eh...Puede ser eso emperador.

Mike: Tengo entendido que aquel conflicto duró siglos ¿No? Ahí lo de que fuese conocido como el Conflicto Eterno.

Selenis: Así es emperador. Durante siglos lucharon el uno contra el otro. Causando miles de muertes en cada batalla.

Mike: Es increíble. Y todo eso por la diferencia de sus alas.

Decía el potro al cual consideraba a los celestes primigenios como unos completos idiotas, solo por la diferencia de sus alas. Luego de ahí comentó.

Mike: Y luego está lo de Orion ¿No? El primer alicornio de la historia.

Selenis: Por supuesto mi emperador.

La pantalla mostraba a un gran alicornio celeste. De pelaje dorado como crin larga rubia brillante como la cola. Ojos azules celestes. Alas de luz. Su cutie mark era una esfera de luz con alas. Un ala de luz celeste y la otra un ala de dragón.

Selenis: Orion nació de la unión de un pony celeste de alas de luz y de una yegua celeste de alas de dragón. Dicha unión trajo posiblemente el alicornio mas poderoso que había existido nunca. Gracias a él llegó la paz a ambas facciones, aunque no lo tuvo nada fácil.

Mike: Ya me lo imagino.

La pantalla mostraba a Orion logrando que ambas facciones dejaran de lado sus diferencias y trabajaran unidas.

Mike: Y así es como comenzó el Imperio Celeste ¿Verdad?

Selenis: Si mi emperador. Orion logró hacer comprender a ambas facciones que en el fondo eran la misma raza y que las alas no eran un impedimento. Gracias a ello el imperio Celeste dio comienzo y Orion se convirtió en el líder de dicho imperio.

Mike: Sobre eso querría preguntarte Selenis ¿La actitud de un pony se define sobre sus alas? Es decir. Si son alas de luz significa que es bueno y si son alas de dragón es malo.

Preguntaba el potro. La conservadora negando con la cabeza le responde.

Selenis: En realidad no es así. Muchas razas creen que así es la evolución de los ponis celestes, pero el comportamiento de un pony celeste es independiente a sus alas. Todo es cuestión de comportamiento y actitud.

Mike: Ya veo. Bueno Selenis. Gracias por tu tiempo. Mañana volveré con mas preguntas.

Selenis: Es bienvenido cuando quiera mi emperador.

Mike se despidió de la conservadora y se marchó de allí para volver mañana con mas preguntas.


	2. El desarrollo del Imperio Celeste

Mike había vuelto a la Lanza de Orion para seguir preguntando cosas a la conservadora Selenis. No le fue difícil encontrarla porque como siempre, esta estaba en la sala de guerra de la nave. Cuando entró en dicha sala, la conservadora lo saludo.

Selenis: Bienvenido seáis emperador.

Saludaba la conservadora haciendo una reverencia al potro. Este la devolvió el saludo.

Mike: Hola Selenis. Venía ha hacerte mas preguntas. Espero no molestarte demasiado.

Selenis: En absoluto emperador. Vos podéis preguntarme cualquier cosa que deseéis.

A Mike le incomodaba un poco la forma de hablar tan en cierto modo anticuada de la conservadora, aunque teniendo en cuenta que estuvo en la nave en éxtasis durante milenios, no era raro que su forma de hablar como de pensar, estuvieran un poco a la antigua. El potro ignorando eso la preguntó.

Mike: Bueno Selenis. Me gustaría que me contaras como se desarrolló el Imperio Celeste, tras ser ambos pueblos unificados por Orion.

Selenis: Por supuesto emperador.

La conservadora pulsó en el panel de control y mostrando las siguientes imágenes, platico.

Selenis: Tras la unificación de las dos clases de ponis celestes gracias a Orion, todos decidieron que Orion fuera su líder indiscutible, cosa que el gran alicornio aceptó.

La imagen mostraba a varios ponis celestes arrodillándose ante Orion, al cual el gran alicornio estaba sentado en un trono.

Selenis: Orion era tan sabio como poderoso. Su infinita sabiduría llevo al Imperio Celeste a lo mas alto. Durante mil años, el emperador Orion logró que los ponis celestes evolucionaran como sociedad a pasos agigantados. Surgieron artesanos y genios que desarrolló su sociedad. Aun lejos de la actual, pero aun así fue un gran logro.

Las imágenes mostraban como los ponis celestes construían lo que en el futuro sería el Imperio Celeste, pero de momento eran pequeñas casas de piedra. Muy básico pero duradero. Ahí con ayuda de Orion desarrollaron herramientas, inventos como hechizos nuevos.

Selenis: Pero al final de esos mil años ocurrió algo completamente inusual.

Mike: ¿Cual Selenis?

Selenis: Nació un nuevo poni celeste alicornio. Al principio era completamente blanco como lo fue Orion al nacer. Pero al alcanzar cierta edad y tras descubrir su talento, evolucionó en alicornio tras sumergirse en la crisálida.

Mike: Es verdad. Sabía que me había olvidado preguntarte algo antes ¿Por que los ponis celestes antes de sufrir su metamorfosis, nos metemos en crisálidas?

Preguntaba el potro.

Selenis: Es la forma natural que tienen los ponis celestes jóvenes, antes de evolucionar a nuestra etapa avanzada. Como le conté en su día joven emperador, los jóvenes potros cuando descubren su talento, esos quedan envueltos en crisálidas. Durante ese proceso el cuerpo comienza a sufrir su metamorfosis y así convertirse en ponis celestes de alas de luz o alas de dragón.

Mike: Sobre lo último. Algunos confunden a los ponis celestes de alas de dragón con bat ponis. La verdad es que tienen un gran parecido ambos.

Selenis: Parecidos si, pero no son iguales. Hay algunas diferencias notorias en ambas razas.

Mike: ¿Como cuales?

Selenis: Permítame enseñarle las principales diferencias de ambas razas.

La conservadora cambio la imagen donde salían dos ponis. El pony de la izquierda era un pony celeste de alas de dragón, y el de la derecha un bat pony.

Selenis: Pese a que ambas razas son parecidas, hay algunos rasgos diferenciales. Déjeme explicarle emperador.

Mike prestaba atención a la conservadora.

Selenis: Los bat ponis tienen alas de murciélago debido a su ámbito nocturno. Parecidas a las de los ponis celestes de alas de dragón. Pero si observa detenidamente emperador, notara que las alas de los ponis celestes son mas grandes y tienen una pequeña punta en la parte superior de las alas, que no tienen los bat ponis. Otra diferencia es que mientras los bat ponis tienen colmillos, los ponis celestes no. Las orejas de los bat ponis suelen ser parecidas a los de los murciélagos o puntiagudas. Mientras los ponis celestes son normales. Y otra la principal diferencia, los ponis celestes de alas de dragón pueden hacer magia mientras los bat ponis no pueden realizar hechizos. Esas son las principales diferencias entre ambas razas.

Mike: Mmm...Si. La verdad es que son unas diferencias bastante notables. Bueno. Volvamos al punto principal. Me comentabas sobre el nacimiento del nuevo alicornio celeste.

Comentó el potro. La conservadora de forma afirmativa respondió.

Selenis: Así es emperador. Orion lo vio como una especie de señal. El potro al nacer completamente blanco, Orion dedujo que sería un nuevo alicornio celeste. Así que este se dedicó ha adiestrarlo para convertirlo en un poderoso guerrero y futuro líder.

Mike: Y así comenzó la constumbre de que cada vez que naciera un nuevo alicornio celeste, este sería en el futuro el nuevo emperador ¿No?

Selenis: Así es. Cuando el joven alicornio tuvo edad de gobernar, Orion le cedió su cargo y luego de eso desapareció. Y nunca se volvió a saberse de él. Así cada mil años un nuevo emperador alicornio se encargaría de gobernar el imperio.

Mike: ¿Por que esa construmbre?

Selenis: Así se dictó en las enseñanzas de Orion. El quería que el imperio tuviera cada vez un nuevo emperador. Donde cada uno moldeara el imperio según sus ideales y darle mas diversidad.

Mike: Seguro que en esa época no esperaba que alguien como Absalon ocupara el poder.

Dijo con pesar el potro. Selenis comprendiendo lo que quería decir el joven potro le dijo.

Selenis: Si. Sin duda fue una gran tragedia. Ninguno se esperó en absoluto que alguien como Absalon trajera la ruina al imperio.

Mike: Si. Menos mal que fue detenido a tiempo. No se Selenis. Después de lo que pasó con Absalon, estoy considerando eliminar esa norma, por el bien del imperio. Aunque no estoy completamente seguro de ello. Otra cosa Selenis. Supongamos que el emperador actual tuviera descendencia ¿Que pasaría con este en el futuro?

Selenis: En tal caso, sería este el nuevo emperador en caso de que este decidiera cederle su cargo. Incluso si naciera un nuevo alicornio celeste, este no podría ser emperador ya que por orden de descendencia le precedería el anterior.

Mike: Valla...Que confuso es eso.

Selenis: Admito que puede ser algo confuso emperador. Pese a ello, muy pocos emperador anteriores tuvieron descendencia. Por lo que la practica no va mucho mas allá.

Mike: Ya veo. Pero aun así ese punto habría que discutirlo ya que puede generar cierta confusión. Otra cosa Selenis ¿Que hacen los alicornios celestes cuando dejan de ser emperadores?

Selenis: Cuando su gobierno termina. Estos normalmente se quedan en el imperio para servir como consejeros para el nuevo emperador. Algunos también se marchan para instalarse en otras tierras y adiestrar a las razas inferiores para ayudarlos a evolucionar como sociedad. Los antiguos emperadores tiene por así decirlo, libertad para hacer con sus vidas lo que les parece.

Mike: Interesante. Y dime Selenis. Antes de que Absalon lo arruinara todo ¿Como era el imperio entonces?

Selenis: El Imperio Celeste era la cumbre de nuestra civilización. Mientras las demás razas primitivas estaban lo que tu gente llamaría edad de piedra. Nosotros ya estábamos en la edad de la tecnología. Creábamos autenticas maravillas únicas, al cual las sociedades actuales de esta época lo miran con asombro todavía.

Mike: Si jejejeje. Algunos reinos no pueden evitar admirar dicho reino.

Comentaba el potro. La conservadora seguía hablando.

Selenis: En el imperio había castas artesanas que creaban autenticas obras de arte como edificaciones. Castas científicas donde las mentes mas brillantes trabajaban para hacer el imperio mucho mas grandioso que antes con sus avances tecnológicos. Castas militares donde se entrenan a los soldados para luchar y defender el imperio. Castas de magos donde se descubrían nuevos hechizos. Castas psionícas.

Mike: ¿Castas psionicas?

Preguntó el potro curioso ante la última parte que dijo la conservadora. Esta la respondió.

Selenis: Si. Los ponis celestes poseemos poderes psionicos de forma natural, al cual con entrenamiento se pueden desarrollar y potenciar.

Mike: Que raro. Nunca oí hablar de ello y no vi a un solo pony celeste emplear dicha habilidad.

Selenis: Eso se debe a que cuando Absalon se alzó con el poder, vio aquello como una habilidad inutil y lo descarto de las investigaciones del imperio y con el tiempo la gente lo fue olvidando que tienen esa capacidad. Los Altos Cruzados de la Guardia Celeste utilizan poderosos poderes psiónicos aparte de la magia para sus ataques.

Explicaba la yegua, al cual Mike escuchando eso comentó.

Mike: Interesante. Me pregunto si yo podría desarrollar poderes psionicos.

Selenis: Con entrenamiento podeís emperador. Yo puedo enseñaros.

Mike: Gracias Selenis pero eso será en otro momento. Presiento que tengo un largo camino que recorrer si quiero ser un buen emperador. Bueno Selenis. Creo que con esto está ya todo de momento. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo.

Selenis: No hay de que emperador.

Mike se despidió de la conservadora. Mañana ya tendría mas preguntas que hacerla.


	3. Artefactos Ancestrales Celestes

Mike estaba de nuevo con Selenis en el Consejo de Guerra de la Lanza de Orion. El potro quería saber mas sobre el Imperio Celeste. En esta ocasión de los artefactos ancestrales.

Mike: Selenis por favor. Háblame de los artefactos ancestrales.

Selenis: Por supuesto emperador. Los artefactos ancestrales son poderosos objetos de gran poder. Tanto de ataque como defensa o apoyo. Muchas de ellas no fueron fáciles de construir en su día. Son la combinación perfecta en nuestra mas alta tecnología como en magia celeste.

Explicaba la yegua pulsando en el panel de control y mostrando los diversos objetos y artefactos.

Selenis: Esta es la lista de la mayoría de las armas encontradas por el momento. Aun quedan mas por encontrar pero mantengo la esperanza que algún día las encontremos todos y las podamos guardar en la gran cámara acorazada celeste.

Mike: Mientras. Algunas son confiadas a mi patrulla o amigos de confianza.

Comentó el potro.

 **Lista de artefactos ancestrales encontrados por le momento** :

 **Nota autor: Aquí aparecen tanto artefactos conocidos, como otros no mencionados en otros fanfics.**

 **Brazalete cañón X** : Un brazalete azul con forma de X. Dispara un poderoso rayo capaz de atravesar casi cualquier cosa, dejando un gran agujero o con forma de "X".*

* **Lo recordareis de mi fanfic "La Patrulla Harmony" en el "CAP 35 GRANDES RESPONSABILIDADES"**

Mike: Oh si. Ese fue el primer artefacto ancestral que conseguimos. Que recuerdos.

Comentaba el potro de forma melancólica.

 **El Manto de los Elementos:** Un manto de color rojo con símbolos de distintos elementos. Aire, tierra, agua y fuego. Este objeto tiene el poder de convocar los poderes de la naturaleza. Puede ser una arma muy destructiva por lo que no conviene que caiga en malos cascos. Todo el poder de las diversas fuerzas de la naturaleza pueden ser desencadenadas gracias a este poderoso objeto que aunque parezca un simple manto, tiene un poder inmenso.*

 *** Visto en mi fanfic La Patrulla Harmony en el CAP 47 EL MANTO DE LOS ELEMENTOS**

Mike: Mi madre. Me acuerdo del manto. La de problemas que tuvimos cuando Adversa le echó el casco encima.

Selenis: El manto puede ser una arma enormemente destructiva en malos cascos.

Mike: No hace falta que lo digas.

 **El Ojo de Sargeras** : Un amuleto con forma de ojo rojo. Un poderoso artefacto celeste de gran poder, que proporcionar a su portador un gran poder. Cualquier raza puede usarlo, pero solo un pony celeste puede despertar el verdadero potencial de dicho objeto. Permite realizar hechizos o magias muy poderosas como crear elementos sólidos de luz roja. (para que lo recordéis, es el artefacto que posee Adversa de mis fanfics).

Mike: El Ojo de Sargeras. Lo que costó quitársela a Adversa. Al menos recuperamos dicho objeto y esta pasará tiempo en la cárcel para criminales peligrosos.

Selenis: Debo decir que me sorprende que una simple pegaso pudiera usar con tanta eficacia el ojo, y desarrollase hechizos con este.

Mike: Adversa tuvo mucho tiempo para dominar el ojo. Eso estaba claro.

 **Stellar Blade (2)** : Arma de Mike. Una espada de filo verde con mango dorado conocida como la Espada de Jade. Una poderosa espada de gran poder comparable a la Golden Tail. Dicha arma le pertenecía a su padre biológico Star Sun. Mike majena con destreza dicha espada y emplea parte de su magia en ella para aumentar el poder de la espada y así combatir con mayor eficacia contra el enemigo. La espada en si es un poderoso canalizador mágico por lo que Mike puede ampliar su potencial mágico con mayor eficacia.

Mike: La espada de mi padre. Resulta increíble como casi irónico de como la encontré.

Selenis: Tengo entendido que lo encontrasteis en otro mundo mi emperador.

Mike: Así es. Mi amiga Magic Galaxy dijo que lo encontraron hace tiempo. No me explico como el arma de mi padre acabara en otra dimensión.

Selenis: No tengo respuesta para ello mi emperador.

 **Mega Arma Elemental (8)** : Arma de Darkwing. Un brazalete plateado con símbolos elementales en ella. Puede crear hojas de distintos elementos con ella para atacar o lanzar rayos elementales. El filo de dicha arma es bastante afilada capaz de cortar casi cualquier cosa dependiendo del elemento que use y si el blanco es vulnerable a dicho elemento el daño es todavía mayor. Una arma practica fácil de llevar y usar en cualquier tipo de situación, demostrando que es un arma verdaderamente versátil para todo tipo de situaciones al cual se requiera un elemento concreto.

 **Garras de Dragón** : Arma de Black Wing. Unas garras con forma de garras de dragón azules con la parte de las cuchillas rojos. Black Wing puede realizar potentes cortes y ataques a distancia en forma de cuchillas con ellas. Pueden cortarlo casi cualquier cosa con esas garras parecidas a lo que haría un feroz dragón al atacar a sus enemigos despedazandolos por completo. Muy pocas cosas logran resistir un solo ataque de dichas garras capaces de cortar hasta el material mas duro.

 **Martillo Atronador** : Arma de Vulcan. Un enorme martillo de mago largo metálico para dos cascos. El martillo es rectangular en el centro mientras en los extremos son circulares planos. De metal azul en la parte del martillo y amarillo en el mango. Con símbolos celestes en la parte plana del martillo. Gracias a estar arma Vulcan puede realizar potentes golpes y ataques devastadores a golpe de martillo. Cuando lo carga de energía lo usa para golpear con fuerza devastadora, o cuando golpea el suelo crear una corriente de energía que recorre el suelo hasta alcanzar el suelo, o crear un campo de energía alrededor que golpea a todo lo que le rodee en ese momento.

Mike: Sin duda esta arma estaba hecho para Vulcan. Lastima que muchas veces se le valla el casco con él.

Comentaba Mike al recordar las veces que Vulcan provocó algún que otro destrozo accidental con el martillo.

 **Sega Almas** : Arma de Ghost. Una hoces de metal azul claro de gran tamaño capaces de cortar cualquier cosa. Cargadas de energía pueden realizar potentes tajos a corta o larga distancia. Unas armas mortales y rápidas capaces de hacer letales cortes al enemigo tan doloroso y dañinas, que las victimas sientes con si estuvieran rasgando sus mismas almas.

 **Lanza Gungnir** : Arma de Blue Sky (su aspecto es como la lanza de Odín de los comic de Thor). Una lanza que puede generar rayos desde la punta y lanzar rayos como absorber electricidad y crear tormentas. Una poderosa arma para el combate tanto cercano como lejano al cual como un poderoso trueno llega a golpear al enemigo. No es raro que dicha arma sea capaz de convocar hasta una poderosa tormenta o un enorme y descomunal trueno.

 **Escudo de Saturno** **(3)** : Arma defensiva de Blue Sky. Un gran escudo redondo dorado con gemas incrustadas, repele la magia maligna y en general cualquier energía negativa. También puede lanzarse en forma de disco y rebotar en superficies. Dicho escudo puede resistir hasta los mas poderosos ataques demostrando su enorme resistencia y prácticamente irrompible.

 **Elemental Bullet (1):** Arma de Ocelot. Una pistola tipo revolver con simbolos de los seis elementos en la empuñadura del arma. Puede disparar seis tipos de balas cada uno de un elemento Fuego, Tierra, Hielo, Aire, Luz y Oscuridad. Tiene una modalidad llamada Carga Centralizada al cual puede disparar una bala con los seis elementos. Un arma facil de usar y bastante practica para la media y larga distancia al cual se pueden realizar potentes y certeros disparos contra el enemigo, especialmente si este es vulnerable a un elemento concreto. hace tiempo el doctor Phalax mejoró el arma haciendo que ahora se pueda realizar mas disparos de mas elementos.

 **Arco del Cielo** : Arma de Eye Fox. Un arco de metal rojo con detalles amarillos y varias inscripciones celestes en ella, con los extremos afilados. Puede disparar flechas de luz por ella, como flechas que se dividen en varias para impactar todas contra el enemigo. También tiene la habilidad de dividirse en dos sables para el combate cercano. Tambien puede disparar flechas mágicas o crear portales para convocar lluvias de flechas de energía. Un arma perfecta para las largas distancias capaces de dar en el blanco. Tambien util para el combate cercano cuando dicho arco adopta su modo sables para así combatir cuerpo a cuerpo al cual permitr a su portador moverse con destreza.

 **La Red Queen** **(1):** Arma de Red Fire (de Devil Man Cry 4). Puede cargar de energía mágica con el manubrio de motocicleta que esta tiene haciendo que se prenda en fuego, incrementando la velocidad y daño del usuario. Dicha espada posee un enorme poder del fuego capaz de incinerarlo todo lo que se encuentra donde las victimas puede sufrir un daño enorme por el fuego creado por dicha arma, capaz de crear intensas llamaradas.

 **La Lucifer (1):** Arma de Red Fire. Una mochila de metal rojo con naranja con símbolos del fuego en ella. Puede crear infinidad de espadas llameantes que están al orden del portador y estas pueden ser organizadas como mas le guste a este, ser lanzadas y explotar a señal del dueño. Tambien pueden ser lanzadas por el mismo portador lanzandola con sus propios cascos. Dicha arma es perfecta para enfrentarse a grupos grandes de enemigos que permite dicha arma barrer formaciones enteras gracias a la capacidad de lanzar dichas espadas en medio de todos ellos y acto seguido provocar cientos de explosiones a la vez o a voluntad del portador.

 **Phantom Blade (1):** Arma de Medic. Unos brazaletes con símbolos celestes en ellos. Puede sacar unas cuchillas por ellas y atacar. Lanzar las cuchillas solas o unidas con unos cables para alcanzar al enemigo. Tambien puede disparar dardos con distintos tipos de sustancias como somníferos o venenos. Un arma practica y facil de ocultar, perfecta para acciones sigilosas y pillar por sorpresa al enemigo. Tambien son perfectas para el combate cercano donde se requiera mas agilidad y destreza que fuerza bruta. O usarlas con los ganchos para subir elevaciones y ganar la ventaja de la altura.

 **Armadura Gilgamesth (1):** Arma de Medic. Una armadura roja con símbolos celestes con guanteletes y botas a juego. Con ella puesta se aumenta la fuerza y velocidad del usuario al igual que sus resistencia y defensa ante los ataques. Una armadura perfecta para aguantar duros y fuertes ataques, a la vez que proporciona al portador una mayor fuerza y velocidad para combatir.

 **Espada Magma y Escudo Magma (2):** Armas de White Shield. La espada con un mango de plata con filo de color negro con amarillo en los bordes. Y el escudo blanco de bordes amarillos con el símbolo de una bola de magma en medio de ella. La espada puede realizar potentes tajos o ataques de energía mientras el escudo puede detener la mayoría de ataques de gran potencia, también puede generar un poderoso campo de fuerza para protegerse de ataques.

 **Ultra Blaster (2)** : Arma de Red Fire. Un brazalete rojo con el simbolo de llamas en ella, al cual dispara un potente rayo rojo que puede carbonizar hasta la roca. Se puede combinar con la Red Queen aumentando así su poder de ambas armas combinadas.

 **Hammer Sword o Espada Martillo (2):** Arma de Ocelot Una Espada con un filo negro. Corta lo que sea y sus golpes son con la dureza de un mazo al igual que poderosos ataques de energía cargados. Dicha arma es capaz de aplastar todo cuanto se encuentra de un simple golpe o incluso partirlo en dos gracias a la potencia de dicha arma.

 **Predator (2):** Arma de Eye Fox. Un rifle con inscripciones celestes en la culata del arma y un cañón bien largo. Puede realizar certeros y mortales disparos explosivos a enorme distancia a mas de 1000 kilómetros. Dichos disparos pueden destruir hasta montañas. Se puede combinar con el Arco del Cielo aumentando así su poder de ambas armas combinadas. Un arma perfecta para atacar al enemigo a enormes distantias y borrar formaciones enteras.

 **Acid Lance (2):** Arma de Medic. Un bastón de metal verde con símbolos de gotas verdes en los extremos. Al pulsar un botón, del bastón surge un filo verde que surge de él un especie de vapor. Al golpear con ella puede disolver casi todo. Se puede combinar con las Phanton Blades y aumentar así el poder de ambas armas combinadas. Dicha arma puede disolver hasta los materiales mas duros, perfecta para desgastar a enemigos que poseen una sólida defensa.

 **Solar Blade (2):** Arma de Black Wing. Una cuchilla con filo amarillo son dibujos de llamas con empuñadura en forma de mitad del sol dorado. Absorber la energía del sol y le permite al portado usar dicha energía para atacar. Sin luz del sol el arma es casi inútil. Se puede combinar con las Garras de Dragon aumentando el poder de ambas armas combinadas. Cuando mas sol haya, mas potente será el arma.

 **Quinetic (2):** Artefacto de Ghost. Un casco azul con visor azul que cubre la cabeza y simbolos celestes en la parte frontal del casco. Permite mover objetos con la mente incluso aunque sea un robot. Muy util para mover objetos tanto cercanos como lejanos cuya fuerza depende del tamaño del objeto.

 **Magma Explosive (2):** Arma de Vulcan. Una bazuca pequeño con Inscripciones celestes que dispara potentes proyectiles de magma capaz de perforar montañas. Un arma capaz de destrozar todo lo que se encuentra con sus balas de magma al cual muy pocos pueden resistir dichos ataques.

 **Morfo Arma (2):** Arma de Camaleón. Un brazalete con forma de serpiente. Se convierte en cualquier arma u objeto que el portador quiera. Un arma enormemente versatil que facilmente se adapta para todo tipo de situaciones en que se requiera una herramienta concreta.

 **Light Saber (2):** Arma de Blue Sky. Un mango de espada azul que al pulsar un botón surge un filo de energía de un metro a base de un cristal de energía capaz de cortarlo todo. Se puede combinar con la Lanza Gungnir aumentando el poder de ambas armas combinadas. Dicha arma puede cortar diversos materiales con facilidad hasta los materiales mas duros. A la vez es facil de guardar cuando no se tiene la hoja.

 **Espada Omega** : Arma de White Shield. Una espada roja tecnológica. A simple vista parece una espada roja que en vez de estar afilada tiene forma redondeada sin filo, pese a ello golpea con gran fuerza. En el centro tiene un circulo con el símbolo del Omega. Dicha espada al activarse se abre a lo largo de la hoja dando un efecto de hacerse mas grande y en su interior circula una energía azul brillante al mismo tiempo que en la punta se abre un hueco, aumentando la fuerza de ataque de dicha arma permitiendo realizar poderosos ataques o tajos de energía. Tiene la empuñadura donde White Shield puede cogerla con una o dos cascos. Desde la empuñadura White Shield maneja la espada para golpear con enorme fuerza con o sin cargarla de energía. Cuando la espada se carga, es rodeada por la energía azul proveniente del núcleo del interior de la espada, permitiendo golpear con enorme fuerza. También puede cambiar la modalidad del arma a Modo Cañón, donde la empuñadura se mueve a forma que la espada adopta forma de un gran rifle de energía, y la empuñadura como si de un rifle se tratase. Con esa modalidad White Shield puede realizar poderosos disparos de energía a modo de esferas explosivas de enorme potencia o rápidos y certeros disparos.

 **Arco Delta** : Un arco tecnológico blanco con detalles rojos y símbolos celestes. En el centro del arco donde en su interior de empuña el arma, tiene un circulo con el símbolo delta blanco dentro de esta. En su interior circula un energía roja que proporciona energía al arma. Tiene una mira de precisión que permite dar perfectamente en el blanco. No tiene cuerda ya que dicha arma crea sus propias flechas de energía roja de gran potencia, capaz de perforar casi cualquier tipo de blindaje o escudo. También tiene una segunda modalidad llamada Modo Sable que cuando se activa, los dos extremos del arco giran hasta apuntar hacia delante y se doblan hacia delante en paralelo la una con la otra. De ella surge una gran espada de energía roja de gran longitud. Dicha modalidad permite el combate cuerpo a cuerpo capaz de triturar blindajes o escudos como si nada.

 **Hacha Alpha** : Una gran hacha negra tecnológica con detalles blancos de una sola hoja y de mango largo y grueso, con la parte interior de la hoja de la hacha hueca. De metal gris en su interior y circulando una energía verde dentro de esta. En medio del hacha hay un circulo con el símbolo del Alpha en ella. Esta arma puede cortar o triturar casi cualquier cosa con gran facilidad y una vez cargada, puede lanzar ataques de energía que parten por la mitad casi todo lo que se encuentre. Tiene una segunda modalidad llamada Modo Escopeta que puede convertirse en un arma de fuego de corto y medio alcance. Cogiendo por la parte hueca del hacha donde tendría el disparador y en el extremo inferior del arma se abre un agujero donde disparar grandes disparos verdes explosivos que destrozan todo lo que se encuentre, siendo el daño mayor si es a corta distancia.

 **Escudo Gamma** : Un gran escudo triangular tecnológico de color verde alrededor y blanco en su interior. Dentro del escudo tiene el símbolo Gamma, con dos alas de águila en la parte superior a ambos laterales de dicho escudo. En su interior circula una energía naranja que se puede ver en algunos huecos de dicho escudo. Dicho escudo tiene potencia para resistir la mayoría de los mas potentes ataques que choquen contra dicho escudo. Tiene una segunda modalidad llamada Escudo Doble, que dibive el escudo en dos al cual se les coloca en los brazos y sujetos en ella, surgen dos cuchillas de energía naranja para atacar a corta distancia a la vez que para defenderse de los ataques.

 **Martillo Beta** : Un poderoso martillo negro rectangular tecnológico para un solo casco, con el símbolo Beta en la parte superior del arma. Con mango negro con el símbolo Beta en ella. Puede cargarse de energía negra y golpear con fuerza brutal contra los enemigos. También puede ser lanzado para golpear a distancia y tiene la función de volver mágicamente a su portador para así recuperar el arma. También tiene la forma alterna llamada modo Pica que cuando se activa un botón, la parte superior del martillo se abre por la mitad surgiendo una enorme hoja de energía negra y el mango se alarga, permitiendo así coger dicha arma con ambos cascos a modo de pica o lanza. Dicha hoja puede atravesar con facilidad cualquier cosa que se encuentre.

 **Látigos Lambda (8):** Dos brazaletes de color platino con el símbolo Lamdba en ellos. Dentro recorre una energía plateada al cual en el momento de usarse, pueden crear hasta 5 redes electrificadas por cada brazalete. Pueden usarse como látigos o como redes según la necesidad. Tiene una segunda modalidad conocida como Modo Lanza, al cual los brazaletes se separan de su portador y se alinean para que la energía se formen una lanza de energía plateada. Puede lanzar rayos eléctricos hacia el enemigo electrificándolo o paralizándolo.

 **Armadura del Viento o Armadura Epsilon (8):** Es un medallón gris con el símbolo Epsilon pero se transforma en una armadura ligera de cuerpo completo de color gris con unas líneas en las cuales recorren una energía verde claro, en frente de la armadura esta el símbolo Epsilon, la función de la armadura es de aumentar la velocidad del portador al igual que sus instintos, lo malo es que no tiene forma alterna, pero lo compensa al ser adaptable para cualquier especie y cualquier ambiente. Es la contraparte de la Armadura Zeta

 **Armadura explosiva o Armadura Zeta (8):** Es un medallón rojo con el símbolo Zeta, el cual se transforma en una armadura de color rojo oscuro con hombreras con forma de pico, un casco con forma de un demonio y en los cascos con garras y con líneas que recorre una energía amarilla brillante. Su función es muy contraria a su contraparte, en vez de aumentar la velocidad aumenta la fuerza y la defensa del portador, incluso aumenta el poder de los ataques del portador. Contraparte de la Armadura Epsilon.

 **Espada Psi (8):** Es una espada con la hoja blanca azulada brillante hecha de energía psi que surge de un mango dorado con el símbolo Psi en el centro. Espada diseñada para amplificar los poderes psionicos de un pony celeste a grandes niveles. Tiene una modalidad conocida como Modo Tridente al cual el mango de energía psi se alarga hasta adoptar forma de tridente con puntas en forma de flechas.

 **Látigo Infernal** : Su apariencia es como una especie de brazalete de color rojo con detalles ámbar en forma de llamas. Al activarlo puede sacar un poderoso látigo con forma de rubíes rojos unidos uno a otros de forme flexible como irrompible (al estilo de Poison Ivy de Soul Calibur). Se puede golpear al enemigo en múltiples direcciones a enorme velocidad impidiendo que el enemigo tenga tiempo de defenderse siquiera. También puede coger objetos o seres vivos y tirar de ellos. Puede cargar de fuego dicho látigo y aumentar así su fuerza como quemar a sus enemigos.

 **Hoja Doble del Fuego Helado** : Una katana de hoja plateada y empuñadura en forma de cabeza de dragón. La hoja tiene forma como si dos katanas una sobrepuesta sobre la otra se tratase. En un lado aparece el dibujo de un dragón chino rojo a lo largo de la hoja, y en la otra la imagen de un dragón azul. Dicha arma pose un poderoso filo capaz de partir casi cualquier cosa. Posee poderes del fuego y el hielo. También tiene la habilidad especial que esta puede dividirse en dos katanas ligeramente mas pequeñas, una de hoja roja y la otra de hoja azul. La hoja roja tiene efectos de fuego, y la otra efectos de hielo.

 **Ballestas Vulcano** : Dos mini ballestas de casco. Ambas de color naranja con empuñadura marrón donde tiene símbolos celestes en ella, en una el arco brilla con luz roja y la otra en verde. Ambas ballestas no utiliza flechas normales, sino que crea las suyas propias, disparando flechas de energía rojas y verdes a gran velocidad como si una metralleta se tratase e incluso añadir efecto explosivo en ellas. También se pueden realizar otros tipos de ataques con ellas como crear lluvias de flechas en el cielo que ataquen el enemigo.

 **Puños León** : Dos grandes puños con forma de cabezas de león dorados. Con ellos se puede golpear con enorme fuerza cualquier cosa con efecto explosivo en los ataques. También tiene la habilidad de que estas se abren la boca y disparar poderosas esferas de energía de gran destrucción. Ambos puños tienen una fuerza y potencia enorme capaz de hacer temblar la tierra y las montañas.

 **Hoja de la Parca** : Una guadaña doble de metal negro con símbolos celestes en ellos. En ambos extremos puede crear dos hojas azules en forma de guadaña, capaces de partir cualquier cosa. También se puede lanzarse a modo de boomerang para golpear a enemigos lejanos. Puede utilizar la propia energía del portador para aumentar la potencia del arma, pero no es recomendable usarlo ya que puede llegar a agotar al usuario si se abusa demasiado de ella.

 **Trueno Golpeador** : Dos nunchakus largos cuya forma son como recipientes estrechos de cristal con extremos de metal dorado y recubrimiento plateado rodeando la parte larga de dichas armas. En su interior recorren corrientes de energía eléctricas. Unidas por cadenas de energía amarilla. Con estas armas aparte de utilizarse con agilidad y golpear con fuerza con ellas, puede lanzar potentes ataques eléctricos como rayos de gran potencia. También puede absorber electricidad o ataques de energía con ellas para aumentar su poder. Este tipo de armas suelen ser complicadas de usar, por lo que no es recomendable usarlas sin practica previa básica.

 **Alas de la Ascensión** : Unas grandes alas largas de metal blancas donde serían las plumas pero con forma de cuchillas afiladas y la unión entre medias serían una piezas triangulares de metal marrón. Dichas alas se acoplan a cualquier pony que tenga alas, al cual al activarse adoptan forma de alas de luz doradas afiladas como espadas. Con ellas se puede golpear o cortar al enemigo con vuelos rasantes. También puede lanzar plumas de luz afiladas como cuchillas. También tiene capacidad de desprender energía similar al sol. Cuando no se usan, las alas se recogen en un especie de medallón en forma de alas blancas brillantes al cual para activarlas se coloca en la espalda.

 **Espada Mata Dragones** : Un enorme espadón mucho mas larga que la altura de un pony, de hoja ancha de gran tamaño con un mango bastante largo. De metal negro, pero con el borde dorado y con líneas de metal blanco entre el metal dorado de fuera y el metal negro del interior. La espada es larga de forma de pica, terminado en triangulo afilado. Con una gema blanca en la parte inferior de la hoja al cual esta brilla con un leve destello. Pese a su tamaño es ligero como una pluma. El arma tiene una fuerza de destrucción enorme. Capaz de atravesar cualquier cosa como lanzar ataques de energía. Pero su verdadero poder es que dicha arma hiere o mata con una facilidad enorme a los dragones. Ni los dragones con las escamas mas duras que el diamante pueden resistir a los ataques de dicha espada. La punta de la hoja se puede cargar de energía y lanzar ataques afilados de energía capaces de cortar casi todo lo que se encuentra.

 **El Hacha de la Destrucción** : Antigua arma personal de Absalon y creada por este. Una enorme hacha de tamaño colosal. De mango negro como la oscuridad y la parte de la hoja dentada roja enormemente afilada. Absalon creó esta antigua arma especialmente para él, a partir de materia negra y otro elementos. Dicha arma tiene un poder de destrucción sin igual, capaz de destruir ejércitos enteros con enorme facilidad.

Mike: Nunca olvidaré el día que me enfrenté al emperador con esa arma, sin duda fue una experiencia terrorífica, al cual nunca podré olvidarla.

Comentaba Mike recordando lo mal que lo pasó aquella vez, cuando se enfrentó al poder de aquella hacha. Un poder al cual fue incluso partir en dos la Golden Tail y lo difícil que fue repararla. Selenis comentó.

Selenis: Aun no me puedo creer que Absalon creara una arma tan diabólica, creada a partir de materia negra. Sin duda Absalon era alguien abominable.

Mike: Y lo que pasó después de que apareciera con esa hacha. Verdaderamente una experiencia que nunca olvidaría.

 **Espada del Cristal Helado (4)** : Una espada de metal azul hielo con mango con forma de florete. Con símbolos del frío en la hoja. Esta arma puede generar ataques de frío como congelar a los enemigos con ella. También puede generar tormentas de nieve una vez cargada de energía. Un arma que causa un daño de frió mortal a sus enemigos al cual no es raro verlos encerrados en enormes bloques de hielo.

 **Hacha Valkiria y Brazalete de Valkiria (5):** Una hacha de energía de doble hoja color rojo y una brazalete metálico rojo. Cuando se activa dicho brazalete, el portador queda envuelto en una armadura color rojizo con detalles negros que cubren el cuerpo entero salvo la cabeza. El hacha también se transformar en una versión gigante cuyo tamaño supera al portador, con forma de hacha de doble hoja rodeada de energía azul. Debido a que el diseño de la armadura es principalmente femenino, solo es usada por yeguas.

Mike: Aun recuerdo cuando me enfrenté a Craxy Axe con esas armas. Los problemas que me dio. Por fortuna pude derrotarla. Lo difícil fue que nos entregara esas armas al imperio. Menos mal que pudimos convencerla.

 **Hoja Oculta con Hoja Infernal (4):** Brazaletes en forma de hojas ocultas. Posee poderes del fuego como convocar lobos de fuego o cadenas de fuego. Puede sacar unas cuchillas para cortar o atravesar a los enemigos, o lanzar arpones afilados a distancia. Un arma potente y fácil de llevar u ocultar.

 **La Esfera de la Tormenta** : Una esfera plateada con el símbolo de un rayo. Artefacto de gran destrucción masiva. Dicha esfera se la deja en el cielo y una vez que se abre en diversos compartimentos. Puede crear poderosas tormentas capaces de destruir todo lo que encuentra con sus rayos eléctricos.

 **La Armadura Tauro** : Un disco de tamaño mediano con color negro brillante. Cuando se la pone en el pecho. el portador queda envuelto en una armadura negra con forma de toro con cuernos incluidos. El portador se vuelve casi invulnerable a los ataques y este adquiere una fuerza enorme. Pese a ello tiene un inconveniente importante. La armadura lo tapa todo incluido los poros de le piel impidiendo la transpiración normal de esta. Por esa razón el gasto de energía es mucho mayor de lo que gastaría normalmente el portador. Actualmente hay dos armaduras de este tipo.

 **El Yunque del Vacío** : Un yunque que irradia una poderosa luz azul. Con múltiples símbolos celestes en ella. Posiblemente uno de los artefactos mas poderosos que existen creado por el imperio. Con este objeto se puede crear cosas extraordinarias que con metodos convencionales, serían casi imposible crear o llevarían mucho tiempo hacerlo.

Selenis: El Yunque del Vacío fue sin duda uno de los artefactos mas difíciles de crear. Su fabricación no fue nada sencilla.

Mike: Ni su restauración tampoco. Conseguir todos los pedazos una vez que el yunque fue destruido no fue nada agradable. Y descubrir que Carmila tenía un trozo. La que lió en Drakonia cuando intentó crear su propia versión del yunque y dragones de piedra. Después de eso no tuvo mas remedio que entregarnos el trozo que faltaba para restaura el yunque.

Selenis: El yunque es un objeto poderoso que no debe usarse a la ligera. Muchos artefactos poderosos fueron creados a partir del yunque.

Mike: Y por esa razón debe ser enormemente vigilada y alejada de cualquiera que lo quiera usarlo mal. Sin duda el Yunque del Vacío es el sueño de todo herrero, pero es mejor que estos no se acerquen para nada a este.

 **La Espada de la Destrucción** **y el Escudo de la Destrucción** : Armas personales del Maestro de la Destrucción Gades. Una espada larga negra con forma de llamas apuntando hacia arriba y un gran escudo negro rectangular. La espada posee un gran poder de destrucción, al cual muy pocos son capaces de resistirlo. Y el escudo es capaz de aguantar la mayoría de los ataques poderosos.

 **Tridente del Caos** : Arma personal del Maestro del Caos Amon. Un gran tridente alargado de mango azul, terminado en punta de metal afilado con un gancho al lado y un rubí en medio de la hoja. Un arma de gran poder capaz de producir el caos allá donde va.

 **Estoque de la Muerte y Escudo de la Muerte** : Armas personales de la Maestra de la Muerte Erim. Una estoque terminada en punta afilada, con una empuñadura con cuatro pequeños pinchos alrededor. Dicha espada tiene poder sobre la muerte, llevando a mas de una victima a la muerte. El Escudo tiene forma de cabeza de monstruo con la boca abierta. Aparecer de resistir ataques, puede disparar fuego mortal azul por ella.

 **La Espada de Orion** : Una magnifica espada dorada con líneas blancas en la hoja. Empuñadura de tono dorado con forma de corona invertida. A lo largo de la espada tiene diversos símbolos celestes. Posiblemente el arma mas poderosa que existe en el mundo y posiblemente del universo. Solo un alicornio celeste de alas de luz puede usar dicha espada. Cualquier otro no puede siquiera blandirla. Proporciona al portador una gran armadura dorada que lo proteger de la mayoría de los ataques, al mismo tiempo que la espada ofrece un inmenso poder a su portador. Pero la espada solo libera su verdadero poder a aquel que de verdad se lo merezca. Dicha espada está celosamente guardado en la gran cámara acorazada celeste para cuando haga falta de verdad dicha espada.

Selenis: La Espada de Orion. Tenía registros de dicha arma pero siempre pensé que era un mito de tiempos antiguos en el imperio.

Mike: Bueno. Pues al final resultó que no lo era jejeje.

Se reía el potro. La conservadora comentó.

Selenis: Poder contemplar semejante arma es sin duda un inmenso honor para mi. Se dice que dicha arma fue creada por el mismísimo Orion.

Mike: Aun recuerdo cuando la empuñe por primera vez. El poder que sentí fue enorme. Como si una intensa energía dorada brotara de mi interior.

Comentaba el potro recordando el día que empuño aquella espada la primera vez. Una experiencia que jamás olvidaría en la vida.

 **El Aliento del Dragón** : Una especie de bazooka negro enorme casi mas grande que un pony. En un extremo está la imagen de un dragón con la boca abierta como si a lanzar fuego se tratara. A lo largo de dicho objeto tenía varios huecos verticales. Esta arma puede lanzar poderosas llamaras capaces de consumirlo todo, o disparar esferas de fuego explosivas.

 **La Flauta del Olimpo (3):** Una flauta con la punta en forma de cabeza de dragón, hecha de una aleación de oro y plata, mezclada con ciertos conjuros mágicos. Su música relaja a quienes tienen un corazón y mente puras, pero duerme a los seres malvados.

 **El Medallón del Alma (6):** Un medallón con forma de corazón entre rojo y negro. Capaz de alcanzar los sentimientos de los que estén a su alrededor permitiéndoles manipular de forma inconciente, o controlándolos como marionetas, siempre y cuando los sentimientos del portador sean malvados, y aun sin el medallón, los controlados siguen leales a su controlador. Sin embargo, si alguien de sentimientos sinceros y nobles lo usa, la energía del medallón cambia, permitiendo liberar a cualquiera que este bajo el control mental o de corazón, mientras mas profundos y honestos los sentimientos, mas poderosa será la magia, así como el rango que alcanzara, además de que sus corazones se conectaran con los del portador.

 **La Espada del Viento (6):** Espada larga de hoja verde con varios símbolos celestes del viento en ella. Con ella se pueden realizar fuerte tajos, como ataques de viento. Crear tornados o cortes afilados de aire.

 **La Espada del Olvido** : Actualmente en posesión del general Tacticus. Una espada de hoja larga metálica, terminada en dos puntas una encima de la otra. Desprende un brillo púrpura alrededor de este. Una espada de poder inmenso solo superado por el Hacha de la Destrucción o la Espada de Orion. Puede convocar terremotos como bloques de piedras para golpear al enemigo. También puede convocar meteoros gigantes capaces de arrasar zonas enteras. Debido al enorme poder de esta arma, su poder esta sellado en la funda de dicha arma al cual aparece con cadenas alrededor de esta.

Mike: Aun recuerdo los problemas que tuvimos con esa arma. Nunca nos imaginamos que hasta aquel día, Tacticus no luchaba al 100% de su poder. No me extraña que Absalon la sellara antes. Y después tuviera que hacerlo yo para asegurarnos de que no causara destrucción extrema.

Selenis: Sinceramente emperador, no me puedo creer que Absalon haya sido tan inconsciente para entregar dicha arma sin mas. Sin tener en consideración la destrucción que esta causaría.

Mike: Absalon hacía lo que consideraba necesario para conseguir sus metas. Al menos ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por ello.

 **La Sunrise y la Dark Night** : Dos espadas gemelas. La Sunrise es una espada de hoja dorada brillante como el sol al cual brillan chispas luminosas en el interior de la hoja. Con empuñadura en forma de ángeles dorados con varias alas alrededor. Pomo blanco y el extremo tiene la imagen del sol. Esta espada puede lanzar ataques cargados de energía luminosa como el sol como lanzar rayos, al mismo tiempo que puede generar calor con temperaturas similares a la superficie del sol. Esta espada es mas poderosa durante el día, pero su poder se reduce durante la noche. La Dark Night es una espada de hoja negra oscura como la noche al cual brillan chispas rojas en el interior de la hoja. Con empuñadura en forma de ángeles oscuros con varias alas alrededor. Pomo negro y el extremo tiene la imagen de la luna. Esta espada puede lanzar ataques cardados de energía oscura y lanzar rayos, al mismo tiempo que puede lanzar ataques heladores como la superficie de la luna. Esta espada es mas poderosa durante la noche, pero durante el día su poder se reduce.

 **La Estrella del Norte** : Un arma con forma de cruz azul hielo de cuatro puntas con un extremo mas largo. Dicha punta se extiende hasta adoptar forma de látigo encadenado de hielo. Dicha arma puede golpear y congelar a los enemigos. El arma se le puede intensificar su poder si se le aplica hechizos relacionados con el hielo en ella, otorgando nuevas formas de atacar o defenderse.

 **Escopeta Vulcano** : Una escopeta grande y larga rectangular con inscripciones celestes en esta y símbolos de fuego en la culata del arma. Al otro lado posee una culata de metal con gema roja enzarzada en ella. Dicha arma puede realizar potentes disparos de balas o ráfagas de energía de gran potencia cuyo daño es mucho mayor a corta distancia, capaces de atravesar duros blindajes hasta la roca mas dura. El otro extremo puede usarse para golpear al enemigo a corta distancia en caso de combate cercano. De la punta del arma puede surgir una cuchilla de energía roja capaz de cortar en pedazos cualquier cosa a corta distancia.

 **Colmillos de la Cobra** : Un arco Negro con protección para el casco que la sujeta, con una gema amarilla brillante encima de dicha protección. Con extremos del arco color verde en forma de cuchillas o colmillos. Esta arma tienes propiedades mágica venenosas. Puede disparar flechas mágicas cargadas de veneno cuya intensidad es a voluntad de quien porta el arco. Las cuchillas de los extremos de arco se pueden usar para el combate cercano, dichas cuchillas también tienen efectos venenosos.

 **Cetro de los Mares** : Un cetro de mango largo azul con cintas doradas en partes de ella. Al extremo superior tiene forma de alas extendidas de ave doradas con extremos blancos y encima unos aros dorados abiertos por un lado, terminados en puntas azules y en su interior porta una esfera azul. El cetro tiene poder de controlar el agua tanto del mar como agua dulce. En extremo inferior porta otra esfera azul mas pequeña enganchado en la parte inferior del arma. Puede generar olas o torrentes de agua o en su defecto disparar agua a presión desde el cetro. Crear géiseres del suelo o maremotos.

 **La Espada de Coral** : Arma hermana del Cetro de los Mares. Una espada de gran hoja azul con partes largas rojas que recuerdan a los corales del mar. Con empuñadura en forma de ave dorada con las alas extendidas con los extremos blancos. Mango similar al Cetro de Coral. Esta arma tiene propiedades parecidas a la de su arma hermana. Puede lanzar ataques de agua o cortes cargadas de energía agua.

 **La Espada Trueno** : Una espada de doble hoja blancas separadas con un núcleo en la parte inferior de ambas hojas en forma de esfera eléctrica. Con mango negro en forma de rayo amarillo. Esta arma puede lanzar poderosos ataques eléctricos como convocar nubes de poderosos rayos. Lanzas poderosos rayos amplios de electricidad pura desde la punta de arma, cuya energía surge del núcleo eléctrico.

 **Cetro del Destino** : Un cetro de mango largo blanco con partes doradas. En la parte superior tiene la imagen de un ángel con armadura con grandes alas extendidas blancas. Poderosa arma imbuida de intensa energía luz. Esta arma utiliza la magia de la luz para acabar con los enemigos en especial con criaturas de la oscuridad al cual sufren mas daño por esta arma. Puede generar novas de energía luz enormemente destructivas. También posee poderes curativos capaces de curar grupos grandes.

 **Espada Volcánica** : Espada de doble hoja rojas separadas por una fina línea entre ambas. Con empuñadura color ambas con una gema roja en ella. Entre ambas hojas en su parte inferior, hay una gema naranja que brilla con intensidad. Esta arma lanza ataques llameantes como convocar torrentes de fuego. También puede lanzar poderosos rayos de fuego desde la punta del arma, generados por la gema naranja que es lo que le proporciona su poder de fuego.

 **Flama del Olimpo** : Artefacto antiguo y que actualmente su ubicación está en lo mas absoluto secreto. La flama esta una llama azul que está encima de una columna de marmol blanco. Dicha flama tiene poder para potenciar enormemente las cualidades de alicornio y otras razas que sean capaces de soportar su poder.

 **Aerodisco:** Una especie de peonza marrón con engranajes en la parte inferior con puntas alrededor de la parte superior de la misma, tamaño suficiente para que se pueda subir un pony y desplazarse con ella a gran velocidad por el suelo, dicha peonza gira sobre si misma a gran velocidad excepto la base donde se sitúa el portador (De lo contrario este se marearía). Este especie de engranaje sirve para atravesar superficies peligrosas (como arenas movedizas), activar ciertos mecanismos y para moverte por unos raíles que hay en algunas paredes. También puede usarse como arma de combate para realizar rápidos y certeros ataques tanto físicos como eléctricos contra el enemigo, también puede convocar mágicamente otros aerodiscos para golpear a varios enemigos.

 **Boomerang Tornado** : Un boomerang azul con símbolos celestes del viento en ella. Puede usarse para golpear o aturdir al enemigo y también para convocar tornados de viento de gran potencia.

 **Botas Pegasus** : Unas botas rojas acorazadas. Quien se las ponga en sus patas traseras, podrá correr a gran velocidad y recorrer enormes distancias.

 **Mengual del Seísmo** : Una enorme mengual marrón con la bola en forma de piedra redonda con partes planas en ella. Este mengual puede lanzar devastadores ataques capaces de destrozar hasta la mas dura armadura. También al golpear el suelo puede provocar terremotos o seísmos. Junto con el Mengual hay unos guantes de metal gris con inscripciones celestes que permite al usuario obtener una gran fuerza en sus brazos y así poder usar dicho mengual ya que el arma es enorme y pesa lo suyo.

 **Ojo de Águila** : Una mascara con forma de rostro de Águila. Permite al portador ver de cerca a los objetivos como si delante mismo estuvieran, y con ellos apuntar con armas a distancia con mayor facilidad.

 **Escamas del Dragón** : Una amuleto rojo en forma de escama de dragón. Solo funciona con ponis. Quien se lo ponga adoptara forma de poni dragón y obtendrá poderes de dragón. Por ejemplo un terrestre será un terradrake. Un pegaso en un pegadrake. Un unicornio en un unkdrake. Un alicornio en un alidrake. Un celeste en un celestedrake..etc...Así con las diversas razas ponis que existan.

 **Escamas de Triton** : Un amuleto en forma de escama verde de pez. Quien lo lleve, podrá respirar perfectamente bajo el agua y nada como un pez. Solo funciona con ponis. Al nadar bajo el agua las patas traseras adoptan forma de cola de pez y si tiene alas se convierten en alas traslucidas brillantes con que se puede nadar perfectamente bajo el agua.

 **Teleescarabajo** : Un robot en forma de escarabajo marrón con ojos rojos y detalles azules. Con grandes pinzas en su parte delantera. El robot está colocando en un brazalete al cual se lanza desde esta y dirigir al pequeño robot. Con sus grandes pinzas puede coger objetos fuera del alcance o que está en sitios de difícil acceso.

 **Lira del Viento** : Una harpa plateada con símbolos celestes en ella como los adornos de viento en los extremos del harpa. Esta harpa puede realizar canciones, al cual tienen efectos diversos sobre los enemigos según la melodía que toque. También puede lanzar poderosos ataques de sonidos de amplio radio.

 **Guantes** **Titan** : Unos guantes en forma de garra gris con símbolos celestes en la parte superior de dichos guantes. Con estos guantes el portador podrá levantar pesos enormes.

 **Cetro de Fuego** : Un cetro largo rojo con naranja terminado en una esfera roja rodeado de adornos en forma de llamas. Dicho cetro puede generar fuego como ataques de llamas de gran intensidad. Cuando se carga, surgen varios cristales rojos a su alrededor a modo de cono o flor alrededor de la punta del cetro y lanza poderosos ataques de fuego como bolas de fuego, dragones de fuego e incluso ataques de magma. También puede ser usado para golpear a los enemigos físicamente.

 **Cetro de Hielo** : Un cetro largo azul con blanco terminado en un diamante azul rodeado por adornos en forma de hielo azul. Dicho cetro puede generar hielo como ataques congelantes de gran intensidad. Cuando se carga surgen varios cristales azules a modo de cono o flor alrededor de la punta del cetro lanza poderosos ataques de hielo o ventiscas de nieva e incluso grandes bolas de nieve o hielo. También puede ser usado para golpear a los enemigos físicamente.

 **Cetro de la Arena** : Un cetro largo marrón con amarillo terminado en un bloque marrón rodeado por adorno en forma de arena. Dicho cetro puede generar arena como ataques de arena de gran intensidad al igual que controlar la arena que halla presente.

 **Escudo Espejo** : Un escudo plateado cuadrado por la parte superior pero terminado en triangula en la forma inferior. En su parte delantera de dicho escudo posee un gran espejo irrompible que puede reflejar la mayoría de los rayos, para devolvérselo al enemigo o desviarlo.

 **Colmillo Llameante** : Una naginata de asta larga marrón, con punta afilada con forma de llama orientada hacia un lado en ella y una empuñadura entre la cuchillas y el hasta, con dos bolas rojas con forma de llamas atadas con un cordel fuerte. Esta arma puede realizar potentes ataques de fuego, crear otras naginatas hechas de fuego con que atacar a los enemigos lanzandolas directamente o en formación para lanzarlas con fuerza.

 **Espada Gigante de los Mares** : Una gran espada grabada azul curva con símbolos del agua y hielo en ella. Empuñadura verde y una gema azul en la parte final. Esta arma de dos cascos puede realizar poderosos ataques de agua o hielo. Creando flechas de agua o hielo o incluso crear otras espadas de agua o hielo para lanzarlas contra el enemigo y causar un daño atroz.

 **Colmillo de Dragón** : Una enorme lanza de asta negra, con el extremo en forma de cabeza de dragón negro con la boca sujetando una gran pica de hoja grande. Esta arma posee poderes de fuego como de dragones. Permite al usuario lanzar poderosos ataques en forma de llamaradas o ataques de fuego, incluso lanzar fuego por la boca o cambiar momentáneamente partes de su cuerpo por partes de dragón para atacar. Incluso permite al usuario convertirse temporalmente en un gran dragón hecho de fuego sin brazos pero enormes alas y gran boca llena de colmillos de fuego para atacar, o lanzarse contra el enemigo causando una enorme explosión de fuego.

 **Tridente del Cielo** : Una gran lanza dorada terminada en punta dividida con un núcleo de energía dorada en medio de la parte inferior de ambas hojas. Esta arma puede lanzar ataques de luz o golpear con ataques cargados de energía luminosa. Esta arma brilla con un tono dorado cuando se la empuña. Esta arma permite al usuario convertirse de forma temporal en un poderoso guerrero angelical, cuya forma varía según quien empuñe el arma.

 **Colmillos de la Oscuridad** : Dos grandes espadas gravadas negras con detalles rojos. Una con la parte con colmillos en la parte de atrás y la otra dentada. Estas armas utilizan el poder de la oscuridad para atacar y permite al usuario realizar potentes ataques de elemento oscuridad. Estas armas brillan con una luz violeta oscura cuando se las empuña. Permite al usuario transformarse de forma temporal en un gran demonio, cuya forma varía según quien empuñe dichas armas.

 **Bikini Mágico Divino** : Una armadura en forma de dos prendas pequeñas de color dorado con detalles plateados alrededor de dichas prendas. Con símbolos celestes en ambas prendas. Dicho objeto solo funciona con yeguas. Puede potenciar todas las cualidades de quien la lleve como fuerza, velocidad, resistencia como poder mágico a grandes proporciones casi exageradas. También aumentan los reflejos como velocidad de reacción y capacidad de concentración.

Mike se quedó con cada de WTF al oír sobre ese último artefacto.

Mike: ¿Bikini Mágico Divino? ¿En serio Selenis?

Preguntaba el potro incredulo que hubiera un artefacto celeste con forma de bikini mágico. Selenis le respondió.

Selenis: En absoluto emperador. Este objeto se encuentra entre los artefactos mas potentes de las armas ancestrales.

Mike: Por favor Selenis. Ni siquiera mi vieja amiga Gifka con lo buena que esta se pondría un objeto así para combatir...Esto...Olvida la parte de Gifka...

Respondía el potro con un ligero rubor en la cara cuyo color aumentó al imaginarse a dicha yegua luciendo semejante objeto y usándolo para los combates, provocando que una pequeña gota de sangre le saliera de la nariz del potro al imaginarse una cosa así.

Selenis: Admito que su diseño es un tanto...Peculiar. Su creadora fue una antigua maga celeste que a su vez era modelo de playa.

Mike: Valla. Quien lo diría.

Respondía el potro con sarcasmo.

 **Libro de Vulcano** : Un libro rojo con símbolos naranjas relacionados con el fuego. En dicho libro posee los mas poderosos hechizos celestes relacionados con el fuego y dicho libro permite realizar hechizos como invocaciones poderosas.

 **Libro de las Profundidades** : Un libro azul con símbolos blancos relacionados con el agua. Posee los mas poderosos hechizos celestes relacionados con el elemento agua. Permite realizar hechizos de agua como invocaciones poderosas.

 **Libro de la Tundra Helada** : Un libro blanco con símbolos azules relacionados con el hielo. Posee los mas poderosos hechizos celestes relacionados con el elemento hielo. Permite realizar hechizos de hielo como invocaciones poderosas.

 **Libro de los Cielos** : Un libro verde claro con símbolos verde oscuro relacionados con el viento. Posee los mas poderosos hechizos celestes relacionados con el elemento viento. Permite realizar hechizos de vientocomo invocaciones poderosas.

 **Libro de Gaia** : Un libro marrón oscuro con símbolos naranjas relacionados con la tierra. Posee los mas poderosos hechizos celestes relacionados con el elemento tierra. Permite realizar hechizos de tierra como invocaciones poderosas.

 **Libro de Luminor** : Un libro blanco con símbolos dorados relacionados con la luz. Posee los mas poderosos hechizos celestes relacionados con el elemento luz. Permite realizar hechizos de luz como invocaciones poderosas.

 **Libro de la Noche Eterna** : Un libro azul muy oscuro con símbolos negros relacionados con la oscuridad. Posee los mas poderosos hechizos celestes relacionados con el elemento oscuridad. Permite realizar hechizos de oscuridad como invocaciones poderosas.

 **Libro de la Naturaleza** : Un libro verde oscuro con símbolos verdes claros relacionados con la naturaleza . Posee los mas poderosos hechizos celestes relacionados con el elemento de la naturaleza. Permite realizar hechizos de naturaleza como invocaciones poderosas.

 **Libro de las Tormentas** : Un libro amarillo con detalles blancos relacionados con el elemento rayo. Posee los mas poderosos hechizos celestes relacionados con el elemento rayo. Permite realizar hechizos de rayos como invocaciones poderosas.

Mike: Es increíble que encontráramos todos esos libros juntos en aquella biblioteca oculta cerca del territorio grifo. Y en perfecto estado.

Selenis: Por supuesto emperador. Nuestros poderosos hechizos y ciencia permiten conservar dichos libros en perfecto estado durante milenios.

Mike: Cosa que se agradece.

 **Devora** **Demonios** : Dos grandes katanas gemelas negras con hojas oscuras con varios símbolos a lo largo de las hojas. Con empuñadura en forma de cabezas de lobos. De elemento oscuridad y fuego. Estas armas aparte de ser fuertes, son enormemente eficaces para matar demonios. Por no mencionar que tienen la particularidad de destruir permanentemente el alma del demonio y así impedir que este pueda regresar de alguna forma.

 **Voz del Bosque:** Un cetro de madera hecho con madera milenaria de arbol ancestral. Su forma de la de un bastón largo mas alto que un pony. Terminando en un adorno con forma de zarpa de oso sujetando una esfera verde donde en su interior aparecería la imagen de un arbol. Este cetro tiene el poder de controlar la naturaleza y hacer con ella lo que se quiera, lanzar ataques de hojas, lianas o similares. También puede convertir los arboles en poderosos ents que lucharan por el que porte el cetro. También puede convocar arboles en cualquier lugar o restaurar bosques y plantas destruidas.

 **El Corazón de Orion (1)** : Su apariencia es como la de un corazón de oro del tamaño de un casco pony, con el simbolo de la cutie mark de Orion en el centro al cual en su interior es rojo. Al ponersela en el pecho, el portador queda envuelto por una armadura dorada con toques plateados parecida a la de un gran caballero que le cubre el cuerpo entero salvo la parte de la boca. Las alas que posea este pasan a un gran brillo dorado con partes plateadas. Tiene la propiedad de hacer al portador invulnerable a la mayoría de los ataques. Solo funciona con ponis **.**

 **El Filo de Orion (1)** : Una daga larga de color dorado y filo negro con un grabajo en celeste antiguo. La empuñadura tiene forma de halcón con las alas abiertas en alto apuntando para arriba. Brindan al portador que la empuña la capacidad de moverse a mayor velocidad como dar certeros golpes. Enormemente eficaz para enfrentarse a enemigos veloces o que se les de muy bien esquivar los ataques de forma rápida.

 **Armadura Prehistórica (7)** : Una armadura gris con casco y diversos adornos en forma de garras o cráneos de dinosaurios. Tiene varios modos relacionados con los dinosaurios o animales prehistóricos. Los diversos modos son:

Modo Mamut : En este modo la fuerza del usuario aumenta de forma abismal , la armadura pasa a un color marrón. El casco de la armadura salen unos colmillos de los cuales salen rayos. Con una fuerza arrolladora capaz de destrozar o aplastarlo todo.

Modo Anquilo: En este modo la armadura cambia a un color morado y le sale una coraza o escudo en la parte de la espalda que puede sacarlo de su lugar y usarlo como escudo que es incluso capaz de soportar el impacto del rayo de una nave hidra. En este modo el usuario es mas lento pero con una resistencia abismal. Puede dar fuertes pisotones que provocan pequeños terremotos

Modo Sable: La armadura cambia un color naranja y hace al usuario mas delgado y rápido, en los cascos del usuario salen unas garras de energía capaz de cortar hasta el mas duro diamante y lanzar tajos de energía a través de estos. El casco adopta la forma de la cabeza de un dientes de sable por la cual se pueden las gritos sónicos

Modo Terodaptil: La armadura adopta un color amarillo y le salen alas tan filosa como una navaja y tan duras como un diamant , también el usuario puede volar a la velocidad del sonido y casi a la de la luz

Modo T-rex: La armadura cambia a un color rojizo y el casco adopta la forma de un T-rex a partir del cual por la boca se dispara un poderoso rayo de energía roja que desintegra todo lo que toca de paso en las hombreras le sale una pequeña salva de misiles. Cuando se corre con ella, se va cargando de energía aumentando su velocidad llevándose por delante todo lo que se encuentra.

Mike: Esta armadura es bastante peculiar. Me recuerda a los diversos modos que adopta Vulcan con su armadura o a la mía con mi Dragon Bankai.

Selenis: Esta armadura se creó para que se pudiera aprovechar la fuerza de los antiguos animales prehistóricos.

Mike: Eso se nota Selenis.

 **Bazuca Totxor (7)** : Bazuca negro con cabeza en forma de serpiente negra con ojos morados oscuros. Se alimenta exclusivamente con materia negra. Un arma creada por Absalon y Shockdown al cual se perdió en la guerra contra Karot el conquistador. Esta bazuca puede disparar un gran chorro de materia negra como poderosas esferas explosivas de materia negra

Mike: Esta arma queda confinada para siempre en la cámara acorazada. No pienso tolerar armas que usen esa maldita materia negra.

Selenis: Por supuesto emperador.

 **El Amuleto Ilusione (7)** : Amuleto con forma de luna morada puede crear ilusiones a la cual alguna de ellas pueden darle formas físicas para que te ayuden en el combate

 **Puños Tronadores** : Unos grandes guantes en forma de puños de metal gris con símbolos celestes en la parte superior de los guantes. Dichas armas pueden dar devastadores golpes capaces de destrozar hasta duras rocas o mandar volando cualquier cosa que sean golpeados por estas. También se puede golpear varias veces el suelo provocando un gran efecto de temblor y daño físico al enemigo.

 **Batuta del Destino** : Una pequeña batuta parecida a una espada. De filo plateada. Con el adorno de una rosa cerca del mango. Esta arma utilizá la música y el viento como arma. Capaz de lanzar ataques relacionados con la música y el viento en forma de ataques viento que adoptan forma de pentagrama musical o poderosos tornados de viento. Un arma poderosa que sabe usar la música a su favor, especialmente cuando se hace con ritmo.

 **Armadura del Rey Kobra** : Una armadura completa con forma de cobra con la boca abierta donde se puede ver la cara. La armadura es blanca con partes azules en la espalda, hombreras y patas. Dicha armadura resultado de la combinación de la magia y tecnología con los restos de una antigua criatura ancestral conocida como la Rey Kobra de Hielo (ahí su nombre). Tiene potentes poderes de hielo como lanzar poderosos ataques de hielo como rayos o ventiscas. También puede lanzar un gancho para subir o para golpear a los enemigos con ella y congelarlos. También dota a su portador de una gran agilidad haciendo muy difícil de dar con ataques convencionales.

 **Armadura Icaro** : Una armadura negra con la parte del tronco, parte superior de las patas y cuello de color rojo oscuro. Con hombreras negras. Con un casco tapandole completamente la cabeza. Con lineas horizontales de luz amarillas, tres en la parte delantera del casco y otras dos en los laterales. Una en cada una de las botas de la armadura. Unas alas en forma de haces de luz amarillas. Dicha armadura proporcionar al portador una gran agilidad como capacidad de volar grandes distancias, o subir y bajar elevaciones con facilidad gracias a los reactores de las patas o alas. También tiene capacidad de desprender desde las alas varios haces de luz en que adoptando forma de rayos de luz y caen al suelo bombardeandolo con enormes explosiones.

 **Puerta** **Mística** : Un brazalete plateado de diseño tecnológico. Con la parte superior con un circulo negro con varios círculos rojos mas pequeños dentro de esta y con un símbolo celeste en el centro. Dicho brazalete permite al portador crear portales con sus cascos. Uno para entrar y otro para salir y viceversa en casi cualquier parte. El portador puede crear dos portales uno detrás de otro y al hacerlo dispara un poderoso rayo láser de gran potencia.

 **Cadenas de Andromeda** : Una armadura tecnológica de color roja con la parte de de los brazos y piernas blancas. Portando dos cadenas largas con puntas afiladas de diamantes que surgen de los brazos y rodeando los brazos. Las cadenas se mueven a voluntad del portador de la armadura moviéndose en cualquier dirección y desde cualquier angulo para atacar o defenderse. Capaz de golpear, atrapar o bloquear ataques según como se usen las cadenas.

 **Armadura Fortaleza:** Una enorme armadura negra con detalles grises en las articulaciones y de gran peso y dificil de mover salvo para el portador de dicha armadura al cual para este resulta muy ligera debido a los dispositivos tecnológicos y mágicos que lleva integrada en la armadura. A su vez que le proporcionar al usuario una enorme fuerza para levantar cosas de gran tamaño y pesadas. Dicha armadura proporcionar al portador una defensa y resistencia enorme. Lleva consigo un enorme escudo redondo incluso mas grande que un pony capaz de parar casi cualquier ataque. Un enorme mazo con púas y de mango largo, capaz de destrozar cualquier cosa con que se golpe o provocar temblores al golpear el suelo con ella.

 **Armadura del Conquistador del Dragón** : Una poderosa armadura negra de cuerpo completo con detalles rojas y amarillas con forma de dragón. El casco tiene forma de cabeza de dragón con la cabeza abierta. Las patas terminan en unas garras afiladas como de dragón. Su aspecto es bastante corpulento. El portador obtiene la fuerza y resistencia de un dragón al igual que de una gran capacidad de aguantar el fuego e incluso moverse en la lava.

 **Martillo Volcánico** : Un enorme martillo de dos manos como el Martillo Atronador. Solo que el lugar del martillo sería forma de estalagmita de lava sólida negra con detalles rojos y amarillos como la lava liquida. Asta negro con símbolos celestes. El arma tiene el poder del fuego y la lava capaz de realizar potentes golpes que acaban en explosiones de fuego o laca. Cuando se golpea el suelo con ella se puede provocar fisuras de fuego o erupciones volcánicas.

 **Hoz Terráquea** : Una arma en forma de guadaña. De metal negro en el asta en forma de roca marrón y la hoja de metal verde. Dicha arma posee el poder del elemento tierra capaz de golpear con gran fuerza o provocar terremotos o estallidos de rocas al golpear con ella el suelo o cualquier objetivo.

 **Kunais Infernale** s: Unas grandes cuchillas: (al estilo de Kratos God of War) de mango dorado y hojas rojas como el fuego. Ambas armas son capaces de despedazar cualquier cosa y cargarse de fuego ambas hojas para aumentar el daño y provocar ataques de fuego. El usuario puede usarlo para el combate cercano o incluso lanzar las hojas que se desprenden del mango pero estando unidas por sólidas cadenas negras, permitiendo así realizar ataques a larga distancia.

 **Cetro Controlador de Dragones** : Un centro rojo con detalles dorados terminado en forma de dragón dorado con una esfera roja en la boca. Dicho cetro permite controlar a cualquier dragón casi sin resistencia anulando por completo su voluntad y obligando a obedecer todas las ordenes del portador del centro.

 **El Amuleto del Sol y la Luna Fundidas** : Un amuleto con forma de sol dorado con una luna plateada dentro de dicho sol. Uno de los artefactos mas raros y poderosos creados en el Imperio Celeste. El amuleto de puede separar en dos partes, una la del sol dorado y otra de luna plateada. Cuando dos usuarios se ponen en el pecho dicho amuleto, ambos se fusionan convirtiéndose en uno solo y con el amuleto completo en el pecho. Los resultados son según quienes se fusionen, dando resultados sorprendes como desarrollo de nuevos poderes que individualmente no podrían realizar. La fusión se puede deshacer cuando los usuarios fusionados lo desen.

 **Ojo de Sangre (1):** Un amuleto con la forma de un hexágono con el centro un ojo rojo de dragón y en las esquinas gemas de diferentes colores, tiene la capacidad de llorar sangre y con esta invocar criaturas de sangre.

Mike: Otro artefacto celeste que no pienso permitir su uso debido a que requiere magia de sangre.

 **Cañón del Alba Solar (1):** Es un lanza misiles de mano con una ruleta de ocho municiones, esta hecho de Mithril negro y ornamentado con gemas y runas arcanas, sus disparos tienen una longitud de alcance de 50 metros y tienen un sensor para localizar a los enemigos.

 **Colmillos del acechador del viento (1):** Un par de Kusarigama, de color negro con toques dorados y con inscripciones en celeste antiguo en las hojas. El par de hoces encadenadas pueden generar poderosas corrientes de aire y son tan filosas que pueden rebanar hasta el metal más poderoso como si fuese mantequilla.

Selenis: Aquí una selección de grimorios escritos por antiguos emperadores emperador.

Decía la conservadora monstrando en pantalla varios grimorios.

Mike: Libros escritos por antiguos emperadores celestes. Sin duda son autenticas joyas de la historia.

Comentaba el joven alicornio observando los distintos grimorios que había.

 **Grimorio del Alba (1):** Libro de color rojo brillante con remaches blancos, una portada con la Cutie Mark de Artemisa. En este libro contiene todos los conocimientos del fuego y secretos que desarrollo la antigua Emperatriz Artemisa.

 **Grimorio del Ocaso (1):** Libro de color azul profundo con remaches negros, una portada con la Cutie Mark de Lunarian. Este libro contiene todo los conocimientos de la oscuridad y secretos que desarrollo la antigua Emperatriz Lunarian.

 **Grimorio del Espacio (1):** Libro de color gris niebla en la portada la Cutie Mark de Etherium. Este libro contiene todos los conocimientos sobre la astrología, hechizos especializados y secretos que desarrollo el Emperador Etherium.

 **Grimorio de la Mente (1):** Libro de color violeta con la Cutie Mark de Orion. Este fue el primer libro que escribió el Primer Alicornio Celeste, este libro relata todos los conocimientos mágicos que había adquirido Orion durante su periodo de gobierno.

 **Grimorio del Cuerpo (1):** Libro de color celeste con la Cutie Mark de Orion. Este fue el segundo libro que escribió el Primer Alicornio Celeste, este libro relata todos los conocimientos y disciplinas físicas y mágicas que había adquirido Orion durante su periodo de gobierno.

 **Grimorio de la Vida (1):** Libro de color azul claro con la Cutie Mark de Orion. Tercer libro que escribió Orion durante su gobierno, este libro relata todas las técnicas físicas y mágicas que desarrollo el Emperador Orion.

 **Grimorio de la Resurrección (1):** Libro de color blanco con remaches dorados. Primer libro que escribió Orion después de ceder su gobierno al segundo emperador. En este libro se narra el como alcanzar el estado del Trance e incluso como elevar dicho estado a niveles más halla de la comprensión metafísica.

Mike: Grimorios de la mente, cuerpo, vida y resurreción escritos por el mismisimo Orion. Que fascinante.

Comentaba el alicornio en parte emocionado al tener oportunidad de ver libros escritos por el primer emperador celeste.

 **Grimorio de la Luna Roja (1):** Libro de color rojo sangre con remaches negros y cadenas oscuras con un candado con un sello especial. Este libro fue escrito por algún emperador desconocido durante el auge de la magia sangre. Este libro contiene todos y cada uno de los hechizos de la magia sangre más poderosos que existen incluso se dice que en este libro yacen demonios sangre esperando ser liberados, por mismo motivo fue prohibido su uso y fue escondido en algún punto del mundo por este mismo en vergüenza de sus actos.

Mike: Sin duda un grimorio que es mejor que nadie lo vea. A veces me entran ganas de destruirlo y otras prefiero no hacerlo. Estoy indeciso la verdad.  
 **Grimorio del Tiempo (1):** Libro de color verde con remaches azules, una portada con una Cutie Mark relacionada con el tiempo. Escrito por un Emperatriz Celeste desconocida pero dentro del libro yace todos los secretos del tiempo y como manipularlo a voluntad.

 **Grimorio del Caos (1):** Libro de color negro con remaches rojos y con cadenas blancas con un candado con un sello especial. Libro que fue escrito por el antiguo Emperador Absalon, en este libro se concentra todas las técnicas destructivas y peligrosas al igual que hechizos de magia sangre que desarrollo este mismo.

Mike: Este sin duda es un grimorio que es mejor que no lo vea nadie.

Comentaba el alicornio haciendo referencia al grimorio escrito por Absalon.

Selenis: Estos son todos los grimorios que tenemos de momento.

Mike: Cada uno contando su propia historia.

Selenis: De momento esto son todos los artefactos que hemos podido encontrar. Aunque quedan muchos artefactos ancestrales por encontrar y recuperar.

Mike: Logramos recuperar una buena cantidad de artefactos. Espero que podemos encontrarlos todos. Algunos que están en otro reinos, algunos nos lo ceden amablemente, pero otros no nos ceden fácilmente y llevan tiempo convencerlo.

Selenis: Esos artefactos fueron creados por los celestes y deben quedarse en el imperio. No pueden quedarse en cascos de cualquiera...O garras...

Mike: Si. Todos esos artefactos deben ser recuperados cuanto antes. Muchas gracias por la información Selenis.

Selenis: Es un placer mi emperador.

Mike se despidió de la conservadora y se marchó de la sala. Una vez sola la conservadora comentó.

Selenis: Los artefactos celestes son demasiado poderosos para que lo tengan cualquiera de las otras razas. Por eso deben regresar al imperio. Solo Orion sabe lo que otros podrían hacer si se hicieran con tan poderosos artefactos.

Comentaba de forma seria la conservadora, en parte preocupada de que alguno de los artefactos todavía no encontrados, acabaran en malos cascos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **(1) Creado por S.W.A.T or Team Wild (Heron y Crinsom).**

 **(2) Creado por Draigon 2.0**

 **(3) Creado por SCRITTORE PASSIONE**

 **(4) Creado por Eyedragon Ancalagon**

 **(5) Creado por cartman6x61**

 **(6) Creado por Shunk Kisaragi**

 **(7) Creado por reider crpy**

 **(8) Creado por Sheik Darkenus**

 **Este capítulo la voy actualizando a medida que se me ocurran nuevos objetos. Si alguien tiene ideas, las aceptaré con gusto para esta página.**


	4. Otras Preguntas

Selenis estaba leyendo un libro en el consejo de guerra (en serio, esta chica necesita salir mas), hasta que Mike entró en dicha sala.

Selenis: Saludos emperador. Me alegra volver a verle tan pronto.

Mike: Hola Selenis. Perdona que te moleste ahora. Pero necesitaba preguntarte algunas cosas.

Selenis: Por supuesto emperador ¿Que necesitáis saber?

Mike parecía algo dudoso por preguntar, ya que se trataba de un tema delicado.

Mike: Bueno ¿Como decirlo exactamente?

Selenis: ¿Algún problema emperador?

Mike: Bueno. Es que es un tema un tanto delicado. Es sobre la magia de sangre.

Aquello sorprendió en cierto modo a la conservadora. No se esperaba una pregunta semejante por parte del potro.

Selenis: ¿La magia de sangre mi emperador?

Mike afirmando con la cabeza la responde.

Mike: Si. Aunque no estuviste presente cuando paso, según me contaste las unidades observadores lo gravaron todo y pudiste verlo todo en tu capsula de éxtasis. Así que ¿Sabes como surgió la magia de sangre y por que los hay quienes lo practican?

Preguntó el potro. La conservadora estaba algo sorprendida porque el potro le preguntase eso.

Selenis: Mi emperador ¿Por que queréis saber algo así?

Mike: La magia de sangre causó muchos problemas en el pasado, y aun quedan magos de sangre sueltos por ahí. Quise preguntárselo a Dimitry. Pero ella detesta tanto la magia de sangre, que no quiere mencionar nada del tema. Tal vez si se mas sobre la magia de sangre, pueda encontrar mejores formas de contrarrestar esa magia diabólica.

Comentaba el potro. Selenis le respondió.

Selenis: No me sorprende que no quiera hablar de ello. Esa magia es...es...Una aberración. Ni siquiera debería haber existido. Lamento el día que surgió. No se como se inicio, pero nunca debería haberlo hecho.

Comentaba la conservadora cuyas palabras sonaban con total desprecio ante la magia de sangre.

Mike: ¿Entonces no sabes como surgió la magia de sangre?

Selenis: Por desgracia no mi emperador. El origen de la magia de sangre es un completo misterio. Nadie sabe exactamente como surgió.

Mike: Ya veo. Bueno ¿Que me puedes contar sobre la magia de sangre?

Selenis: La magia de sangre como dije, es una magia impía y diabólica.

La conservadora pulsó el panel y por ella surgió diversas imágenes de magos de sangre, al cual todos ellos llevaban trajes de mago rojos, con símbolos sangrientos. Diversos símbolos y rituales oscuros relacionados con la sangre, como runas sangrientas.

Selenis: Como sabrá emperador. La magia de sangre como su nombre indica, emplean la magia de sangre para la mayoría de sus hechizos.

Mike: ¿Por que la sangre? ¿Por que no simplemente la magia que los seres mágicos poseen?

Selenis: La magia de sangre por lo que se, es incluso mas antigua que la propia existencia de la magia.

Mike: ¿Más antigua que la magia? Eso si que suena raro.

Comentaba el potro, haciéndose a la idea de que la magia de sangre existía incluso antes de que se diera a conocer la magia. Cosa extraña para el potro.

Selenis: Eso tengo entendido según magos de sangre capturados e interrogados. Por lo que sabemos, la mayoría de sus hechizos en especial los mas complejos, necesitan sangre para sus rituales y hechizos. Los magos de sangre tienen poder básico para defenderse sin necesidad de sangre como para lanzar algunos ataques o protegerse. Pero los mas poderosos requieren sangre. La mayoría de sus efectos conocidos son...Revivir a los muertos en su completo estado si la victima ha muerto recientemente. O en estado de muerto viviente o esqueleto. Controlar la mente. Alteraciones físicas o mentales. Maldiciones o corrupción. Hervir la sangre de la victima hasta quemarla por dentro y morir de forma horrible. Arrebatar la energía vital. Hacer que su sangre fluya por su cuerpo. Algunos de esos hechizos conocidos, sin olvidarse de las invocaciones demoníacas. Como también la de trasformarse en demonios o varias monstruosidades más.

Decía esto mostrando por pantalla los distintos y peligrosos demonios que se convocaban con la magia de sangre.

Mike: Oh si. Los demonios que estos convocaban sin duda eran duros de verdad. Es increíble que la magia de sangre pueda invocar criaturas tan poderosas.

Comentaba el potro recordando los duros combates que su grupo y él tuvieron en el pasado, con los demonios invocados por la magia de sangre.

Selenis: Si emperador. Auténticos monstruos. Por eso se prohibió la magia de sangre cuando se descubrió que se podía convocar demonios con ella.

Mike: Dices que hubo un tiempo el imperio lo practicaba no.

Selenis: Así es. Pero como le conté ya mi emperador. Se ilegalizo dicha magia por razones obvias.

Mike: Hasta que Absalon permitió su practica cuando este ascendió al poder

Selenis: Si. Sin duda Absalon era un ser ávido de poder y la magia de sangre lo atrajo enormemente.

Mike: Según tengo entendido. Su camino sobre la magia de sangre comenzó cuando encontró ese libro ¿No?

Selenis: Veo que leísteis los informes mi emperador.

Mike: Así es. Estudie la historia de Absalon...Me pregunto si las cosas habrían sido distintas entonces si Absalon no hubiese encontrado nunca ese libro.

Comentaba el potro sintiendo que las cosas podrían haber sido distintas si Absalon nunca hubiese encontrado aquel libro sobre la magia de sangre.

Selenis: Eso me temo que no tengo respuesta para ello mi emperador.

Mike: Bueno. Cambiando de tema. Mi siguiente tema es. Sobre la Materia Negra.

Selenis: ¿La materia negra mi emperador?

Mike: Así es. Se supone que fue descubierta durante el reinado de Absalon ¿Que es exactamente la materia negra y cual es su origen?

Ante la pregunta, la conservadora pasó su casco en el panel de control y de ella surgía las diversas imágenes de la materia negra en todos sus estados.

Selenis: El origen es incierto pero por lo que se sabe, surge de debajo de la tierra. Dicha matería tiene diversos estados conocidos siendo la forma de piedra su forma principal.

La imagen mostró la materia negra en su forma de piedras negras brillantes con luces violetas en su interior.

Selenis: En su estado natural tiene la capacidad de corromper a los seres vivos y volverlos malvados. Y en el peor de los casos convertirse en versiones oscuras y corruptas de ellos mismos.

Mike: Si. Vi sus efectos devastadores en los seres vivos durante nuestra misión para el Imperio de Cristal.

Selenis: Luego está en su estado cristal. Estado que adopta cuando las piedras de materia negra entran en contacto con ondas de frecuencia determinadas.

La imagen mostraba como las piedras al entrar en contacto con dichas ondas, pasaban a su estado cristal.

Selenis: En su estado cristal se vuelven más sólidos y duros. Estos cristales pierden su capacidad de corromper, pero adquieren otras propiedades quizás mas peligrosas.

Mike: No hace falta que lo jures Selenis.

Comentaba el potro recordando los horribles efectos de los cristales de materia negra.

Selenis: Dichos cristales se les conoce como Cristales de materia negra. En ese estado proporcionan una gran cantidad de energía, convirtiéndola en una gran fuerte de energía, pero a la vez en un peligroso elemento. Dichos cristales producen una radiación que causa fuertes causas de envenenamiento en toda forma de vida que se encuentran y acabando con la muerte de las victimas. En el peor de los casos, se convierten en mutantes monstruosos. También sabemos que en su estado cristal tiene capacidad de expandirse hasta cierto punto.

Comentaba la conservadora mientras mostraba dicho cristales, como fotos de seres vivos enfermos por los cristales, o convertidos en horribles mutantes. También mostraba imágenes de grandes campos de materia negra.

Selenis: El emperador usaba esta materia también como arma mortal, alimentando a sus tropas con dicha sustancia sin importarle lo más mínimo que dichas sustancia ponía en peligro a sus tripulantes. También creaba misiles alimentados con dichos cristales, capaces de provocar enormes explosiones arrasando ciudades enteras.

Mike: Si. Absalon estaba claro que era de la clase de personas que confiaban mas en el poder que en la eficacia de su tropas.

Selenis ahora mostraba otra cualidad de la materia negra. Su estado líquido.

Selenis: El estado de materia negra líquida es aun mas mortífera. Aun conserva sus propiedades venenosas o mutagénicas. Pero con esa forma su poder de destrucción de multiplica enormemente.

Mike: Si. Lo vi en acción cuando un misil de esos arrasó la capital del reino kirin. Mi madre. La destrucción que hizo un solo misil de esos.

Comentaba el potro al recordar aquel fatídico día.

Selenis: También pudo convertir la materia negra líquida en un arma portátil. En este caso los soldados de materia negra.

Mike: Si. Esos soldados eran un autentico peligro. Menos mal que ordené su desmantelamiento como el resto de armas alimentadas por materia negra.

Decía el potro al cual consideró conveniente desmantelar las unidades de materia negra líquida.

Mike: Aun no me puedo creer que Absalon se introdujese esa cosa en su interior. Sin duda estaba loco por hacer eso.

Comentó el potro ya que este sabía perfectamente, que Absalon se introducía en su propio cuerpo materia negra en estado líquido, para así aumentar enormemente sus poderes.

Selenis: Sinceramente emperador. No logro comprender como es que la materia negra mataba o mutaba a seres vivos, y en cambio a él lo hacían mas fuerte.

Decía la conservadora, ya que para alguien como ella no tener respuesta a algo en concreto era algo que no la gustaba demasiado. Mike soltando un suspiro la dijo.

Mike: Quizas sea algo que nunca lleguemos a saber. Al menos ya no tendremos que preocuparnos de los efectos nocivos de la materia negra. Al menos las que ya tengamos controladas.

Selenis: Si emperador. Todo gracias al antídoto que tu patrulla y vos habéis desarrollado.

Ante eso Mike soltó una leve sonrisa y la dijo.

Mike: Y pensar que fue gracias a una de las tonterías de Vulcan, el que creó por accidente el antídoto. Al final va a ser cierto que las respuestas que buscas, aparecen cuando menos te lo esperas.

Comentaba el potro riéndose levemente. La conservado le comento mientras volvía a pulsar botones en el panel de control.

Selenis: De todos modos. Gracias a ello, se pueden curar a la personas envenenadas o mutadas por la materia negra. Por no decir que cuando se esparce en las betas de materia negra el antídoto, este cambia completamente.

Mike: Pasando al que ahora llamamos materia ámbar (creo que tengo que buscar un mejor nombre para ello)

Pensaba el potro en esta última parte, ya que no estaba demasiado convencido de que si había escogido el nombre correcto para la nueva forma de la materia negra, cuando se le aplicaba el antídoto en una beta de dicho mineral. En las pantallas se mostraba como la materia negra pasaba de su estado de cristal oscuro, a uno de color ámbar brillante.

Selenis: El nuevo mineral conocido como materia ámbar, cambia por completo la naturaleza de la materia negra. Haciendo que pierda por completo sus efectos nocivos. Tambien se ha descubierto que el nuevo estado del cristal es por lo menos 20 veces más energético que la materia negra normal.

Mike: Proporcionando al imperio y algunos ciudades, una fuente de energía limpia casi inagotable. Pudiendo crear máquinas alimentadas con dicho mineral y que no contamine. Sin duda su descubrimiento fue un golpe de suerte.

Comentaba el potro alegre de que dicha materia ahora tuviera un mejor fin gracias a su nuevo estado. La conservadora le dio la razón.

Selenis: Por supuesto emperador. Y la nueva materia aparte, puede usarse para elementos de artesanía u otra cosas. Por no decir que tiene propiedades curativas. Nuestros mejores científicos están estudiando como utilizar el cristal para la medicina.

Mike: Si. Jejejeje...Posiblemente el nuevo cristal sea un gran paso para el mundo. Bueno Selenis. Eso es todo por hoy. Gracias por tu tiempo.

Selenis: Por supuesto emperador.

El potro se despidió de la conservadora y se fue de dicha sala. Hasta la próxima que tuviera preguntas para ella.


	5. Ejercito del Imperio Celeste

Mike había vuelto al consejo de guerra de la Lanza de Orion. Como siempre, la conservadora Selenis lo recibía muy cordialmente.

Selenis: Saludos joven emperador ¿Que os trae aquí? ¿Venís con mas preguntas?

Mike: Si Selenis. Esta vez quiero información sobre las facciones conocidas del Imperio Celeste.

Selenis: ¿Facciones?

Mike: Así es. Sobre las facciones militares que posee el imperio y las tropas que tienen estas. En el imperio hay muchos ponis celestes pero algunos forman parte de diversas facciones. Pensé que sería un buen momento para revisar dichas facciones como unidades y armamentos que estás tienen.

Selenis: Me parece bien emperador ¿Por cual quiere empezar?

Mike: Bien. Empecemos por la facción imperial. Ya sabes. La principal.

Selenis: Por supuesto emperador.

Mike: Empecemos por la facción imperial.

Selenis: Como deseéis.

 **Facción Ejercito Imperial**

Selenis: Las tropas imperiales están compuestos por sementales y yeguas celestes que lucharan hasta el final por el emperador. Es decir, usted.

Mike: Supongo ¿Y eso cuenta cuando estos seguían a Absalon? Cuando mataban a a gente inocente y arruinando vidas.

Comentaba molesto el potro, recordando que durante la guerra celeste, las tropas del emperador conquistaban tierras vecinas y que no dudaban en matar a todo lo que se les cruzase en su camino, incluido inocentes sin importar su edad.

Selenis: Aquel entonces no tenían muchas opciones emperador. Absalon no estaba dispuesto a tolerar la insubordinación. Aquello se pagaba con la muerte.

Mike soltando un leve suspiro respondió.

Mike: Si. Al menos no todos seguían ciegamente al emperador porque si.

Decía esto recordando que no todos los celestes opinaban como Absalon, e incluso hubo alguna que otra deserción y se unieron a la causa del alicornio azul.

Selenis: Bueno emperador. Pese al pasado de las tropas imperiales, usted logró cambiar su forma de pensar. Usted logró que ahora las tropas imperiales recobrasen el antiguo honor del Imperio Celeste. Llevándolos a una buena causa. Usted se ha convertido en una gran fuente de inspiración para todos los celestes, solo comparable a la del gran Orion.

Ante esas palabras Mike sonrió levemente. El quería que las tropas imperiales usaran su poder para servir y proteger, y no para dañar y esclavizar como lo hacían antes al servicio de Absalon.

Selenis: Las tropas Imperiales usan armamento potente y pesado por no decir que sus unidades están bien entrenadas para todo tipo de batallas. Armaduras sólidas y resistentes a los ataques como armas de gran potencia. Estas son la unidades de las tropas imperiales, al cual algunas se les cambió un poco el diseño según sus especificaciones emperador.

 **Infantería:**

\- **Soldados Celestes** :

Soldado celeste: Armado y listo para luchar por el imperio.

Infantería básica del Imperio Celeste. Armados con fusiles de energía y granadas antimateria. Portan una armadura azul claro por todo el cuerpo y casco amarillo con un visor rojo en la cabeza. Sus alas están también cubiertas por dicha armadura pero no les molesta para volar. Su armadura puede resistir sin problemas los ataques de armas primitivas (según el punto de vista de los celestes) como espadas, lanzas o flechas pero no de armas grandes como catapultas o armas avanzadas. También aguantan de forma regular disparos de armas de fuego o de energía. Las armaduras no están diseñados para resistir la magia por lo que si son vulnerables a ella.

 **\- Soldados de Escudo** :

Soldado con escudo: Somos los escudos del imperio.

Similar a los soldados celestes. Estos portan un enorme escudo anti disturbios de enorme peso capaz de bloquear la mayoría de los disparos o impactos e incluso la magia. Esta clase de soldados se acerca lentamente al enemigo bloqueando sus disparos que les lancen a estos y una vez cerca, disparan sus armas a corta distancia que son unos pequeños rifles mágneticos que hacen grandes daños a corta distancia con sus disparos de dispersión. Debido al enorme peso del escudo, los soldados llevan incorporados en sus armaduras varios dispositivos hidráulicos para poder cargar con el pesado escudo.

 **Soldados de misiles** :

\- Soldado de misiles: Donde pongo el ojo pongo el misil.

Similares a los soldados celestes. Portan un lanza cohetes diseñados para atacar tanto a unidades terrestres como aéreas. Disparo lento pero potente contra blindados. Las últimas mejoras les permite añadir al arma una guía láser, al cual facilita el apuntado del arma siempre que una vez disparado el misil, mantengan la mira hacia el objetivo.

 **\- Siervos de ala negra** :

Siervo de Ala Negra: (voz atemorizante) Nuestro fuego lo purificara todo...

Soldados con sólidas y grandes armaduras negras de aspecto intimidante que les tapan por completo el cuerpo y con un depósito rojo en la espalda. Su aspecto luce verdaderamente amenazador. Soldados de élite armados con poderosos lanzallamas de gran potencia y portando una enormes armaduras negras de extrema dureza cuyo deposito está cargado por la espalda y blindado para evitar que estallen por fuego enemigo. Estos ponis son duramente entrenados para obtener una fuerza y resistencia sobrenatural. Son unidades difíciles de derrotar. Sus lanzallamas son capaces de incinerar grupos enteros de infantería. Temidos por muchos enemigos del imperio especialmente por su gran fuerza y por no temer a absolutamente a nada.

 **\- Hunters**

Hunter: Que comience la caza.

Soldados celestes cubiertos por completo por unos trajes negros en la parte superior donde los brazos y blanco en la parte inferior donde las piernas. Su cara esta cubierta por una mascara de látex y poseen gafas tecnológicas negras con cinco ojos rojos brillantes en ellas. Francotiradores del Imperio Celeste. Soldados equipados con lo último en rifles de francotirador. Capaces de dar en su objetivo a una enorme distancia y precisión. Muy pocos logran evitar a estos letales cazadores al cual una vez que te tienen en la mira, estas acabado. Portan gafas especiales para poder ver en cualquier situación en la oscuridad, niebla, ventiscas...ect...

 **\- Asesino Imperial**

Asesino imperial: La muerte ha llegado.

Asesinos entrenados por el Imperio Celeste. Portando trajes negros tipo cyber ninja que les cubren en cuerpo entero incluyendo la cabeza y unas ligeras armaduras. Estos letales soldados llevan trajes de combate con dispositivos cibernéticos incorporados para hacerlos más letales y peligrosos. Armados con afiladas katanas para matar a sus victimas tanto con sigilo como en combate directo. Entrenados para ser letales en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mike: Antes llevaban implantes cibernéticos, hice que lo cambiaran a piezas integradas en los trajes para aumentar su agilidad. No me placer mucho eso de integrarse cosas raras en los cuerpos de nuestros soldados.

Selenis: Comprendo emperador.

 **\- Mago Celeste.**

Mago celeste: Puro poder celeste.

Los celestes mas dotados para la magia. Portando trajes ligeros de magos azules como guanteletes de duro metal celeste. Estos magos poseen grandes habilidades sobre la magia y tambien son dichos para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo en caso de que la situación lo requiera.

\- **Ingeniero de Combate** :

Ingeniero: Equipo de ataque listo.

Soldados con armadura ligera de metal azul claro, cubiertos con unos cascos marrones mostrando solo parte del morro. Con unas gafas tácticas verdes. Portando una carga en la espalda con una antena. Unidades celestes especializados en utilizar drones de ataque. Equipados con un avanzado sistema por control remoto para controlar a los drones que se mueven por tierra, mar o aire. Los drones una vez desplegados, suelen moverse en un pauta fija o según las instrucciones dadas previamente para buscar enemigos y una vez localizados, atacan con las armas que lleven estos incorporados. Los ingenieros de combate también suelen llevar armas ligeras de energía para defenderse al igual que llevan minas anti vehículos o infantería. También son dichos para arreglar vehículos aliados.

 **\- Médico celeste.**

Yegua médico: ¿Alguien tiene una urgencia médica?

Por recomendación del emperador, se entrenó un nuevo tipo de unidad para apoyar a las tropas. Enfundando armaduras blancas con detalles verdes y con el simbolo de la cruz roja en los hombros y pecho, con casco con visor verde y dos brazos mecánicos con puntas verdes emergiendo de la espalda. Empuñando un escudo de energía en sus brazos como única defensa. Estos médicos están entrenados para ofrecer apoyo médico a las tropas y empleando la última tecnología en instrumental médico como magia curativa. Gracias a estos nobles celestes médicos, se ha logrado alargar el periodo de vida de las tropas imperiales como salvar vidas que en otras circunstacias se habrían perdido. Se especializan en curar heridas como enfermedades. También posen sistemas de bengalas como defensa al cual al lanzarlas contra el enemigo lo ciegan temporalmente permitiendo así a los médicos escapar de cualquier situación peligrosa.

Mike: Debido a la gran mortandad que hubo en batallas anteriores. Consideré incorporar unidades médicos que apoyasen a nuestro soldados. Por no decir que los soldados que están en fase de recuperación y no en batalla puede ser contraproducente en caso de necesidad de tropas.

Selenis: Una gran decisión emperador. Gracias a ello se ha alargado la esperazan de vida de los soldados y salvado muchas vidas.

 **Vehículos:**

- **Tanque Escorpio** :

Conductor de tanque escorpio: Tanque escorpio listo.

Unos tanques negros aerodeslizadores. De apariencia negra por encima con rojo en los laterales y un único cañón encima y debajo de este estaría la cabina Tanques aerodeslizadores de blindaje medio del imperio. Equipados con un cañón láser para destruir blancos poco blindados. La unidad blindada básica para atacar otros blindados enemigos o unidades poco blindadas. Su cañón láser asegura un gran daño al enemigo.

 **-Tanque Apocalipsis** :

Conductor de tanque apocalisis: Aplastaremos a nuestros enemigos.

Tanques de doble cañón negros con partes rojas que se desplazan mediante enormes orugas cuádruples. Tanques pesados del imperio. Su doble cañón de energía tiene potencia más que suficiente para destruir casi cualquier cosa. Posen un fuerte blindaje permitiéndoles aguantar mucho castigo antes de ser destruidos. Su enorme tamaño les permite aplastar casi cualquier cosa e incluso vehículos mas pequeños. Las últimas mejoras les ha permitido añadir sistemas de lanzacohetes en los laterales del gran cañón doble, para que se pueda defender de las unidades aéreas o como apoyo. También tienen incorporado gracias a las últimas mejoras un rayo tractor para atraer vehículos enemigos y arrastrarlo hasta las orugas del tanque para aplastarlos.

 **\- Tuneladora:**

Piloto de Tuneladora: Transporte subterráneo ¿Que hay que transportar bajo tierra?

Vehículos del tamaño algo más grande que un tanque Escorpio. De metal rojo alrededor de él y unas orugas a ambos lados del vehículo. Vehículos de transporte del Imperio Celeste. Diseñado para llevar tropas bajo tierra y transportar infantería. Capaces de atravesar la tierra con gran velocidad. Sus taladros están diseñados para atravesar magia que no sea muy poderosa o en puntos vulnerables.

 **\- Artillería de Tormenta.**

Conductor de artillería: La tormenta ha llegado.

Vehículos aerodeslizadores de metal blanco armados con un poderoso cañón de energía. Primero se fijan en el suelo y luego extienden su cañón. Desde ahí disparan un poderoso disparo láser de gran potencia en línea recta y de enorme alcance, perfecta para asediar zonas fortificadas y sin temer la respuesta del enemigo en contraataques.

 **\- Flameador (Antes llamado Purificador)** :

Piloto de Flameador: (voz róbotica y atemorizante) Las llamas lo purificarán todo...

Enorme robot parecido a un titán. De metal negro y con detalles rojos como los ojos. De forma bípeda con dos grandes brazos y una carga de lanzallamas en la espalda. Robots de combate pilotado por ponis celestes. Estos robots bípedos portan un láser en su brazo izquierdo y un poderoso lanzallamas en su hombro derecho con que dispara fuego por el brazo derecho. Estos robos son extremadamente letales contra la infantería con su lanzallamas y contra unidades blindadas con su láser. Las últimas mejoras permiten al purificador extraer armas o equipos de otros vehículos para incorporarse para si y así aumentar su eficacia.

 **\- Mantis** :

Mantis: "Sonidos robóticos"

Unidad terrestre completamente robótica de metal azul. De tamaño pequeño comparándolo con un tanque escorpión, se desplazaba mediante ruedas tipo oruga, una cabeza gris acoplada en la cabeza con forma de insecto con tres ojos rojos y una parte circular en la parte superior que lanza misiles por ella. Unidad terrestre antiaérea de desplazamiento rápido completamente automatizada. Estas unidades están diseñadas para disparar objetitos aéreas con sus misiles tierra aire. Puede disparar varios misiles desde su plataforma circular y destruir unidades aéreas que pasen cerca de su radio de acción.

 **\- Caza Venon.**

Piloto Caza Venon: Caza venon listo para volar.

Cazas de gran velocidad de metal azul en el casco y rojo en los laterales. Con grandes alas rojas que rodean por los lados hacia delante terminados en punta. Veloces cazas voladores del Imperio Celeste. armados con un cañón láser doble en la cabeza de la nave y misiles provenientes de compartimentos cerrados en las alas. Posen escudos para aguantar impacto menores pero no de armamento pesado o penetrante. Puede volar a gran velocidad para interceptar unidades voladoras o terrestres.

 **-Crucero de Batalla Celeste** :

Almirante de crucero de batalla celeste: Crucero de batalla operativo.

Una gran nave alargada azul oscuro con detalles amarillos y acabado en punta. Naves pesadas del imperio armada con un enorme cañón en la parte frontal y grandes baterías de cañones tanto por alante como por los laterales. En la parte frontal puede concentrar energía para disparar una enorme haz de energía capaz de causar graves daños al objetivo.

 **-Viuda Negra.**

Comandante de Viuda Negra: Unidad Viuda Negra conectada y lista para caminar.

Enormes andadores como montañas con forma de araña de cuatro patas compuesto completamente de metal negro y con partes rojas como los ojos de la enorme máquina. Con un tamaño comparable a la de una montaña, van a paso lento hacia su objetivo, capaz de sortear cualquier obstáculo gracias a sus grandes patas mecanizadas. Desde su cabeza puede disparar un potente haz láser capaz de destruir cualquier cosa como filas enteras de ejércitos. Posee un escudo capaz de detener la mayoría de los ataques enemigos. Sus únicos puntos vulnerables son los seis núcleos de refrigeración que posee dicha máquina, necesarias para evitar el sobrecalentamiento de los sistemas y que esta explote, por lo que esos puntos no poseen escudos. Si al menos tres núcleos son destruidos, la máquina se sobrecalienta hasta que luego de un rato explota. Si rápidamente se destruyen los demás núcleos, la explosión se aceleran. Pese a ese defecto, las enormes viudas son enormemente difíciles de destruir con armas básicas debido a sus potentes escudos.

Existen una versión aun mas poderosa de la viuda negra. La viuda negra soberano. Mucho mas grande, potente y blindada que su versión inferior. Este vehículo no posee escudos debido a las enormes cantidades de energía que consume, pero lo compensa con un fuerte blindaje como una descomunal potencia de fuego. Posee seis patas en vez de cuatro y mas cañones de alta potencia.

Mike: Aun recuerdo cuando mi equipo y yo nos topamos por primera vez con una viuda negra. Jamás me imaginé que existieran cosas así y encima mas de una.

Selenis: Si emperador. Y he de decir que su poder bélico es abrumador.

 **\- Nave Hidra** :

Almirante de Nave Hidra: Nave hidra operativo.

Enormes naves aéreas negras del imperio con tamaño colosal. En la parte delantera portan tres falanges terminados en bocas dentadas. Equipados con potentes escudos capaces de detener la mayoría de los ataques enemigos. Cada uno de sus falanges pueden disparar un potente láser capaz de destruir prácticamente cualquier cosa. Su único punto débil son los cuatro núcleos de refrigeración que posee las nave al cual similares a las viudas negras, si dichos núcleos son destruidos, la nave se sobre calienta y acaba explotando luego de un rato.

Su tamaño solo es superado por una nave hidra tipo soberano al cual tiene otros dos falanges más haciéndolo un total de cinco. Mayor blindaje como potencia de fuego.

 **\- El Redentor** :

El Redentor: (voz robótica y atemorizante) El Redentor ha llegado.

Enorme robot negro, con la parte de la cabeza roja, con un brazo de triple obelisco láser y en otro con garra. Con tres patas con que desplazarse. Enorme robot de combate algo mas grande que los gigantes robots que usa Equestria. Esta enorme maquina pose un blindaje que le hace casi inmune a los ataques normales y su brazo derecho porta un cañón tri partido derivado de los obeliscos de luz. Su láser es capaz de destruir casi cualquier cosa con facilidad y barrer ejércitos enteros. Equipado con sistemas de misiles en los hombros para atacar unidades aéreas. Muy pocos logran sobrevivir al encuentro de esta descomunal máquina de destrucción.

\- **Devastador**

Devastador: Que tiemblen nuestros enemigos.

Unidad mecánica bípeda de gran altura de metal rojo con detalles amarillos, parecida a los E209 pero mucho mas grande y de gran envergadura. Con poderosos cañones de plasma capaces de destruir cualquier cosa. Se desplazaba mediante tres enormes patas. Dos laterales y una central que se turnan para avanzar o retroceder. (Inspirado en el devastador del videojuego "Emperor Battle For Dune". Quizás a los mas veteranos os suene el juego, sino buscadlo en google). Unidad mecánica de gran tamaño y fuertemente blindado. Aunque se mueve lentamente convirtiéndolo en un blanco fácil, su alta potencia de fuego de sus cañones de plasma diseñados para destruir incluso los escudos mas fuertes y su potente blindaje lo convierten en una autentica pesadilla para el enemigo. Capaz de aguantar fuertes impactos antes de ser destruido. Al devastador se le puede forzar para autodestruirse en una explosión de plasma, causando graves daños a todo lo que haya alrededor de la unidad destruida.

 **\- Mech de Combate** :

Piloto de Mech: Hora de aplastar al enemigo.

Enormes robots con aspecto mas militar. De metal color cobre con rojo. Aspecto verdaderamente fornidos y un tamaño similar a los gigantes. Portando cañones láser en los brazos y lanzaderas de misiles en la espalda. El imperio creó a los mechs de combate. Robots gigantes pilotados por ponis inspirados en los gigantes robots que usaban equestria. Estas enormes máquinas son capaces de aplastar al enemigo y poseyendo una enorme potencia de fuego. Capaces de plantar cara a los gigantes robots.

Mike: Esta claro que aprendieron de mis gigantes robots y crearon a los mech.

Selenis: Tiene lógica emperador. Sus gigantes eran una gran ventaja en las batallas, por lo que no es extraño que en el imperio creasen la forma de contrarrestarlos.

Mike: En eso no te lo discuto Selenis. Aunque podrían haber buscado la forma de no copiar de forma tan descarada mis gigantes. Digo yo vamos.

Comentaba el potro al cual sentía que el imperio le había robado su idea de los gigantes robots.

 **Unidades Eliminadas:**

Mike: Estas son sin duda las unidades que he decidido eliminar del imperio porque no las considero adecuadas o indignas para nuestra sociedad actual.

Selenis: Me parece razonable emperador.

 **\- Magos de Sangre.**

Mago de Sangre: Sangre para nuestros señores oscuros.

Magos oscuros y sanguinarios que normalmente se visten con túnicas rojas con algún que otro detalle oscuro principalmente relacionado con la sangre. Algunos llevan cascos en forma de calavera de algún animal. Estos magos oscuros emplean la peligrosa magia de sangre. Una magia antigua y prohibida como impía, que en la mayoría de sus hechizos requiere sangre o sacrificios. Estos magos fueron perseguidos hace mucho tiempo por sus rituales oscuros. pero cuando Absalon se hizo con el poder los reclutó sin dudar para así aprovecharse de su poder y aprender mas sobre la magia de sangre. Cuando Absalon cayó, los magos de sangre como su practica se volvieron a ilegalizar y actualmente son perseguidos y detenidos, como cualquiera que la practique.

Mike: Los magos de sangre. Sin duda eran peligrosos. Los problemas que nos causaron durante la Guerra Celeste.

Comentaba Mike recordando todos los malos momentos que tanto él como sus amigos tuvieron que enfrentar. La conservadora le dio la razón.

Selenis: Cierto emperador. Actualmente los magos de sangre son perseguidos y arrestados, aunque algunos se resisten al arresto y tratan de atacar con sus rituales, haciendo que no quedara mas remedio que eliminarlos.

Mike: Pienso asegurarme que la magia de sangre sea eliminada de este mundo como sea. Si destruimos todos los libros y objetos y logramos que ese conocimiento se pierda para siempre, nos habremos librado de esa nefasta magia.

Decía con plena convicción el potro, dispuesto a eliminar la magia de sangre como fuese.

 **\- Exosoldado.**

Exosoldado: Los enemigos del Imperio serán aplastados.

Ponis celestes equipados con lo último de exotrajes que actúan como extensiones de si mismos dándoles una gran fuerza y resistencia. Los ponis en cuestión para controlar estos trajes, tienen que amputarse las patas y colocar en su cuerpo componentes mecánicas como patas cibernéticas para controlar el traje. A cambio obtienen un aumento enorme de su capacidad de combate como de eficacia, especialmente al darles la capacidad de ponerse erguidos sobre sus patas traseras y portar armas intercambiables en su brazo derecho y un poderoso puño en el otro con que realizar potentes golpes capaces de destrozar cualquier cosa. También equipados con lanzagranadas o lanzacohetes encima de ellos. Son una fuerza a tener muy en cuenta.

Mike: No me agrada la idea de que los soldados tengan que amputarse partes de sus cuerpos para usar estos trajes, por eso los eliminé. Para eso mejor investigar armadura de combate sin tener que sacrificar partes de su cuerpo.

Selenis: Como crea conveniente emperador.

 **\- Soldados de Materia Negra Líquida** :

Soldado de materia negra: Materia negra listo jejejeje.

Soldados celestes que llevan una armadura verde con detalles negros. Cascos negros con un gran cristal verde para que estos pudieran ver. Portan en la espalda dos grandes recipientes que contienen materia negra líquida unidos a una manguera que portan los soldados en los brazos. Los experimentos de Shockdown con la materia negra por fin dieron sus frutos, logrando convertir la materia negra líquida en un arma mortal portátil para ser utilizado en el campo de batalla. Estos peligrosos y tóxicos soldados parecidos a los soldados que portan lanzallamas, son capaces de disparar la peligrosa toxina derivada de la materia negra vertiéndola a un amplio campo, capaz de provocar la muerte a los enemigos orgánicos como provocar efectos de gran envenenamiento a los que sobreviven o derretir la mayoría de las sustancias materiales. Posiblemente el tipo de soldado mas peligroso que podría pisar el campo de batalla.

Mike: No pienso tolerar armas que usen materia negra. Desmantelar ese tipo de unidades fue lo mas inteligente que ha sido.

Comentaba el potro de forma seria y decidida a no permitir la creación de armas basadas en la materia negra.

Selenis: Si emperador. Francamente, es increíble que el emperador convirtiera la materia negra en un arma.

Mike: Si. Esto demuestra lo loco que estaba el emperador por crear algo así. Ahora vienen los Siervos de Absalon.

Selenis: Si. Que horror. Convertir a ponis celestes muertos en cyborgs. Absalon era verdaderamente abominable.

Mike: Así es. Entre los siervos estarían los despiertos, los iluminados y el comando cyborg.

 **\- Los Despiertos.**

Despierto: Despierto...Listo.

Ponys cyborgs de armadura de metal negro que cubrían sus patas, parte del pecho dejando solo unas pequeñas partes descubiertas. La cabeza tapada dejando solo ver los ojos al cual no parecía haber vida en ellos. Tropas cyborg de los Siervos de Absalon. Una vez fueron ponis celestes normales, al cual fueron convertidos en máquinas carentes completamente de emociones. Armados con armamento de fuego rápido en sus brazos, estos guerreros cibernéticos carecen por completo de emociones e infunden el miedo absoluto en sus enemigos. Se lanzan sin dudar contra el enemigo y no se detendrán hasta destruir a todos los enemigos o sean estos destruidos. Poseen una brutal resistencia que aunque se les cercené alguna extremidad, eso no los detendrá en absoluto.

 **\- Iluminados.**

Iluminado: Absalon es la palabra.

Completamente cubiertos por una armadura blanca tapando por completo a los ponis. Cruzados del Imperio Celeste. Estos cyborgs de blindaje blanco disparan unos penetrantes rayos de partículas contra sus objetivos causando una gran destrucción. Sus pesadas armadura tapan por completo a lo que una vez fueron ponis celestes, muy distintos a sus primos inferiores los Despiertos. Esta unidad pose una fuerza y resistencia descomunal, capaces de aguantar el impacto de un tanque casi sin inmutarse siquiera. Estos seres carentes de emociones, no se detendrán en absoluto hasta que hayan destruido al enemigo.

 **\- Comando Cyborg**

Comando cyborg: Comando cyborg conectado.

Unidad cyborg de gran poder. Portando una armadura casi impenetrable roja con la parte de las patas traseras negras y en las delanteras blancas. Portando un casco con visor tintando. Alas de metal en la espalda. Unidad cyborg de gran potencia y poder capaz de destruir ejecitos enteros por si solos. Armado con un cañón de gran potencia capaz de arrasar todo cuanto encuentra como un poderoso lanzallamas.

Mike: El comando cyborg. Aun recuerdo la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a esa cosa en el reino de Ekalaif. Sin duda fue uno de los combates mas duro que tuve junto con mis amigos.

Comentaba el potro recordando la dura batalla que tuvo contra dicho comando.

Mike: Bueno. Eso era todo. Ahora hablemos de la facción de la Guardia Celeste.

Selenis: Por supuesto emperador. Será un completo placer.

 **Facción Guardia Celeste**

Selenis: La Guardia Celeste. Guerreros de élites entrenados para ser los mas poderosos guerreros del Imperio Celeste, sementales y yeguas entregados en cuerpo y alma para luchar por el imperio en épocas mas oscuras. Su fuerza y poder no tienen igual. Su destreza en combate tanto cercano como a larga distancia no tienen parangón, al igual que la magia y los poderes psionicos. También se especializan en unidades robóticas en sus batallas. También son expertos en el uso de la tecnología de distorsión que emplean para tele transportar unidades y vehículos en cualquier zona siempre que haya energía de un pilón de energía o energía similar.

Mike: Ya lo creo. Aun recuerdo cuando los vi luchar por primera vez. Sin duda su intervención fue clave para derrotar a Absalon.

Selenis: Por supuesto emperador. Puedo asegurarle que no encontrará guerreros tan poderosos como ellos. La facción de la Guardia Celeste se especializa en armas de gran potencia como empleó de la magia y poderes psionicos. Todas las unidades desde la mas pequeña a las mas grandes, poseen escudos diseñados para aguantar ataques pero solo hasta cierto punto. Cuando el escudo se agota, se debe esperar un tiempo para que se regenere por completo. Aun así son una defensa eficaz que reduce notablemente la perdida de tropas.

Mike: Los escudos. Sin duda suena interesante eso.

Selenis: Se crearon los escudos para preservar la vida y durabilidad de las unidades de la Guardia Celeste. Sin duda son idóneos para aguantar duros ataques y acorralar al enemigo.

Mike: Si. Se nota que son la élite del imperio. Me alegro de que estén de nuestro lado.

Comentaba el potro contento de que la Guardia Celeste estuviera de su lado durante el conflicto de la Guerra Celeste.

Selenis: Su valor y entrega a la causa al imperio no tiene igual emperador. Su lealtad hacia usted y el imperio es prácticamente incuestionable.

 **Infantería:**

 **\- Cruzado**

Cruzado: Mi vida por el imperio.

Portando grandes armadura tecnológicas de tono amarillo cubriendo todo su cuerpo salvo la cabeza. En sus brazos disponen de armas que despliegan cuchillas de energía capaces de hacer pedazos cualquier cosa que esté a su alcance en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Las patas traseras disponen de dispositivos que permiten al cruzado acercarse a gran velocidad al enemigo para interceptarlo. Estos poderosos guerreros entregados completamente a la causa del Imperio Celeste, lucharan contra cualquier enemigo sin importar perder la vida en ello. Sus cuchillas pueden despedazar al enemigo en cuestión de segundos. Su destreza en combate no posee igual.

 **\- Alto Cruzado**

Alto Cruzado: Poder psionico y mágico absoluto.

Portando armadura ligeras amarillo cubriendo su cuerpo, como gemas especiales en su frente como brazos para aumentar su potencial mágico y psionico. Capas azules. Magos de gran poder capaces de realizar hechizos y ataques de gran poder al cual superan con diferencia a magos de otras facciones. Los altos cruzados son entrenados para poseer poderes mágicos y psionicos sin igual capaces de enfrentarse a duras amenazas.

 **\- Arconte**

Arconte: Poder Abrumador...

Un ente de energía con forma pony con armadura metálica rodeado por pura energía mágica y psionica blanca azulada. En caso de peligro extremo o no quede mas remedio, dos altos cruzados pueden fusionarse y formar de forma temporal al arconte, un poderoso ser de gran poder tanto mágico como psionico, capaz de disparar rayos de energía que arrasan formaciones enteras. Su potencial es verdaderamente abrumador.

 **\- Cruzado Real.**

Cruzado Real: Somos las cuchillas del imperio.

Con armadura doradas parecidas a caballeros reales pero de diseño súper avanzado, cubriendo por completo sus cuerpos como un gran casco en sus cabezas que les tapan el rostro por completo dejando solo un visor azul para ver. Portando unas hachas dobles de hoja de solarita de dos cascos. Con grandes escudos de energía en su brazo izquierdo. Dichas armaduras están provistas de dispositivos que permiten a esta unidad portar arma y escudo con facilidad sin que el peso influya en nada. Unidades de élite del imperio con fuerza y resistencia superior. Sus armas son capaces de hacer pedazos hasta duros blindados. Pueden girar sobre si mismos a modo de tornado para golpear varios enemigos a la vez.

 **\- Adepto:**

Adepto: Somos la fuerza del imperio.

Unidades de combate distancia. Portando armaduras amarillas ligeras. Con un cañón en el brazo derecho. Estas unidades están especializadas en el combate a distancia como el empleo de la magia y poderes psionicos amplificados gracias a las mejoras de la armadura.

 **\- Fantasma**

Fantasma: Fantasma informando.

Unidades especiales de espionaje como asesinato a distancia. Con armaduras ligeras azules y casco con visor que les tapa por completo la cara. Armados con rifles de energía. Con dispositivo de camuflaje. Estas unidades están especializadas para la infiltración como el asesinato de objetivos claves. Posee dispositivos que les permite hacerse invisibles y pasar entre la líneas enemigas sin ser vistas simpre y cuando estos no tengan medios para detectarlos. Sus rifles pueden matar a cualquier unidad de infantería casi al instante a enorme distancia. Dichos rifles también pueden disparar misiles PEM diseñados para paralizar temporalmente cualquier unidad mecánica. También puede utilizar una mira láser para solicitar el ataque de micromisiles tácticos, siempre y cuando el fantasma tome una distancia segura para evitar el impacto del misil.

 **\- Guardian**

Guardián: (sonido robótico de pequeña unidad).

Unidad de apoyo. Pequeña sonda robótica color amarillo con detalles blancos que flota por el suelo gracias a dispositivos anti gravedad en la parte trasera en forma de esfera azul sujeta a ambos lados por una carcasa amarillo. Un ojo azul con que dispara rayos de energía. Esta unidad posee un ataque de energía de baja potencia, pero su verdadera función consiste en crear un campo de fuerza que protege a las unidades aliadas de los ataques del enemigo, reforzando así los escudos que portan la Guardia Celeste. También puede regenerar los escudos de cualquier unidad aliada que lo necesite.

 **Vehículos:**

 **\- Inmortal:**

Piloto Inmortal: Nada nos detiene

Zancudo de combate pesado. Con forma de unidad robótica a cuatro patas y un torso superior con dos potentes cañones antimateria. Una potente unidad blindada con escudos potenciados. Esta unidad pose potentes cañones de fase capaces de hacer bastante daño. Los escudos han sido mejorados para reducir tanto daño como sea posible pero solo mientras se mantenga dicho escudo.

 **\- Rhino:**

Piloto Rhino: Rhino listo.

Unidad robótica bípeda de gran tamaño similar a las unidades titanes. Con grandes y largos cañones de energía en los laterales de la cabina donde estaría el piloto. Sus cañones disparan potentes rayos lineales de energía capaces de hacer pedazos cualquier unidad terrestre. Su blindaje les permite aguantar potentes salvas antes de caer ante el fuego enemigo. Son perfectos para asediar bases enemigas para destruir sus defensas sin preocuparse del contraataque de dichas defensas.

 **\- Guardián Celeste.**

Piloto de guardián: Somos la guardia del imperio.

Unidad robótica de élite. Grandes unidades bípedas con apariencia de caballeros de brillante armadura dorada robots. Armados con potentes lanzas de energía tanto para atacar al enemigo de cerca, como disparar rayos de energía en la punta de la lanza. Al igual que portan un poderoso escudo pata protegerse de los ataques. Estas unidades de élite están fuertemente blindadas capaces de acabar con asedios como enemigos cercanos gracias a sus poderosas armas. Pueden golpear el suelo con sus lanzas creando un campo explosivo de energía para acabar con el enemigo que los rodee.

 **\- Coloso Celeste**

Coloso Celeste: "Sonido Robótico de unidad colosal".

Un enorme zancudo robot de cuatro largas patas. Con una columna negra que une las patas con una gran plataforma donde en la parte delantera hay una cabeza robot con forma de insecto. Metal amarillo. Esta unidad de combate pesado está diseñado para emplear su cañón láser doble de calor para diezmar grupos de unidades acumuladas unas con otras, capaz de diezmar formaciones enteras. Sus delgadas patas también les permite subir y bajar elevaciones para sortear obstáculos y así atacar en los flancos al enemigo.

 **\- Caza Fénix.**

Piloto Fénix: Nuestras alas se alza para la guerra.

Cazas interestelar con forma de fénix con las alas extendida hacia delante y la cabina con forma de cabeza de fénix. Estos cazas de alta velocidad, se desplazan raudo veloz gracias a sus motores antigravedad. Sus cañones de iones les permite enfrentarse tanto a enemigo voladores como terrestres. Sin duda autenticas unidades de superioridad aérea.

 **\- Crucero de batalla de la Guardia Celeste**

Almirante de crucero: Que la luz del imperio guíe nuestro camino.

Grandes cruceros de metal amarillo y alargado, armado con cañones tanto contra unidades terrestres como aéreas. Terminados en forma de lanza y con grandes alas en forma de ave a ambos lados. Sus cañones superiores pueden hacer pedazos al enemigo. Tienen sistemas para tele transporta la nave a casi cualquier lado.

 **\- Porta Naves.**

Almirante de transporte: El porta naves ha llegado.

Crucero de batalla de metal amarillo con detalles marrones, de forma ovalada y alargada. Esta nave no posee armas por si misma, su función es la de construir pequeños interceptores robóticos diseñados para hostigar al enemigo. Individualmente los interceptores no son demasiado peligrosos, pero en gran número pueden ser una enorme amenaza si el enemigo es rodeado por cientos de estos atacando a la vez.

 **\- Nave Matriz**

Nave Matriz: "Sonido robótico"

Una nave robot de forma alargada, con unas alas parecidas a una matriz de energía. Estas unidades surcan por el cielo y pueden abrirse quedando quietos en el aire y tras abrir sus alas en forma de flor, generan una energía parecida a un pilón de energía. Útil para dar energía a unidades o estructuras, o para tele transportar unidades aliadas en la zona de Matriz. Cuando la unidad está en su forma alterna, no se puede mover en absoluto.

 **\- Nave Nodriza**

Comandante de nave nodriza: Triunfaremos por el imperio.

Enorme nave en forma de ciudad flotante amarilla con una gran cúpula de cristal encima con varios ejes encima unidas en el centro. Enorme nave insignia de la Guardia Celeste. Esta colosal nave que suele actuar como base de operaciones móvil, transporte de tropas y unidades y para proporcionar apoyo pesado. Armado de enormes cañones de energía de gran potencia. También puede asediar desde el cielo al enemigo con su gran cañón principal que dispara un potente rayo capaz de diezmar ejércitos enteros o bases enemigas como grandes ciudades. Esta unidad esta fuertemente armada y blindada.

Selenis: Eso es todo en la facción de la Guardia Celeste.

Mike: Si. Se nota que tienen unidades potentes. Ahora la facción de los Cazadores de Sombras.

Selenis: Por supuesto emperador.

 **Facción Cazadores de Sombras**

Selenis: La facción de los cazadores de sombras está principalmente compuesta por refugiados que siendo estos guiados por la matriarca Raszagal, escaparon del imperio y se escondieron cuando se presentía el golpe de estado del emperador.

Mike: Si. Que irónico que durante los 50.000 años que estuvieran escondidos, nadie los encontrara antes. Salvo nosotros cuando paramos en aquella isla.

Selenis: Los cazadores de sombras están especializados en emplear la ocultación y ataques por sorpresa. Debido a limitaciones tecnológicas que estos tenían, tenían que emplear mucho la astucia para sobrevivir. Sin duda algo admirable.

Mike: Desde luego Selenis. Pero ahora que han podido regresar al imperio, ahora pueden contar con la tecnología celeste para mejorar sus fuerzas.

 **Infantería:**

 **\- Cazadores de Sombras**

Cazador de sombras: Vengo de las sombras...

Poderosos guerreros celestes, vestidos con armadura ligera, algunos con huesos y cráneos de animales muertos con que forman sus armaduras, capaz oscuras y con la parte inferior tapados con la misma tela. Armados con cuchillas de energía o hoces de doble hoja. Estos guerreros entrenados por la misma Raszagal, debido a limitaciones de recursos de entonces, han aprendido a usar su magia para ocultarse entre las sombras o generar una invisibilidad temporal para pasar desapercibidos o tender emboscadas al enemigo. Asesinos sigilosos que pueden ser una pesadilla para el enemigo cuando son golpeados y no se pueden defender de estos. Al poder volver al Imperio Celeste, pudieron utilizar los recursos del imperio para mejorar su ejercito y servir mejor al imperio a lo que una vez fue el hogar de sus ancestros.

 **\- Centurión**

Centurión: La guardia de las sombras está aquí.

Los centuriones inspirados en los cruzados de la Guardia Celeste, portan armaduras similares pero de tonos oscuros, Sus rostros están tapados en la parte inferior por telas oscuras. Con el mismo tipo de armas que usan los cruzados y dispositivos para desplazarse a gran velocidad. Pueden desaparecer entre nubes de sombras y atravesar los obstáculos como las unidades aliadas para interceptar cuanto antes al enemigo.

 **\- Acechador**

Acechador: Vivo en las sombras.

Guerreros con armadura ligera oscura, armados con cañones de energía antimateria de largo alcance en sus brazos. Atacan al enemigo a distancia con sus armas de largo alcance en forma de rifles de energía. Gracias a los recursos del imperio celeste, estos guerreros de las sombras pueden combatir contra unidades a distancia.

 **\- Mago de la Sombras**

Mago de las Sombras: Sigo el camino de las sombras.

Poderosos magos de la facción de los Cazadores de las Sombras. Llevan túnicas negras con detalles blancos. Utilizando craneos de animales como casco u hombreras. Estos magos utilizan el poder de las sombras para atacar al enemigo, crear ilusiones y ocultar a los aliados.

 **\- Arconte de las Sombras**

Arconte de la sombras: Que el enemigo tema nuestro poder.

En gran ente de energía parecido al arconte pero de energía roja caótica. En caso de peligro o necesidad, dos magos de las sombras pueden fusionarse y forma de forma temporal a un arconte de las sombras. La primera vez que se formó uno, fue tal su poder que la matriarca temiendo que se volvieran una enorme amenaza para su pueblo, se prohibió su uso durante milenios y solo usarlo en caso de necesidad extrema. Los arcontes de las sombras siembran el miedo entre las filas enemigas gracias a sus inmensos poderes. Pueden causar el caos o la confusión en el enemigo haciendo que se ataquen entre si o queden paralizados, e incluso controlar las mentes de estos para que luchen de su lado.

 **\- Segadores**

Segador: El segador de almas está aquí.

Con ayuda de la tecnología del imperio, se pudo crear esta nueva unidad de ataque rápido y asalto. Ponis celestes se los cazadores de sombras, que portan armaduras negras que les cubren el cuerpo, con cascos negros con respiradores y gafas rojas de aspecto intimidante. Se desplazan por el suelo mediante unos reactores dobles de energía azul que les permiten desplazarse a gran velocidad dejando una estala azul tras de si. Portan unas pistolas dobles eficaces para matar infantería enemiga y unos explosivos que lo lanzan contra unidades mecánicas o estructuras causando grandes daños.

 **Vehículos:**

 **\- Corsario**

Piloto de Corsario: Hoy es un buen día para morir.

Cazas ligeros de metal amarillo que se desplazan velozmente gracias a sus motores anti gravedad. Estas unidades no poseen cañones muy potentes, pero su verdadera utilidad es que pueden disparar una red de energía que anulan el sistema de disparo de unidades terrestres enemigas. Por desgracia dicha red no impide que el enemigo salga de ella. Efectivos contra defensas fijas que no se pueden mover, permitiendo a los aliados atacar sin temer a la respuesta enemiga.

 **\- Cañón de Prisma**

Piloto de cañón de prima: Núcleo prismático conectado.

Naves voladoras de metal gris oscura, con un cristal primas en la punta de la nave unida a varios brazos que giran alrededor de esta. Gracias a la tecnología del imperio se pudo crear estas naves, cuyas armas disparan desde el cristal un potente rayo cuya potencia aumenta cuanto mas tiempo se mantenga el rayo. Sin duda letales contra unidades fuertemente blindadas.

 **\- Sombra**

Unidad robótica terrestre en forma de tanque pequeño con un núcleo de energía oscura. Esta unidad no posee armas propias, pero puede generar un campo de invisibilidad alrededor de las tropas aliadas que las mantiene ocultas del enemigo. Perfecta para tender emboscadas o para ocultar a las tropas en caso de peligro. El inconveniente es que consume tanta energía para este proceso, que cuando las unidades aliadas atacan, pierden el campo de invisibilidad.

 **\- Oraculo.**

Piloto femenino de Oráculo: Oraculo listo para servir.

Nave voladora en forma de esfera verde, con piezas de metal por alrededor a modo que lo rodea por alrededor y terminado en punta única hacia delante, mientras los otros extremos del metal a modo de varias puntas. Dichas naves tienen la habilidad de disparar rayos de energía. Pueden crear trampas de extasis en que una vez que el enemigo las toca, quedan atrapados temporalmente en un campo de extasis impidiendo moverse en absoluto. Tambien tiene capacidades detectoras con que pueden detectar unidades escondidas o camufladas.

Mike: Hay que reconocer que la facción de la matriarca Raszagal han tenido estupendas ideas y proyectos para el futuro. Supongo que el hecho de tener recursos limitados, les obligó a ser ingeniosos.

Selenis: Sin duda es correcto eso mi emperador.

 **Unidades Comunes tanto del Imperio Celeste como de las tropas mecánicas de Equestria:**

 **Titanes:**

Enormes robots bípedos diseñados para el combate. Son fuertes y resistentes, Actos para cualquier tipo de batalla, especialmente cuando utilizando modelo Atlas, Ogree o Strider.*

* Sacados del videojuego Titanfall.

 **Espectro** :

Unidad robótica bípeda con brazos y piernas. Estos robots pueden usar la mayoría de las armas, a la vez que pueden saltar grandes alturas. Individualmente no son mucha amenaza individualmente y son faciles de eliminar o piratear. Pero no conviene bajar la guardia con ellos cuando están en grupos.

 **E209:**

Enormes unidades robóticas bípedas armadas con poderoso cañones anti blindaje. Estas unidades suelen emplearse como unidades de asalto o para vigilancia.

 **Soldado Robot de Asalto** :

Su apariencia es similar a la de los robots espectros pero muchos mas altos, con metal blanco recto y sin rostro, mas bien con cara plana. Equipados con potentes rifles de energía y con una mochila lanzadora de misiles. Estos nuevos robots se crearon como apoyo pesado para las tropas y así arriesgar menos la vida de los soldados. Son muchos mas fuertes y hábiles que los soldados espectros normales.

Mike: Me pregunto como habrá hecho Absalon para llegar a un acuerdo con gente de otro mundo y conseguir esas máquinas.

Se preguntaba el potro ya que conocía la procedencia de aquellas máquinas.

Selenis: Absalon pese a que actuaba con plena brutalidad, era bastante astuto. Posiblemente habrá llegando a un acuerdo con ellos.

Mike: Bien. Ahora hablemos de los Sardukar.

Selenis: Si mi emperador.

 **Facción Sardukar.**

Selenis: Los sardukar son la antigua guardia de élite del emperador. Entrenados de forma brutal por el mismísimo emperador. Estos soldados posen fuerza y resistencia muy superior a cualquier ejercito, solo superados por la Guardia Celeste. Soldados que luchan con una ferocidad sin igual. Tienen un fanatismo casi suicida, al cual poco les importa su propia seguridad. Sus armas son versiones mejoradas de las tropas convencionales. Su apariencia es similar a las de las tropas celestes, solo que son de metal amarillo oscuro con cascos rojos. Sin duda son extremadamente salvajes y violentos, al cual no se detienen ante nada ni retroceden jamás. Los soldados de esta facción odian reptar por el suelo incluso bajo fuego enemigo ya que lo consideran un signo de debilidad.

Mike: La verdad...Es que en ocasiones estoy pensando en disolver a los sardukar aunque no estoy muy seguro si debería o no. Quiero decir, varios reinos no ven con muy buenos ojos la facción sardukar por considerarlos enormemente peligrosos.

Selenis: Cierto que los sardukar son violentos y salvajes, pero son una fuerza a tener en cuenta y aunque antes sirvieran a Absalon, juraron lealtad a usted emperador ya que en cierto modo admiran su fuerza y convicción en sus metas. Los Sardukar valoran la fuerza por encima de todo, por lo que harán todo lo que usted les ordene ya que les demostró a estos su gran fuerza.

Mike: Mmm..Tendré que pensarlo detenidamente sobre eso.

Selenis: Como crea conveniente emperador. De todos modos permitame mostrar las unidades exclusivas de la facción Sardukar.

 **\- Sardukar Imperial**

Sardukar Imperial: Que tiemblen los enemigos del imperio.

Unidades de poderosa armadura azul oscura que les tapan el cuerpo entero incluyendo las alas. Unidades de choque imperial. Gracias a su blindaje pesado pueden aguantar mejor que otras unidades los ataques enemigos. Portan una enorme metralleta para enfrentarse al enemigo capaz de despedazar la carne y el metal ligero como si papel se tratase. Como el resto de la facción sardukar, esta unidad odia reptar por el suelo ya que lo consideran un signo de debilidad.

 **\- Sardukar Imperial Élite.**

Sardukar imperial élite: Muerte a todos los enemigos del imperio.

Unidades con armadura azul oscura que les tapan el cuerpo entero incluyendo las alas y con varios galones en los brazos mostrando que son de alto rango. Se trata de los comandantes de la tropa élite Sardukar. Pueden soportar grandes ataques sin casi inmutarse. Desprecian la debilidad y no hay quien los sorprenda. Llevan dos armas: Un láser de un casco especialmente diseñador para hacer pedazos tanto unidades fuertemente blindadas como unidades ligeras, un gran cuchillo de energía para matar a sus enemigos en el cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mientras explicaba Selenis. En el panel el potro vio algo que le llamó la atención y fue a mirar.

Mike: Selenis ¿Que es eso?

Selenis: Emperador no...

Trataba la conservadora de detener al potro pero ya era tarde. El potro pulsó en el panel de control y vio algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención.

Mike: Purificadores...

Leía el potro mientras aparecía la imagen de un pony celeste solo que este era un robot. La conservadora Selenis apagó el panel impidiendo ver que era.

Selenis: Emperador por favor. No leáis esa parte.

Rogaba la conservadora al potro. Este con curiosidad la preguntó.

Mike: ¿Por que Selenis?

Selenis: Porque no emperador.

Respondía la yegua con tono serio.

Mike: Eso no es una respuesta lógica ¿Que son los purificadores?

Selenis: Emperador. Hay cosas que es mejor no saber.

Respondía la conservadora tratando de todos los medios de que el joven emperador no mirase aquel archivo en concreto. Mike ya harto de que no la quiera responder la ordenó.

Mike: Ya basta Selenis. Dime que son los Purificadores. Es una orden conservadora.

Ordenaba Mike de forma autoritaria. La conservadora guardo silencio por unos instantes, pero al final acatando la orden del potro, activo el panel mostrando la imagen de antes y ahí le explicó.

Selenis: Hace tiempo, muchos siglos antes de la llegada de Absalon, se aprobó un proyecto de crear un ejercito compuesto por robots guerreros que se usarían para batallas contra enemigos peligrosos.

Mike: Robots para las batallas ¿De que me suena eso?

Comentaba Mike de forma sarcástica. La conservadora siguió hablando.

Selenis: El sistema consistía en crear robots con habilidades parecidas a la de los ponis celestes, al cual una vez construido el cuerpo, se introducía datos de los recuerdos de los mas poderosos guerreros que tuviera el imperio.

Mike: ¿Quieres decir devolver a la vida a los antiguos guerreros celestes en cuerpos de robots?

Preguntaba algo confundido el potro. La conservadora negando con la cabeza le respondió.

Selenis: Lo habéis entendido mal emperador. Los robots tiene copia de los recuerdos de esos guerreros pero no serían realmente ellos. Se hizo así para que los robots tuvieran la agilidad y destreza en el combate de aquellos antiguos guerreros celestes. Al principio demostraron su eficacia en el combate y fueron una poderosa fuerza a tener en cuenta.

Mike: Pero algo salió mal ¿Verdad?

Preguntaba el potro.

Selenis: Así es emperador. Los Purificadores al cual así fueron bautizados, empezaron a cuestionarse las acciones del imperio al ser tratados como simples máquinas. Al final se revelaron contra sus creadores y matando a cientos de ponis celestes.

Mike: Las creaciones volviéndose contra sus creadores ¿Donde vi eso antes?

Comentaba el potro de forma irónica.

Selenis: Debido a eso, los purificadores fueron desactivados y llevados a un lugar oculto para que nunca se volvieran a activarse. Sin duda su creación fue el mayor error del imperio.

Mike: Yo creo que la razón principal de su rebelión, es que el Imperio Celeste cometió el error de tratarlos como simples máquinas y no como auténticos ponis celestes.

Aquel comentario sorprendió a la conservadora y este le respondió.

Selenis: Pero emperador. Los Purificadores eran máquinas asesinas y no auténticos ponis celestes. No son mas que monstruos sin alma que mataron a cientos de inocentes. No conocen lealtad alguna.

Mike: ¿Así ves tu a mi patrulla conservadora? ¿Simples máquinas sin conciencia que solo se limitan a seguir ordenes sin mas?

Selenis: Bueno...Admito que los robots de tu patrulla son bastante excepcionales y que lograron superar todas mis expectativas.

Mike: Quizás hablemos mas tarde de los Purificadores. De momento eso es todo. Gracias conservadora. Mañana seguiremos hablando.

Selenis: Por supuesto emperador. Le esperaré con gusto mi emperador.

Y el potro dejó sola a la conservadora. Esta miraba a la holopantalla donde se mostraba detalles de los Purificadores.

Selenis: Ojala el emperador no tenga intención de liberar a esos monstruos robóticos en el futuro. Sin duda sería un gravisimo error.

Comentaba preocupada la conservadora al mismo tiempo que apagaba el panel de control.


	6. Tropas de Equestria

Mike volvió al consejo de guerra para seguir hablando con la conservadora.

Mike: Hola Selenis.

Selenis: Saludos emperador ¿De que quiere preguntar hoy?

Mike: De las tropas de Equestria. Ellos tienen tropas y armas creadas por mi y pensé que sería conveniente repasar la lista de unidades y armas.

Selenis: Me parece razonable emperador.

Mike: Empecemos por las tropas mecánicas.

Selenis: Si emperador.

Respondía la conservadora mostrando en el panel de control las imágenes de las tropas mecánicas creadas por Mike en su día.

Mike: Las tropas mecánicas. Es decir. Los robots que yo construí en su día para defender al mundo de las fuerzas del mal.

Selenis Por supuesto emperador.

En el panel de control se mostraba los fuerte robots que Mike construyó en su día y que actualmente protegen Equestria como sus reinos aliados.

 **Facción Tropas Mecánicas**

Selenis: Las tropas mecánicas que usted construyó en su día, esta compuesto principalmente por robots. Máquinas automáticas que siguen las ordenes y que lucharan hasta el final por cumplir las ordenes. Los robots pueden combatir perfectamente a pie o en vehículos blindados. Los vehículos son pilotados tanto por robots como seres orgánicos. Debo confesar que crear algo semejante con sus propios cascos tiene un gran merito por su parte emperador. Ni los mejores científicos y mecánicos habrían sido capaces de construir algo semejante con tan pocos materiales y limitaciones tecnológicas tan bajas.

Comentaba la conservadora en cierto modo impresionada de que Mike hubiese construido casi el solo tan poderoso ejercito. Mike riéndose levemente la respondió.

Mike: Jejeje. Gracias Selenis. La verdad es que me llevó mucho tiempo y planificación hacerlo.

Selenis: Ahora las unidades de combate que creó en su día emperador.

 **Nota autor: Todas las unidades robóticas hablan de la típica forma que hablaría un robot.**

 **Infantería:**

\- **Robot de Asalto** :

Robot de asalto: Unidad activada.

Tropas básicas. Robots unicornios, cualidades equilibradas en fuerza, defensa y velocidad, dotados de fuerza mágica. Equipados con armas hombro de largo alcance y sables de energía para el combate cercano. Su aspecto es la de unicornios de armadura azul, con visor rojo y sin rostro. Unidades básicas del imperio. Son prácticamente la columna vertebral del imperio. Unidad sencilla y facil de construir en gran número.

\- **Pegaso de Acero** :

Pegaso de Acero: Unidad lista para el vuelo.

Unidades aéreas. Robots pegasos de blindaje ligero, velocidad rápida, equipados con cuchillas eléctricas y cañones de energía en sus alas. Con aspecto similar a los robots de asalto, solo que estos son de armadura amarilla y con alas grises. Unidades de combate aéreo y veloz, capaces de enfrentarse tanto a unidades aéreas ligeras como vehículos enemigos. Su producción es igual de sencilla como la de los robots de asalto.

 **\- Cuervo Infernal:**

Cuervo infernal: Unidad lista para quemar.

Robots grifos. Armados con lanzallamas para incinerar varios objetivos. Robots con aspecto de grifo, portando armaduras negras y con dibujos de llamas rojas y naranjas en sus patas. En sus espaldas portan un deposito donde a través de unos tubos conectados a los brazos, disparan su letal fuego. Estas unidades son sin duda perfectas para el combate anti infantería. También pueden enfrentarse a vehículos poco blindados o calentar en exceso dichos vehículos aumentando así su calor. El deposito está blindado, pero si sufre un fuerte ataque, puede explotar eliminando por completo la unidad como a quienes lo rodean.

 **\- Bruto:**

Bruto: Unidad lista para aplastar al enemigo.

Infantería pesada. Ponis de tierra de gran tamaño. Blindaje y fuerza extrema. Movimiento lento. Unos colosales robots que superan en tamaño a cualquier pony conocido. De armaduras grises y en la parte de la cabeza negro con cornamenta similar a la de los toros. Bastante corpulentos. Estos robots fueron diseñados para servir de infantería pesada y para aplastar unidades enemigas incluido vehículos enemigos. Su fuerza es muy superior a cualquier unidad robot. No es recomendable enfrentarse a estos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Las últimas actualizaciones han hecho que ahora pueda adoptar una forma alterna. De sus pies surgen una grandes barras de metal al cual las entierran en el suelo permitiendo fijarse en el lugar, y de su espalda surgen dos grandes cañones de energía de rail, capaces de disparar potentes disparos que destruyen con eficacia unidades blindadas como estructuras.

 **\- Paladin:**

Paladín: Para servir y proteger a los inocentes.

Unidades de la guardia personal de Mike Bluer. Robots de élite de gran fuerza y destreza muy superior al resto de los robots, e incluso de guerreros orgánicos. Utilizan espadas de energía como poderosos escudos capaces de detener fuertes ataques. De armadura blanca con detalles amarillos. Cascos que les cubren por completo la cara dejando solo una rendija donde serían los ojos. Portando escudos azules con una especie de mango en la parte superior del mismo donde sacan ahí sus espada de energía. En dichos escudos tienen el emblema con forma de engranaje. Su función principal es la de proteger a los inocentes y luchar contra las fuerzas del mal. Su eficacia en el combate es inigualable.

 **\- Crio Legionario**

Crio legionario: Listo para congelar.

Unidades de apoyo. Con forma de pony de tierra robot. De metal azul claro con detalles amarillos. Portando un deposito de energía súper congelante unida mediante tubos en los brazos. Estas unidades lanzan un gran vao helado, que congela todo cuanto toca. El tiempo que tarde depende el tipo de unidad y lo fuerte que sea. También poseen jetpacks que les permite realizar largos saltos. Estas unidades son perfectas para inmovilizar enemigos y dar apoyo a los aliados, o para atrapar vivos a unidades en concreto.

 **\- Blue Seels**

Blue Seels: Unidad de combate marino activado.

Robots ponis de metal azul por todo su cuerpo, excepto en su pecho que es de color negro, suyo aspecto recuerdan a submarinistas. Estas unidades están diseñadas tanto para combatir tanto fuera como dentro del agua. Armados con fusiles de energía que funcionan incluso bajo el agua y cargas de demolición. Cuando están en tierra tiene forma de ponis terrestres, pero en el agua sus patas traseras adoptan forma de cola de sea pony a reacción para moverse en el agua. Estas unidades son perfectas para destruir estructuras con sus cargas de demolición, o atacar por sorpresa a unidades de infantería con sus rifles de energía.

 **Vehículos:**

\- **Meca Dragon** :

Meca dragón: (rugido de dragón robot).

Enormes robots (no tanto como los gigantes) con forma de dragón. De brazos terminados en garras cuadradas al cual disparan fuego infernal con ellos. Patas de tres pinzas delanteras y una traseras. Cola en forma de ancla que usa para golpear. Cabeza de dragón alargada con ojos rojos, con gran boca llena de colmillos al cual puede disparar un poderoso láser azul por ellos. Estos robots son de eficacia en uso general. Lanzallamas para unidades de infantería. O el láser para unidades enemigas blindadas. Robots de combate de gran fuerza y eficacia.

 **\- Tanque de Asedio:**

Piloto robot de tanque: Unidad blindada lista.

Piloto pony de tanque: Listo para rodar.

Tanque pesado de combate de doble uso. De metal azul con detalles blancos. El tanque pose un cañón de impacto capaz de dañar unidades blindadas. También tiene modalidad asedio, que a cambio de sacrificar su movilidad, cambio su cañón normal por uno de mayor alcance y potencia. Perfecto para asediar posiciones enemigas a distancia, o para asegurar posiciones defensivas. Esta modalidad tiene el contrapunto de que no puede disparar a unidades que están justo al lado de esta donde el cañón no alcanza, y tarda un rato en transformarse convirtiéndolo en un blanco fácil para los ataques enemigos. Por esa razón debe ser escoltada por otras unidades.

\- **Gigante:**

Gigante: Unidad lista para aplastar al enemigo.

Robot bípedo de tamaño colosal, blindaje y fuerza enorme, armamento pesado. De metal gris con detalles grises mas oscuros. De enorme puños y armados con cañones de brazos u ojos. Estas enormes máquinas diseñadas para aplastar a grandes grupos de enemigos o unidades blindadas, pueden ocuparse de ejércitos enteros e incluso luchar de igual a igual a unidades tan grandes como ellos. Sin duda unidades potentes que apenas tuvieron actualizaciones debido a su enorme eficacia en el campo de batalla.

 **\- Tirachinas:**

Robot piloto de tirachinas: Unidad antiaérea lista para interceptar.

Piloto pony de tirachinas: Tirachinas listo. Que teman los voladores.

Unidad aerodeslizadora, armada con cuatro cañones tipo vulcano. Color marrón con detalles marrón oscuros tipo militar. Estas unidades son una autentica pesadilla para las unidades voladoras. Con sus cañones son capaces de derribar formaciones enteras de unidades gracias a la velocidad de sus disparos como su letal precisión.

 **\- Mastadonte II**

Piloto robot de mastodonte: Unidad lista para destruir al enemigo.

Piloto pony: Listo para la guerra.

Un enorme andador de cuatro patas de color marrón. De cabeza cuadrada con un gran cañón de energía por delante en su parte inferior. Varios lanzacohetes en la espalda como laterales. Esta enorme unidad de tamaño comparable a un gigante, causa la máxima destrucción al enemigo gracias a sus poderosos cañones de energía, como sistemas de lanzamisiles para tanto unidades terrestres como aéreas. Y si eso no basta, el gran mastodonte despliega bombas de profundidad con gran poder de destrucción. Esta unidad posee un fuerte blindaje y potencia de fuego suficiente para tomar posiciones enemigas. Pero aun así conviene que valla escoltado por otra unidades para darle apoyo.

 **\- Caza Estela**

Piloto robot: Caza activado.

Piloto Equestrue: Caza táctico listo para volar.

Caza espacial blanco con rojo por los laterales, grandes alas azules aerodinámicas. Nuevo modelo de caza que sustituyen a los antiguos cazas que creaba la Mega Base. Estos nuevos modelos son mucho más veloces y fácil de maniobrar. Portan cañones gemelos en sus alas y varios misiles guiados. Estos veloces cazas pueden enfrentarse tanto a unidades aéreas como terrestres.

 **\- Crucero de batalla Equestrue.**

Almirante de crucero: Crucero listo para defender Equestria.

Enormes fortalezas volantes de metal azul con detalles amarillos. Con la parte frontal parecida a un martillo (Como los cruceros de batalla de Starcraft II). Nuevo modelo que sustituyendo a los antiguos cruceros de batalla que creaba antiguamente la Mega Base. Portando un enorme arsenal y un potente blindaje. Estas enormes naves acorazadas armados con muchas baterías más un gran cañón frontal capaz de ocuparse de casi cualquier amenaza. Pueden sobrecargar el cañón principal para realizar un potente disparo causando enormes daños al enemigo

 **\- Atropos**

Piloto robot: Unidad atropos lista.

Piloto de atropo: Hora de desplegar las alas.

Unidades voladoras parecidas a helicópteros pero en vez de moverse con una hélice, se desplazan mediante unos turbo reactores gemelos a ambos lados de dichos vehículo. Diseñados para destruir varios blancos terrestres con sus misiles aire-tierra. Estas unidades se mueven a gran velocidad gracias a sus turbo reactores dobles destruyendo los blancos enemigos que encuentran por tierra. No poseen defensas aéreas por lo que deben ser cubiertos por cazas aliados o unidades antiaéreas.

 **Unidades Eliminadas:**

\- **Desolador** :

Desolador: Unidad lista para contaminar.

Robots grifos. Armados con armas radiactivas. Capaces de contaminar el suelo y envenenar o matar a seres vivos. Parecidos a los cuervos infernales, solo que con armadura verde y amarillas. Con un deposito de carga radiactiva con el símbolo de peligro biológico. Posiblemente aun mas mortíferos que los cuervos infernales u otra unidad anti infantería. Pueden disparar rayos radiactivos desde sus garras y matar de fuerte envenenamiento a cualquier unidad biológica. También pueden clavar sus garras en el suelo y contaminar un gran campo del suelo volviéndolo prácticamente inhabitable para cualquier ser vivo. Por fortuna estas unidades no han sido construidas y es poco probable que se hagan alguna vez.

Mike: Si. Aun recuerdo cuando las construí en la otra línea temporal. Me alegro de no haberlas hecho en esta línea temporal.

Comentaba el potro recordando la época de cuando él era el Rey Máquina y creaba máquinas para dominar el mundo. Por fortuna esa era ya paso para él.

 **\- Neotanque** :

Robot piloto de Neotanque: Unidad blindada lista para el combate.

Vehículo pesado, cañones de impacto. Unidad que se desplaza por el suelo mediante sistemas anti gravedad. Poseen poderosos cañones de energía capaces de destruir fuertes unidades blindadas. De color gris con detalles negros y el cañón negro. Esta unidad dejo de crearse cuando se creó tanque mejores y potentes como los tanques de asedio o los tanques paladines.

 **\- Caza de Combate:**

\- Piloto robot de Caza de combate: Unidad lista para el combate aéreo.

\- Piloto pony de caza de combate: Caza listo para la acción.

Vehículo aéreo de gran maniobrabilidad, blindaje ligero, armamento ligero (ametralladora), Armamento pesado (Misiles). Unidad de caza de alta velocidad que puede enfrentarse tanto a unidades aéreas como unidades terrestres. Esta unidad dejó de fabricarse cuando se creó los nuevos cazas estelas. Su diseño es como la de un caza espacial.

 **Facción Equestria**

Selenis: Equestria está compuesta por soldados leales al reino, al cual lucharan sin dudar contra el enemigo. Admito que su valor es admirable. Todo su armamento se lo debe a usted emperador Star Hopr.

Mike: Si...Aunque esperaba que pasaran mucho tiempo, hasta que Equestria evolucionara tecnológicamente o la suficiente para usar dichas armas sin problemas por si ocurría algún problema grave. Pero las circunstancias contra Absalon me obligó a proporcionar el armamento diseñado para uso pony.

Comentaba con pesar el potro, sintiendo que quizás causara algún mal a Equestria por haber entregado aquella tecnología demasiado pronto.

Selenis: Supongo mi emperador. Aunque Equestria posea las armas que usted diseño en su día, ellos no están tan familiarizados con tecnología tan avanzada. Tienen un largo camino por delante si quieren defender su reino de grandes amenazas.

Mike: Si. Yo también lo espero.

 **Infantería:**

 **\- Fusileros:**

Fusileros: Listo para defender Equestria.

Ponis equestrues equipados con armaduras color marrón que cubren el cuerpo entero. Con un casco con cristal en la parte delantera para ver. Soldados equestrues equipados con lo último en armamento militar. Portando armaduras de combate que le protegen de los daños no demasiado potentes. Portan rifles Gaus de gran potencia y un sistema de lanza granadas en la parte posterior de dicha arma. Estos soldados fieles a Equestria, tienen la oportunidad por fin de luchar por su tierra y defenderla. Quizás no tengan el entrenamiento de los celestes, pero son tropas valientes que no se echan para atrás y lucharan hasta el final.

 **\- Lanza discos** :

Soldado lanza discos: Por nuestra tierra.

Similares al escuadrón de fusileros pero con una carga en la espalda donde en ella surgen discos explosivos que sustituyen la tradicional, permitiendo lanzarlos a gran distancia. La forma del disco está pensada para que alcance distancias largas e incluso que bote un par de veces en el suelo hasta alcanzar su objetivo.

 **\- Herc**

Soldado Herc: Donde pongo el ojo pongo el misil.

Soldados ponis rodeados por una gran armadura amarilla, gris en la cabeza tapados con un visor y portando un brazo lanzamisiles, equipados con pesadas armaduras provistas de lanzador de misiles y gancho de combate. Estos soldados portan una pesada armadura provista de dispositivos hidráulicos para permitir a los ponis que los portan moverse libremente. Estos soldados pueden disparar sus misiles desde su brazo derecho diseñados para destruir blindados o unidades que posen duros blindajes. También portan de un gancho de combate que les permiten subirse rápidamente o acercarse con velocidad al enemigo.

- **Francotiradores** :

Francotirador: Rifle listo para disparar.

Soldados con el típico gorro de francotirador con unas gafas de sol y unas armaduras ligeras grises. Estos ponis han sido entrenados para usar rifles de largo alcance para abatir soldados enemigos. Pueden dar en blanco con precisión gracias a los avanzados dispositivos de mira equipados en los rifles. No son tan hábiles como los hunters debido a la poca familiaridad de dichas armas para los equestrues. Pero los dispositivos incorporados en los rifles, ayudan a superar esa falta de practica.

 **-Soldado de Asalto:**

Soldado de Asalto: Soldado de Asalto listo.

Soldado equestrues equipados con sólidas armaduras marrones con aire militar, con cascos y visor negros. Armados con fusiles electromagnéticos de gran potencia. Soldados de élite armados con lo último en armamento anti blindados, capaces de destruir unidades blindadas con facilidad gracias a sus potentes armas. También tienen equipados con mochilas jet pack para saltar elevaciones. Sus armaduras están diseñadas para aguantar fuertes ataques.

 **\- Comando:**

Comando: Que empiece la fiesta.

Un duro soldado con una gran armadura marrón claro que le tapa por completo el cuerpo. Con un visor verde en el casco donde puede ver. Unidades de elite que fueron sometidos a intensos y brutales entrenamientos donde el índice de abandono es enormemente alto aproximadamente al 87% por no mencionar un índice de mortandad del 17%. Estos fuertes y duros soldados que lograron atravesar el brutal programa de entrenamiento, poseen habilidades físicas y mentales muy superiores a la de cualquier soldado común del ejercito de Equestria. Armados con fusiles electromagnéticos haciendo que no tengan rival contra la infantería enemiga. Sus explosivos pueden derribar edificios o incluso grandes andadores como los titanes. Poseen reactores portátiles para llegar a plataformas elevadas. En otras palabras, todo un ejercito de un solo pony.

 **Vehículos:**

 **Nota autor: La mayoría de los vehículos mencionados en la facción tropas mecánicas, también aparecen en esta lista.**

\- **Tanque paladín** :

Conductor de tanque paladín: Luchando por la libertad.

Tanque terrestre de metal azul con diseño militar pilotado por robots o por ponis. Su blindaje es fuerte y tiene buena potencia de fuego. Tiene equipado un sistema láser experimental automático capaz de destruir misiles dirigidos hacia ellos, pero al ser todavía experimental solo pueden destruir algunos misiles a la vez. Pese a ello el tanque es fiable capaz de enfrentarse a fuertes amenazas.

 **\- Lanzacohetes:**

Conductor de Lanzacohetes: Nuestros misiles despejaran el camino.

Vehículos aerodeslizadores de color marrón militar. Con sistemas de lanza cohetes. Diseñados para lanzar una enorme lluvia de misiles contra objetivos terrestres. Colocados en posiciones elevadas para tener mayor visión y alcance, estos vehículos aerodeslizadores son capaces de disparar sus misiles y dar en el blanco.

Selenis: Y eso es todo emperador.

Mike: Bien Selenis. Gracias por tu tiempo. Mañana hablaremos de otra cosa.

Selenis: Por supuesto emperador. Cuando gustéis.

Mike se despidió de la conservadora y se marchó de la sala hasta mañana.


	7. Mike Bluer

Mike volvía al consejo de Guerra donde estaba como siempre la conservadora Selenis.

Selenis: Saludos emperador. Es un honor tenerlo de nuevo aquí.

Mike: Hola Selenis. Vengo para ver si tienes ciertas informaciones.

Selenis: Por supuesto emperador ¿Que deseáis saber exactamente?

Mike: Bueno...Sobre mi y mi patrulla. Sino recuerdo mal. En tu base de datos tienes información sobre nosotros ¿Puedo echar un vistazo?

Selenis: Claro emperador. Como guste usted.

La conservadora pulsó varios botones y de ella salía una ficha de Mike Bluer, o en este caso Star Hopr..

Selenis: Aquí están los datos sobre usted emperador.

Mike se acercó y vio la información que tenían sobre este. Ahí se puso a leerlo.

 **Nombre Conocido por el mundo** : Mike Bluer.

 **Nombre Celeste** : Star Hope.

 **Descripción Física** : Alicornio celeste de alas de luz. Pelaje azul cielo. Crin larga dorada y brillante. Alas de luz blancas. Ojos amarillos dorados. Cutie mark de un engranaje dorado cubierto por un aura mágica verde. Suele llevar una cazadora roja donde en ella lleva algunos inventos y accesorios.

 **Posición** : Príncipe de Equestria de la tecnomagia y actual emperador del Imperio Celeste. Líder y fundador de la Patrulla Harmony.

"Mike: Bueno. Hasta ahí bien. Veamos que más ponen de mi por ahí."

 **Biografía** : Mike Bluer desde que era apenas un potro muy pequeño, demostraba grandes signos de una portentosa inteligencia como una gran habilidad de aprender las cosas enormemente rápido. Al principio su aspecto era la de un potro blanco con crin blanco y ojos grises sin cutie mark.

Su intelecto y sus ideas estaban muy por delante de su época. Hasta el punto de crear cosas nada comunes en Equestria como máquinas súper avanzadas, entre ellas sus robots, máquinas que muchas veces emulaban a los seres vivos.

Mike siempre tuvo una gran inteligencia haciendo que siempre fuera el primero de la clase. Provocando con ello que se ganase la envidia de sus compañeros de clase y que muchos abusones se metieran siempre con él.

"Mike: Eso es cierto. Muchos me amargaban la vida solo por ser enormemente inteligente y que se me dieran bien las clases. Sin duda fue un tormento para mi."

"Comentaba el potro al recordad como en el colegio, muchos se metían con el y que muchos abusones le habían la vida imposible. Ahora con lo que es ahora, todo aquello parecía ya bastante lejano."

Mike era visto de forma rara por la mayoría debido sus ideas que para entonces eran muy avanzadas para una sociedad como Equestria, al cual estaban viviendo entre media y avanzada época tecnológicamente hablando.

"Mike: Si...Admito que puede que mis ideas fueran demasiado avanzadas para la situación actual de los habitantes de Equestria."

"Selenis: Bueno emperador. Eso se debe a que los celestes somos mucho mas avanzados que las otras razas inferiores."

"Comentó la conservadora. Mike algo molesto le respondió."

"Mike: Selenis por favor. Te agradecería que dejaras de tratar a las otras razas como seres inferiores. Ya no son los seres primitivos de tu época. Así que por favor, deja de hablar de las demás razas de esa forma."

"Selenis: Mis disculpas emperador. Veo que le he ofendido."

"Mike la perdonó y siguió leyendo el informe sobre él."

Sus robots no eran muy bien vistos por la sociedad equestrue al cual los miraban con cierto miedo o desprecio, e incluso los más fanáticos de la iglesia los tachaba de aberraciones.

"Mike: Uf...Recuerdo como miraban los habitantes de Equestria a mis robots. Los miraban como si fueran engendros y la iglesia fue peor, ya que estos los consideraban una blasfemia y una herejía que mis robots se pareciesen a los ponis. Los problemas que hubo."

"Comentaba el potro al recordad los jaleos que tenían la iglesia con los robots que este creaba, como la opinión de la gente sobre sus robots. Selenis pregunto."

"Selenis: ¿Por que emperador? Yo creo que los robots son elementos muy útiles para la sociedad ¿Por que ese miedo irracional hacia los robots que usted creaba?"

"Mike: Supongo que era principalmente por miedo. Miedo a que mis robots los sustituyeran o algo así."

"Selenis: Un miedo ilógico mi emperador."

"Mike: Si tu supieras. Bueno. Sigamos."

"El potro siguió leyendo el informe."

Debido a todo eso el potro no tenía ni un solo amigo, por lo que en cierto modo veía a sus robots y creaciones como amigos. El mas cercano a él fue su primer robot al cual lo bautizó como Proto (en otras palabras, robot prototipo) y a través de él lo usó como modelo para futuras creaciones robóticas.

"Mike: Proto. Posiblemente mi mayor error."

"Selenis: Tengo entendido que fue vuestro primer robot con conciencia y con capacidad de pensar por si mismo ¿No?"

"Mike: Así es. Y este me traiciono todo porque este odiaba a los orgánicos con toda su alma."

"Selenis: Veo que aquel robot causó muchos problemas."

"Mike: Si. A mi y a mis amigos, e incluso en otro mundo. Al menos ya no tendré que preocuparme de él ya que este y su grupo el Escuadrón Mortal, cumplen condena perpetua en una cárcel de máxima seguridad."

"Comentó el potro y volvió a leer."

Mike siempre inventaba cosas nuevas, cosas que hicieron que la vida de su familia fuera más cómoda y útil.

Pese a no tener amigos, el potro en cierto modo era feliz hasta que un día, algo horrible le sucedió. Mientras probaba un invento nuevo, la princesa Celestia apareció ante él para sorpresa del potro. De forma inesperada este lo atacó tratando de matarlo atravesándole el corazón con un rayo al cual por poco no logró sobrevivir.

Debido a eso Mike cambio para siempre. Su actitud tanto hacia Celestia como su visión del mundo cambio a la de uno de puro odio y quiso vengarse.

"Mike: Si. Aquel fue otro gran error. Un error que podría haberme costado todo. Por fortuna pude rectificarlo todo."

"Decía el potro recordando como en sus deseos de venganza, estuvo a punto de cometer e mayor error de su vida. Este siguió leyendo."

En secreto y utilizando su genio tecnológico, creó un ejercito de máquinas que servirían para sus planes de venganza. Actuando bajo una identidad falsa llamada el Rey Máquina para que nadie lo reconociera, comenzó con una era de conquistas por el mundo al cual ningún reino fue capaz de oponérsele en absoluto.

Durante el conflicto el potro sufrió una especie de metamorfosis. Después de ser encerrado en una crisálida roja creada por su propio cuerpo, cambió a la de un alicornio demoniaco de pelaje rojo, crin larga negra, ojos rojos, alas de murciélago negras. Cutie mark de un engranaje negro cubierta en llamas. Aquello le dio un poder inmenso.

Finalmente después de varios planes y conspiraciones, logró cumplimentar su venganza conquistando Equestria. Pero la rápida intervención del doctor Who y mostrándole pruebas de que no fue Celestia sino Chrysalis la verdadera responsable del intento de asesinato, el potro se arrepintió de lo que hizo y utilizando el inmenso poder que había adquirido, hizo que el tiempo retrocediera hasta justo un día después del ataque de la falsa Celestia.

"Mike: Cuando descubrí la verdad, estuve enormemente arrepentido de lo que hice. Gracias al poder que tenía entonces, pude retroceder en el tiempo y empezar de nuevo."

"Selenis: Retroceder en el tiempo. Para eso se requiere un gran poder mi emperador."

"Mike: Si. Por fortuna tenía el poder del Infinito. Por lo que no me fue muy difícil volver atrás en el tiempo."

"Comentaba el potro feliz de haberlo rectificado todo y arreglar las cosas. Ahí continuo leyendo."

Arrepentido de toda la maldad que hizo, el potro se esforzó en enmendar sus errores ahora que había vuelto a empezar desde el principio. Creó de nuevo a su ejercito mecánico pero esta vez con un fin distinto, proteger al mundo del mal.

Entre sus mejores creaciones, está sin lugar a dudas la llamada Patrulla Harmony (antes llamada la Patrulla Redención) los mayores héroes que serían conocidos y aclamados por el mundo.

"Mike: Mi Patrulla Harmony. Que tiempos. Parece que fue hace años cuando se fundo mi equipo."

"Comentaba el potro con nostalgia, al recordar de cuando creó a su equipo. Aquello lo hacía sentirse orgullos."

"Selenis: Su Patrulla Harmony. Debo admitir que aunque emplease tecnología muy anticuada, supo crear un grupo fuerte y competente. Sin duda admirable."

"Mike: Gracias Selenis."

"Agradecía el potro con una sonrisa ante el cumplido de la yegua. Y ahí siguió leyendo."

Mike por fin sentía que estaba logrando su redención pero desafortunados encuentro con Chrysalis hizo que Mike confesara a nivel mundial sus crímenes que había hecho en su otra vida en la otra línea temporal. Al contrario de lo que esperaba sus amigos le perdonaron o mas bien le hicieron comprender que no había nada que perdonar, ya que técnicamente nada del mal que hizo el Mike demoniaco nunca había existido.

Mike finalmente sufrió de nuevo su metamorfosis pero esta vez cambiando a la de su actual aspecto como alicornio angelical de alas de luz. Venció a Chrysalis y detuvo a Proto descubriendo que él fue el verdadero causante de todo el mal producido en la otra línea temporal, debido a su odio hacia los orgánicos que este había desarrollado con los años.

Mike perdonó a Chrysalis y la ofreció su amistad al mismo tiempo que salvó a su reino de morir por falta de amor. Después de todo eso fue nombrado príncipe de Equestria al igual que acabó convirtiéndose en el elemento de la armonía del valor. Sus hazañas le hicieron ganarse el apodo del Guerrero Resplandeciente.

"Selenis: Así que pese a todo, perdonaste la vida a Chrysalis y salvaste a su pueblo".

Preguntaba la conservadora. Este la respondió de forma afirmativa.

"Mike: Así es. Pensé que si me dejaba llevar por el odio, no sería distinto a aquellos que me hicieron daño en el pasado. En mi opinión tome la decisión correcta. Aunque algunos nobles estirados de Canterlot me dijeran lo contrario. Incluso hubo algún que otro loco que me tachó de cómplice de los changelings."

"Selenis: Veo que los nobles de Canterlot son un tanto...¿Como decirlo? Muy irritantes."

"Mike: Ni te lo imaginas".

Aquello solo fue el comienzo de las aventuras de Mike y de su patrulla donde estos luchaban contra el mal y protegiendo al mundo.

El potro un día, descubrió que los padres que tenía no eran sus verdaderos padres y que fue adoptado, tras se encontrado por su padre en una capsula del tiempo enterrada desde hace aproximadamente 50.000 años.

"Mike: La verdad. Fue un gran shock para mi descubrir que las personas con quien vivía no eran mis verdaderos padres y que me encontraran en una capsula. Mentiría que aquello no me afecto un poco".

"Comentaba el potro recordando cuando descubrió la gran sorpresa de descubrir que él era adoptado, y que fue hallado en una capsula de mas de 50.000 años de edad".

Aquello dio inicio al cual el potro trataría de descubrir sus orígenes tratando de descubrir su pasado y de su raza los ponis celestes, la antigua y poderosa raza al cual Mike pertenece.

Mike por fin iba a obtener las respuestas que buscaba cuando el Imperio Celeste después de estar desaparecida por 50.000 años apareciera de la nada. Mike conoció a Absalon el cruel emperador del Imperio Celeste y dando inicio la gran guerra que sacudió los cimientos del mismo mundo conocida como la Guerra Celeste.

"Mike: La guerra Celeste. Sin duda la peor parte de la historia de los ponis celestes".

"Comentaba el potro recordando las catástrofes y calamidades que hubo durante la guerra, como las muertes que hubo entonce".

"Selenis: Cierto emperador. Pero gracias a vuestro noble sacrificio, pudisteis salvar a todos y recuperar las vidas perdidas.

"Mike: Si. La verdad es que de milagro me salve jejejeje. Supongo que tuve un gran ángel de la guarda."

Después de que Mike y sus amigos junto con aliados que fueron encontrando, viajaron por el mundo pidiendo ayuda a todos los reinos para enfrentarse al emperador y a su cruel gobierno. Durante sus viajes, Mike por fin conoció a sus verdaderos padres biológicos.

Después de largos meses de guerra. Mike Bluer junto con Equestria y todos los aliados que se unieron a estos, se enfrentaron a Absalon y tras una cruenta y dura batalla lograron derrotar al malvado emperador y Mike al ser tradición en el Imperio Celeste donde cada mil años nace un pony alicornio celeste al cual este tiene que ser el nuevo y actual emperador, Mike conocido por los celestes como Star Hope, se convirtió en el nuevo emperador del imperio, llevando a este a una nueva era de paz y prosperidad. Logrando llevar al Imperio Celeste a un nivel de existencia y progreso, convirtiéndose en la envidia de las demás naciones. Desde entonces gobierna con paz y benevolencia. Pese a ser emperador, en ocasiones el potro escapa del imperio para ver a sus amigos como su familia adoptiva y tener alguna aventura con su patrulla.

"Mike: Por supuesto. Que me haya hecho emperador, no significa que tenga que renunciar a lo que me gusta. jejejeje. Tener aventuras y luchar contra el mal".

"Comentaba el potro mientras se reía levemente".

Durante la guerra Celeste, de vez en cuando Mike viajaba a otro mundo donde había entablado una gran amistad con una yegua alicornio llamada Magic Galaxy (2), la Twilight de aquel mundo. En sus visitas Mike consiguió nuevos poderes como un poderoso aliado, el poderoso dragón dorado Golden Heart. Ahí Mike aparte de ser el elemento del valor, se convirtió también en el elemento de la virtud de la esperanza y convirtiéndose en cierto modo, en compañero parcial de la guardianas de la armonía de ese mundo.

"Mike: Debo admitir que en ningún momento, que yo sería uno de los guardianes cósmicos esos por el estilo. Mentiría si dijera que no me sorprendió eso".

"Selenis: Me lo imagino emperador. Incluso yo que he visto de todo durante mi éxtasis, me impresionó sus nuevos poderes emperador.

"Mike: Bien. Siguiente parte. Sobre mi forma de ser por así decirlo".

"Dijo el potro ahora leyendo la sección de Caracter".

 **Carácter** : Tras convertirse en príncipe de Equestria, Mike Bluer siempre siguió el camino del bien y la justicia. Siempre ayudando a los demás y protegiendo el mundo del mal. El junto con su patrulla luchan casi a diario contra el mal.

De carácter alegre y optimista. Al cual le gusta pasar tiempo con sus amigos como con su familia y su mascota Tiki. Aunque muchas veces suele controlarse, incluso puede llegar a explotar de furia o acabar sumiéndose en la tristeza o el miedo.

Mike siempre trata de aparentar seguridad ante los demás, pero en ocasiones incluso él puede sentir que se derrumba de forma emocional.

Mike tiene gran talento para muchas cosas y siempre se esfuerza por hacer las cosas en cierto modo que para él sean perfectas. Una cosa que en realidad tiene su consecuencias negativas, ya que cuando el potro trata de conseguir o superar algo pero no lo consigue por muchos intentos que haga, acaba frustrándose y llegando a abandonar en caso de que este no lo considere importante.

Cuando se convirtió en alicornio ángel celeste y conseguir enormes poderes al cual superan a enemigos como King Sombra, Grogar como otros, al principio se volvió demasiado confiado, incluso algo arrogante. Creyendo que no había nadie que pudiera plantarle cara. Creía poder con todo, hasta que cayendo en una trampa tendida por King Sombra, se dio cuenta que su exceso de confianza podía llevarle a la muerte si no aprende a ser mas humilde y no confiarse tanto.

Mike pese a ser un potro de enorme valor, hubo una ocasión en que el miedo lo invadió por completo haciendo que perdiera el control de sus propias acciones y casi le cuesta la vida a quienes confiaban plenamente en él. Mike tuvo que pasar por mucho para recuperar el valor perdido.

De actitud decidida, cuando se trata de luchar por sus amigos y familia siempre lo da todo sin rendirse jamás por muy mal que vallan las cosas. Incluso con todo en su contra, el potro luchará hasta el final aun en costa de su propia vida. Un potro con un valor y sentido del deber inigualable.

Pese a todo ello, en el fondo tiene una actitud bromista y uno de sus mayores hobbys es la de gastar bromas pesadas a Shining Armor, algunas con mucho merito que acaban por enfurecer al semental y haciendo que este persiguiera furioso al potro.

Mike tuvo lo que se podría decir momentos de romance. El primero fue con una potra unicornio de otro mundo llamada Rebeca Rouser (1) al cual tuvieron un momento de romance (quizás suene exagerado por solo se dieron un breve beso los dos). La segunda fue con una potra sombría llamada Darkwing, al cual esta trabajaba en un principio para King Sombra hasta que descubrió la verdad sobre este. Entre los dos parecía surgir un romance que parecía prometedor pero las circunstancias lo impidió por completo aquello. Actualmente esta con Apple Bloom al cual son actualmente novios con un amor mutuo inquebrantable, en mas de una ocasión su amor se puso a prueba amenazando con separarse para siempre, pero al final hicieron que su amor se hiciera mucho mas fuerte que antes.

Una cosa que no se puede negar es que Mike no siente demasiado aprecio por la religión. Hubo un tiempo en que el potro era fiel de la religión de la diosa Artemisa, pero cuando sufrió el intento de asesinato por parte de Chrysalis, su fe prácticamente cayó en picado.

Tampoco traga con la nobleza en especial los nobles de Canterlot. La mayoría de los que conoció no eran mas que unos arrogantes que tratan con desprecio a todos lo que no son de la misma posición social que ellos. Mike suele mirarlos con enorme desprecio, aunque a algunos los respeta como en el caso de Fancy Pantas y Fleur de Liss al cual son de los pocos nobles que se ganaron de verdad su respeto.

Aunque Mike siempre aparenta estar tranquilo y mantener siempre la calma, a veces cuando sus amigos o familia sufren o se meten con ellos no duda en actuar e incluso puede llegar a explotar en completa furia si las cosas se van de la raya. Incluso hasta el punto de querer arreglas las cosas por la fuerza dejando completamente de lado su actitud de potro tranquilo y sereno.

"Mike: Valla. Si que tienen bastante información sobre mi forma de ser."

"Comentaba el potro. Ahora veía la sección de habilidades que este tenía".

 **Habilidades** : Como alicornio Mike posee grandes poderes mágicos. Posee grandes conocimientos tecnológicos y científicos al cual los usa con maestría en sus batallas hasta el punto que logró crear sus propios tecno hechizos (combinación de la magia con la tecnología logrando conseguir cosas únicas en que ambos elementos por separado no podrían conseguir).

Sus poderes se centran principalmente en la luz aunque también domina hechizos elementales.

También posee una enorme fuerza física, capaz de levantar hasta una enorme roca con un casco como si nada. Su naturaleza celeste ángel hace que se alimente de las emociones positivas de la gente que halla en el lugar. Cuando mas energía positiva halla, mas fuerte se hace Mike, por tanto si acaba en un lugar donde no haya armonía su fuerza disminuye. Con entrenamiento aquella debilidad desaparece parcialmente haciendo que quede con su fuerza base.

También posee conocimientos de alquimia por cortesía de su maestra Likandragón, aunque el potro aprendió mucho de al alquimia no es un tema que me llame mucho la atención debido a que confiaba mas en sus propios poderes que en la alquimia. Ideología que podría cambiar con el tiempo si llegara el caso.

"Mike: Bien. Ahora mis objetos personales".

 **Objetos personales** :

 **Golden Tail (1):** Una espada de hoja de cuarzo opaco de color oro. Con el pomo del mango con forma de diamante y el mango color blanco con toques color turquesa. Tiene poder de proporcionar al usuario una fuerza física y mágica en proporciones gigantescas, incluso aunque este esté agotado. Fue un regalo que Jack Evans a Mike hace mucho tiempo. Sobra decir que Mike maneja la espada con gran destreza, gracias a sus entrenamientos previos con la espada con ayuda de Shining Armor que le enseñó esgrima y Ocelot al ser un gran espadachín.

En la espada habita un espíritu que se manifiesta en forma de adorable zorro de pelaje marrón oro con parte del morro y patas blancas. El pelaje del pecho y de la punta de la cola verdes. Ojos violetas. Un espíritu algo torpe y distraído. El pequeño espiritu solo se comunica con su dueño de forma telépatica y con ningún otro, aunque con los animales es la excepción y se lleva estupendamente con su dueño como con sus amigos. Su naturaleza torpe hace que de vez en cuando se tropiece y se caiga.

Dicha espada tiene varias evoluciones al cual se mencionan a continuación: Platinun Tail, Galaxy Dragon Tail y Tiger Tail.

"Selenis: Debo decir, que la Golden Tail aunque no sea un artefacto ancestral celeste, sus cualidades son sin duda impresionantes."

"Comentaba la conservadora. Mike sonriendo levemente la responde."

"Mike: Si. Aun recuerdo cuando Jack Evans me la regalo. Sin duda me sentí orgulloso de portar tan legendaria arma. Esta espada me ayudó mucho. Como el espíritu que la habita ¿Verdad pequeñín?"

"Preguntaba el potro acariciando al pequeño zorro, al cual estaba a su lado. Este recibía los mimos del potro con gusto."

 **Platinun Tail:** Forma alterna que puede adoptar la Golden Tail gracias a que fue hace tiempo forjada con el raro metal estelar. La espada adopta forma plateada similar al platino con inscripciones rúnicas en la hoja y una gema roja en la empuñadura. Dicha gema como las runas brillan con fuerza. Esta forma evolucionada de la espada potencia en gran medida el poder de la espada como las capacidades del alicornio, demostrando un gran poder.

El espíritu de la espada cambia también adoptando la forma de zorro pero con pelaje plateado, conserva el pelo del pecho verde, la parte del morro y las patas delanteras blancas. La punta de la cola pasa a roja y tiene varios símbolos rojos en su cuerpo. Con esa forma es mas serio pero sigue siendo algo torpe pero igual de adorable.

 **Galaxy Dragon Tail (2):** Forma evolucionada de la Golden Tail cuando Mike adopta su fusión fénix pero en su forma alidrake (explicación sobre el alidrake mas adelante) cuya forma es con el mango dorado con una boca de dragón en la parte de abajo y el filo se vuelve negro con luces blancas brillantes que se mueven en ella volviéndola mucho mas poderosa que antes. Es aspecto del espíritu de la Tail cambia radicalmente adoptando forma de gran dragón astral. De escamas negras con la parte del vientre morado. Al desplegar sus alas dan la impresión de que son ventanas hacia la galaxia. El aumentó de poder de la espada es enormemente mayor a su forma original, permitiendo a Mike derrotar a muchos enemigos gracias al poder de la espada.

 **Tiger Tail (1):** Forma evolucionada de la Golden Tail al aplicar uno de los colmillos de Sakkar sobre la espada. La espada cambia a una donde la hoja azul con una empuñadura en forma de cabeza de tigre blanca con ojos azules. El mango es azul con blanco y del pomo un corazón de zafiro. Con ella se añade la Modalidad Salvaje. Un aura roja invade al portador haciéndolo mas instintivo y rápido de reflejos y los ojos de la espada pasar a ser también rojos. Sin duda una habilidad muy útil cuando se enfrenta a enemigos veloces o con grandes reflejos. La nueva mejora ha sido enormemente útil para Mike al cual lo usa con gran eficacia.

Su forma espiritual también cambia pasando de un pequeño y adorable zorro, a la de un poderoso y enorme tigre azul con rayas blancas que parecen rayos eléctricos incluyendo la melena al lado de la cabeza del tigre, dando efecto de estar hecho de electricidad.

 **Amuleto Alidrake (2):** un objeto parecido al amuleto del alicornio, pero con la imagen de un dragón y dorado con detalles plateados). Cuando se lo pone, el potro se convierte en un alidrake. En sus alas de luz le salen escamas en la parte de arriba. Cola de dragón con púas amarillas. Holy al tener vinculo con él, sus alas y cola se convierten en unas de dragón. En esta forma obtiene grandes poderes. Cuando realizan su fusión fénix adquieren poderes enormes.

"Mike: Aun recuerdo cuando me convertí en alidrake la primera vez. Fue una pasada total."

"Comentaba el potro. La conservadora le comento."

"Selenis: Tengo entendido que ahora ya no necesitáis el amuleto para transformaros en alidrake emperador."

"Mike: Así es. La reina Galaxandria consideró que mi integración con Golden Heart tendría que ser mayor. Por eso hizo que el amuleto fuera ahora parte de mi."

 **Stellar Blade (2):** Artefacto celeste. También conocida como la Espada de Jade. Una espada de filo verde con mango dorado conocida como la Espada de Jade al cual perteneció al padre biológico de Mike Star Sun. La espada aparte de ser un arma poderosa en si, también es un estupendo canalizador mágico. Mike puede canalizar su magia en ella y aumentar la fuerza de dicha espada. Mike puede combinar esta espada con la Galaxy Dragon Tail en su modo Lanza Galáctica. Pero para usar todo su poder, Mike tiene que estar en su modo Celestial en el Dragon Bankai. Cuando se combina con el arma, el filo de vuelve plata y el filo original en dorado (explicación mas adelante).

"Mike: La espada de mi padre. Es raro que la encontrara en la dimensión de Magic."

"Selenis: ¿No sabéis como llego dicha arma a ese otro mundo?"

"Mike: Ni idea. Quizás sea algo que nunca lleguemos a saber."

 **Compañeros** :

 **Holy:** Una fénix celeste de plumaje blanco con líneas doradas. Con el símbolo de la cutie mark de Mike en el pecho. Holy pertenece a la raza de fénix celestes. Una raza especial de fénix que cuando crean un enlace con un pony, este se vuelve inquebrantable. Holy es de una actitud parecida a la de su compañero Mike. Leal y fuerte. Con un gran aprecio y cariño hacia Mike al cual siempre procura estar a su lado.

"Mike: Mi fiel compañera y amiga. Que aventuras tuvimos en cuando nos conocimos. Sin duda somos un equipo genial."

Buena amiga y compañera del potro al cual lo seguirá siempre y le anima cuando este se siente deprimido. Algo coqueta a cual la gusta cuidar su imagen y a veces tontea en plan broma con Mike. Su elemento es la luz. Puede adoptar forma de alicornio blanca de crin rubia y ojos azules, con la misma cutie mark de Mike. En su forma fénix puede combinarse con armas para aumentar su poder, o fusionarse con Mike para formar una armadura de elemento luz que le proporciona diversos poderes al potro como un aumento enormemente considerable de su poder. Su poder depende de los fuertes lazos que haya entre Holy y Mike Bluer, haciéndose mas y mas fuerte y adquiriendo nuevos poderes como nuevos tipos de fusión. En el primer nivel la forma fusionada hace que Mike quede envuelta en una armadura blanca con detalles blancos parecida a los de la guardia real y con el simbolo de su cutie mark en el pecho de la armadura. En su segundo nivel al cual de la conoce como Bankai, adopta forma de armadura de energía luminosa blanca con detalles amarillo y con mas piezas protegiendo diversas partes de su cuerpo como el símbolo de su cutie mark en el pecho, dotando al potro de enorme fuerza y poder. Con el tiempo conseguirán mas niveles de poder.

 **Nota autor: Quiero dar las gracias a Eyedragon Ancalagon por dejarme usar su idea de los fénix de sus fanfics La Saga del Fénix.**

 **Golden Heart (2)** : Un dragón dorado que ayuda a Mike cuando este le invoca llamando su nombre. Un dragón de escamas doradas y ojos dorados con espinas plateadas. Fue quien le entregó el amuleto del Alidrake al potro y ayudarle a descubrir su destino como el elemento de la virtud de la esperanza. Un dragón amigo y leal a Mike al cual siempre viene en su ayuda cuando el potro le llama. De carácter amable y leal con algo bromista. Puede variar de tamaño, e incluso adoptar forma de dragón robot, al cual Mike puede subirse en él y luchar contra monstruos gigantes. Un fuerte aliado y amigo del alicornio al cual lo apoya en todo sin dudar.

"Mike: Mi amigo el dragón Golden Heart. Nunca olvidaré el día en que le conocí a mi nuevo amigo dragón. Sin duda un estupendo compañero que nos ha ayudado mucho. En especial en las luchas contra gigantes."

 **Golden Tail forma espiritual (1):** El espíritu que habita en la Golden Tail que puede manifestarse en forma de pequeño, adorable y tierno zorro. Muy leal a Mike al cual lo seguirá siempre. De naturaleza torpe y distraída. Solo comunicarse telepáticamente con Mike. Como todos los espíritus de la Tails, este es reacio a comunicarse con otros que no sea con Mike. Aunque con Holy como los fénix, Silve Lión como con Sherrys y otros animales suele charlar (o hacerlo de forma mental) de forma normal. Su aspecto cambia según la forma que tenga la Tail en ese momento.

"Mike: Bueno. Ahora mi parte favorita. Mis habilidades y técnicas, que no son pocas jejejeje."

 **Técnicas y habilidades:**

 **Infierno de plasma** : Un tecno hechizo que consiste en crear un enorme pilar de fuego que surge del suelo, quemando en gran medida al enemigo.

 **Estaca de Piedra** : Una gran estaca hecha de piedra que surge del suelo y atraviesa al enemigo.

 **Nano Escudo** : Tecno hechizo. Mike crea una barrera alrededor suyo o quienes están con el, siendo capaz de detener la mayoría de los ataques mágicos y físicos.

 **Patada de luz** : Mike concentra su energía luminosa en sus patas traseras para luego lanzar potentes patadas contra el enemigo.

 **Doble de luz** : Mike crea una o varias copias de si mismo para confundir al enemigo. Cuando los dobles reciben un fuerte golpe, se deshacen en luces blancas.

 **Puño Pétreo** : Forma un gran puño de piedra en su casco y golpea con fuerza al enemigo con ella.

 **Luz Interior** : Tecno hechizo que hace que el cuerpo emita una intensa luz brillante. A las criaturas de las sombras como King Sombra les hacen daño en su forma neblina. A los demás simplemente los ciega.

 **Sonic Rainbow Celeste** : Técnica mejorada del Sonic Rainbow de Rainbow Dash. Avanzando a toda velocidad crea primero un Sonic Rainbow y luego un segundo estallido dorado que le permite avanzar a toda velocidad aun mayor. Cuando choca contra algo provoca una enorme explosión de luz dorada.

 **Escudo Absorbente** : Un tecno hechizo defensivo. Alzando un casco crea un engranaje dorado que absorbe los ataques mágicos o de energía. Luego alza su otro casco y surge de ella un símbolo mágico liberando de golpe toda la energía acumulada en forma de potente disparo potenciado de vuelta hacia el enemigo.

 **Rayo solar** : Basado en el rayo solar de la princesa Celestia, esta no se lo enseñó, lo aprendió el potro por su cuenta cuando se la vio realizar una vez. Consiste en absorber luz del sol y disparar un potente rayo solar contra el enemigo. Tarda en cargar, pero Mike puede acelerar el proceso empleando sus alas de luz para absorber la luz del sol y cargarlo mas rápido.

 **Atomic Blast** : Crea una poderosa esfera de energía mágica y lo lanza contra el enemigo causando una enorme explosión, efectiva contra enemigos acorazados al cual les revienta la armadura.

 **Ragnarock** : Tecno hechizo que consiste en convocar un poderoso rayo que emerge del cielo y que golpea al enemigo.

 **Armadura de Batalla** : Tecno hechizo de Mike. Crea una armadura que amplifica sus poderes y habilidades en gran medida. Pero comparándola con las fusiones fénix, es una técnica algo inferior.

 **Golpe Meteoro** : Empleando su tecno hechizo garra dragón, agarra el cuello del enemigo y le da un fuerte puñetazo ascendente con tanta fuerza que lo lanza hasta la estratosfera del planeta. Mike se alza volando a alta velocidad y una vez que su enemigo está en el punto mas alto, le da un potente golpe con sus cascos delanteros, que lo manda de vuelta de nuevo al planeta en forma de meteorito.

 **Kirin Eléctrico** : Crea un kirin hecho prácticamente de electricidad y lo lanza contra el enemigo causando una gran explosión de electricidad.

 **Gran Dragón Dorado** : Ataque definitivo de Mike. Consiste en invocar un poderoso dragón hecho íntegramente de luz dorada al cual Mike puede controlar sus movimientos. El dragón se lanza hacia el enemigo abriendo sus grandes fauces y cuando los cierra, causa una enorme explosión de luz que lo destruye todo cuanto encuentra. Unos de los ataques mas poderosos de Mike. Cuando emplea la Platinun Tail para este ataque, se convierte en el Gran Dragón de Platino siendo aun mas poderoso el ataque, en vez de luz dorada tiene una luz plateada.

 **Técnicas con espada:**

 **Filo de Flash** : Con su espada, el potro lanza un rápido y poderoso tajo brillante contra el enemigo.

 **Golpe solar** : Cargando de energía su espada con luz solar, lanza un poderoso ataque que daña gravemente al enemigo.

 **Gran espada de la Victoria** : Ataque definitivo de Mike. Crea con su espada una gran V de fuego y lo lanza contra el enemigo causando un enorme y descomunal daño. El elemento puede variar según la necesidad del momento. Cuando emplea la Platinun Tail para este ataque, se convierte en la Gran Espada de la Victoria Platino. El fuego se vuelve tonalidad de platino haciéndolo mas poderoso.

 **Gran Mazazo de la Victoria** : Técnica definitiva. Versión mas poderosa de la Gran Espada de la Victoria. Primero crea su V de fuego, y luego lanza su Atomic Blast combinando ambos ataques dando un efecto devastador. Cuando emplea la Platinun Tail para este ataque, se convierte en Gran Mazazo de la Victoria Platinun teniendo el fuego un tono plateado y siendo aun mas poderoso.

"Mike: Sin duda tengo un montón de técnicas geniales. Ahora los poderes que tengo cuando estoy en mi modo alidrake."

"Selenis: Sobre eso. Debo decir que son impresionantes dichos poderes."

 **Poderes Alidrake (2)** : 

Cuando Mike adopta su forma alidrake, el potro puede usar versiones mejoradas de sus ataques. Cuando se fusionas con Holy formando el Bankai ( y las futuras formas que obtendrá en el futuro) puede adoptar diversos poderes con varias armaduras diferentes. De momento solo pueden realizar al nivel Bankai llamado Dragón Bankai.

 **Dragón Bankai (2)** : Cuando se fusionan Mike y Holy en su forma alidrake. Mike obtiene una armadura dorada con detalles plateados que le cubren todo el cuerpo. Las alas se cubren también con dicha armadura y en la punta tiene dos bocas de dragón. La Golden Tail puede transformarse a una forma avanza en la Galaxy Dragón Tail cuya forma es con el mango dorado con una boca de dragón en la parte de abajo y el filo se vuelve negro con luces blancas brillantes que se mueven en ella volviéndola mucho mas poderosa que antes. Con el dragón Bankai obtiene grandes poderes y técnicas nuevas como la siguientes transformaciones.

 **El poder de la armadura alidrake esta dividido en 4 modos de combate mas 2 formas avanzadas supremas**. **Cada uno con diversas técnicas (2).**

 **Modo Caballero**

Ese es el modo principal. Aumenta su agilidad además de que puede lanzar rayos de energía por las bocas de dragón en las alas.

 **Rayo Dorado** : Se concentra una gran cantidad de energía en la boca y lo dispara contra el enemigo.

 **Garras Filosas** : A la armadura le salen garras que se pueden usar contra el oponente.

 **Destello Celestial** : Dispara un gran rayo blanco que afecta mucho a los seres malignos.

 **Cañón Doble de Dragón** : De las bocas de dragón de sus alas, dispara dos potentes rayos dorados contra el enemigo.

 **Destello Dorado del Dragón** : Dispara un poderoso rayo dorado contra el enemigo.

 **Modo Mega misil**

Las alas cambian de apariencia a una parecida a la de un jet permitiendo que el usuario alcance velocidades increíbles además de lanzar ondas de sonido por la boca.

 **Aturdidor Sonico** : Dispara una gran explosión de sonido que aturde a todos los que estén a 10 metros de distancia.

 **Vibración Sonica** : Permite hacer vibrar tus moléculas para cruzar objetos sólidos

 **Modo Refractor** :

Este modo recubre la armadura de un cristal especial blanco que permite reflejar o absorber la energía de los ataques mágicos que el oponente lance. Además el cristal funciona como escudo a los ataques físicos.

 **Muro de Espejos** : Puede crear un muro de cristal de dos metros que te protege y refleja los ataques mas poderosos del oponente. Pero no detiene los ataques físicos al cual rompen el muro con suma facilidad.

 **Modo estampida** :

La armadura se recubre de un cristal negro aumentando la fuerza física y el poder de ataque tanto mágico como físico.

 **Carga de Poder** : Multiplica el poder de los ataques mágicos x20 durante un minuto.

 **Fuerza Titánica** : Multiplica la fuerza física x20 durante un minuto.

 **Modo Celestial** :

Este es el modo supremo el cual cambia la apariencia de la armadura a una blanca con detalles dorados y este modo le otorga a su usuario todas las habilidades combinadas de los otros modos. Pero debido a su poder consume mucha energía, por lo que es recomendable usarlo en caso de emergencia extrema.

 **Resplandor Cósmico** : El cuerpo despide una poderosa luz que lastima gravemente a los seres malvados y destruye a los seres sombríos.

 **Galaxia Nova** : El cuerpo se rodea de energía dorada y puedes dar una poderosa embestida que deja con un dolor tremendo a tu rival.

 **Explosión Galáctica** : Libera un aura arco iris que afecta a los seres malignos u oscuros en un rango de 100 metros.

 **Modo Paladín Alidrake** :

La armadura de vuelve del mismo color del pelaje de Mike, o sea azul celeste pero conservando los detalles dorados, con un casco en forma de dragón con cuernos. En este modo todas las habilidades del usuario se multiplican 25 veces mas, además de que puede usar cualquier ataque de los otros modos sin dificultad. Esta es la forma mas poderosa que Mike puede adoptar pero deja al usuario sin energía si no está acostumbrado a esta, por lo que como mucho solo puede usarse por 5 minutos sin agotar al usuario.

 **Platinun Galaxy Lance** : Requiere esta en modo Paladín Alidrake y tener la Galaxy Dragón Tail en modo Lanza Galáctica combinada con la Stelar Blade. Las dos hojas se vuelven de platino con detalles negros.

 **Rugido de Dragón** : Requiere esta en modo Paladín Alidrake. Desde su boca dispara un poderoso rayo de color celeste capaz de desintegrarlo todo.

 **Gran Dragón Celestial** : Requiere estar en modo Paladín Alidrake. Mike queda envuelto por un dragón de energía blanco con alas doradas y los bordes de estas negros. Una técnica de enorme poder.

 **Mejoras de las técnicas en el modo Alidrake.**

 **Plasma galáctico** : Es como el infierno de plasma pero de color blanco las llamas.

 **Atomic Golden Blast** : Es como el Atomic Blast solo que dorado.

 **Puño Galáctico** : Versión mejorada del Puño Pétreo. Solo que esta en vez de piedra normal son piedras brillantes blancas como diamantes

 **Nano Escudo Galáctico** : Versión mejorada del Nano Escudo. Un escudo mágico plateado.

 **Agujero Blanco** : Versión mejorada del Escudo Absorbente. Crea un agujero blanco desde un casco que absorbe los ataques de energía o disparos y con la otra con otro agujero blanco, devuelve el rayo potenciado contra el enemigo.

 **Rayos Solar de las Estrellas** : Versión mejorada del Rayo Solar. Mike absorbe los rayos del sol, siendo ayudados por las bocas de dragón de sus alas. Finalmente cargado, lanza un potente rayo dorado contra el enemigo.

 **Gran Dragón Galáctico** : Versión mejorada del Gran Dragón Dorado. Crea un poderoso dragón negro como el espacio con estrellas y planetas en ella. Ojos brillantes como soles. Lanzando su poderoso ataque contra el enemigo causando una gran explosión blanca.

 **Poderes de la Galaxy Dragón Tail.**

 **Es el poder de la espada Golden Tail combinado con el poder galáctico del dragón dorado**

 **Filo Galáctico** : Adaptación del filo de flash la diferencia en que es energía blanca estelar.

 **Espada Galáctica de la Victoria** : Adaptación de la espada de la victoria solo que es una V color negro con brillos blancos en su interior que parecen estrellas.

 **Mazazo Galáctico de la Victoria** : Adaptación del Mazazo de la Victoria pero en negro con brillos blancos en su interior como si fueran estrellas.

 **Tajo del Dragón** : Libera una gran onda de energía que golpea a todos los oponentes a su alrededor.

 **Light Galaxy Blast** : Desde la espada surge un rayo blanco y negro de gran potencia contra el enemigo.

 **Modo lanza galáctica** : En la boca de dragón debajo del mango surge una energía dorada que se convierte en un segundo filo.

 **Destello Doble de Dragón** : Con la Lanza Galáctica primero un golpe con el filo normal y luego un segundo con el filo dorado.

 **Espiral celeste** : Se hace girar la Lanza Galáctica creando un tornando de luz para atacar al oponente.

 **Doble Hoja Galáctica** : Técnica Definitiva. Requiera estar en modo alidrake y fusionado con Holy y portar la Galaxy Dragon Tail en modo Lanza Galáctica. La imagen del sol de Celestia aparece detrás del potro mientras este hace girar su arma a gran velocidad con ambos cascos mientras lo mueve de un lado a otro. Las dos hojas brillan con la luz del sol y acto seguido sin parar de girar dicha arma, avanza volando hacia el enemigo golpeando una y otra vez con giros de su espada de doble hoja. Luego el potro salta hacia atrás para luego dar un salto hacia delante y dar un tajo final al enemigo con su arma acabando con él.

 **Poderes Elementales:**

Cuando Mike se entrenó con los ponis elementales, adquirió nuevas habilidades como poderes. Aparte se le potenciaron sus hechizos de luz y adquirió un nuevo elemento.

 **Mike Elemento Luz** :

La forma básica de Mike. Gracias a los entrenamientos y enseñanzas del maestro Sheikdark sus poderes de luz se hicieron mas fuertes y potentes.

Todos sus ataques basados en luz han sido potenciados gracias al dominio de los elementos. A la vez que ha aprendido nuevos ataques pero solo en modo elemento luz.

 **Espada de luz** : Mike crea una espada de luz con que puede atacar al enemigo. Haciendo especial daño a criaturas de oscuridad.

 **Láser Cegador** : Concentra energía y lanza un potente y ancho láser de luz.

 **Luz Sanadora** : Crea una columna de luz de radio ampliable que cura a el y los aliados.

 **Puñetazos de Luz** : Mike carga de energía luz sus cascos delanteros y da un sin fin de puñetazos a alta velocidad contra el enemigo. Puede combinarse con las Patadas de luz para realizar potentes combos.

 **Barrera de Luz** : Crea un enorme escudo de luz que le protege a él y al grupo.

 **Espada Supernova** : Invoca una poderosa espada de supernova de gran tamaño que se ubica por encima del potro y luego se lanza hacia el enemigo, causando una gran explosión de luz.

 **Modo Arconte de Luz** : El cuerpo de Mike se vuelve luz pura. Su crin dorada brilla con intensidad como si oro se tratara y su pelaje resplandece en luz. En esta forma sus poderes sobre el elemento luz se hacen mas fuertes. Solo en su forma principal. No puede activar dicha habilidad en su forma oscura.

 **Mike Elemento Oscuridad** : 

La transformación en elemento oscuridad de Mike. Con esta forma domina la oscuridad total. Lanzar potentes ataques basados en oscuridad e incluso convertirse en sombras para desplazarse rápidamente por diversas superficies. Con esta forma Mike tiene una actitud verdaderamente hostil y malhumorado. Su maestro cree que se debe al ser esta transformación la forma opuesta a su forma base la luz.

En su forma oscuridad su pelaje se vuelve negro. Su crin y cola pasan a la de un color completamente negro. Ojos grises. Sus alas de luz pasan a ser oscuras.

 **Agujero Negro** : Crea un agujero negro que traga absolutamente todo.

 **Garras Oscuras** : Crea en sus cascos unas garras de oscuridad al cual puede cortar o golpear al enemigo.

 **Dado Oscuro** : Crea uno o varios cubos transparentes negros con que lo lanza contra el enemigo causando daño oscuridad.

 **Niebla Oscura** : Crea una oscuridad alrededor suyo que reduce la visibilidad del enemigo.

 **Dardos Relámpago** : Lanza rápidos rayos de oscuridad con que golpea al enemigo.

 **Guadaña Segadora** : Crea una guadaña que puede cortarlo todo o puede convocar varias guadañas al cual este las puede controlar con su magia y atacar con todas ellas al enemigo.

 **Brecha Negra** : Una serie de rápidos cortes al aire que se vuelven vacíos succionando a todo quien se acerque. (1)

 **Golpe Sombrío** : Desplazándose entre las sombras, Mike puede conectar toda clase de golpeas por medio de su sombra. (1)

 **Pulso Sombrío** : La sombra Mike lanza desde sus cascos un rayo oscuro. (1)

"Selenis apagó el panel de control. Mike comentó".

Mike: Bueno. Eso es de momento toda la información sobre mi. Ahora veamos el de los otros

Selenis: Por supuesto emperador.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **(1) Creación de S.W.A.T. or Team Wild**

 **(2) Creación de Draigon 2.0.**


	8. Red Fire

Mike: Bueno Selenis. Ahora los datos de Red Fire.

Selenis: Por supuesto emperador.

La conservadora activando el panel de control. Mostraba a Red Fire.

 **Nombre:** Red Fire

 **Descripción Física** : Yegua alicornio robot. De pelaje rojo. Crin largo rojo con detalles amarillos como si unas llamas se tratase. Ojos naranjas. Cutie mark de un corazón de fuego. Despues de la Guerra Celeste ella comenzó a Portar una armadura tecnológica color ámbar con rojo tipo valkiria con falda roja al cual luce muy hermosa con ella.

 **Posición** : Líder de la Patrulla Harmony (después de Mike claro).

 **Biografía** : Red Fire es la líder de la Patrulla Harmony. Una yegua apasionada como el fuego y que la mayoría de sus hechizos están relacionados con dicho elemento.

Ella es una robot con apariencia de yegua y que actúa como una de verdad. Mike su creador, la diseño a partir de datos de magos unicornios y alicornios poderosos como modelos de programación. También la hizo líder de la Patrulla Harmony.

En la otra línea temporal ella era Fire Death. Una asesina robot despiadada que la encantaba hacer carbonizar a sus enemigos con sus mortales llamas. Ahora en la actual línea temporal, ella es una heroína que protege al mundo del mal.

 **Carácter:** Red Fire es una yegua con una voluntad ardiente y una pasión que arde como una intensa llama en su interior muy difícil de apagar. Pese a su naturaleza robot, ella tiene una gran personalidad alegre y vivaracha.

"Mike: Se puede decir que Red Fire es la pasión ardiente del equipo jejejeje...Toda una yegua ardiente de pasión".

"Bromeaba el potro".

De carácter vanidosa, le gusta cuidar su imagen y es algo presumida con ello (no hasta el punto de ser una segunda Rarity. De ella no hay mas que una XD). Pese a ello no la importa dejar de lado su aspecto si es para ayudar a sus amigos o a gente inocente en apuros.

Ella muy hábil con la magia de alicornio, capaz de competir con los mejores magos del mundo. A Red Fire siempre la apasiona el fuego y por eso la mayoría de ataques y hechizos están relacionados con dicho elemento. Nadie controla el fuego mejor que ella hasta en cierto modo, podría considerarse que el fuego es su mejor amigo. Red Fire es toda una yegua ardiente que arde en completa pasión. Su crin y cola como sus alas se prenden con verdadera pasión, cuya intensidad a veces se ve reflejada en ellas su estado de ánimo.

Salvo para lavarse o ducharse, a Red Fire no la agrada demasiado estar en zonas con mucha agua. No es que tenga miedo al agua, simplemente no la tolera demasiado ya que el agua apaga su fuego. Y su agrado al agua no mejora si está esta justo debajo de esta donde su fuego no sirve absolutamente para nada.

Aparte del fuego, también es una hábil luchadora cuerpo a cuerpo. Hasta el punto que es capaz de derrotar físicamente a oponentes mas grandes que ella. También domina muy bien las armas, especialmente sus armas personales como la Red Queen o la Lucifer, al cual dichas armas la quedan a Red Fire como anillo al casco.

Cuando no está en misiones o entrenando, como Rarity suele ir al SPA de Lotus y Aloe y en ocasiones charla con Rarity ya que tiene buena amistad con ella, ya que a ambas las gusta cuidar su imagen. También practica nuevos hechizos, principalmente relacionados con el fuego.

Actualmente tiene una relación amorosa con en el miembro mas joven y reciente de la patrulla. El unicornio robot White Shield.

"Mike: Debo confesar que en ningún momento pensé que entre esos dos surgiría algo. Aquello si que fue inesperado jejejeje."

"Comentaba el alicornio"

"Selenis: Dos seres robóticos que siente lo que es el amor. Debo admitir que eso es algo verdaderamente...fascinante".

"Comentaba la conservadora sorprendida de que dos robots se llegasen a enamorar el uno del otro".

 **Objetos personales**

 **La Red Queen** (de Devil Man Cry 4)( **1** ): Artefacto celeste. Puede cargar de energía mágica con el manubrio de motocicleta que esta tiene haciendo que se prenda en fuego, incrementando la velocidad y daño del usuario. El arma sin duda estaba hecha para Red Fire al cual maneja con destreza dicha espada en combate y capaz de aprovechar al máximo el poder de dicha espada. Muchos enemigos acabaron bastante quemados por el poder de aquella espada combinada con los poderes de fuego de Red Fire.

 **La Lucifer (1)** : Artefacto celeste. Una mochila de metal rojo con naranja con símbolos del fuego en ella. Puede crear infinidad de espadas llameantes que están al orden del portador y estas pueden ser organizadas como mas le guste a esta, ser lanzadas y explotar a señal de Red Fire. Un arma estupenda para ocuparse de multiples enemigos, al cual puede lanzar contra todos ellos cientos de espadas llameantes para borrarlos del mapa.

 **Ultra Blaster (2)** : Artefacto celeste. Un brazalete rojo con símbolos del fuego en ella. Al cual dispara un potente rayo rojo que puede carbonizar hasta la roca. Un arma perfecta para acabar con enemigos duros y acorazados.

 **Red Ultra Queen (2)** : Combinación de la Ultra Blaster con la Red Queen. El brazalete se coloca en el mango haciendo que el arma comience a brillar con un brillo rojo. Al apretar el manubrio esta comienza a brillar con el mismo color y dispara un potente rayo rojo. El poder de ambas armas combinadas mas el poder del fuego de Red Fire la hacen una poderosa y devastadora arma capaz de incinerar a cientos de enemigos.

 **Técnicas y hechizos**

 **Invulnerabilidad al fuego** : Habilidad pasiva de Red Fire. Ella es prácticamente inmune a los ataques de fuego. Además de ser capaz de absorber el fuego y adquirir fuerza por las llamas absorbidas.

 **Modo Combate** : La crin y cola como las alas se convierten en puro fuego. Esta la permite amplificar sus habilidades físicas y poderes, en especial sus ataques de fuego.

 **Lanzallamas** : Técnica básica de Red Fire. Lanza un poderoso lanzallamas contra el enemigo.

 **Tormenta de Fuego** : Crea una lluvia de meteoritos cubiertos de fuego que caen sobre el enemigo.

 **Tornado de fuego** : Red Fire se cubre de un poderoso tornado de fuego que lo incinera todo.

 **Explosión Nova** : Red Fire concentra energía en su interior y la libera en forma de enorme explosión que causa un daño enorme al enemigo. Una de sus técnicas mas poderosas pero con doble riesgo. Cuando la usa, se queda sin energía y hasta que la recupera está en un estado muy vulnerable.

 **Puños de Fuego** : Sus cascos delanteros se encienden en puro fuego y se lanza hacia el enemigo dando poderosos y rápidos puñetazos. Esta técnica se puede combinar con las patadas de fuego, permitiéndola realizar poderosos combos de interminables golpes llameantes.

 **Patadas de Fuego** : Sus cascos traseros se encienden en puro fuego y se lanza hacia el enemigo dando poderosas y rápidas patadas. Esta técnica se puede combinar con los puños de fuego, permitiéndola realizar poderosos combos de interminables golpes llameantes.

 **Armadura de Fuego** : Red Fire queda envuelta en una armadura color ámbar hecha de puro fuego que quema por contacto, aumentando su fuerza y defensa.

 **Estrella de Fuego** : Lanza cinco bolas de fuego que impactan en el suelo creando el símbolo de la estrella mágica. Acto seguido se forma una potente torre de fuego con forma de estrella que incinera todo lo que halla en ella.

 **Carga Solar** : Red Fire se cubre en una poderosa bola de fuego y luego lanzarse contra el enemigo. El impacto causa una gran explosión de fuego.

 **Furia de Fénix** : Ataque definitivo de Red Fire. Convoca un poderoso fénix de fuego y lo lanza contra el enemigo causando un enorme daño de fuego.

 **Siete Infiernos** : Técnica Definitiva. Requiere la Red Queen y la Lucifer. El escenario cambia a una enorme zona volcánica con ríos de lava y varios volcanes en erupción. Red Fire alza la Red Queen mientras esta se carga de fuego. De la Lucifer surgen siete espadas de color ámbar rodeadas de fuego. La yegua apunta a su enemigo con la Red Queen disparando las siete espadas contra este al mismo tiempo que lanza desde la espada un gran rayo de calor causando una enorme explosión de fuego.

 **Modo Arconte de fuego** : Técnica de trasformación de Red Fire. Esta técnica cambia por completo el aspecto de Red Fire. Su pelaje se vuelve blanco brillante como una súper nova y su crin se convierte en puro fuego. Sus ojos se tornan en rojo como el fuego. En ese estado, su poder se vuelve enorme y su magia tiene mayor potencial. Genera un calor intenso alrededor capaz de quemar lo que sea sin necesidad de contacto, aunque ella tiene control sobre que quemar y cual no. Los disparos normales o débiles se desintegran antes de que lleguen hacia ella. Sus poderes de fuego se vuelven tan potentes que prácticamente pueden incinerar cualquier cosa. Sus ataques de fuego pueden incluso superar la temperatura de la superficie del sol.

 **Erupción Solar** : Técnica Definitiva. Requiere estar en modo Arconte de Fuego. Red Fire concentra enormes cantidades de energía mágica, liberándola y formando un enorme sol llameante que se expandiendo y golpeando al enemigo, provocando un enorme daño de fuego al enemigo que muy poco probable que sobreviva.

 **Ataque de Fuego Infernal** : Técnica Definitiva. Se requiere la Red Ultra Queen. Red Fire avanza hacia el enemigo mientras su cuerpo se cubre de fuego. Luego Red Fire salta a gran velocidad golpeando con su espada cargada contra el enemigo.

Mike: Bien. Esos son los datos de Red Fire.

Selenis: Debo decir que vos creasteis a una robot con cualidades verdaderamente asombrosas.

Mike: Gracias Selenis. Si. Red Fire sin duda es toda pasión ardiente jejejeje. Ahora pasemos al siguiente miembro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **(1) Creado por S.W.A.T. or Team Wild**

 **(2) Creador por Draigon 2.0**


	9. Ocelot

Mike: Ahora es el turno de Ocelot. El espadachín gracioso del grupo.

Comentó el potro con una ligera risa en la última parte.

Selenis: Si emperador.

 **Nombre:** Ocelot.

 **Descripción Física** : Pony terrestre robot. Pelaje marrón claro de crin corta rubia. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de una espada y una pistola. Porta una armadura tecnológica verde que el cubre el cuerpo. Después de la guerra celeste comenzó a llevar un sombrero vaquero marrón como un pañuelo rojo atado al cuello y sus armas fueron actualizadas. En los brazos portan unas piezas de armadura al cual están acopladas sus pistolas en ellas al cual puede sacarlas cuando quiera y disparar rápidamente. En su espalda porta sus espadas enfundadas al cual una sería su espada personal y la otra la Hammer Sword.

 **Posición** : Segundo al mando de la Patrulla Harmony y combatiente en primer línea.

 **Biografía** : Ocelot es el segundo al mando en la Patrulla Harmony después de Red Fire. Ocelot fue diseñado a partir de datos de los mejores espadachines del mundo y su habilidad con las pistolas no tiene igual.

"Mike: Quería un robot que se le diera bien tanto el combate cercano como a distancia. Por eso le di habilidades duales para el combate con armas a corta distancia como armas de fuego".

"Selenis: Haciendo al llamado Ocelot una unidad que se le diera bien tanto el combate cercano como a larga distancia. Muy inteligente emperador".

"Mike: Jejejeje. Gracias Selenis".

En la otra línea temporal él era Knife. Una espadachín silencioso que cumplía la voluntad del rey Máquina sin dilación. No hablaba nunca (especialmente porque su voz sonaba muy aguda y chillona). En la línea temporal ahora es un héroe que lucha por los ideales de libertada e igualdad como de la armonía.

Desde el comienzo de la Guerra Celeste. Ocelot tuvo que actualizarse enormemente para hacerse mas fuerte. Sustituir su vieja espada por una hecha de un material fuerte parecida al diamante y unas nuevas pistolas de energía que sustituían a sus viejas pistolas de balas.

"Mike: Ya que contaba con la tecnología celeste, era mas provechoso mejorar al equipo. Y Ocelot ahora cuenta con que puede sacar sus pistolas como guardarlas a mayor velocidad y así tenerlas listas para cuando haga falta".

"Selenis: Por supuesto emperador. De nada sirve tener buenas armas si no dispones de ellas cuando hace falta".

 **Carácter:** Ocelot es de carácter charlatán. Se puede decir que es el mas positivo del grupo. Siempre con una sonrisa de confianza y haciendo algún chiste, incluso en las situaciones mas duras y peligrosas. Siempre levantando el ánimo a la gente. Pese a su pinta de tipo duro, en el fondo es todo un bromista.

Su destreza con la espada no tiene igual. Capaz de manejar su gran espada con enorme destreza tanto con ambos cascos que con uno solo. También tiene una gran pericia con las pistolas capaz de incluso espantar las moscas que revolotean alrededor de un gato como si nada.

Ocelot rara vez pierde la sonrisa y su actitud positiva, haciendo que en ocasiones su optimismo se contagie al resto de la gente. Un pony digno de confianza y buen compañero.

"Mike: Se puede decir que Ocelot es puro optimismo. Sin duda sabe como subir el ánimo a la gente.

"Comentaba el potro".

A Ocelot le gusta los retos y no duda en meterse en cualquiera de ellos. También le gusta combatir contra oponentes fuertes para mejorar su destreza con las armas. Por lo que no es raro verle actuar en competiciones de duelo de espadas y de armas de fuego.

 **Objetos Personales**

 **Espada de Energía Diamante** : Una gran espada tecnológica creada por el Imperio Celeste cuya hoja parece estar hecha de diamante rodeada de energía. Con empuñadura de color cobre. Arma que Ocelot maneja con completa soltura y facilidad, capaz de partir cualquier cosa.

 **Pistolas de Energía** : Dos pistolas blancas con detalles dorados con apariencia súper moderna. Ocelot puede realizar rápidos y precisos disparos capaz de dar perfectamente en el blanco. Suele guardarlas en los antebrazos de su armadura al cual están perfectamente acopladas en ellas. Puede realizar potentes disparos y precisos, o pasar al modo rafaga que dispara un sin fin de balas de energía que impactan contra el enemigo.

 **Elemental Bullet (1)** : Artefacto celeste. Una pistola tipo revolver con distintos colores en recamara de las balas cada una por un elemento. Puede disparar seis tipos de balas cada uno de un elemento Fuego, Tierra, Hielo, Aire, Luz y Oscuridad. Tiene una modalidad llamada Carga Centralizada al cual puede disparar una bala con los seis elementos. Un arma perfecta para un pistolero como Ocelot al cual para este es facil de usar y emplear cada una de las balas según el tipo de enemigo que se trate.

 **Hammer Sword o Espada Martillo (2)** : Artefacto Celeste. Una Espada con un filo negro con mango en forma de martillo. Corta lo que sea y sus golpes son con la dureza de un mazo. Con esta arma Ocelot puede partir a sus enemigos o aplastar y cortar elementos duros.

 **Técnicas:**

 **Corte Veloz** : Ataque básico que consiste en un rápido ataque con su espada.

 **Corte Terrenal** : Ocelot golpea con su espada el suelo y crea un terremoto que golpea a los enemigos en torno a él. Una variante de la técnica consiste y lanzar un tajo hacia delante contra el suelo y lanzar una fisura que golpea al enemigo.

 **Golpe de Viento** : Lanza un tajo hacia delante creando un golpe de viento contra el enemigo.

 **Ataque Rayo** : Ataque veloz donde Ocelot lanza un interminable y sin fin de ataques contra el enemigo en forma de estocadas veloces cargadas de electricidad.

 **Modo Pistolero** : Técnica especial. Ocelot debe tener sus pistolas enfundadas para hacerlo. Sus sentidos se agudizan y su concentración es tal, que parece que todo se mueve a cámara lenta incluyendo a los enemigos. Saca rápidamente sus pistolas y disparar centenares de balas contra el enemigo acabando rápidamente con ellos.

 **Carga Martillo** : Requiere la Hammer Sword. Ocelot carga de energía la Hammer Sword y carga contra el enemigo golpeándolo con una fuerza arrolladora. También es capaz de destruir escudos o barreras.

 **Excalibur** : Requiere la Hammer Sword. Ocelot extiende la Hammer Sword hacía arriba, y de la hoja surge una hoja de energía que adopta forma de gran espada blanca con el centro amarillo con símbolos rúnicos, cuya hoja se extiende hasta el cielo. Ocelot luego deja caer la hoja golpeando con enorme fuerza arrolladora al enemigo.

 **Rompe Tierra** : Requiere la Hammer Sword. Ocelot pega un salto y luego cae de pie al suelo clavando la espada al suelo, creando una gran fisura que golpea a todo lo que pille por delante.

 **Corte Galáctico** : Técnica definitiva. Ocelot alza su espada hacia el cielo creando una enorme hoja de energía que se alza hasta la estratosfera del planeta. Luego lanza su ataque contra el enemigo al cual acaba prácticamente con el.

 **Disparo Supremo** : Técnica definitiva. Ocelot carga de energía su pistola o ambas y una vez cargado, lanza un poderoso disparo contra el enemigo al cual muy difícilmente saldrá ileso.

 **Súper Disparo Elemental** : Necesaria la Elemental Bullet. Técnica definitiva. Carga de energía su Elemental Bullet y realiza interminables disparos contra el enemigo donde cada bala está cargada con un elemento diferente causando distintos daños al enemigo.

 **Modo Duelo** : Técnica de transformación de Ocelot. Su apariencia cambia. Porta un sombrero vaquero, con su parte inferior del rostro cubierta por una bufanda roja y una capa vaquera marrón. En ese modo su velocidad y fuerza se multiplican como su destreza con la espada y el manejo de sus pistolas.

 **Fin del Duelo** : Técnica Definitiva. Requiere estar en Modo Duelo. El escenario cambia a una gran prado al atardecer y Ocelot está a varios metros del enemigo en posición relajada. Cuando el sol se pone detrás de él, Ocelot saca rápidamente sus dos pistolas y lanza interminables disparos de energía contra su enemigo recibiendo este todos los disparos. Luego de terminar de disparar, guarda sus pistolas y saca su espada para acto seguido correr hacia su enemigo. La espada comienza a brillar y Ocelot atraviesa al enemigo con ella de un gran tajo, quedando Ocelot arrodillado de una sola pata detrás de su enemigo mientras este es destruido.

 **Doble Corte Galáctico** : Técnica Definitiva. Se necesite la Hammer Sword y la espada personal de Ocelot para hacerlo. Ocelot levanta las dos espadas saliendo de estas dos hojas de energía que crecen hasta la estratosfera. La hoja de la Hammer es de color negra y la espada de Ocelot blanco. Lanza las dos espadas contra el enemigo en forma de X haciendo un daño brutal.

Selenis: Esa es toda la información que hay sobre Ocelot.

Mike: Bien. Ahora pasemos al siguiente.

 **(1) Creado por S.W.A.T. or Team Wild**

 **(2) Creado por Draigon 2.0**


	10. Eye Fox

Mike: La siguiente que hablaremos será de Eye Fox.

Selenis: Si emperador.

Mike: Pensé que el equipo le vendría bien una pony con conocimientos científicos y con capacidad de crear cosas nuevas. Por eso cree a Eye Fox.

Selenis: Me parece algo razonable.

Mike: Pero también quise que pudiera ayudar en las batallas. Por eso la introduje programas sobre el manejo del arco o armas de fuego. Debo decir que me salió bastante bien la cosa.

Comentaba el potro con una sonrisa algo presumida. Luego miró los datos de Eye Fox.

 **Nombre:** Eye Fox.

 **Descripción Física** : Yegua unicornio robot. Pelaje blanco y gran crin rubia. Ojos de color similar a la de los zorros. Cutie mark de un ojo de zorro y una flecha. Porta un traje azul. Un visor azul en su ojo izquierdo. Portando en su espalda un arco de metal (al estilo Crysis 3) y un gran carcaj con flechas. Después de la guerra celeste se mejoró su arco con tecnología celeste haciéndolo mas efectivo al igual que las flechas que usa ahora. Una armadura ligera azul. También comenzó a utilizar un drom volador con forma rectangular, dos visores en la parte frontal y cuatro paneles dos arriba y dos abajo sujetados por brazos mecánicos, al cual la sirven para tareas diversas o para piratear sistemas o máquinas para sabotearlas o controlarlas.

 **Posición** : Francotiradora del equipo tanto con su arco personal como con armas de fuego. Y científica del grupo.

 **Biografía** : Eye Fox es la mente científica del grupo encargada de estudiar químicos o elementos tecnológicos y la creación de ambos elementos. También es la de cubrir al grupo con ataques a distancia o apoyo tactico.

En su otra vida en la línea temporal ella era Fox Die. Una asesina letal armada con un rifle de francotirador que llevaba la muerte allá donde pasaba.

Durante la Guerra Celeste. Eye Fox tuvo que actualizarse para hacerse mas fuerte y sustituir su viejo arco por uno mas moderno, como conseguir flechas mutitipo mas potentes y efectivas.

 **Carácter** : Eye Fox suele ser de carácter sarcástica al cual ni se corta un pelo en decir lo que piensa en todo tipo de situaciones.

"Mike: Si. Admito que Eye Fox suele tener una actitud bastante sarcástica en muchos casos".

"Comentaba el potro ya que conocía bien el carácter de Eye Fox".

"Selenis: ¿Y ella es siempre así?".

"Mike: Pse...mas o menos. En ocasiones puede ser incluso pero jejejeje".

Es una arquera excepcional con una puntería sin igual, capaz de dar con sus flechas siempre en el blanco. Es raro verla usar armas de fuego, pero cuando utiliza dichas armas lo hace con enorme destreza y precisión. Cuando consiguió su arma la Predator, se podría decir que su potencia de fuego aumentó enormemente.

"Mike: Si. Se puede decir que la Predator la queda como anillo al casco".

"Comentaba el potro riéndose levemente".

Es también una brillante científica. Capaz de analizar químicos y elementos tecnológicos. También suele crear aparatos y otra cosas.

Siempre está creando nuevos tipos de flechas para aumentar su repertorio de flechas.

Suele cuidar su imagen, no tanto como Rarity o Red Fire. Mas bien hasta el punto de estar siempre elegante.

Una cosa que no se puede negar es que Eye Fox tiene un enorme mal genio y que es fácil de irritarla o enfadarla, especialmente siendo su compañero Vulcan el responsable que esta se enfade muchas veces con él.

"Mike: Si. Sobre eso. No se como lo hace Vulcan para hacer siempre enfadar o ponerla de mal humor a Eye Fox y siempre acabe este cascando".

Eye Fox la molesta enormemente la actitud pervertida de Vulcan cuando se trata de chicas, y lo pone en su lugar dando un coscorrón en la cabeza o con su arco. También la molesta que Vulcan actué como un completo descerebrado irresponsable (la mayor parte del tiempo).

Pero lo que mas la revienta de verdad es que manipulen su laboratorio en el Infinity sin su permiso, especialmente cuando Vulcan manipula elementos peligrosos sin su consentimiento, provocando mas de una explosión y haciendo que en momentos Eye Fox se enfade como nunca con él hasta el punto de querer atizarlo, estrangularlo o convertirlo en chatarra.

Quitando su actitud sarcástica y su mal genio. Es una estupenda compañera y de mucha ayuda para el grupo cuando se trata de temas científicos o cuando hay que investigar nuevas tecnologías y el equipo puede siempre contar con ella para lo que sea necesario. Especialmente cuando cubre al equipo con su arco con sus múltiples flechas, o cuando usa la Predator contra enemigos duros.

Aunque Eye Fox sea una unicornio, es raro verla usar la magia. Ya que ella suele confiar mas en sus arcos y flechas como en los aparatos que ella crea. Aun así si llegara el caso, la arquera no dudará en usar su magia si fuera verdaderamente necesario. También posee dominio de las artes marciales en caso de que tuviera que realizar combate cercano o para defenderse en caso de que esté desprovista de sus armas.

 **Objetos Personales** :

 **Arco de Metal Celeste** (diseño igual al de Crysis 3): Un arco plegable de metal fácil de portar, al cual Eye Fox lo usa para disparar sus flechas. También está diseñado para el combate cercano para que Eye Fox pueda golpear con el en caso de que el enemigo logre llegar hasta ella. Tras la Guerra Celeste Eye Fox mejoró su arco con materiales y dispositivos tecnológicos del Imperio Celeste.

 **Carcaj de flechas** : Es donde Eye Fox guarda sus innumerables flechas donde esta siempre logra sacar la flecha que necesita para casa situación.

 **Flechas Multitipo** : Eye Fox empleando su arco plegable, puede disparas distintos tipos de flechas siendo las mas comunes las flechas explosivas, flechas de hielo o eléctricas. También puede disparar flechas pegajosas o de red que atrapan al enemigo. Flechas con gancho para escalar. Flechas que se clavan en la pared para poder escalar. Flechas acidas, flechas de sonido...etc...y su repertorio aumenta con el tiempo. Despues de la Guerra Celeste, mejoró su repertorio de flechas con tecnología celeste.

 **Drom Gremlin (Gizmo)** : Un Dron volador con dispositivos antigravedad al cual Eye Fox lo bautizo cariñosamente con el nombre de Gizmo. Este drom volador tiene funciones básicas como el de disparar rayos eléctricos aturdidores, proporcionar un spray de primeros auxilios para curar heridas, proporcionar apoyo tactico o para piratear terminales o máquinas (Al estilo de XCOM 2).

 **Arco del Cielo** : Artefacto ancestral celeste. Un arco de metal rojo con detalles amarillos y varias inscripciones celestes en ella, con los extremos afilados. Puede disparar flechas de luz por ella, como flechas que se dividen en varias para impactar todas contra el enemigo. También tiene la habilidad de dividirse en dos sables para el combate cercano.

 **Predator (1):** Artefacto celeste. Un rifle con inscripciones celestes en la culata del arma. Puede realizar certeros y mortales disparos explosivos a enorme distancia a mas de 1000 kilómetros. Dichos disparos pueden destruir hasta montañas.

 **Ballesta Celestial Predator** : Combinación del Arco del Cielo con la Predator. El Arco del Cielo se coloca en la punta del Predator dándole así un aspecto de ballesta. Eso permite lanzar flechas de energía de mayor potencia y alcance como su efecto explosivo ampliado.

 **Técnicas y habilidades**

 **Flechas de luz** : Requiere el Arco del Cielo. Eye Fox puede concentrar flechas mágicas desde su arco y disparar al enemigo con ellas.

 **Modo Sables** : Requiere el Arco del Cielo. Eye Fox puede dividir mágicamente su arco en dos y convertirlos en sables para el combate cercano.

 **Lluvia de Flechas** : Requiere el Arco del Cielo. Eye Fox dispara una flecha de luz al cielo y acto seguido llueve infinidad de flechas que impactan contra el enemigo.

 **Disparo Estelar** : Requiere el Arco del Cielo. Eye Fox carga una flecha de luz en el arco concentrando energía en dicha flecha y dispara una poderosa estela de luz a gran velocidad, que atraviesa al enemigo y todo lo que se encuentre.

 **Disparo Predator:** Requiere la Predador. Eye Fox fija el blanco en el objetivo con su arma y carga de energía la Predator. Acto seguido la libera en un poderoso disparo que destruye todo lo que se encuentra tras impactar en el objetivo.

 **Disparo Supremo** : Técnica definitiva. Requiere tener un arco. Eye Fox carga una flecha con energía mágica y la dispara creando una estela mágica detrás de si e impacta contra el enemigo atravesándolo por completo.

 **Disparo del Cielo** : Requiere el Arco del Cielo. Técnica definitiva. Eye Fox dispara una flecha carga de luz hacia el cielo hasta estar encima de las nubes formando un agujero en ellas. Ahí surgen infinidad de flechas de luz que impactan al enemigo explotando al contacto.

 **Modo Cazadora** : Técnica de transformación. Eye Fox queda cubierta por una capa con capucha negra y un traje negro que la cubre casi el cuerpo entero. En esa forma, Eye Fox se mueve a mayor velocidad y dispara sus flechas como una ametralladora se tratara.

 **Luna del Cazador** : Técnica Definitiva. Requiere estar en Modo Cazadora. El escenario cambio a un escenario nocturno iluminado por una luna llena. La luna se pone detrás de Eye Fox y esta alza su arco. Con una asombrosa velocidad, dispara un sin fin de flechas a una velocidad casi imperceptible como una ametralladora, impactando todas las flechas contra su enemigo.

 **Flecha de Luz Explosiva** : Técnica definitiva. Requiere la Ballesta Celestial Predator. Desde la ballesta sale una flecha de luz dorada que impacta contra el enemigo que lo empuja al piso y con el impacto se produce una enorme explosión.

"Mike: Y eso sería todo sobre Eye Fox. Ahora el siguiente".

 **(1) Creado por Draigon 2.0**


	11. Vulcan

Mike: Ahora es el turno de Vulcan. El broncas del equipo jejejeje.

Se reía el alicornio en la última parte.

Selenis: Si emperador.

En el panel mostraba la ficha de Vulcan.

 **Nombre:** Vulcan.

 **Descripción Física** : Un semental terrestre robot de un tamaño similar a Big Mac. De pelaje marrón oscuro y cola marrón claro. No tiene crin ya que es calvo del todo. Ojos marrones. Cutie mark es un microchip rodeado de una energía azul. Porta una armadura tecnológica avanzada plateada que le cubre el cuerpo entero salvo la cabeza, llena de armas y elementos de apoyo para el combate. Tras la Guerra Celeste su equipo se mejoró al máximo a la vez que se le añadio nuevos componentes y piezas.

 **Posición** : Combatiente de armamento pesado de primera línea y de máxima destrucción de objetivos.

"Mike: Pensé que vendría bien alguien que se le diera bien las armas pesadas y el combate pesado. Por eso cree a Vulcan."

 **Biografía** : Vulcan fue construido por Mike para tener a un poderoso combatiente de primera línea, que portara con el arsenal suficiente para enfrentarse a toda clase de amenazas a la vez que aguantar bien los ataques en primera linea.

Por desgracia cuando introducía los programas en la base de datos en el cerebro de Vulcan, su tío Garry que era entonces un gran pervertido (y lo sigue siendo ¿Para que os voy a engañar?) estuvo usando el ordenador de Mike para mirar paginas de contenido explicito. Y al final toda esa información se introdujo en la mente de Vulcan convirtiéndolo en un súper pervertido de cuidado obsesionado por las yeguas sexys e incluso de otras razas.

"Mike: Mi madre...El monstruo pervertido que cree por culpa del idiota de mi tío".

"Comentaba el potro echándose el casco a la cara".

"Selenis: Si. Admito que la actitud es un tanto...inapropiada...Incluso trató de seducirme a mi también. Tuve que sacarlo por la trampilla de la sala para quitármelo de encima ¿El siempre es así?".

"Mike: En ocasiones es peor todavía. Créeme".

En su otra vida en la otra línea temporal él era Destroyer, Un robot con una inteligencia limitada (aunque bien pensado, no se ve gran diferencia con lo que es actualmente vamos) obsesionado por la destrucción y con un vocabulario bastante limitado.

Actualmente es un héroe que lucha por los principios de la Patrulla Harmony (y para conocer a yeguas hermosas y sexys).

Cuando la amenaza celeste apareció y se enfrentó a los primeros enemigos celestes, la armadura original de Vulcan fue reventada en pedazos. Aquello lo deprimió bastante, hasta que se pudo construirse otra armadura para él y con mejores avances y armas.

 **Personalidad** : Vulcan es un guerrero nato que le gusta estar siempre combatiendo y causar tanta destrucción como le sea posible en sus batallas.

Es un gran peleador y sabe usar el armamento pesado como nadie. Por no decir que por si mismo ya esta bastante fuerte físicamente. Siempre esperando que la acción llegue para echarse a la batalla. Prefiere la fuerza bruta y el armamento pesado que emplear la sutileza.

Por desgracia tiene dos cualidades resaltantes que resultan bastante molestas para el grupo como conocidos, especialmente para su compañera Eye Fox al cual esta casi siempre acaba perdiendo los nervios por culpa de Vulcan.

La primea es su escasa inteligencia. Vulcan se podría decir que es un tonto de primera con una inteligencia comparable a la de una ameba. Comparando con un ser vivo, sería comparable a tener dos neuronas que muy difícilmente se podría saber si las usa o no.

Su escasa inteligencia lo lleva a hacer cosas verdaderamente estupidas al cual acaban llevando al grupo en serios problemas. Vulcan no lo hace adrede, el siempre trata de ayudar aunque la acabe fastidiando o diga alguna estupided. Tiene un gran talento para destrozar de "supuestamente accidental" las cosas. Desde un pequeño objeto insignificante, hasta un edificio completo destruyéndolo por completo.

La segunda y posiblemente el rasgo mas característicos de Vulcan es su obsesión por el genero opuesto. Vulcan siempre trata de ligar con cualquier yegua o hembra hermosa que encuentre, acabando con una bofetada en la cara quedando la huella del casco o garra en ella. Vulcan actúa como un ligón descarado y eso le causa bastantes problemas.

Su actitud pervertida es tal, que incluso lo lleva a espiar a las yeguas cuando se duchan, se lavan o se cambian de ropa, siendo la guardia real femenina las mas espiadas por este (al cual estas se la tienen jurada al robot por todas las veces que le han pillado espiándolas en los vestuarios o duchas). Vulcan tiene grandes colecciones relacionados con objetos y revistas explícitas como revistas playbrony, póster de yeguas sexys, fotos de las yeguas cuando se bañan, se duchan o se cambian de ropa (en especial de la guardia real femenina). En su cuarto en la nave Infinity tiene prácticamente abarrotado de todo tipo de cosas de ese material, por lo que es raro no encontrar algo relacionado con ese tema aparte de la colección de armas de Vulcan.

Ambas cosas (en especial la segunda) hacen que el grupo en ocasiones se metan en problemas y que Eye Fox siempre acabe dando un fuerte correctivo a Vulcan con un coscorrón o con un golpe de su casco. Normalmente Vulcan siempre se las ingenia no de forma adrede para poner de los nervios a su compañera Eye Fox, especialmente cuando hurga en su laboratorio sin su permiso y rompe algo importante para ella.

Vulcan suele meter la pata pero no lo hace adrede. Simplemente por querer ayudar, acabó cometiendo errores. Pese a todo eso es un buen compañero que siempre apoya al equipo pase lo que pase a que en ocasiones meta la pata.

 **Objetos personales** : 

**Armadura Tecnológica** : La armadura de Vulcan es todo un arsenal por si mismo. Su armadura está provista de las mas poderosas armas. Crea cañones de energía en sus brazos convertibles para disparar. Sacar ametralladoras gatling de sus brazos y hombros para disparar centenares de balas contra el enemigo. Una lanzadera de cohetes emergente por su espalda. Espadas y hachas de energía que surgen de sus brazos convertibles. Generar un escudo personal para protegerse de los ataques. Todo un ejercito de un solo pony. Su armadura también tiene capacidad de transformarse en distintos modos para adaptarse a la batalla o según la necesidad.

 **Martillo Atronador** : Un enorme martillo de mango largo metálico para dos cascos. El martillo es rectangular en el centro y en los extremos son circulares planos. De metal azul en la parte del martillo y amarillo en el mango. Con símbolos celestes en las partes planas del martillo. Gracias a esta arma Vulcan puede realizar potentes golpes y ataques devastadores a golpe de martillo. Cuando lo carga de energía lo usa para golpear con fuerza devastadora, o cuando golpea el suelo crear una corriente de energía que recorre el suelo hasta alcanzar el objetivo o crear una onda expansiva alrededor de este.

 **Magma Explosive (1)** : Un bazuca pequeño con Inscripciones celestes que dispara unos potentes proyectiles de magma capaz de perforar montañas.

 **Habilidades** : 

**Giga Cañón de Energía** : Vulcan se pone de pie sobre sus patas traseras y alza sus dos brazos. De su armadura surgen infinidad de piezas al cual en su conjunto, crean un enorme cañón de energía al cual realiza un potente y enorme rayo de energía que causa destrozos allá donde vaya a gran distancia y en linea recta.

 **Súper Artillería** : Técnica definitiva. Vulcan saca sus cañones, ametralladoras y lanzacohetes lanzando un sinfín de disparos contra el enemigo. Acto seguido realiza su disparo final con el giga cañón de energía acabando con el enemigo.

 **Gran Martillo Atronador** : Técnica definitiva. Requiere el Martillo Atronador. Vulcan con el martillo se lanza hacia el enemigo y le golpea varias veces con el martillo provocando explosiones de luz. Al final lanza un potente y devastador golpe final con el martillo causando una gran explosión de luz, capaz de destrozar hasta la armadura mas dura.

 **Fuerza Tectónica** : Necesario que Vulcan adopte su modo fuerza. Técnica definitiva. La gran armadura roja del modo fuerza de Vulcan comienza a desprender energía calorífica dándole un tono rojo anaranjado brillante. Luego golpea el suelo formando fisuras volcánicas que van directo hacia el enemigo.

 **Gran Disparo Volcánico** : Técnica definitiva. Requiere la Magma Explosive. Vulcan dispara desde el arma una especie de esfera de lava parecida a un meteorito. Dicha esfera impacta contra el enemigo causando una gran explosión de fuego y magma.

 **Transformaciones de la armadura de Vulcan:**

 **Modo Defensa** : La armadura se convierte en una gran armadura azul gruesa. Esta transformación aumenta la defensa de Vulcan y le permite crear un potente escudo de metal capaz de detener los disparos o ataques fuertes con eficacia. También puede generar un potente campo de fuerza alrededor de este de gran radio para protegerse este y a sus aliados.

 **Modo Fuerza** : La armadura se vuelve roja y enorme dando un aspecto de súper musculoso, casi el doble de grande que es la armadura normal de Vulcan. Sus patas delanteras surgen dos mazas rojas con mini cañones delante de estas. En esta forma Vulcan obtiene un aumento enorme de su fuerza capaz de partir rocas como si nada, permitiéndole realizar potentes y devastadores ataques donde la fuerza de sus armas también aumentan enormemente. Al golpear con sus mazas generan un efecto de explosión.

 **Modo Velocidad** : Su armadura de vuelve morada y ligera, haciendo parecer a Vulcan muy delgado. Esta transformación le permite a Vulcan aumentar enormemente la velocidad comparable a la de Rainbow Dash, permitiéndole realizar rápidos ataques sin que el enemigo puede ver por donde procedes los ataques. Esta técnica tiene doble riesgo ya que con esa forma, es muy vulnerable a los golpes y ataques que este pueda recibir sufriendo un gran daño en caso de ser golpeado.

 **Modo Vuelo** : Su armadura se vuelve verde y con aspecto más aerodinámico, además de surgirle alas en su espalda como aun avión súper sónico. Esta modo le permite volar a Vulcan. También le permite adoptar la habilidad de los pegasos de poder caminar por las nubes y moverlas.

 **Modo Invisibilidad** : (o modo mirón pervertido como lo llama Eye Fox) La armadura se vuelve negra sin cambios y vuelve a Vulcan invisible e incluso silencia sus pasos. El defecto es que la armadura gasta tanta energía en ese modo, que cuando Vulcan ataca o se mueve muy rápido, se deshace la invisibilidad, por eso Vulcan tiene que moverse con cuidado para ahorrar energía y no se le agote en el peor momento (no creo que haga falta decir para que otras cosas emplea Vulcan esta habilidad).

 **Modo Marino** : Su armadura se vuelve ligera de color azul marino y unas gafas de buceo le cubren los ojos al igual que surgen una carga parecida a la de los submarinistas en la espalda. Este modo le permite a Vulcan bucear a gran velocidad mientras sus patas traseras se convierten en turbinas que le permiten bucear a gran velocidad. Bajo el agua puede usar sus armas de energía a la vez que emplea arpones de energía al igual que dispara torpedos bajo el agua.

 **Modo Flama** : Su armadura se hace casi el doble de grande dándole un aspecto fornido. Su armadura es de color naranja. En su espalda porta un carga con dos mangueras que unen la carga con las patas delanteras y le permiten a Vulcan disparar potentes chorros de fuego abrasador. Dichos lanzallamas también le permite impulsarse para ganar altura o volar brevemente.

 **Modo Clon** : Su armadura se vuelve amarilla y Vulcan crea clones de si mismo que sirven para confundir al enemigo. Los clones no pueden hacer daño, ni tocar nada y se deshacen con un simple golpe, pero pueden confundir en gran medida al enemigo mientras el original puede atacar por sorpresa.

 **Modo Gran Armadura** : Técnica de transformación. Vulcan se cubre por completo por una gruesa armadura tecnológica dorada incluyendo un gran casco que le cubre la cabeza por completo. En esta forma se hace casi el triple de grande y sus ataques como resistencia se hacen enormes. Puede utilizar casi todos los modos de armaduras al máximo.

 **Ataque Definitivo Armadura** : Técnica definitiva. Requiere estar en modo Gran Armadura. La armadura de Vulcan comienza a brillar y surge de la nada un enorme cañón de energía al cual Vulcan la carga fácilmente con un brazo y apunta al enemigo con él. El cañón comienza a cargar de energía azul y lanza un poderoso rayo de tamaño descomunal que impacta contra el enemigo causando un enorme daño al cual muy difícilmente sobrevive el enemigo.

"Mike: Sin duda Vulcan es todo un arsenal andante jejejeje. Ahora el siguiente miembro de la patrulla.

 **(1) Creado por Draigon 2.0**


	12. Medic

Mike: La siguiente es Medic. La pony médico del grupo.

Selenis: Si emperador.

La pantalla mostraba la ficha de Medic.

 **Nombre** : Medic.

 **Aspecto** : Yegua terrestre robot. Pelaje marrón, crin rubia atada con una coleta. Ojos rojos. Cutie mark de dos cruces. Una roja por delante y una verde detrás de la primera. Lleva una indumentaria blanca al estilo ninja con una gran cruz roja en la espalda, dicha indumentaria no tiene mangas dejando libres sus patas delanteras. Lleva dos katanas en las fundas de la espalda. Despues de la Guerra Celeste lleva hombreras de metal rojo tipo ninja como rodilleras. Su repertorio médico como armas mejoraron con ayuda de la tecnología celeste.

 **Posición** : Médica de grupo para curar heridas orgánicas, o en parte mecánica para reparar daños que tenga los miembros robots de la patrulla. También combatiente ligera.

"Mike: Una pony médico en el equipo nunca viene mal. Por no decir que sus habilidades ninja también son un excelente añadido".

"Selenis: Muy sabio esos dos puntos si me permite decírselo emperador".

 **Biografía** : Medic fue creada por Mike para tener un miembro importante que se encargase de curar heridos o para reparar posibles desperfectos o daños que tengan los miembros robots de la patrulla. También posee técnica de combate ninja, haciendo que no sea un peso muerto para el grupo en combate.

En la otra línea temporal ella era Rage Red, una asesina que disfrutaba hacer sufrir a seres vivos con sus venenos y toxinas. Pese a ello no era buena combatiente y era fácil de derrotarla si se superaba sus venenos.

Actualmente es justo lo opuesta de lo que era en su otra vida en la otra línea temporal y actualmente ayuda a los heridos como defiende a los inocentes. A la vez que es una gran combatiente.

 **Personalidad** : Medic es carácter tranquila y amable al cual es difícil verla alterada. Cuando hay que curar heridos o enfermos, Medic es una autentica profesional al cual nunca la tiembla el pulso.

Medic con el tiempo, desarrolló cierta sintonía con la naturaleza pese a que ella es una robot. No es raro verla a veces en un bosque sentada en posición de flor de loto encima de un árbol o roca mientras medita, donde algunas aves o animales se acercan a ella sin temor alguno e incluso algunos se suben encima de esta sin que la yegua llegue a inmutarse.

Medic siente un gran aprecio por la naturaleza por lo que no es extraño que tenga una gran amistad con Fluttershy.

Pese a su naturaleza tranquila, eso no significa que sea un peso muerto en los combates. Cuando hay que combatir, Medic saca a relucir toda su destreza ninja demostrando ser una fiera y fuerte como veloz guerrera capaz de derrotar incluso a los adversario mas grandes que ella. Empleando sus habilidades o técnicas ninja como creación de clones, bombas de humo, sustituciones o incluso invocar bestias del bosque o mágicas.

Una excelente compañera al cual amigos y aliados se sienten seguros al tener a una guerrera y al mismo tiempo una médica competente al cual hace sentir seguros a los demás.

 **Objetos personales** :

 **Katanas:** Medic emplea dos katanas dobles de energía que siempre las guarda en las fundas de su espalda, de tamaño medio comparadolas con una espada pero ajustado así para darla mayor maniobrabilidad en los combates. La pony médico es capaz de usar ambas katanas con gran maestría de un autentica guerrera ninja. Su velocidad con ambas armas es enorme y puede cortar lo que sea con ellas.

 **Equipo Ninja** : Medic posee diversas armas ninja como shuriken, estrellas ninja, ganchos y diversos objetos mas que la ayudan en su lucha contra el mal, al cual dicho equipo fue mejorado gracias a la tecnología celeste.

 **Equipo Médico** : Medic lleva un completo equipo médico en su traje con que puede trabajar con ponys heridos e incluso salvarles de heridas mortales. También lleva algunas herramientas por si tiene que hacer alguna reparación de emergencia en sus compañeros robots.

 **Phantom Blade (1)** : Artefacto celeste. Unos brazaletes con símbolos celestes en ellos. Puede sacar unas cuchillas por ellas y atacar. Lanzar las cuchillas solas o unidas con unos cables para alcanzar al enemigo. También puede disparar dardos venenosos con efectos variables. Medic sabe aprovechar el potencial de estas armas para el combate entre multitudes o ataques por sorpresa, o para debilitar objetivos con sus dardos o para llegar a elevaciones con sus dardos con cuerdas.

 **Armadura Gilgamesth (1):** Artefacto celeste. Una armadura roja con símbolos celestes con guanteletes y botas a juego. Con ella puesto aumenta tanto su fuerza como su velocidad y la resistencia a los golpes o ataques. Gracias a esta armadura, Medic puede aumentar su fuerza y resistencia contra enemigos poderosos donde no baste la velocidad y la destreza.

 **Acid Lance (2)** : Artefacto celeste. Un bastón de metal verde. Al pulsar un botón, del bastón surge un filo verde que surge de él un especie de vapor. Al golpear con ella puede disolver casi todo incluso los metales mas duros y densos. Muy util para Medic para debilitar a enemigos que confian todo a solidas defensas como gruesas armaduras o escudos.

 **Phanton Lance (2)** : Combinación de las Phanton Blades con la Acid Lance. Quitando la punta acida de la Acid Lance se abren los dos extremos y luego se coloca las Phanton Blades en los dos extremos del arma.

 **Técnicas y Habilidades** :

 **Técnicas Ninja** : Medic emplea diversas técnicas y sellos ninja para sus ataques, incluyendo invocaciones, clones, técnicas con sus doble katanas...etc...

 **Ataque Múltiple de Sombra** : Técnica definitiva. Medic crea varias copias de ella misma hasta seis donde cada una con una arma distinta ataca al enemigo. La 1º con unos kunais, la 2º con unos nunchakus, la 3º con unas espadas, la 4º con un palo de combate, la 5º con un shuriken gigante, la 6º con una lanza. Luego Medic con su katana realiza una voltereta hacia delante realizando infinidad de ataques con su katana haciendo pedazos al enemigo.

 **Corte Samurai** : Técnica Definitiva. Requiere las Phantom Blade. Las hojas se convierte en grandes katanas y Medic se lanza hacia el enemigo. Una puerta de papel japonés tapa el lugar y se ve la sombra de Medic y su enemigo siendo este último recibiendo interminables cortes por parte de Medic en todas las direcciones. Luego el enemigo se desintegra en pedazos.

 **Gran Samurai** : (sustituyendo su antigua forma gran Shogun*) Técnica de transformación: Medic queda cubierta por una gran armadura amarilla tipo samurai y sus katanas se hacen el doble de grandes mas unas adicionales. Su fuerza y velocidad aumentan y sus técnicas ninja se hacen mas potentes.

 **Poder Gran Samurai** : Técnica Definitiva: Requiere estar en modo Gran Samurai. El escenario cambia a enfrente de un gran palacio japonés de los antiguos Shogun, estando dicho castillo detrás de Medic. Esta se pone de pie y de su cuerpo surgen dos cuatro brazos mas empuñando una gran katana cada una. Ahí Medic se lanza hacia el enemigo lanzando interminables tajos haciéndolo pedazos.

 **Huracán de Sombra** **Ninja:** Técnica Definitiva. Requiere las Phantom Lance. Medic se mueve a gran velocidad golpeando al enemigo por todas partes con los dos filos del arma a una velocidad casi imperceptible.

"Mike: Terminamos con Medic. Ahora la siguiente ficha".

"Selenis: Si emperador."

 **(1) Creado por S.W.A.T. or Team Wild**

 **(2) Creado por Draigon 2.0**

 ***Cambie el modo Shogun de Medic por el modo Samurai porque la forma anterior no me gustaba demasiado ni me convenció bastante. Por eso la cambie a modo Samurai.**


	13. Black Wing

Mike: Ahora la voladora del grupo.

Decía el potro mientras se mostraba la ficha de Black Wing.

 **Nombre:** Black Wing

 **Aspecto** : Yegua bat pony robot. Pelaje negro, crin y cola rubia (peinada igual que Spitfire), ojos de murciélago rojos. Alas de murciélago. Cutie mark de una llama azul idéntica a la de Spitfire. Porta una armadura azul mejorada con tecnología celeste para darla mayor agilidad en el vuelo y en el combate. Unos googles de aviador. Su armadura fue mejorada para que en sus patas surgieran unas garras eléctricas para el combate cercano.

 **Posición** : Combatiente aérea y combate de alta velocidad. Y piloto de la nave Infinity.

"Mike: Una voladora que se la diera bien el combate aéreo y que supiera pilotar naves. Sin duda fue una buena idea. Me basé en mi tía Spitfire para su diseño."

 **Biografía** : Black Wing fue creada por Mike para tener a una voladora en el grupo que se ocupara de los combate aéreos, o para ataques relámpago. También tiene función de piloto de la nave Infinity. Tiene introducida programas de grandes voladores pegasos y su diseño está inspirado en Spitfire, la tía prima de Mike.

En la otra línea temporal, ella era Dead Wing. Una guerrera mortal en el aire.

Actualmente es una gran luchadora de la paz y la armonía, cuyas alas despliegan esperanza allá donde va.

 **Personalidad** : Black Wing es una hábil acróbata y combatiente aérea. La encanta volar a gran velocidad por el cielo como hacer acrobacias. Al igual que a Rainbow Dash la emociona la adrenalina y las emociones fuertes.

Black Wing tiene una gran destreza en el combate aéreo o en los combates que requiere grandes velocidades. Su velocidad y destreza es comparable a la de los mejores pegasos de los Wonderbolts o Shadowbolts. Incluso supera en velocidad a Rainbow Dash al cual la pegaso ve a la bat pony robot como su mayor rival a superar, por lo que en cierto modo ambas tienen cierta amistad/rivalidad entre ellas.

De gran velocidad y precisión Black Wing es una combatiente de primera línea capaz de dar en el blanco con sus ataques de enorme velocidad.

También es hábil piloto al cual maneja la nave Infinity con enorme destreza, capaz de hacer grandes maniobras y combatir con dicha nave contra otras naves enemigas.

 **Objetos personales** :

 **Garras Eléctricas** : Garras de metal al cual estas están electrificadas para el combate. Black Wing las lleva en sus patas delanteras para atacar al enemigo y causar al mismo tiempo daños eléctricos de intensidad variable para aturdir o dañar al oponente.

 **Garras de Dragón** : Artefacto celeste. Unas garras con forma de garras de dragón azules con la parte de las cuchillas rojos. Black Wing puede realizar potentes cortes y ataques a distancia en forma de cuchillas con ellas. Si con las garras eléctricas era peligrosa, con las Garras de Dragón Black Wing se la podría considerar como una luchadora fiera y letal como un poderoso dragón.

 **Solar Blade (1):** Una cuchilla con filo amarillo con simbolos del sol en la hoja y un mango en forma de rayo de sol apuntando para abajo. Absorbe la energía del sol y le permite al portado usar dicha energía para atacar. Sin luz del sol el arma es casi inútil. Un arma muy poderosa para ataques cargados de energía solar, especialmente en zonas donde brilla mucho el sol.

 **Solar Dragon Blade (1):** Combinación de la Solar Blade con las Garras de Dragon. Mientras haya luz del sol, el mango de la Solar Blade se abren unas pequeñas aberturas donde se meten las Garras de Dragón. Aumentando así sus poderes.

 **Técnicas y Habilidades** :

 **Onda de Viento** : Carga de energía sus alas y lanza una onda de viento que golpea al enemigo.

 **Cortes de Aire** : Requiere sus garras eléctricas o las armas ancestrales Garras de Dragón. La bat pony lanza cortes al aire creando tres cortes de aire afilados que cortan cualquier cosa que se encuentren.

 **Tornado:** Black Wing gira sobre si misma creando un poderoso tornado que golpea al enemigo.

 **Viento Cortante** : Con sus alas lanza filos de viento que cortan todo lo que encuentra en contacto con ellas.

 **Corte de Dragón** : Requiere las Garras de Dragón. Lanza infinidad de potentes cortes, capaz de cortar en pedazos cualquier cosa.

 **Velocidad Extrema** : Las alas de Black Wing se hacen algo mas grandes permitiéndola moverse a enorme velocidad.

 **Sable Solar Ardiente** : Requiere la Solar Blade. Black Wing carga de energía la espada y lanza un gran tajo solar hacia delante de gran amplitud que corta todo lo que se encuentra por delante de ella.

 **Golpe Solar** : Requiere la Solar Blade. Black Wing carga de energía la Solar Blade con la luz del sol y realiza un poderoso ataque contra el enemigo.

 **Lanza Solar** : Requiere la Solar Blade. Black Wing carga de energía solar la espada y luego se lanza hacia el enemigo en forma de lanza con el arma, creando tras de si una estela solar y atravesando al enemigo con el arma.

 **Vuelo en Picado** : Técnica definitiva. Vuela a alta velocidad contra el enemigo formando alrededor de su cuerpo una energía grisácea que adopta forma de águila, atravesando al enemigo con tan poderoso ataque.

 **Cometa Dragón** : Requiere las Garras de Dragon. Técnica definitiva. Las garras se iluminan y Black Wing asciende hasta el cielo y una vez en el punto mas alto, desciende a alta velocidad contra el enemigo mientras la energía de las garras cubren el cuerpo de Black Wing y esta adopta forma de gran dragón chino al cual golpea con fuerza al enemigo-

 **Modo Estela** : Técnica de trasformación. Su aspecto cambia a la de una bat pony hecha de metal negro brillante, crin incluida al cual sigue siendo rubia. En ese modo puede alcanzar velocidades súper sónicas y lanzar veloces ataques casi imperceptibles para el enemigo.

 **Gran Cometa Estelar** : Técnica defintiva. Requiere estar en modo Estela. Black Wing vuela hasta el espacio y desciende luego a gran velocidad como un cometa. La bat pony se rodea de energía azul en forma de llama adoptando forma de cometa que impacta contra el enemigo causando una enorme explosión.

 **Cometa Dragón Solar** : Técnica definitiva. Requiere la Solar Dragon Blade. Black Wing vuela hacia arriba mientras el arma se ilumina a medida que esta sube por el cielo. Cuando llega hasta cierto punto de altitud, comienza a descender a gran velocidad. a medida que desciende, la energía del arma cubre su cuerpo y esta adopta forma de un dragón chino solo que en dorado y cubierto de fuego. Dicho dragón impacta en el enemigo causando una enorme explosión de fuego.

"Mike: Esos son los datos de la voladora del equipo. Ahora el siguiente".

 **(1) Creado por Draigon 2.0**


	14. Ghost

Mike: Ahora la misterios del grupo. Ghost.

Selenis: ¿Quien emperador?

Mike: Ghost mujer. ya sabes. La pony fantasma. La que domina el hielo.

Selenis: Ah. Si. Es verdad. Perdón emperador. Me olvidé ella.

Mike: (Pobre Ghost. Debo hacer lo que sea necesario para que la historia no se olvide de ella).

 **Nombre:** Ghost.

 **Aspecto** : Yegua unicornio robot. Pelaje azul marino. Crin laceo azul como cola larga azul, con detalles verdes en ambos. Ojos color ámbar. Cutie mark de una capa semi transparente. Portando un traje gris con capucha. Despúes de la Guerra Celeste la yegua mejoró sus sistemas de camuflaje gracias a la tecnología celeste como su equipo personal. También porta unas gafas similares a la de los agentes fantasmas de la Guardia Celeste.

 **Posición** : Agente especial de infiltración y espionaje.

"Mike: Nunca viene mal alguien que se la de bien lo de infiltrarse en filas enemigas y obtener información".

 **Biografía** : Ghost fue creado por Mike para tener a un miembro que se ocupase de infiltrarse en diversos lugares y obtener información.

En la otra línea temporal ella era Espectro. Una robot que espiaba y atacaba a traición con la típica táctica de la puñalada trapera.

Actualmente es un miembro importante (aunque no destaque mucho entre la gente) para recabar información o como apoyo al grupo.

 **Personalidad** : De carácter tranquila al cual suele ser discreta allá donde valla. A veces cuando quiere decir algo, nadie la escucha porque no se dan cuenta de su presencia y cuando se hace por fin notar, asusta a los que están cerca de ella al percatarse de golpe de su presencia.

De forma inexplicable, parece que la gente casi nunca nota la presencia de Ghost incluso aunque esta esté justo a su lado. Incluso cuando esta dice algo o trata de llamar la atención, no parece que la gente se percate de ella y cuando lo hacen, se asustan de golpe al notar por primera vez su presencia.

Aquel defecto hace que la pony fantasma se deprima con facilidad haciéndose sentir sola en ocasiones. Se sentiría completamente sola si no fuera porque Mike y el resto de la patrulla si notan su presencia con normalidad, como los amigos que se acostumbran y entablan amistad con ella, aquello la anima bastante. También tiene como amigo cercano al gato Sherrys al cual este sin que nota perfectamente la presencia de la pony fantasma.

Ghost tiene varios hobbys como el de pintar cuadros en medio de la plaza (aunque se ponga en medio y se ponga a pintar muchos cuadros, la gente ni se entera siquiera de ello). La gusta leer novelas de misterios o sobre fantasmas y temas ocultos, por lo que suele estar parte del tiempo en la biblioteca de Twilight (aunque pase varias veces, Twilight y Spike no se enteran de su presencia al menos que esta las diga algo y llevarse un buen susto al notarla por primera vez a esta).

Tambien tiene habilidades con la magia siendo la magia de hielo y el agua la predilecta, posiblemente por su actitud fría y pesimista por así decirlo. Es capaz de lanzar rayos de hielo o convocar tormentas de nieve.

 **Objetos Personales** : 

**Palo de Combate** : Ghost saca un palo extensible para el combate cercano hecho de metal, además de poder crear diversas armas de hielo en ella adoptándolo como un mazo, una guadaña, lanza ...ect...

 **Gancho** : Ghost utiliza el gancho para alcanzar diversas superficies o para alcanzar enemigos. También lo puede usar a modo de látigo.

 **Sega Almas** : Artefacto celeste. Una hoces de metal azul claro de gran tamaño capaces de cortar cualquier cosa. Cargadas de energía pueden realizar potentes tajos a corta o larga distancia. Unas armas al cual Ghost las maneja con facilidad y perfectas para el combate cercano contra multiples enemigos.

 **Quinetic (1)** : Artefacto celeste. Un casco azul. Permite mover objetos con la mente incluso aunque Ghost sera una robot y no una ser orgánico. Muy util para mover objetos lejanos.

 **Técnicas y Habilidades:**

 **Camuflaje** : Habilidad básica de Ghost. La permite hacerse invisible y atacar al enemigo sin que estos se den cuenta de ello o para infiltrarse sin ser vista.

 **Grito Sónico** : Ghost puede lanzar un potente ataque de sonido de alta frecuencia desde su boca, para aturdir o atacar enemigos según la potencia con que la lance Ghost.

 **Rayo Hielo** : Ghost lanza un ataque helado que congela al objetivo.

 **Ventisca** : Crea una ventisca que congela todo cuanto encuentra.

 **Armadura de Hielo** : Ghost cubre su cuerpo con una armadura hecha de puro hielo. Aparte de servirla de protección, puede crear armas o garras de hielo para atacar al enemigo.

 **Tornado del Segador** : Requiere las Sega Almas para este ataque. Ghost lanza las hoces a efecto que giran en torno a esta. La yegua de pie flota en al aire mediante su magia mientras las hoces crean un amplio tornado circular que corta absolutamente todo.

 **Espectro de hielo** : Técnica definitiva: Crea un enorme espectro al cual parece hecho de hielo con capa negra y una gran guadaña hecha de puro hielo. El espectro lanza un intenso bao que congela al enemigo y acto seguido lanza interminables golpes de guadaña haciéndolo pedazos.

 **Sega Almas** : Técnica definitiva. Requiere tener las Sega Almas. Ghost lanza un tajo hacia delante que golpea al enemigo haciendo que surja detrás de él su alma. Luego lanza un segundo tajo que destruye dicha alma al mismo tiempo que destruye al enemigo.

 **Guerrera de Hielo** : Técnica de transformación. Ghost se cubre por completo de hielo y acto seguido se rompe mostrando a una especie de pony hecha íntegramente de puro hielo azul claro, cuyo cuerpo de hielo es transparente y su crin brilla como una aurora boreal. Un aura de hielo la rodea congelándolo todo lo que halla a su alrededor. Ella puede controlar que congelar y cual no. En ese estado es mas fuerte y puede crear ataques y armas de hielo con solo pensarlo.

 **Gran Aurora Boreal** : Técnica definitiva. Requiere está en modo Guerrera de Hielo. El cuerpo de Ghost comienza a brillar con los colores de la aurora boreal mientras esta se eleva mediante una columna de hielo que surge del suelo hasta llegar a cierta altura. Ahí Ghost lanza un enorme rayo helado con forma de aurora boreal que congela por completo a su enemigo para luego destruirlo.

 **Gran Ataque Fantasmal** : Técnica Definitiva. Requiere el casco Quinetic y las Sega Almas. Con el casco, Ghost mueve las Sega Almas alrededor del enemigo golpeando sin piedad. Luego Ghost activa su camuflaje sin que sus armas dejen de atacar. Luego la Sega Almas ascienden hasta el cielo donde aparece Ghost cogiendo las Sega Almas y cubriéndolas de hielo, desciende rápidamente hacia el enemigo golpeándolo con ambas armas.

 **(1) Creado por Draigon 2.0  
**


	15. Camaleón

Mike: Ahora el rey de los disfraces. Camaleón.

El panel mostraba la ficha de Camaleón.

 **Nombre:** Camaleón.

 **Aspecto** : Changeling robot. De aspecto grisáceo, ojos azules. A diferencia de los changelings de verdad, este tiene las patas y las alas sin agujeros.

 **Posición** : Agente para operaciones especiales y apoyo.

"Mike: Pensé que alguien que tuviera una gran habilidad para los disfraces y que actué según el disfraz puesto, podría ser un elemento muy útil."

 **Biografía** : Camaleón fue creado por Mike al cual no se tiene muy claro para que exactamente. Una cosa es segura es que la capacidad de Camaleón de cambiar de forma se basó en los changelins pero a un nivel incluso mayor a estos.

Camaleón no tiene homologo en la otra línea temporal, por lo que se podría decirse que este fue creado desde cero.

 **Personalidad** : Camaleón es alguien al cual se podría considerarse prácticamente único. Un completo apasionado de los disfraces al cual siempre se está probando todo tipo de disfraces, desde el mas pequeño hasta el mas enorme. Tiene todo tipo de disfraces para todo tipo de situaciones. Para infiltrarse, para el combate, para esconderse o para huir de Rainbow Dash cuando esta quiere atizarlo por lo que sea.

Sobra decir que tiene una gran amistad con Pinkie Pie debido a que a esta la encanta la gran capacidad de disfrazarse de Camaleón. Mientras los changelings cambian de apariencia a casi cualquier ser vivo, Camaleón va mucho mas allá. No solo puede disfrazarse de otras personas, también puede disfrazarse cosas desde pequeña hasta enormes.

A veces Rainbow Dash suele ser victima de algún percante por parte de Camaleón cuando este se prueba algún disfraz, ya que en ocasiones esta sufre algún accidente no de forma intencionada por parte del robot changeling, ocasionando que esta se enfade con él y lo persiga para atizarlo mientras este se disfraza para escapar de ella.

Al conocer a Camaleón uno no se puede evitar formularse la siguiente pregunta ¿Por que a Camaleón le apasiona tanto los disfraces? ¿Por diversión? ¿Por ser su forma de ser? ¿O acaso es para esconderse del mundo? ¿Miedo a que el mundo le vea como es realmente? Muchas incógnitas se encierran en Camaleón.

Pese a ello es un buen amigo y compañero. Aparte de los disfraces, suele gustarle ir a hospitales infantiles para entretener a los niños con sus números de disfraces, cosa que a estos les encanta.

Al principio debido a su aspecto, mucha gente se asustaba de él tomándolo por un changeling de verdad y ocasionando muchos malentendidos. Pero a medida que el robot changeling se hacía mas conocido como miembro de la Patrulla Harmony, su visión de este fue cambiando con el tiempo a mejor.

 **Objetos Personales** : 

Los objetos que usa Camaleón varían según el disfraz que lleve este puesto, siempre que el disfraz en cuestión tenga objetos a utilizar.

 **Morfo Arma (1)** : Artefacto celeste. Un brazalete con forma de serpiente. Se convierte en cualquier arma que el portador quiera.

 **Técnicas y Habilidades:**

 **Disfraces** : Camaleón no tiene técnicas propiamente dichas. El emplea disfraces según la situación como para el combate, para infiltrarse, para confundir al enemigo...o para huir de Rainbow cuando esta lo persigue furiosa por cualquier cosa.

 **Gran rey de los Disfraces** : Técnica definitiva. Todo alrededor se vuelve negro y Camaleón emplea sus disfraces para atacar al enemigo varias veces. Al final emplea su disfraz máximo, el de universo. Camaleón lanza varios hilos desde sus patas delanteras para coger varios planetas y hacerlos estrellar contra el enemigo causando una gran explosión.

 **Gran Alicornio Changeling** : Técnica de transformación. Camaleón se transforma en un changeling alicornio de color gris y ojos azules parecido a un pony. Tan grande como Celestia pero con el cuerno típico de los changelings y alas de insecto pero sin agujeros. Larga crin y cola verde oscura. En esta forma Camaleón puede pelear y realizar potentes ataques mágicos y físicos.

 **Ataque Múltiple de Guerreros** : Técnica definitiva. Requiere la Morfo Arma. Camaleón se transforma en diversas clases de guerreros donde en cada una realiza un ataque contra el enemigo, convirtiendo la Morfo Arma según la transformación

 **(1) Creado por Draigon 2.0**


	16. Blue Sky

Mike: Ahora hablemos de Blue Sky.

La pantalla mostraba la ficha de Blue Sky.

Selenis: Tengo entendido que Blue Sky lo creó a partir de cero, al igual que el conocido Camaleón.

Mike: Así es conservadora. Despues del lio que monto Proto en el pasado, necesitaba a alguien que liderase a mi grupo de robots paladines. Por eso cree a Blue Sky. Procurando no cometer los mismos errores que cuando cree a Proto.

 **Nombre:** Blue Sky.

 **Aspecto** : Bio androide unicornio. Pelaje azul oscuro. Crin azul claro. Ojos azules claros. Cutie mark de un escudo de plata con una espada de energía en medio de ella. Porta una armadura de oro junto con un escudo de diseño triangular de plata y una gran espada de energía. Despues de la guerra Celeste comenzó a llevar una armadura dorada tecnológica donde en ella puede colocar en su espala su escudo y su espada sin que le molesten. Tambien tiene un proyector de escudo de energía en su brazo izquierdo.

 **Posición** : Actual líder de la fuerza de los robots paladines de Mike. Combatiente de primera línea como estratega.

"Mike: Cuando Proto me traición, me hizo falta un nuevo líder para mis robots paladines. Por eso cree a Blue Sky. A dicho robot lo cree a partir de 0 sin basarme en nada."

 **Biografía** : Cuando Proto traicionó a Mike para convertirlo a este en el Rey Máquina y eliminase a los orgánicos para luego al final fracasar y ser derrotado, Mike necesitaba un nuevo capitán para su grupo robot de paladines.

Por eso creó a Blue Sky. A diferencia de los otros robots este fue creado desde cero sin base a nada. Así surgió Blue Sky. Uno de los mas jóvenes robots en unirse a la patrulla.

En poco tiempo demostró un gran talento para el combate como la estrategia y demostrando ser mas noble de lo que fue nunca Proto.

Al principio Rainbow no confiaba en él debido a lo que sucedió antes con Proto, pero al final cuando esta fue salvada de la muerte por el paladín, al final comprendió que no era como Proto en absoluto.

Una cosa completamente inesperada para él fue cuando experimento los sentimientos del amor cuando conoció a la oficial Blitzstar.

"Mike: Admito que aquello fue inesperado. Jamás pensé que uno de mis robots acabara por enamorarse. Aunque debería habérmelo esperado si mis chicos tienen personalidad y capacidad de pensar por ellos mismos".

Al principio fue complicado pero al final el amor de Blue Sky fue correspondido por la pegaso Blitzstar y comenzaron con su noviazgo sin que a esta la importa que el paladín fuese un robot. Aquello provocó que ambos fueran blanco de los nobles mas conservadores como de la iglesia por parte de los más fanáticos que tachaban su relación como una blasfemia y una aberración por el hecho de que una pony se enamorase de una máquina y viceversa. Pese a ello ambos siguieron juntos en su amor.

Durante la misión para el Imperio de Cristal, Blue Sky sufrió un accidente por así decirlo cerca de las tierras de Zerzura. El robot inexplicablemente se volvió tecno orgánico, en palabras simples se hizo medio pony y medio máquina. Aquello fue completamente extraño para el paladín al experimentar cosas nuevas que nunca tuvo que preocuparse como por ejemplo el hecho de respirar, alimentarse...etc...y una cosa intima entre el unicornio y la pegaso Blitzstar.

 **Personalidad** : Blue Sky es un chico agradable y con una gran sentido del deber, muy distinto a lo que fue Proto en su día. Hábil estratega y combatiente. Con un gran sentido del honor que lo impone por encima de casi todo, Blue Sky luchará contra el mal para proteger a los inocentes y a sus amigos, como a su amada Blitzstar.

Blue Sky siempre apoya a sus compañeros con sus técnicas de combate y en caso de problemas, puede convocar paladines robots que se tele transportan hasta su posición para apoyarlo en combate.

Entrenando siempre en el arte de la espada del escudo como repasando nuevas estrategias para hacerse mas fuerte y mejor.

Siempre que puede, aprovecha para ver a su actual novia Blitzstar para hacer cosas juntos, confirmando que entre ambos el amor no hay diferencias.

 **Objetos Personales** : 

**Espada de Energía** : El arma básica de Blue Sky. Una espada de energía con que puede combatir al enemigo.

 **Escudo de Energía** : Un escudo de energía de diseño triangular de plata con que Blue Sky puede bloquear ataques. También puede generar un campo protector con ella para protegerse este o sus aliados.

 **Lanza Gungnir** : Artefacto celeste (su aspecto es como la lanza de Odin de los comic de Thor). Una lanza que puede generar rayos desde la punta y lanzarlos, como absorber electricidad y crear tormentas.

 **Escudo de Saturno (2):** Artefacto celeste. Un escudo redondo dorado con gemas incrustadas, repele la magia maligna y en general cualquier energía negativa. También puede lanzarse en forma de disco y rebotar en superficies u objetos como individuos.

 **Light Saber (1):** Artefacto celeste. Un mango de espada que al pulsar un botón surge un filo de energía de un metro a base de un cristal de energía. Con fuerza capaz de cortar lo que sea con ella.

 **Lanza Láser Gungnir (1):** Combinación de la Light Saber con la Lanza Gungnir. El mango de la Light Saber se coloca en la parte inferior de la lanza y tras pulsar el botón, hace que toda la lanza se cubra de dicha energía láser el arma.

 **Técnicas y Habilidades:**

 **Técnicas de Paladín** : Blue Sky emplea su espada de energía para ataques y su escudo genera un barrera de energía para protegerse de los ataques.

 **Mazo Paladín** : La espada se convierte en un mazo encadenado que golpea al enemigo.

 **Gran Escudo Paladín** : Con su escudo Blue Sky crea una poderosa barrera de energía que protege a él y a los demás de potentes ataques.

 **Escudo de Luz** : Blue Sky genera una intensa luz cegadora desde su escudo, que ciega a todo aquel que esté delante del escudo.

 **Cólera Divina** : Blue Sky es capaz de convocar un rayo de luz que emerge del cielo que se puede mover en busca de enemigos y atacarlo de forma continuada hasta que el efecto desaparece.

 **Convocar Paladines** : Blue Sky puede convocar robots paladines de la nada. Convoca paladines con espada y escudo para combatir a enemigo. Paladines con arco y flechas para disparar a distancia. Paladines con escudos grandes y rectangulares que corren hacia el enemigo y golpearlos con ellos...etc.

 **Carga Paladín** : Técnica Definitiva. El fondo se vuelven negro y varios paladines surgen cada uno atacando con una arma o ataque distinto **(al** **estilo del hechizo de invocación Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda de Final Fantasy VII):**

1º Paladín golpea con su espada.

2º Paladín lanza un ataque de magia de fuego con una vara de fuego.

3º Paladín golpea con un hacha.

4º Paladín carga su lanzan atravesándolo con ella.

5º Paladín surge debajo del enemigo realizando un gran corte con su espada.

6º Paladín portando un gran hacha, surge detrás del enemigo le da un brutal golpe.

7º Paladín portando un arco dispara una poderosa flecha de luz contra su objetivo atravesándolo.

8º Paladín con un martillo de batalla lo sacude brutalmente desde arriba.

9º Paladín con una vara mágica le lanza un ataque congelante.

10º Paladín con una lanza haciéndola girar formando un circulo para golpear al enemigo.

11º Paladín surge desde lo alto sacando su espada de una funda y se lanza atravesando al enemigo.

Finalmente surge Blue Sky enfrente del enemigo y alza su espada en alto y acto seguido lanza un tajo descendente. El fondo negro se fragmenta en trozos haciendo pedazos al enemigo.

 **Lanza Gungnir** : Técnica definitiva. Requiere la Lanza Gungnir. La lanza de Blue Sky se carga de energía eléctrica. Acto seguido el paladín lo lanza con todas sus fuerzas contra el cielo abriendo un gran agujero en las nubes donde surge la luz del sol iluminando la zona (si es de noche el efecto sería la luz de la luna). Acto seguido cae la lanza sobre el enemigo causando una gran explosión de luz.

 **Gran paladín** : Técnica de trasformación. Blue Sky se cubre con una enorme y gruesa armadura plateada tipo cruzado. Un casco medieval con alas metálicas sobre la cabeza y una gran capa roja por detrás de él. En los huecos de la armadura tiene un intenso brillo amarillo. Su espada y escudo se hacen mas fuertes haciéndole mucho mas poderoso. La espada tiene forma de oro con inscripciones rúnicas y el escudo tiene el símbolo de un águila en ella. En el pecho de la armadura tiene una gran cruz de cruzado.

 **Gran Carga Paladín** : Técnica Definitiva. Requiere estar en modo Gran Paladín. Blue Sky convoca cientos de Paladines que avanzan como un gran ejercito contra el enemigo, recibiendo un sinfín de ataques con sus espadas de energía. Luego Blue Sky alza su espada haciéndose enorme y lo baja de golpe partiendo en dos al enemigo.

 **Ataque de Paladín Máximo** : Técnica definitiva. Requiere la Lanza Láser Gungnir. Blue Sky se lanza hacia el enemigo dándole primero un golpe vertical, luego uno horizontal y luego dos laterales para darle con la punta en el pecho del enemigo causando un descomunal ataque de energía

 **(1) Creado por Draigon 2.0  
**

 **(2) Creado por SCRITTORE PASSIONE**


	17. Darkwing

Mike: Ahora veamos a mi amiga Darkwing.

Decía el potro viendo la ficha de Darkwing.

Mike: Darkwing. Una de mis mejores amigas y compañera de equipo. Sin duda la he tenido a mi lado en muchas cosas.

Comentaba el alicornio.

Selenis: Debo decir que su amiga la alicornio sombría tiene grandes dotes para la lucha como la magia.

Mike: Si jejejeje. Pero no se lo digas a ella o se la subirá a la cabeza jajajaja.

 **Nombre:** Darkwing.

 **Aspecto** : Alicornio sombría. Pelaje marrón y crin marrón oscuro. Su cuerno está ligeramente inclinada hacia arriba. Alas de murciélago. Cutie mark de una esfera mágica de oscuridad (Antes era de un murciélago con las alas extendidas, pero cuando se convirtió en guardiana de la armonía su elemento cambio). Porta una cazadora amarilla oscura y unas pulseras negras en su pata delantera izquierda.

 **Posición** : Alumna personal de la princesa Luna y miembro de la Patrulla Harmony. Actual guardiana de la armonía de la confianza y elemento de la virtud del perdón.

 **Biografía** : Ella fue hace tiempo aprendiz del cruel King Sombra e hija adoptiva. Ella tenía al principio lo que se podría decir una relación amiga/enemiga con Mike Bluer y que entre ellos surgiera algo aparte de una posible amistad. Pero ambos estaban en bandos opuestos haciéndolo imposible.

Mas tarde Darkwing descubrió que fue King Sombra quien mató a sus padres biológicos cuando ella era un bebe y que el la adoptó debido a que no era corriente el nacimiento de una alicornio sombría y la vio como una oportunidad de tener a una poderosa sirviente. Con ayuda de Mike y sus amigos, ella pudo librarse por fin del yugo de su cruel padre adoptivo que solo la veía como una herramienta de poder.

Después de ello ella hizo un viaje tratando de descubrir sus origines y durante el camino se encontró con Darkus, el clon malvado de Mike Bluer. Este la engañó haciéndola creer que estaba en camino de redención y que estaba enamorada de ella, pero todo fue un engaño para utilizarla en un hechizo para robarla sus poderes. Gracias a Mike y a sus amigos descubrió la verdad. Aquello hizo que la potra se sintiera sola y desamparada, al cual la princesa Luna sintiendo lastima de la potra, decidió hacerla su alumna y protegida, cosa que a la potra la encantó al sentirse parte de algo y de tener un hogar.

Debido a su naturaleza sombría, muchos nobles en especial Blueblood la miraban con desprecio y desconfianza, considerando que ella no tenía lugar en Equestria. La potra se sentiría rechazada sino fuera porque cuenta con el apoyo de sus amigos como su mentora Luna, cosa que la potra la hace feliz de tener algo que nunca tuvo incluso cuando tenía a King Sombra como supuesto padre, una familia y un hogar.

La relación de Darkwing con Luna podría considerarse algo mas que como alumna y maestra, ya que en cierto modo Darkwing ve a Luna como si una madre se tratara, al igual que Luna se encariñó bastante con la potra hasta el punto de considerarla como si una hija se tratase.

Durante la guerra Celeste, Después de acompañar a Mike Bluer de visitar a sus amigas guardianas del mundo de Magic Galaxy, ella perdió sus poderes por culpa de una de las creaciones de Proto.

Al ya no tener sus poderes. Las guardianas consideraron que ella fuera junto con Flash Sentry al planeta de la oscuridad. Ahí se encontraron con Nightmare Soul, la guardiana de la harmonía de la confianza y el elemento de la virtud del perdón. Ella la proporcionó su colgante de la armonía junto con sus poderes a Darkwing, convirtiéndola en la nueva guardiana de la armonía de la confianza como el elemento de la virtud del perdón. Gracias a ello Darkwing recuperó sus poderes y su cutie mark cambio a la de una esfera mágica de oscuridad.

Ahora Darkwing porta con orgullo el elemento de la armonía de la confianza convirtiéndose así en una nueva guardiana y poder así ayudar a sus amigos. Cuando su maestra Luna supo aquello, no pudo evitar sentirse mas orgullosa de su joven alumna.

"Mike: Reconozco que nunca me imaginé que Darkwing se convertiría en guardiana aunque bien pensado ¿Por que no? Si yo pude convertirme en guardian no veo por que no podría hacerlo ella."

 **Personalidad** : Darkwing es una potra fuerte y decidida. Fue entrenada desde muy pequeña por King Sombra para ser una asesina letal, aprendiendo muchos hechizos sobre la magia sombría.

Pese a su origen con King Sombra y cuyo pasado de la potra antes de ser encerrada en el cristal, al cual es un completo misterio, ella no era tan mala como aparentaba en un principio. Incluso llegando a tener cierto afecto con Mike Bluer en cuando se conocieron.

Aunque la potra tenía ordenes de King Sombra de matar a Mike, en los encuentros que tuvo con él hicieron que desarrollase cierto afecto con el potro e incluso entre ambos surgiera un posible romance.

Cuando abandonó a King Sombra al descubrir la verdad sobre su origen. Tuvo como tutora a la princesa Luna al cual la enseñaba hechizos, al cual esta gustosa aprendía. Estaba decidida a demostrar a su maestra Luna que estaba dispuesta a aprender y hacerse mas fuerte con tal de que esta se sintiera orgullosa de ella.

Con el tiempo ambas desarrollaron un fuerte lazo como madre e hija. Darkwing llegó a querer a su maestra Luna como si una madre se tratase, al igual que Luna llegó a ver a Darkwing como si fuera su propia hija.

Darkwing suele ser en ocasiones algo testaruda y cabezota hasta no querer pararse ante nada hasta alcanzar su objetivo, llegando incluso a ser algo rebelde en ocasiones.

También suele tener algo de mal genio y puede dejarse llevar por la furia en el combate, especialmente cuando hacen daño a sus nuevos amigos como a su mentora Luna.

Darkwing tiene una fuerte rivalidad con una vieja amiga de Mike Bluer, Rebeca Rouser. Una unicornio de edad similar a ella y proveniente de otro mundo. Cuando se conocieron no fue precisamente amor a primera vista. Ambas desarrollaron una fuertísima rivalidad donde ninguna estaba dispuesta a dejarse superar por la otra.

Ambas potras competían en quien dominaba mejor la magia como el combate o en diversas pruebas físicas pero siempre acaban empatando.

Pese a su rivalidad y al cual parecen que se tienen cierta manía, en el fondo se respetan la una a la otra e incluso llegar ha apoyarse la una a la otra en situaciones de combate o en temas conjuntos (aunque eso no quita el hecho de que se hagan jugarretas y bromas pesadas la una a la otra y que dada dos por tres se acaben peleándose por cualquier cosa).

 **Objetos Personales** : 

**Mega Arma Elemental (2):** Artefacto celeste. Un brazalete plateado con símbolos elementales en ella. Puede crear hojas de energía de distintos elementos con ella para atacar o lanzar rayos elementales. Un arma muy versátil útil para enfrentarse a todo tipo de situaciones contra enemigos vulnerables a un elemento en concreto.

 **Libro Familiar** : El libro que le perteneció a los padres biológicos de Darkwing. Porta poderosos hechizos de los ponis sombríos. Darkwing lo cuida como un gran tesoro y aprende varios hechizos de este, todo eso bajo la atenta supervisión de su maestra la princesa Luna para asegurarse de que Darkwing no realiza algún hechizo peligroso.

 **Brazalete de Plata de Silver Lion (1):** Brazalete con forma de cabeza de león que el dragón dorado Golden Heart se lo regaló a Darkwing. Gracias a ella puede llamar a su compañero Silver Lión como adoptar una forma avanzada para su fusión fénix gracias al brazalete.

 **Dark Repulser (1)** : Una espada con un filo color negro ónix. Un mango de plata con detalles blancos. Arma regalada por la reina Galaxandría para Darkwing. Perteneció a la antigua antecesora de Darkwing como elemento de la confianza y el perdón. Puede combinarse con la Mega Arma Elemental de Darkwing y cambiar el elemento de la hoja, aumentando así su poder.

 **Compañeros** :

 **Dark Cloud** : Un fénix Celeste de plumaje negro con detalles rojos. En el pecho tiene el símbolo de la cutie mark de Darkwing (la actual que tiene que cambio cuando Darkwing se convirtió en guardiana). Su forma alicornio es la de un alicornio de la edad de Darkwing. De pelaje negro y crin roja. Ojos amarillos. Cutie mark igual a la de Darkwing.

De actitud fuerte al cual le gusta sobre todo comer, exhibir sus músculos y presumir ante las chicas cuando está en su forma alicornio. Cosa que a veces fastidia a su compañera Darkwing al cual tiene que ponerlo en ocasiones en su lugar. Pese a ello es un buen compañero y amigo de Darkwing.

Puede fusionarse con Darkwing como hace Holy con Mike y así obtener la armadura fénix de color negra con detalles rojos y con el símbolo de su cutie mark en el pecho. De momento ambos llegan al nivel Bankai. Cuando Darkwing emplea el Brazalete de Plata y grita Lion Bankai consiguiendo así una armadura negra con detalles de plata además de que su casco tiene forma de cabeza de león hembra. Sin duda la forma Lion variará a medida que Darkwing y Dark Cloud consigan mas niveles en las fusiones fénix.

 **Silver Lion (1):** Un pequeño y adorable cachorro de león compañero de Darkwing y amigo de Golden Heart. En su forma normal parece un cachorro de león con tono plateado y con melena. Pero cuando Darkwing grita Modo Titánico, adopta la forma de un gran león robot (parecido al zord león de Power Rangers Súper Mega Force). Es de carácter tierno y juguetón al cual le gusta estar con Darkwing como jugar con ella. Al principio cuando Darkwing lo vio por primera vez como cachorro de león no quiso aceptarlo. Pero el pequeño leoncito empleando su encanto natural y sus arrumacos con ella, hicieron que prácticamente se derritiera por este y lo aceptase como compañero.

 **Técnicas y Habilidades:**

 **Espada Sombra** : Técnica básica. Crea una espada de sombra con la que la permite atacar.

 **Garra Sombría** : Crea garras oscuras que atacan o agarran al enemigo impidiendo moverse.

 **Puñales de Sombra** : Lanza puñales hechos de sombra contra el enemigo.

 **Gran Murciélago Oscuro** : Darkwing concentra la energía oscura de su interior y lo lanza en forma de murciélago de fuego oscuro contra el enemigo.

 **Látigo de Condenación** : Darkwing crea un látigo encadenado de oscuridad desde su brazo y lanza infinidad de ataques continuados, al igual que los combinar con diversas volteretas como saltos.

 **Aguijón Letal** : Darkwing concentra energía oscura en una esfera negra y luego le da una fuerte patada lanzándola en modo de estela contra el enemigo impactando con ella causando un gran daño sombra.

 **Rayo Lunar** : Técnica aprendida de su mentora la princesa Luna. Concentra energía interior y lo lanza en forma de rayo lunar contra el objetivo. El daño es mayor cuando se emplea durante la noche cuando está la luna.

 **Espada Ragna** : Darkwing concentra la magia oscura en sus cascos, formando una especie de espada de rayos oscura, capaz de cortarlo todo.

 **Tridente Oscuro** : Darkwing convoca un tridente oscuro hecha de rayos para atacar, cuando salta y luego la clava en el suelo, crea una explosión de oscuridad que daña a los enemigos cercanos.

 **Corte Vampiro** : Requiere la Dark Repulser. Darkwing realiza un tajo rojizo que absorbe parte de la fuerza vital del enemigo y se lo entrega a ella.

 **Perforador Mortal** : Requiere la Dark Repulser. Darkwing vuelva hacia el objetivo girando sobre si misma con la Dark Repulser hacia delante, formando así una espiral en forma de taladro capaz de atravesar al enemigo.

 **Gran Dragón Sombrío** : Técnica definitiva. Basado en el ataque de Gran Dragón Dorado de Mike. Crea un enorme dragón hecho de sombras que ataca de forma similar al dragón dorado.

 **Noche Eterna** : Técnica definitiva. Esta se eleva por el cielo donde ahí alza su casco y una enorme bandada de murciélagos negros se agrupan en ella, formando una enorme esfera oscura. Luego lo lanza contra el enemigo y una vez estando este dentro de la esfera, esta se cubre con varios símbolos rúnicos y acto seguido formando una enorme explosión oscura.

 **Sable Elemental** : Técnica definitiva. Requiere la Mega Arma Elemental. Darkwing lanza infinidad de tajos de energía con cada tajo de un elemento distinto.

 **Modo Arconte Nocturna** : Técnica de transformación. El cuerpo de Darkwing se vuelve azul brillante y la crin tiene un brillo rojizo. Sus ojos se vuelven rojos. En ese estado sus poderes se multiplican, tanto los sombríos como las demás magias. El efecto se amplifica al combinarse con su fénix Dark Cloud.

 **Oscuridad Total** : Técnica Definitiva. Requiere estar en modo Arconte Nocturna. Todo se vuelve oscuridad absoluta hasta el punto que no se ve absolutamente nada por la oscuridad. El enemigo no ve nada excepto unos perturbadores ojos rojos. En ese momento siente que es golpeado por infinidad de garras oscuras que lo golpean sin piedad por todos lados causándolo mucho daño. Después de infinidad de ataques, aparece una enorme pantera hecha íntegramente de sombras y se lanza hacia el enemigo alzando sus colmillos como garras causando una gran explosión de oscuridad cuando golpea que lo vuelve todo negro.

 **Noche Mas Oscura** : Técnica Definitiva. Requiera la Dark Repulser. Todo se vuelve oscuridad donde se ve el cielo estrellado. Darkwing con la Dark Repulser salta hacia el cielo hasta tener la luna detrás de ella. Ahí alza su espada al cual se va cargando de energía lunar. Ahí luego gira hacia delante hasta el enemigo dando un poderoso tajo que inunda por completo de oscuridad.

 **Técnicas y Habilidades del Lion Bankai**

 **Garras de León:** Crea garras de energía oscura plateada al cual la permite dar potentes zarpazos al enemigos.

 **Rugido de León** : Darkwing lanza un gritó en forma de rugido de león, que causa daño por sonido al enemigo al mismo tiempo que arrasa con todo lo que se encuentra la onda de sonido.

 **Cometa de León** : Darkwing corre a enorme velocidad siendo rodeada por una aura oscura brillante, y a enorme velocidad golpea al enemigo en diversas direcciones como un cometa brillante.

 **Láser Plateado** : Darkwing concentra energía mágica en su boca y lo lanza en forma de luz plateada ancha que golpea al enemigo.

 **Corte Estelar** : Las alas de Darkwing se vuelve filosas como espadas y la permiten usar como espadas fuesen, capaces de hacer potentes cortes al enemigo.

 **Espada de León** : Darkwing crea una espada plateada surgiendo de su armadura.

 **Filo de León** : Un rápido corte hecha con la Espada de León.

 **Carga del León Salvaje** : Técnica definitiva. De Darkwing surge una energía plateada parecía a cuando crea su ataque de Gran Dragón Sombrío. Solo que en su lugar forma un gran león hecho de luz plateada. El gran león se lanza hacia el enemigo primero golpeándole varias veces con sus poderosas zarpas y luego le da un mordisco final con sus dientes, causando una enorme explosión de luz plateada.

 **Modos de la Lion Bankai (1):**

 **Depredador** : La armadura le salen garras de león en las 4 patas y aumenta su fuerza y velocidad para hacer mas fuertes los ataques.

 **Agilidad** : Los cascos se vuelven blancos y el cuerpo se vuelve tan ligero que obtiene una gran destreza que lo hace capaz de mover su cuerpo como si no pesara.

 **Sigiloso** : La armadura se vuelve gris en los cascos y el cuerpo es capaz de moverse sin hacer ruido.

 **Modo Salvaje** : La armadura se vuelve plateada con detalles rojos y aumenta el poder del usuario hasta 15 veces. pero al igual que el modo Paladín de Mike, deja al usuario sin energía, por lo que no es recomendable usarlo por mas de 10 minutos sin entrenamiento previos.

 **Mega Rugido Salvaje**. Técnica Definitiva. Requiere estar en Modo Salvaje. Desde la boca se dispara un poderoso rayo de plata que lastima fatalmente al enemigo o lo liquida dependiendo de la condición el la que este.

 **(1) Creado por Draigon 2.0  
**

 **(2) Creado por S.W.A.T. or Team Wild**


	18. Bit

Mike: Ahora le toca a Bit.

La pantalla mostraba la ficha de Bit.

Selenis: La inteligencia artificial que creasteis hace tiempo, para que os ofreciera apoyo e información en la nave Infinity ¿Correcto?

Mike: Así es Selenis. Y debo confesar que aunque en un principio Bit iba a ser una simple IA. Ha evolucionado enormemente dejándome sorprendido hasta a mi.

 **Nombre** : Bit.

 **Aspecto** : Generalmente una esfera amarilla que se manifiesta de dicha forma en la nave Infinity o en vehículos y terminales conectados, para comunicarse con la patrulla. Por control remoto se manifiesta en un cuerpo Robot celeste con aspecto de grifo de metal negro con la parte del pico y las garras grises. Ojos amarillos. Después de la Guerra Celeste se le mejoró el cuerpo robot como añadiendo mayor armamento y accesorios.

"Mike: Cree a Bit para que sirviera como unidad de apoyo en la nave o en las comunicaciones. Nunca esperé que algún día tendría cuerpo propio e incluso desarrollase personalidad propia".

 **Posición** : IA (inteligencia artificial) avanza de apoyo en la nave Infinity o vehículos y terminales conectados. Unidad de apoyo cuando maneja el robot grifo.

 **Biografía** : Bit fue creado por Mike para que sirviera como IA de apoyo en la nave Infinity o en vehículos conectados. Bit se encarga de informar de cualquier cosa como el estado de la nave o de alguna emergencia. Bit no posee una personalidad tan avanzada como el resto de la patrulla, al menos al principio.

Cuando la patrulla trajo al robot grifo espía mandado por los celestes, sin que estos lo supieran Bit trató de introducirse en la unidad robótica provocando ciertos apagones o fallos en la nave Infinity. La sorpresa del grupo fue mayúscula cuando descubrieron que Bit había logrado introducirse en el interior del robot y a partir de ahí controlarlo a distancia como si fuera una extensión de si mismo.

Bit como programa carecía por completo de emociones, pero cuando consiguió el cuerpo robot dándole la oportunidad de interactuar mas con el mundo, comenzó a desarrollar algunas emociones como personalidad mas marcada. Empezando a desarrollar un gran interés sobre las emociones de la gente y el significado de estar vivo.

El cuerpo robot grifo de Bit posee múltiples armas y accesorios al cual el robot puede usarlas en combate o cuando es necesario para alguna tarea en concreta. Desde su cuerpo robot Bit puede interactuar de gran manera como nunca lo había hecho antes como programa de apoyo en la nave, ganando así enormes opciones en múltiples campos.

 **Personalidad:** Bit al principio no tenía una personalidad muy marcada limitándose a una simple IA. Pero con el tiempo y tras conseguir un cuerpo propio robot, comenzó a desarrollarse y a evolucionar. Permitiendo así desarrollar cierta personalidad. Haciendo que parezca cada menos una simple IA y mas como un ser vivo. De actitud curiosa, tratando de conocer el mundo como es, conocer el significado de las emociones. Bit sin duda tienen una gran mente curiosa deseosa de aprender mas y mas.

 **Objetos Personales** : 

**Cuerpo Robot Grifo** : Gracias al robot celeste recuperador, Bit puede controlarlo a distancia y así poder interactuar mas con su entorno a un nivel mucho mayor a que cuando era un simple programa sin cuerpo. El cuerpo robot posee varias armas como accesorios que la IA puede usar sin problemas salvo algunos restringidos y que es mejor no tocar. Grandes habilidades de combate con dicho cuerpo y capacidad de acceder o piratear sistemas informáticos.

 **Técnicas:**

 **Equipo robot** : El cuerpo robot de Bit posee múltiples armas y accesorios como ametralladoras, lanzadora de misiles, lanzadora de arpones, cañones láser, espada de energía emergentes de sus brazos. Diversas armas y accesorios para uso en general y de apoyo al igual que sistemas para introducirse en terminales para acceder a datos o piratearlos.

 **Mega Estallido** : Técnica Definitiva. Bit saca todas alas armas de su cuerpo y con miras láser apunta al enemigo. Ahí lanza una poderosa salva de disparos laser como misiles y una vez disparado, Bit se lanza volando hacia el objetivo, al cual este primero recibe todos los impactos del ataque y luego es atravesado por Bit con sus espadas de energía.

"Selenis: Debo confesar emperador que el llamado Bit es sin duda un robot verdaderamente útil. Fuisteis muy hábil en su creación.

"Mike: Bueno. En parte si. Aunque también parte del mérito es de él cuando consiguió cuerpo propio y así convertirse en un miembro valioso de la patrulla. Ahora hablemos del siguiente miembro."

"Selenis: Por supuesto emperador."


	19. White Shield

Mike: Ahora hablemos del miembro mas joven de la Patrulla Harmony. White Shield.

La pantalla mostraba la ficha de White Shield.

 **Nota autor: White Shield fue creado por mi amigo Draigon 2.0 al cual me lo dejó para mi uso, al cual se lo agradezco.**

 **Nombre:** White Shield

 **Aspecto** : Un robot unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin rubia con detalles blancos. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de un aro de pistones. Porta una armadura tecnológica de combate roja con detalles marrones incorporado con lo último en tecnología.

 **Posición** : Guerrero con habilidades en general.

 **Biografía** : Fue creado por Proto en el mundo de Magic Galaxy para que sirviera de segundo cuerpo, pero este logró escapar y fue encontrado por Magic Galaxy y las otras guardianas haciéndose su amigo. White Shield cuando escapó no fue del todo programado y poseía un sistema de aprendizaje para observar y aprender. En cierto modo era como un niño que iba aprendiendo del mundo que le rodeaba.

"Mike: Menos mal que pese a haber sido creado por Proto no fuera como él. Sin duda White Shield es un buen tipo y noble de verdad. Muy distinto a su creador."

Al principio Magic Galaxy y las otras guardianas desconfiaban de él por haber sido creado por Proto, pero pronto demostró este que no era malvado e incluso las ayudó en su lucha contra Proto creando inventos y aparatos. Las guardianas lo bautizaron como White Shield ya que para entonces no tenía nombre este.

Cuando Mike volvió al mundo de Magic, pudo conocer a White Shield. Aunque en un principio tenía sus dudas, se dio cuenta de que no era como Proto y le permitió irse con él a su mundo. Al principio sus amigos como la patrulla desconfiaban de este al haber sido creado por Proto. Pero Mike pudo convencerles de que White Shield era un buen pony y este demostró que el aliornio no se equivocaba en absoluto. Desde entonces es un miembro mas de la Patrulla Harmony, demostrando una lealtad y voluntad inquebrantable.

Posee los poderes potenciados de la patrulla. Un unicornio noble que valora los conceptos del bien y de hacer lo correcto.

 **Personalidad** : Al principio su mentalidad era como la de un niño. Aprendía del mundo donde apareció por primera vez cuando escapó de los laboratorios de Proto.

Gracias a lo que aprendió por su cuenta, el robot desarrollo cierta empatía como sentimientos positivos, como los conceptos del bien y el mal.

De carácter amable y leal. Fiel a sus amigos al cual los ayuda y protege. Valora mucho a sus amigos gracias a lo que aprendió sobre la amistad. Algo ingenuo pero siempre con buenas intenciones para todo.

Actualmente tiene una relación amorosa con Red Fire. La lider de la patrulla.

Como miembro mas joven de la Patrulla Harmony no tiene demasiado tiempo y aun tiene mucho que aprender. Pero el robot aprende muy rápido y no duda en darlo todo por los principios de la Patrulla Harmony, al cual este se siente verdaderamente orgulloso de forma parte de ella.

 **Objetos Personales** : 

**Armadura de Combate** : Diseñado entre Mike, Eye Fox y por el mismo White Shield para el combate. De color rojo con detalles marrones. Equipado con varias armas y accesorios como sables láser. Cañones de plasma replegables de hombros. Cadenas extensibles en los brazos con púas replegables en caso de necesidad (estilo Takeda de Mortal Kombat X). Alas desplegables para poder volar y cañones de repulsión en la palma de los cascos. Guanteletes para dar fuertes puñetazos ampliados por su gran fuerza.

 **Espada Magma y Escudo Magma (1):** Artefactos celestes. La espada con un mango de plata con filo de color negro con amarillo en los bordes. Y el escudo blanco de bordes amarillos. La espada puede realizar potentes tajos o ataques de energía, mientras el escudo puede detener la mayoría de ataques de gran potencia, también puede generar un poderoso campo de fuerza para protegerse de ataques.

 **Espada Omega** : Arma de White Shield. Una espada roja. A simple vista parece una espada roja que en vez de estar afilada tiene forma redondeada sin filo, pese a ello golpea con gran fuerza. En el centro tiene un circulo con el símbolo del Omega. Dicha espada al activarse se abre a lo largo de la hoja dando un efecto de hacerse mas grande y en su interior circula una energía azul brillante al mismo tiempo que en la punta se abre un hueco, aumentando la fuerza de ataque de dicha arma permitiendo realizar poderosos ataques o tajos de energía. Tiene la empuñadura donde White Shield puede cogerla con una o dos cascos. Desde la empuñadura White Shield maneja la espada para golpear con enorme fuerza con o sin cargarla de energía. Cuando la espada se carga, es rodeada por la energía azul proveniente del núcleo del interior de la espada, permitiendo golpear con enorme fuerza. También puede cambiar la modalidad del arma a Modo Cañón, donde la empuñadura se mueve a forma que la espada adopta forma de un gran rifle de energía, y la empuñadura como si de un rifle se tratase. Con esa modalidad White Shield puede realizar poderosos disparos de energía a modo de esferas explosivas de enorme potencia o rápidos y certeros disparos.

 **Habilidades**

 **White Shield posee las habilidades de la Patrulla Harmony (1):**

 **Habilidad Red Fire** : Como ella White Shield tiene capacidad de prender fuego a su crin y tener facilidad para la magia de fuego.

 **Habilidad Ocelot** : Al igual que el tienen habilidades de pistolero y espadachín.

 **Habilidad Eye fox** : Como ella White Shield tiene habilidades de arquero y mente científica.

 **Habilidad Ghost** : Al igual que ella White Shield posee habilidades de camuflaje.

 **Habilidad Black Wing** : Al igual que ella, tiene actitudes para el vuelo pero claro necesita el hechizo de tecno alas para poder volar, o las alas retractiles de su armadura.

 **Habilidad Medic** : Al igual que ella, posee habilidades de ninja como conocimientos médicos.

 **Habilidad Vulcan** : Al igual que él, tiene completo entendimiento sobre armamento pesado y sus usos.

 **Habilidad Camaleón** : Al igual que él White también se puede transformar pero a diferencia de camaleón el solo puede transformarse en ponis, no en objetos o animales.

 **Habilidad Blue Sky** : Al igual que el tiene dotes de estratega militar y habilidad con la lanza.

 **Esas son las habilidades de los miembros de la patrulla pero también tiene habilidades propias como por ejemplo tiene ametralladoras en los cascos delanteros, dispara rayos láser en los ojos y posee fuerza y agilidad aumentada**.

 **Modo Tecno Guerrero** : Técnica de Trasformación. White Shield queda envuelto en una armadura mucho mas avanzada de la que tenía antes de color azul con detalles rojos y amarillos, con un casco con visor que le cubre el rostro.

 **Tecno Ataque** : Técnica Definitiva. White Shield carga desde su armadura sus cañones de plasma replegables de sus hombros y tras fijar con unas dianas holográficas al enemigo dispara con ellos varias veces contra el enemigo. Después, saca dos hojas láser al cual las cruza en forma de X y se lanza hacia el enemigo dándole un doble tajo final.

 **Sobrecarga** : Técnica Definitiva. Requiere la Espada Magma y el Escudo Magma. Blue Sky alza su escudo delante del enemigo y lanza una ataque mágico en forma de escudo que golpea al enemigo. Luego alza su espada creando una enorme hoja de energía de gran altura. Una vez hecho eso, golpea al enemigo por arriba partiéndolo en dos.

 **Gran Disparo Omega** : Técnica Definitiva. Requiere la Espada Omega. White Shield con la Espada Omega en su modo Cañón, apunta al enemigo con ella. Al apretar el gatillo surgen líneas azules brillantes en el arma y delante de esta aparece la imagen del símbolo Omega. Acto seguido el arma dispara un poderoso rayo azul que atraviesa el interior del símbolo y finalmente golpea al enemigo haciéndole un daño brutal.

 **Tecno Ataque 2.0** : Técnica Definitiva. Requiere estar en modo Tecno Guerrero. Versión mas poderosa del Tecno Ataque. Saca sus dos cañones de hombros y tras fijar al objetivo, dispara un sin fin de disparos de plasma. Luego saca sus látigos de los brazos con las púas replegables y tras darle un fuerte golpe con uno de los látigos, pone el enemigo contra un muro de cristal. White Shield corre hacia este con ambos látigos y lo atraviesa golpeándolo con ambos látigos.

Mike: White Shield sin duda es un estupendo compañero y amigo. Siempre podemos contar con él para lo que sea.

Selenis: White Shield posee habilidades asombrosas. Es una suerte que el llamado Proto no se hiciera con él.

Mike: Por fortuna no. White Shield esta de nuestro lado y siempre estará ahí cuando lo necesitemos. Sin duda compañero genial. Ahora el siguiente tema.

 **(1) Creado por Draigon 2.0.**


	20. Compañeros Gigantes

Mike: Bien. Ahora hablemos de algunos de nuestros amigos gigantes.

 **Mega Base** :

Una enorme máquina con conciencia y personalidad propia que apoya al grupo con su enorme arsenal como armas. MB es un compañero y amigo leal a la patrulla y gran defensor de Equestria, cuyo corazón es incluso mucho mayor que su enorme tamaño, dispuesto incluso a dar su propia vida por los demás. Pese a su gran tamaño y fuerza, siente que aun no hace lo suficiente por proteger a sus amigos como al mundo.

"Mike: Mega Base. Sin duda un compañero leal que no duda en darlo todo por proteger a todo el mundo y a quienes les importa. Incluso cuando fue lo del Imperio de Cristal, no dudó en dar su propia energía para devolver la energía al Corazón de Cristal aun sabiendo que podría costarle su chispa."

"Selenis: Debo deciros emperador que construir algo como el llamado MB usted solo sin apenas ayuda, es toda una enorme proeza."

"Mike: Si. Gracias Selenis".

 **Formas de Mega Base**

 **Mega Base modo nave** : La forma básica de Mega Base. Una colosal nave azul armada con diversas armas para todo tipo de situaciones. También es la principal productora de robots y vehículos de las tropas mecánicas. Su gran tamaño le permite albergar barracones para los soldados, salas de almacenamiento, salas científicas, talleres y una gran cantina con gramola y varias TV (al cual estas últimas son propensas a sufrir accidentes como que disparen a la pantalla, que la arranquen del techo, incinerarla, etc...).

 **Mega Base Modo Robot** : La transformación de Mega Base en un enorme robot bípedo gigante azul con cabeza negra. Cañones enormes en los hombros y varias armas en todo el cuerpo (al estilo de Metroplex de transformers). En ese modo la patrulla subida en él en la zona del puente, pueden enfrentarse a amenazas gigantes y si eso no es suficiente, los miembros de la patrulla pueden descender desde sus asientos hasta el núcleo de Mega Base y combinar su poder con él. Dicha acción hace que Mega Base cambie su aspecto según el miembro de la patrulla que se combine, dándole nuevas habilidades como un gran cambio notable del aspecto. También puede convocar una enorme espada plateada para los combates contra monstruos gigantes.

 **Ataques de Mega Base** :

 **Sable Divino** : Técnica definitiva. MB alza la espada al cielo y varios rayos caen del cielo impactando en la espada y cargándola. Una vez cargada, MB da un poderoso mandoble contra el enemigo destruyéndolo por completo.

 **Súper Carga** : Técnica Definitiva. MB carga sus armas a máxima potencia y dispara un poderoso rayo desde todas las armas, que desintegra por completo al enemigo.

 **Ataque de combinación** : Ataques especiales que realiza MB cuando un miembro de la patrulla combina su poder con en núcleo de MB.

 **Formas combinadas de MB con los poderes de los miembros de la Patrulla Harmony.**

 **MB con Black Wing** : MB posee una armadura azul oscura. Alas de metal estilo halcón. Su casco adopta forma de cabeza de halcón. Con esta forma MB puede volar y realizar ataques de velocidad como hace Black Wing.

 **Ataque Definitivo** : Vuelo Rasante. MB vuela por el cielo mientras energía azul cubre su cuerpo. Luego vuela hacia el enemigo y lo atraviesa por completo.

 **MB con Ocelot** : MB adopta un tono marrón como Ocelot y portando una gran espada de diamante similar al del espadachín. Con esta forma MB puede combatir con la destreza de Ocelot con la espada y disparar sus armas de fuego con gran precisión.

 **Ataque Definitivo:** Corte Tornado. De los pies de MB se activan unos propulsores que lo levantan algunos metros del suelo. Luego avanza a toda velocidad hacia el enemigo y con su espada gira sobre si mismo formando un tornado. Luego pasa al lado del enemigo dando un poderoso tajo contra este partiéndolo por la mitad.

 **MB con Mike Bluer** : MB se vuelve de metal azul como Mike y cabeza amarilla. Unas alas de luz surgen de su espalda en MB y la espada adopta forma de la Golden Tail. Con esta forma MB se vuelve tan fuerte como Mike adoptando sus poderes de luz.

 **Ataque Definitivo** : Gran Espada de la Victoria. MB con sus alas se eleva al cielo y luego alza la espada. Esta comienza a brillar con un tono rojizo y una vez cargada MB desciende hacia el enemigo dando un poderoso tajo formando una gran "V" rojo gigante.

 **MB con Red Fire** : MB se vuelve de metal rojo, rodeado de fuego y con alas llameantes. Su espada adopta una forma de color rojo con un aura de calor alrededor. Con esta forma MB puede utilizar todo el poder del fuego como quemarlo todo.

 **Ataque Definitivo** : La espada se torna completamente en llamas y MB gira enfrente de él hasta forma un circulo de fuego enfrente de él. Luego MB lanza su ataque de fuego contra el enemigo haciendo que explote en una explosión de fuego.

 **MB con Ghost** : MB adopta forma de metal oscuro con una armadura de hielo y su espada adopta forma de una espada de puro hielo. Con esta forma puede utilizar todo el poder del frió y el hielo como congelarlo todo.

 **Ataque Definitivo** : Ventisca Eterna. De MB surge una poderosa ventisca que congela todo enfrente de él hasta el enemigo. Con movimientos lentos pero progresivos, MB forma un circulo helado con su espada delante de este y cuando lo completa, alza y su espada para luego dar un poderoso tajo helado que congela al enemigo en un bloque de hielo al instante, al cual acto seguido se rompe en pedazos.

 **MB con Blue Sky** : MB porta una armadura de paladín plateada con una gran capa roja. Un escudo en su brazo izquierdo como porta Blue Sky y la lanza Gungnir en su otra mano. Con esta forma MB es mas fuerte y resistente, con gran habilidad con la lanza y poder protegerse de los ataques con el escudo.

 **Ataque Definitivo** : Lanza Justiciera. La lanza comienza a cargar de energía y delante de él se forman varios círculos con símbolos que apuntan al enemigo. MB avanza volando como una estela atravesando los círculos en dirección al enemigo y lo atraviesa con su lanza. Una que lo atraviesa MB queda detrás del enemigo apoyado de una rodilla y el enemigo es destruido en pedazos.

 **MB con Medic** : MB se vuelve de Metal amarillo, enfundando un traje ninja de color marrón. armado con una katana y una enorme estrella ninja. Con esta forma MB se mueve con la agilidad de un ninja como realizar movimientos y técnicas ninja.

 **Ataque Definitivo** : Triple Sombra. MB crea dos copias de él mismo cada uno empuñando una espada. Luego MB y los clones lanzan cada uno su ataque donde cada uno lo hace a su turno. Uno de los clones realiza un tajo horizontal al demonio, el segundo con un tajo ascendente y finalmente MB realiza un tajo vertical.

 **MB con Vulcan** : MB porta una enorme armadura plateada dándole un aspecto fornido. Sus armas se hacen mas grandes y modernas. Con esta forma MB se vuelve enormemente fuerte y resistente como capaz de utilizar todas las armas y formas de Vulcan.

 **Ataque Definitivo** : Rompe Piedras. Los brazos de MB se convierten en enormes mazos, los brazos comienzan a girar sobre si mismo de atrás adelante a gran velocidad y avanza hacia el enemigo. Una vez que lo tiene al alcance, lo golpea con enorme fuerza al enemigo y luego con el otro mazo golpea con fuerza mayor haciendo que este se rompa en pedazos.

 **Ataque Definitivo 2** : Mazazo Trueno. MB portando un enorme martillo similar al Martillo Atronador de Vulcan. MB desde la cintura para arriba comienza a girar sobre si mismo con el martillo extendido, dando forma de gran tornado. Ahí golpea al enemigo con enorme fuerza atronadora que lo rompe en pedazos.

 **MB con Eye Fox** : MB adopta un tono blanco con parte del cuerpo marrón. Teniendo incorporado en su brazo un enorme arco de metal negro y varias flechas en ella.

 **Ataque Definitivo** : Flecha Suprema. MB apunta con el arco al enemigo. Ahí una flecha de gran tamaño surge en dicho arco y acto seguido dispara la flecha que atraviesa al enemigo destruyéndolo por completo. Con esta forma MB obtiene una gran puntería con el arco.

 **MB con White Shield** : MB de vuelve de metal blanco con detalles azules y amarillos.

 **Ataque Definitivo** : Tecno Ataque. Los cañones de hombros de MB fijan el blanco hacía el enemigo mediante una mira láser. Ahí comienza a disparar infinidad de esferas de energía contra el enemigo causando enormes daños en este. Con esta forma MB puede atacar con cañones de hombros como los látigos dentados.

 **MB con la Patrulla Harmony al completo** : MB porta una armadura similar a la de Vulcan. Las piernas de la armadura de Blue Sky. Los brazos látigos de White Shield. Alas de Black Wing en la espalda. Cabeza color rojo fuego como el de Red Fire. En el pecho del robot porta una placa triangular con los símbolos de las cutie mark de la patrulla. La forma mas poderosa de MB. Con esta forma tiene todas las habilidades y poderes de la patrulla.

 **Ataque Definitivo** : Patrulla Harmony Siempre Victoriosa. MB comienza a brillar con gran intensidad mientras alrededor de él aparecen esferas con las cutie mark de la patrulla que surgen de la placa triangula de MB. Acto seguido como una ametralladora lanza todas dichas esferas formando un poderoso rayo dorado que destruye por completo al enemigo.

 **Golden Heart (1)** :

El dragón dorado que ayuda a Mike cuando este le invoca llamando su nombre. Un dragón de escamas doradas y ojos dorados con espinas plateadas. Un gran amigo del potro y de la patrulla, con un carácter bonachón y alegre como cierto aire bromista.

"Mike: Mi amigo Golden Heart. Nunca olvidaré el día en que nos conocimos. Un estupendo amigo con quien siempre se pude contar con él".

 **Golden Heart Forma Robótica** : Es la forma alterna de Golden Heart adoptando forma de dragón robot dorado con alas y figura alargada pero al transformarse en forma de guerrero dragón, toma la forma de un ninja con alas en la espalda, y un casco en forma de cabeza de dragón. Mike puede conducirlo desde la cabina del gran robot.

 **Armas de Golden Heart modo robot:**

 **Cuchillas de dragón** : Le salen dos cuchillas doradas de los brazos,

 **Espada Dragón** : De su espalda sale una espada con púas en forma de cola de dragón.

 **Poderes de Golden Heart modo robot:**

 **Destello Dorado** : Le clava sus cuchillas al oponente dándole una descarga eléctrica en el interior.

 **Corte Legendario** : La espada se torna de plata y le da un fuerte corte al enemigo directo en el pecho.

 **Espiral Celeste** : De la espada surge un tornado de luz que destruye al enemigo.

 **Tajo Doble X** : Golden Heart usando sus cuchillas, disparar dos tajos en forma de X que impacta contra el enemigo.

 **Modos de Golden Heart modo Guerrero:**

 **Modo Sonico** : Es igual al modo mega misil, las alas toman forma de jet y se puede mover a gran velocidad además los ojos cambian a unos de color verde, su carga de victoria es Giro Vórtice donde corre alrededor del enemigo formando un tornado y mandadlo al aire para luego volar hacia el y golpearlo con la espada.

 **Modo Reflector** : Es como el refractor, el cuerpo de Golden Heart se cubre de un cristal blanco que refleja o absorbe la energía del oponente según se quiera, su carga de victoria es una Reflejo Galáctico. Una explosión de energía donde libera toda la energía absorbida en forma de un gran disparo de energía que golpea al oponente.

 **Modo de Ataque** : Es como el modo estampida al cuerpo se le salen detalles marrones y se multiplica el poder mágico y la fuerza, su carga de victoria es el Puño de Taquiones donde el puño derecho toma un brillo amarillo y le da al oponente un fuerte golpe con la fuerza multiplicada x20.

 **Modo Sagrado** : Este es el modo final y lo que hace es que al cuerpo le aparezcan detalles blancos y adquiere todos los poder combinados de los otros modos pero gasta mucha energía así que solo es para casos extremos. Su carga de victoria es el Resplandor Sagrado el cual lanza desde el pecho un poderoso rayo blanco contra el oponente desintegrándolo.

 **Silver Lion (1)**

Un pequeño león plateado (descripción hecha en el capitulo de Darkwing). Compañero de Darkwing que aparece cuando esta lo llama. Su aspecto es como la de un pequeño león plateado con melena, al cual se le ve bastante tierno y adorable.

 **Silver Lion Modo Titánico** : Cuando Darkwing grita "Modo Titánico", el pequeño león se convierte en un gran león gigante de metal plateado, cuya altura alcanza el codo de Mega Base (Al estilo del zord leon de Power Rangers Super Mega Force).

"Mike: Jejejeje...Aun recuerdo cuando Darkwing no lo quería en un principio. Hasta que el pequeño león usó sus encantos. Sin duda toda una mascota adorable."

 **COMBINACIONES**

 **Mega Paladín Dorado (1)** :

La combinación de Golden Heart con MB, convirtiéndose en una armadura dorada que cubre a Mega base además de que esta obtiene sus alas de dragón y las armas de Golden Heart como las cuchillas en cada brazo y la espada cola de dragón.

 **Ataque del Mega Paladín Dorado**

 **Huracán Filoso** : Saca las cuchillas de ambos brazos y gira creando un tornado que después de atacar al enemigo este sale del tornado en pedazos.

 **Tajo de Paladín X** : Técnica Definitiva. Se usa la espada de Golden Heart junto con la propia espada de Mega Base y le da al enemigo dos tajos primero con una espada y luego con la otra, para luego hacerlo juntos formando una X destrozando al enemigo.

 **Guerrero Dragón Modalidad Salvaje (Lion Dragon o Dragon Lion para abreviar) (1)** :

La combinación de Golden Heart modo Robot con Silver Lion. Las patas de Silver Lion se desprenden de este y cubren las manos y piernas de Golden como si fueran botas y guantes con garras, el cuerpo de Silver Lion se une con el de Golden Heart como si fuera una armadura y la cabeza en la de Golden Heart como si fuera un casco con melena de león plateado, formando así al Lion Dragon o Dragon Lion.

 **Ataques de Lion Dragon**

 **Rugido Depredador** : Desde la boca de la cabeza de león. Dispara un rayo de color blanco directo hacia el enemigo haciéndolo explotar.

 **Zarpazo Platino** : Lion Dragon saca afiladas garras desde sus brazos con que golpea al enemigo con ellas.

 **Espada de León** : Saca una espada de plata con mango en forma de cabeza de león con la boca abierta con que le permite combatir con ella.

 **Cuchillada Depredador** : Lion Dragon extiende sus garras y salta hacia el cielo y luego girando hacia delante hacia el enemigo golpeando sin parar con sus garras mientras gira.

 **Espada Salvaje** : Técnica Definitiva. Con la Espada de León, la extiende al cielo y un rayo golpea la espada cargándola de energía. Ahí con rápidos movimientos, realiza un potente tajo con que destruye al enemigo.

 **Tornado Depredador** : Técnica final: Dragon Lion corre a cuatro patas y luego pega un gran salto, extiende sus brazos y comienza a girar sobre si mismo golpeando al enemigo con fuerza.

 **Mega Base Depredador (1)** :

La combinación de Silver Lion con Mega Base. Silver Lion se desmonta en piezas. El cuerpo del león se une a MB haciendo de armadura plateada, mientras la cabeza del león uniéndose como casco en la cabeza de MB con la cabeza del león abierta y la cara de MB visible. Las patas se unen en las manos y pies como si guantes y botas se tratase.

 **Ataques de Mega Base Depredador**

 **Tornado Salvaje** : Técnica final. Desde las manos saca las garras de león y se pone a girar rápidamente mientras avanza golpeando al oponente con un huracán de destrucción.

 ***Ultra Mega Base Modo Arsenal Salvaje (1)** :

Combinación de MB con Golden Heart y Silver Lion. La espalda de Silver Lion se abre y MB en su modo Mega Paladín Dorado se mete en ella. Las alas de de Golden Heart se conectan a la espalda de Silver Lión dándole aspecto de quimera.

 **Ataques de Ultra Mega Base Modo Arsenal Salvaje**

 **Arsenal Depredador** : Técnica Definitiva. Silver Lión dispara un rayo plateado desde su boca y MB juntando sus manos dispara un rayo dorado. Ambos rayos se combinan para golpear al enemigo.

 **Ultra Mega Base Modo Samurai (1)** :

Forma alterna de Ulta Mega Base Modo Arsenal Salvaje. Desde la modalidad Ultra Mega Base Arsenal Salvaje, las alas de Golden Heart se desacoplan de Silver Lion y vuelven a unirse al Mega Paladín Dorado. La parte delantera de Silver Lion a partir de la cintura se desprenden en piezas para unirse al Mega Paladín Dorado. Las patas delanteras se unen a los brazos dando forma de armadura de león con tonos plateados y dorados. Las traseras al estar el Mega Paladín Dorado metido, se combinan desde dentro dando forma de botas con apariencia de patas de león. La cabeza de Silver Lion se pone en el pecho del robot dando forma de armadura de cabeza de león plateado. En la cabeza de Mega Paladin Dorado se coloca un casco que el robot se lo coloca con las manos. Finalmente ya completo, sujeta con su mano una lanza donde en extremos opuestos están por un lado la espada de Mega Base y por el otro la de Golden Heart.

 **Ataques de Ultra Mega Base Modo Samurai**

Gran Espada Samurai: Técnica Definitiva. Ultra Mega Base extiende la mano y de ella surge unas llamas al convocan una descomunal espada roja de hoja afilada tan alta como Ultra Mega Base. Luego este coge el pomo de la espada y la baja de golpe partiendo en dos al enemigo.

 **(1) Creado por Draigon 2.0**


	21. El Escuadron Delta

En la sala de guerra de la Lanza de Orion. Mike estaba junto con Selenis enfrente del panel de control

Mike: Bien Selenis. Repasemos los datos del Nuevo Escuadrón Delta.

Comentaba el alicornio.

Selenis: Por supuesto emperador. Y me complace mostrarles los datos del Escuadrón Delta. Antiguamente conocidos como el Escuadrón Mortal.

Le decía la conservadora. Mike asintió y este activo el panel de control mostrando los datos del Escuadrón Delta.

 **Datos del Escuadron**

 **Piro Fire** : Contra parte de Red Fire. Semental alicornio robot de pelaje rojo. Con crin y cola corta rojas y amadillas. Ojos naranjas. Grandes alas. Cutie mark de un volcán. Lleva una armadura tecnológica gris. Posee habilidades similares a Red Fire incluyendo sus hechizos de fuego, además de ser el líder del Escuadrón Delta.

Ataque Especial: Destructor de Fuego. Piro se envuelve en una llama negra que adopta forma de dragón y con ella golpea al enemigo.

 **Adelia** : Contra parte de Ocelot. Yegua terrestre robot de pelaje marrón, crin larga rubia y cola corta. Ojos azules. Misma cutie mark que Ocelot. Porta una armadura tecnológica verde. Porta una espada de energía de dos manos y dos pistolas tecnológicas. A su vez lleva equipado con una escopeta avanzada de doble cañón. Habilidosa combatiente en combate cercano con su espada, o a distancias largas con sus armas de largo alcance.

Ataques Especial: Tajo Espectral. Adelia alza su espada y la carga de energía. Luego realiza un potente tajo hacia delante.

 **Eye Falcon** : Contra parte de Eye Fox. Semental unicornio de pelaje blanco. Crin y cola corta rubia. Ojos del mismo color que el de los zorros. Cutie mark de un ojo de halcón y una flecha en medio de ella. Porta una armadura tecnológica marrón donde en la espalda tiene donde guardar flechas y un arco de metal tecnológico plegable. También esta equipado con un rifle avanzado de largo alcance. Habilidoso combatiente para distancias largas.

Ataque Especial: Flecha de Plasma. Dispara desde el arco una flecha de plasma a gran velocidad.

 **Toxic** : Contra parte de Medic. Semental terrestre marrón. Crin rubia algo mas abultada y cola media larga rubia. Ojos verdes. Porta una armadura tecnológica ligera azul, al cual dicha armadura surge de la espalda diversas cadenas con púas en un extremo para atacar, con diversas herramientas ninja o sustancias con efectos tanto para curar o para causar estados venenosos de intensidad variable. Cutie mark de dos dardos cruzados, uno azul y otro rojo. Hábil guerrero para operaciones que requieran precisión.

Ataque Especial: Toxina Alfa. De sus cascos surgen unos dardos con efectos diversos.

 **Shadow Storm:** Contra parte de Black Wing. Semental pegaso de pelaje negro. Crin media larga rubia y cola larga rubia. Ojos rojos. Porta una armadura tecnológica marrón adaptada para el vuelo. Porta garras de metal en las patas de la armadura para el combate. Cutie mark de un rayo eléctrico negro. Sus alas son en realidad de un bat pony pero están estas recubiertas de plumas afiladas como cuchillas al cual este las puedes lanzarlas y luego regresar a dichas alas. Solo se revelan sus verdaderas alas cuando lanza todas sus plumas para atacar al enemigo. Poderoso combatiente aéreo.

Ataque Especial: Navajas Aéreas. Shadow lanza sus plumas a modo de cuchillas capaces de hacer pedazos al enemigo con afilados cortes.

 **Phanton:** Contra parte de Ghost. Semental unicornio. Se pelaje azul oscuro, con crin corta azul y verde como cola corta. Armadura tecnológica ligera azul oscura. Ojos naranjas. Cutie mark de un espectro. Posee habilidades similares a Ghost incluyendo su camuflaje como habilidades del hielo. Experto en infiltración y espionaje.

Técnica Especial: Infierno Gélido. Lanza una ráfaga de frío extremo que congela al enemigo.

 **Vulcania** : Contra parte de Vulcan (mas inteligente que este "aunque eso no es muy difícil la verdad" y con una abultada cabellera en la cabeza). Yegua terrestre marrón oscuro, con crin larga marrón y cola corta. Ojos marrones. Porta una armadura tecnológica verde con diversas armas incorporadas en ella. Cutie mark de una enorme ametralladora pesada. Poderosa combatiente en primera linea experta en manejo de armamento pesado.

Ataque Especial: Cañón de Taquiones. De la espalda surge un cañón que disparar un poderoso rayo rojo capaz de destruir casi cualquier cosa que se cruce en su camino.

 **Blue Star** : Contra parte de Blue Sky. Yegua unicornio de pelaje azul oscuro. Crin medio corta azul claro y cola larga azul claro. Ojos azules. Porta una armadura tecnológica tipo caballero con una espada de energía y un escudo de energía. Cutie mark de una espada de energía roja. Combatiente y estratega del equipo.

Ataque Especial: Rayo Espectral. La paladín convoca un rayo oscuro que surge del cielo y golpea al enemigo.

 **Mistic:** Contra parte de Camaleón. Yegua unicornio con alas de murciélago de pelaje completamente negro. Con crin larga verde y cola larga verde. Ojos sin pupilas de color verde oscuro. Sin cutie mark. Una hábil espía experta en obtener información e infiltrarse en terreno enemigo.

Ataque Especial: Multiformas. Mistic ataca de diversas formas según las transformación que esta adopte.

 **Fin de la presentación.**

Selenis: Estos son los datos de combate del Escuadrón Delta, emperador.

Comentaba Selenis. Mike mirando los datos comentó.

Mike: Tuve que modificar un poco sus armas como algunos sus cutie mark para que no los confundieran con la patrulla. Debo decir que Phalax hizo un buen trabajo, gracias al programa de rehabilitación para robots delincuentes que integró en los sistemas del antiguo Escuadrón Mortal.

Comentaba Mike. Hace tiempo se quería reprogramar al Escuadrón Mortal para que fueran elementos útiles para la sociedad y no simples asesinos sin escrúpulos. Por desgracia se descubrió que Proto puso un dispositivo en ellos haciendo que se auto destruyeran en el caso de cualquier tipo de alteración en sus sistemas, haciendo imposible su reprogramación.

Por fortuna se descubrió también que ese programa se podía anular si el Escuadrón Mortal renunciaba voluntariamente a su vida criminal y decidían por ellos mismos seguir la senda de la redención. Por desgracia eso era algo que nunca lo harían voluntariamente, o al menos al principio.

Mike: Por fortuna Phalax encontró una forma de reformarlos. Gracias al programa que este diseño.

Selenis: El doctor Phalax ideo un programa para robots delincuentes para así poder reformarlos. De momento el programa ha funcionado bastante bien con ellos. Admito que al principio tenía mis dudas, pero ha ido bastante bien quitando los problemas de aceptación por parte de estos.

Mike: Si. Recuerdo como se resistieron en un principio, pero luego comenzaron ha comportarse algo mejor.

Comentaba Mike al cual no podía evitar sentirse satisfecho con el programa de reforma robótica.

Selenis: Desde su fabricación, el Escuadrón Delta tiene incorporados armamento y habilidades actos para el combate o tareas diversas. Por no mencionar habilidades similares a la de su Patrulla Harmony mi emperador. Sin duda el Escuadrón Delta son actos para misiones especiales en caso de que la Patrulla Harmony no pudiese intervenir.

Mike: Por lo que no hay riesgo de que vuelvan a las andadas.

Selenis: Eso no se puede asegurarse emperador. Durante la rehabilitación notamos ciertas superposiciones y cruces de programación, haciendo que olviden de que lado están. Pueden pasar de agentes a delincuentes, de aliados a enemigos en milésimas de segundos.

Explicaba la conservadora a Mike mientras este la escuchaba.

Selenis: Pero el doctor Phalax confirmó que las pruebas fueron satisfactorias. Lograron una eficacia del 99,97% de eficacia. Por esa razón ya son completamente operativos y al servicio del imperio.

Mike: Si. Pero es precisamente el 0,03% el que me preocupa.

Decía Mike preocupado de que por culpa de eso, el Escuadrón Delta pasara a ser el Antiguo Escuadrón Mortal y causaran problemas.

Selenis: No tiene porque preocuparse. Pese a algunos cruces de programación, esos robots están cerca de ser completamente reformados.

Mike: Espero que tengas razón Selenis. Por el bien de todos.

Respondía serio Mike, mientras miraba la pantalla los datos del Escuadrón Delta. Confiando que en el futuro se volvieran en auténticos héroes, y no en los seres malvados que fueron una vez en el pasado. El tiempo lo dirá.

 **Nota autor: Todos los personajes del Escuadrón Delta son creación de Draigon 2.0, provenientes de sus fanfics "El verdadero destino de Twilight" que está en la cuenta de su primo "Rey Drasian".**


	22. Nuevo Arsenal de la Patrulla Harmony

Mike entró en la sala donde estaba como era habitual la conservadora Selenis. Y como siempre esta le saludaba respetuosamente.

Selenis: Saludos emperador ¿En que os puedo servir?

Mike: Hola Selenis. Me gustaría revisar cierta información reciente ¿Puedo echar un vistazo al panel de control?

Respondía el alicornio que quería ver algo de información.

Selenis: Por supuesto emperador. Ya sabe que para usted está siempre disponible toda la información que se alberga en la Lanza de Orion.

Mike: Perfecto pues. Gracias.

La conservadora se apartó dando paso a Mike y este accedió al panel de control.

Mike: Bien. Sobre lo que quiero saber es sobre los Mecas que tienen ahora mis chicos de la patrulla.

Selenis: ¿Se refiere a las meca bestias?

Mike: Así es. Hace tiempo que junto con Eye Fox, Phalax y varios científicos trabajamos en unos mecas especiales para que sirvieran de apoyo para mi pandilla de heroes.

Comentaba el potro bromeando un poco en la parte final y siguio hablando.

Mike: Y quiero asegurarme de que todo está en orden.

Selenis: Por supuesto emperador.

Mike se puso al panel de control revelando la siguiente información.

 **Meca Bestias** : Unidades robóticas inspiradas en varios animales para su creación. Hechos para potenciar o de servir de apoyo para casi todos los miembros de la Patrulla Harmony.

Las unidades disponibles son las siguientes para cada miembro:

 **Red Fire: Meca Fénix Storm Fire** : Un meca con forma de fénix rojo en el cuerpo y en la parte superior de las alas. Naranja y azul en la parte inferior de las alas y parte interior del cuerpo. Ojos color ámbar. Pico amarillo. Cola naranja y patas amarillas.

Armadura Fénix: El meca se combina con Red Fire. Un casco en forma de cabeza de fénix sobre su cabeza dejando el rostro libre. La cola como las alas de Red Fire pasa a una de ave fénix. La parte del cuerpo con forma de fénix. Las armadura de las patas delanteras con forma de garras de fénix. Las traseras unas especies de botas. Con esta forma Red Fire puede volar a mayor velocidad y realizar potentes ataques tanto de fuego como de otros ataques mágicos.

Modo Vehículo: El meca adopta forma como de nave o moto voladora con forma de fénix. Red Fire se puede montar en ella a modo de moto. Con esa modalidad Red Fire puede volar a gran velocidad y llegar a los distintos lugares, como disparar rayos de calor o llameantes.

 **Ocelot: Meca Dog Guard Metal Dog**. Un meca con forma de perro robot tipo pastor alemán de color blanco con detalles rojos y azules. En las articulaciones de las patas y en los extremos de los hombros posen tambores giratorios que son en realidad mini ametralladoras que pueden disparar un sin de balas de energía con ellas.

Armadura Dog Guard: El meca se combina con Ocelot a forma de armadura de policía del futuro con la cabeza del perro robot en su hombro izquierdo, con la parte de las ruedas giratorias en los brazos y piernas como hombros. Ocelot puede utilizar unas potentes pistolas blancas de energía con que realiza potentes disparos. Desde las tambores giratorios de los brazos, patas traseras y hombros puede disparar un sin fin de balas de energía.

Modo Vehículo: El meca se convierte en una moto con forma canina donde Ocelot puede subirse para moverse rápido a los sitios. En los extremos están los tambores giratorios para disparar.

 **Eye Fox: Meca Zorro Fire Kiuby**. Un meca con forma de zorro de nueve colas. De metal amarillo con detalles blancos. La punta de las colas blancas. Rostro blanco sin boca pero con nariz negra en el lugar del hocico, ojos rojos. Este meca ataca al enemigo disparando fuego fantasmal azul desde su cola.

Armadura Zorro: El meca se combina con Eye Fox en forma de armadura de cuerpo completo salvo la cara. Con nueve colas de zorro en el lugar que tendría Eye Fox la suya. Con un casco en forma de cabeza de zorro donde se le ve solamente la parte inferior del rostro de Eye Fox y sus ojos son tapados por un visor verde. Con esta forma Eye Fox es más ágil y fuerte como un zorro. Pudiendo disparar fuego fantasmal azul desde sus nueve colas. También la ayuda a disparar con mayor precisión a los objetivos.

Modo Vehículo: Le meca adopta forma de moto donde las patas surgen unas ruedas por delante y por detrás sujetas por estas, un asiento para el piloto. Y Eye Fox puede subirse en él para desplazarse velozmente a los sitios. Tiene una ballestas a ambos lados de la parte traseras de la moto con que puede disparar múltiples tipos de flechas.

 **Vulcan** : **Meca Oso Force Bear**. Un meca grande con forma de oso negro con detalles grises. Rostro gris sin boca. Ojos amarillos. Garras rojas. Este meca posee una gran fuerza capaz de partir en pedazos al enemigo. Equipado con sistemas de lanza misiles en los costados.

Armadura Oso: El meca se combina con Vulcan. Dándole la apariencia de un poderoso caballero acorazado de armadura oso (al estilo Reinhardt de Overwatch). La cabeza de Vulcan está cubierta por un casco tipo caballero que le cubre el rostro dejando una rendija en forma de "T" donde puede ver y la cabeza del oso en su hombro izquierdo. En sus brazos tiene potentes garras de oso con que puede golpear al enemigo. Un especie de reactor en la espalda. Sus brazos posen una gran fuerza capaz de aplastar hasta duras rocas. Puede generar una barrera protectora ancha que le protege a él o a otros de potentes ataques frontales. Cuando golpea el suelo con ambas garras, genera una corriente de energía que hace temblar el suelo. Cambien puede activar un reactor que tiene en la espalda para avanzar a toda velocidad y arrollar o aplastar a los enemigos.

Modo Vehículo: El Meca oso se transforma haciendo que sus cuatro patas se conviertan en cuatro grandes orugas como de un tanque y adoptando forma de vehículo oso tipo moto quad. Vulcan puede subirse. Viene equipado con lanzaderas dobles de misiles a ambos lados del vehículo.

 **Medic: Meca Tigre Tiger Strike**. Un meca tigre tamaño medio de color blanco con rayas negras. Ojos amarillos. Rostro normal de tigre con afilados colmillos. Ojos amarillos. Garras blancas. Un fiero meca con afiladas garras con que destroza al enemigo.

Armadura Tigre: El meca se combina con Medic a forma de armadura con apariencia de guerrera ninja cibernetica (al estilo kenshi de Overwatch). El casco con forma de tigre, donde la mitad inferior del rostro de Medic esta tapado como la de un ninja dejando a la vista sus ojos. Hombreras con las garras de tigre que puede colocarse en los cascos de Medic para ataques. Cola de tigre en vez de la de Medic. Con esta forma Medic puede moverse con agilidad como realizar rápidos y certeros ataques. De su brazo puede sacar shuriken para lanzarlas contra el enemigo. De la espalda tambíen puede sacar dos katanas cibernéticas para el combate cercano.

Modo Vehículo: El meca se convierte en una moto como el meca zorro. Medic se puede subir encima y pilotarlo desde los manillares que le salen en el lomo. De los extremos de la moto salen dos lanzaderas de Shuriken.

 **Black Wing: Meca Halcón** **Lightning Cruiser** : Un halcón robot de metal azul oscuro con detalles amarillos. Pico amarillo. Ojos amarillos. Garras amarillas. Este meca vuelva por los cielos a gran velocidad, disparando desde unas ametralladoras incorporadas en las alas o atacando con sus poderosas garras o pico.

Armadura Halcón: El meca se combina con Black Wing en forma de armadura halcón (al estilo de Pharah de Overwatch). Las alas robot por encima de las de Black Wing. Casco de halcón dejando la cara descubierta, pero con un visor en el rostro. Las armadura de las patas delanteras con forma de garras de halcón. En esta forma Black Wing puede luchar tanto a corta distancia como a larga como a alta velocidad. También puede disparar plumas metálicas desde las alas mecánicas. Las alas también pueden ser usadas como afiladas alas como espadas para cortar cosas mientras Black Wing vuela. Su brazo derecho porta un poderoso cañón lanzacohetes de alta potencia.

Modo Vehículo: Similar al modo vehículo del meca fénix de Red Fire. Black Wing se puede montar en ella y volar a gran velocidad. También puede disparar potentes balas de aire y plumas explosivas.

 **Ghost: Meca Pantera Smoke Dark** : Una pantera robot de completo metal negro oscuro con detalles grises. Ojos rojos. Boca de pantera normal con afilados colmillos. Afiladas garras negras. Un fiero meca con afiladas garras con que destroza al enemigo

Armadura Pantera: El meca se combinad con Ghost a forma de armadura. Con casco de pantera que le cubre la cabeza excepto la cara. Garras de pantera en las patas de la armadura. Cola de pantera en vez de pony (diseño similar a la armadura de Medic). Con ese modo Ghost puede moverse sigilosamente e incluso camuflarse con el entorno con mayor facilidad (aunque ni falta la hace). Puede usar las garras para atacar al enemigo. La armadura viene incorporados con unos cañones de brazo permitiendo a Ghost disparar potentes rayos de hielo o incluso alos congelantes.

Modo Vehículo: El meca adopta forma de moto. Ghost se sube en esta y la permite desplazarse por los sitios a gran velocidad. Desde unos mini cañones que hay en la parte traseras del vehículo disparan láser congeladores.

 **Camaleón: Meca Camaleón Transform** : Un robot con forma de camaleón (un robot camaleón para Camaleón jejejeje...Valla juego de palabras me ha salido). De metal verde. Ojos verdes mas claros. Capacidad de camuflarse con el entorno y usar su larga lengua eléctrica como arma.

Armadura Camaleón: El Meca se combina con Camaleón dando una armadura con forma de camaleón verde. Casco con cabeza de Camaleón que solo deja descubierto la parte de la boca. Los ojos del camaleón estarían puestos encima de los ojos de Camaleón. La cola como la de un camaleón. Con esa forma puede camuflarse y con los ojos robot puede vigilar todo a su alrededor.

Modo Vehículo: El meca adopta forma de moto tipo quad. Camaleón se puede subir en ella para desplazarse a los sitios. En los laterales hay unas lanzadera que lanza pelotas explosivas.

 **Blue Sky: Meca Dragón Dragon Knight** : Un meca con forma de dragón de metal azul oscuro con cabeza de dragón, alas de dragón como cola y garras de dragón. Ojos rojos. Capaz de disparar fuego por la boca. Blue Sky puede montarse en el a modo de montura y volar con este por el cielo como si un vehículo se tratase.

Armadura Dragon: El meca se combina con Blue Sky y este queda cubierto por una armadura azul oscura. Hombreras con forma de cabeza de dragón. Garras en la armadura de las patas. Casco con forma de cabeza de dragón con ojos rojos. Unas alas negras de metal de dragón incorporadas en la armadura. La cola como la de un dragón. Aparte de volar, puede también pegar potentes saltos al cielo para luego caer con fuerza hacia el enemigo (al estilo caballero dragón de la saga Final Fantasy).

Modo Vehículo: El meca adopta forma como de nave o moto voladora con forma de dragón. Blue Sky se puede montar en ella a modo de moto. Con esa modalidad Blue Sky puede volar a gran velocidad y llegar a los distintos lugares, como disparar rayos de energía o bolas de fuego.

 **White Shield: Meca Lobo Black Wolf**. Un lobo mecánico negro con detalles grises. Rostro negro sin boca ni nariz. Ojos rojos. Dos líneas amarillas en la cabeza. Una línea amarilla en la dos patas delanteras y garras amarillas.

Armadura Lobo: El Meca se combina con White Shield en forma de armadura completa que le cubre el cuerpo dejando solo libre la cara. El casco con forma de cabeza de lobo. Garras en las patas delanteras. La cola como la de un lobo. En este modo White Shield es mas fuerte y veloz y acto para el combate. Las garras pueden usarse para el combate. También la armadura le permite ponerse a dos patas con mayor facilidad y usar armas de fuego incorporadas en la armadura. De las patas inferiores puede sacar unas mini ruedas a modo de patines que le permite desplazarse a gran velocidad. Sus brazos tiene incorporados potentes cañones de energía.

Moto Vehículo: El meca se convierte en una moto donde el lobo queda en ángulo recto, saliendo una rueda delante siendo sujetada por las patas delanteras y una rueda trasera atrás del lobo. White Shield se puede meterse encima y pilotarlo desde los manillares que le salen en el lomo. De los extremos de la moto salen dos cañones de energía.

 **Nota: Draigon 2.0 me ayudo con los nombres de los mecas y se lo agradezco.**

Selenis: Esta es toda la información sobre los Meca Bestias emperador.

Le decía la conservadora Selenis a Mike. Este asintiendo respondió sonriente.

Mike: Si Selenis. Debo decir que las Meca Bestias son sin duda unas unidades potentes como muy útiles para la patrulla.

Selenis: Por supuesto. Se empleó los elementos mas avanzados y modernos que disponía el imperio entonces.

Mike: Bien. Ahora quiero revisar otra cosa. Sobre las nuevas armas que tanto mi patrulla como yo conseguimos hace tiempo.

Selenis: ¿Sobre cuales son emperador?

Mike: Una parte las nuevas armas que obtuvieron la patrulla por cortesía de mis amigas las guardianas. Y las otras armas que Darkwing y yo conseguimos hace tiempo en el mundo de nuetras amiga Rebeca Rouser. Primero las armas de la patrulla.

Comentaba el alicornio poniendose otra con el panel de control mostrando cierta lista de armas y equipo que pertenecía a Mike y a su patrulla.

 **Nuevas Armas Patrulla Harmony (1):**

 **Nuevas armas Red Fire:**

 **Infernus Blade** : Una espada con un filo rojo con detalles negros que parece lava con un mango de color plata, el filo del arma puede alcanzar hasta una temperatura máxima de 100000 grados dependiendo de lo que el usuario decida. Dicha capacidad es controlada por la mente del quién la usa.

 **Striker Fire** : Un brazalete de color negro con detalles rojos que es capaz de disparar dardos de fuego y puede concentrarlos para generar un tornado de fuego de alta potencia.

 **Vulcano Armadura** : Una armadura del mismo color que el fuego que la cubre el cuerpo y un casco tipo guardia real. Esta armadura es capaz de soportar cualquier temperatura sin importar lo alta o baja. Además de preservar el calor en las bajas temperaturas. También la permiten usar poderes del fuego bajo el agua. Además de poseer una poderosa resistencia a los ataques.

 **Fire Hawk:** Unas piezas de armadura en forma de cabezas de halcón que se colocan sobre las alas. Actúan como potentes reactores de energía que disparan potentes rayos de calor con la misma temperatura del sol. También puede usarlos a modo de armadura para bloquear ataques.

 **Nueva habilidad de Red Fire Flama Azul:** Un nuevo poder de Red Fire que convierte su fuego normal en fuego azul con blanco. Esta nueva habilidad hace que su fuego sea mucho mas potente que antes, generando un calor capaz de evaporar el agua o el hielo en cuestión de segundos. Incluso es capaz de quemar a cualquier ser que normalmente serían inmunes el fuego.

 **Modo Solar:** Nueva forma Suprema de Red Fire. En este modo su cuerpo cambia y su pelaje se vuelve fuego azul debido a la evolución de su cristal de núcleo mágico, alas y crin de un fuego rojo intenso. En esta forma es capaz de alcanzar una temperatura igual a la del sol y las habilidades que le daba el modo arconte se multiplican por 3.

 **Nuevas Armas Ocelot** :

 **Magnun Speeder** : Un revólver de clase Magnum color dorado con balas ilimitadas capaz de disparar balas de plasma y tiene un ajustador para calibrar la potencia si el usuario la quiere a potencia baja, media o máxima.

 **Terra Blazer:** Una espada con un mango blanco y filo de color Bronce. Está trataba con un metal especial capaz de cortar incluso una montaña de un golpe, además de poder incluso atacar fantasmas y es prácticamente indestructible.

 **Tecno Lazos:** Unas varas de metal de unos 20 cm de las cuales salen una cuerda de energía en cada una. Las puede moldear para hacer lazos o usar como látigos.

 **Espada Sacra:** Una espada blanca con mango azul. Esta espada es capaz de dañar espiritual a los seres malignos y posee una gran resistencia.

 **Modo Dual:** Nueva forma suprema. En este modo obtiene una armadura como de la guardia real del mismo color de su piel. Junto con dos espadas ligeras de energía verde. Puede cambiar a otra forma usando la palabra "disparo". En este modo obtiene una apariencia igual a la de su Modo Duelo, pero el sombrero es negro con una bufanda azul y una capa blanca además de usar dos pistolas de energía especiales que disparan a una velocidad casi invisible. Se puede elegir el Modo Espada, que es el primer modo mencionado antes el cual multiplica sus habilidades de espada 5 veces o el Modo Disparo que hace lo mismo con su habilidad con la pistola.

 **Nuevas Armas Ghost:**

 **Sonic Bam** : Un pequeño cañón blanco en forma de cilindro que puede almacenar una gran cantidad de aire en su interior y disparar como una onda sónica que aturde y lástima al oponente. En sí parece sólo un cilindro y se puede instalar en su casco izquierdo o derecho sin problemas y el mecanismo para atacar también funciona de forma mental.

 **Freeze Raiper** : Una guadaña de color negro con un filo azul oscuro capaz de producir temperaturas por debajo de los 1000 grados sin mencionar que se adapta al estado en el que su portador se encuentre. Por lo cual no se ve a problemas aunque ella esté camuflada, el mecanismo para bajar la temperatura también funciona con la mente.

 **Glace Solid** : Una espada que parece estar hecha de hielo sólido. Capaz de provocar grandes ventiscas heladas, como de producir una temperatura de unos 3000 bajo cero.

 **Manto Ilusorio:** Una capa especial que con ella aparte de hacerse invisible (aunque ella lo pueda hacerlo por si misma) permite que todos lo que la toquen hacerse invisible también.

 **Nueva habilidad de Ghost Fuego Helado:** Nueva habilidad de Ghost en que su cuerpo se ve rodeado por un aura naranja. Su pelaje se vuelve naranja con líneas amarillas en su cuerpo como si fueran llamas. Su crin se torna a colores rojo anaranjado con detalles amarillos. Esta nueva habilidad la permite lanzar un ataque que parece fuego, pero en realidad es un rayo de plasma absorvedor de calor. Con ello puede congelar mucho mas deprisa que antes y sus poderes helados son mucho más potentes. Tambíen la permite sobrevivir a muy bajas temperaturas o incluso temperaturas ardientes sin inmutarse.

 **Modo Reaper de Fuego Helado** : Nueva forma suprema por evolución de su núcleo mágico. En este modo su cuerpo como en la transformación original, su cuerpo se vuelve de hielo transparente, pero esta se cubre de fuego de hielo al mismo tiempo que obtiene una capucha de hielo blanco transparente, junto con dos guadañas de hielo negro que es tan duro como el acero. Sin mencionar que puede alcanzar una temperatura de 10.000 bajo cero.

 **Nuevas Armas Eye Fox.**

 **Infinity Arrow** : Un arco de color verde con un hilo dorado capaz de disparar flechas mágicas de cualquier cosa que es usuario piense, como por ejemplo flechas de hielo, de fuego flechas viscosas, flechas eléctricas, etc, su capacidad dependerá de la imaginación del usuario. Por lo cual si el usuario es creativo el arco, disparará flechas de lo que sea.

 **Visor del Águila** : Unas gafas con plumas metálicas de Halcón alrededor de los ojos, quién lo usé es capaz de alzar de su vista desde 500 hasta 1000 metros de distancia.

 **Multi Eyes:** Su apariencia con como unas gafas de sol modernas con marcos amarillos. Tienen visión térmica, nocturna, espectral..etc. Con ellas se puede detectar a cualquier tipo de criatura aunque intente esconderse.

 **Nueva habilidad de Eye Foz Poder de Zorro:** Una nueva habilidad donde su cuerpo cambia por completo. Su crin se hace algo mas larga y tornando al color naranja como de los zorros. Su cola se hace mas larga y adoptando la misma forma y color que la cola de un zorro, terminado en punta negra. Sus orejas adoptan forma de un zorro y sus cascos se convierten en patas de zorro y sus ojos adoptan la misma forma y color de un zorro. Esta nueva habilidad hace a Eye Fox mucho mas ágil y veloz como un zorro, haciéndola alguien bastante escurridiza, a su vez que potencia sus poderes y habilidades.

 **Modo Cazadora Kiuby:** Nueva forma suprema debido a su evolución del núcleo mágico, su cuerpo adopta la misma forma que cuando usa el Poder de Zorro, pero su cuerpo así como el traje y la capucha de su modo cazadora se vuelven completamente blancos y con nueve colas como un kiuby. Sus habilidades se incrementan al mismo tiempo que es capaz de moverse sin producir el menor ruido y sus habilidades se aumentar unas 6 veces, haciendo sus disparos de flechas imparables.

 **Nuevas Armas Black Wing**

 **Vortex Tempo** : Un bastón de metal negro con detalles blancos qué le brinda al usuario la capacidad de cambiar el clima a su antojo, además en caso de combate cuerpo a cuerpo tiene un interruptor para hacer salir dos hojas de sus extremos volviéndose una lanza.

 **Speed Buster** : Una armadura especial para las alas pero permiten volar sin problemas, son de color dorado y quién los lleva es capaz de alcanzar una velocidad de 100000 kilómetros por hora pero si se usan a máxima velocidad se pueden llegar hasta los 300000 pero sin pasar la barrera de la velocidad luz.

 **Ilusion Mirage:** Un dispositivo en forma de collar negro con detalles azul oscuro. La permite camuflarse para pasar desapercibida.

 **Modo Cometa Estelar:** Nueva forma Suprema. En este modo como el en Modo Estela, esta se convierte en una bat poni de metal, pero esta vez seria de metal blanco y su crin de color platino con una ligera armadura negra, su velocidad es capaz de alcanzar la escala de Mach 9. Puede mover tan rápido que es capaz de hacer saltos en el tiempo, pero el máximo es de 3 minutos ya sea hacia adelante o hacia atrás.

 **Nuevas Armas Medic**

 **Spirit Kunai** : Un brazalete de color plateado pero capaz de generar una cadena blanca con una cuchilla al final, todo hecho de energía espiritual. Así que sirve para combates físicos y a distancia al mismo tiempo que permite atacar seres normales o inmateriales, más simplificadamente es un kunai con cadena que permite golpear tanto cosas vivas como espíritus

 **Los Caminantes de Vacío** : Son como los protectores de cascos que usan las princesas pero de color blanco con detalles celestes, tiene un poder mágico que le permite al usuario pisar en espacios vacíos como si fuera suelo sólido, por ejemplo cruzar un Barranco pero no puede saltar o volar, con estos puedes cruzar los caminando o corriendo sin problemas, también puede correr hacia arriba hacia el cielo y en cierta forma es también como volar pero sin alas. La magia de estos activa con la mente así que si se usan alguien puede combatir el cielo aun sin alas y moverse hacia arriba, abajo, adelante, atrás o a los lados.

 **Segador Relámpago:** Un kunai de tres puntas conectado a un dispositivo en forma de banda que se conecta al brazo. Cuando el arma se clava en algún lugar determinado, se activa un dispositivo de transporte que lleva al usuario al lugar donde le kunai esta clavado a una velocidad casi invisible, a su vez mientras se desplazar se puede hacer cualquier cosa.

 **Sanetum:** Una banda con el emblema médico que se coloca en la frente. Con ella se puede convertir la energía física o mágica en energía curativa con que se cura las heridas como restableces las energías de los que están débiles.

 **Modo Gran Ninja** : Nueva forma suprema. Esta enfunda en un traje ninja del mismo color de su piel, al mismo tiempo que una ligera armadura color amarillo claro, sus katanas ahora se vuelven verdes por una pequeña capa de energía láser y son capaces de lanzar shuriken de energía, además de que sus reflejos y fuerza se multiplican por 3.

 **Nuevas Armas Blue Sky**

 **Star Kinght** : Una armadura de color platino con detalles dorados y un casco con dos alas de águila. Dicha armadura es capaz de absorber los ataques mágicos al mismo tiempo que usa esa energía para curar a su usuario

 **Espada del Leviatán** : Un arma hecha en la misma fragua donde se creó la Excalibur. llamada así porque fue forjada con las escamas de la mismísima bestia además de ser golpeado por un rayo de la gran tormenta lo cual hace que el usuario de este espada tenga el poder para manipular el agua y el Rayo, tiene un mango dorado y el filo parece hecho de escamas azules de metal y tiene detalles amarillos en los bordes

 **Escudo de la Hidra** : Llamado así porque fue hecho con la piel de la ya mencionada bestia, es muy difícil que se rompa y en el caso de que esté llegar ha romperse es capaz de auto regenerarse solo, es de color rojo con detalles verdes en los bordes. Con el simbolo de una cabeza de hidra en el centro.

 **Armadura Astral (2):** La nueva armadura de Blue Sky al convertirse en el caballero astral del elemento de la amabilidad. Una armadura color blanco con detalles amarillos, con una capa de color celeste con la imagen de su cutie mark en ella. Junto con la armadura viene incluido el Escudo Aegis y la Espada Caladbolg.

 **Escudo Aegis (2):** Un escudo de cuerpo completo color platinado con remaches de obsidiana, con la capacidad de repeler cualquier daño y además en el centro cuenta con un sello de repulsión que brilla cuando hay demonios cerca. En ella habita el espíritu de Darmet que es un lagarto de media estatura, de escamas de color arena con ojos amarillos, con sobrepeso y suele ser alguien bastante bonachón y de apariencia un tanto despistada, pero que en realidad es todo un complejo genio metódico/analítico.

 **Espada Caladbolg (2):** Una espada hecha de rayos. En ella habita el espíritu de Lerstein que es un lagarto como Darmet, pero de escamas entre azuladas y verdosas, con ojos morados. Es bastante temperamental y suele sacar conclusiones apresurada, usualmente erróneas, cosa que Darmet suele burlarse de este.

 **Modo Paladín Celestial** : Nueva forma suprema por evolución de su núcleo mágico. En este modo su armadura así como en el gran paladín se vuelve enorme y gruesa, como completamente de platino y su casco se vuelve de oro junto con una capa azul oscuro, además obtiene una lanza con dos cuchillas llena de símbolos rúnicos y un gran escudo alargado con los mismos símbolos.

 **Nuevas Armas White Shield**

 **Mirage Changer** : Dos brazaletes uno blanco y otro negro qué al tocar se le permite al usuario crear todo tipo de ilusiones que él quiera, útiles para confundir el enemigo y realizar ataques sorpresa.

 **Escudo de Triunfo** : Un escudo rojo con bordes dorados del cual se puede crear una espada en la parte superior con un filo de color dorado sin dejar de ser un escudo, un arma muy útil para combinar ataque y defensa.

 **Plasma Bullet:** Unos protectores de los cascos delanteros. Cubren las balas que lancen sus metralletas de brazo con una capa de energía de plasma para aumentar su capacidad de daño al impacto.

 **Modo Ciber Guerrero:** Nueva forma suprema por evolución de su núcleo mágico. Su armadura sería como en su Modo Tecno Guerrero, pero ahora sería una armadura Celeste claro con detalles blancos y otros qué color amarillo eléctrico. Además de que el casco cubre por completo la cabeza excepto la parte de los ojos donde hay unos visores para que pueda ver, sin mencionar que todas sus habilidades se multiplican por 4.

 **Nuevas Armas Camaleón**

 **Infinity Changer** : Un collar de Jade con forma de serpiente el cual se puede convertir en cualquier objeto que el portador quiera ya sean armas u otras cosas como herramientas (eso sí no la convierten en comida porque al bajar puede ser peor que al entrar jajajajaja). Puede transformarse en cualquier objeto excepto en seres vivos.

 **Storm Blades** : Son dos cuchillas de 1 metro color negro que se pueden asegurar en los brazos. Su magia les permite tener dos modos qué son Modo de Golpe y Modo de Corte, en el Modo Golpe los cuchillo siguen estando negras y sus ataques solamente golpean sin lastimar pero debido a su dureza los golpes son certeros, en el Modo Corte los filos del cuchillo se vuelven plateados y estás pueden cortar como lo haría un arma normal pero su filo es tan afilado que puede cortar metal hierro o cualquier material sin problemas excepto los especiales como el Metal Estelar u otros.

 **Morfo Armor:** Una armadura de cuerpo completo de color negro con detalles verde oscuro. Diseñada para adaptarse a la apariencia física de su propietarios, es decir que se adaptará a sus transformaciones y no se notará, pero le dará una gran resistencia a los ataques.

 **Nota:** Ahora Camaleón tiene la apariencia de un changeling tras su metaforosis. En la parte de la cabeza, patas, caparazón de las alas de color azul cielo. La parte central de su cuerpo color naranja. Ojos amarillos. Tres piedras blancas por delante del cuello. Cuatro pares de alas de color naranja brillante. Un cuerno changeling en la cabeza. Cuando adopta su transformación Gran Changeling, ahora su aspecto es como el de Thorax solo que más musculoso.

 **Modo Cambiante** : Nueva forma suprema. En este estado su tamaño es el doble que el de Thorax, tiene 3 pares de alas de libélula y puede multiplicarse hasta 5 veces para que sus transformaciones sean más de una a la vez y así confundir el enemigo, pero cuando retorna a su forma original las demás copias desaparecen

 **Nuevas Armas Vulcan**

 **Atomic Hammer** : Un enorme martillo de color verde con detalles negros con una gran hasta de dos casco color blanco, sus poderes funcionan a base de energía atómica y es sumamente poderosa, por lo cual de un solo golpe este martillo por así decirlo podría partir todo un continente a la mitad si se usa de forma incorrecta.

 **Cañón Quántico** : Un arma parecida a la Magma Explosive pero de color morado con detalles Azules y en vez de disparar lava o fuego, usa energía de taquiones, neutrones y iones. Dependiendo de la modalidad de la que este los rayos pueden tener diferentes efectos como por ejemplo los taquiones alteran la edad y el tiempo del objeto con el que interactúan, los iones pueden anular la energía eléctrica de todo aparato tecnológico con el que interactúan Y por último la energía de neutrones libera un poderoso golpe que puede dañar gravemente o el caso máximo hasta desintegrar el objetivo que se ataque.

 **Rompedores Tectónicos:** Unos protectores de casco color gris con detalles negros. Estos protectores multiplican la fuerza de impacto en los golpes hasta unos 20 veces, pero para evitar problemas tiene un tecno seguro especial, esto hace que solo se activen durante una batalla, por lo que ya es demasiado malo que Vulcan solo tire cosas usando sus martillos o armas

 **Modo Gran Artillería:** Nueva forma suprema. Su armadura tecnológica se vuelve de color platino y unas 5 veces más grande, con dos cañones saliendo le de los dos lados del cuerpo y ahora todos sus Modos de Armadura son el doble de poderosos que en su forma normal. Además de que puede usar todas las armas de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo y con una potencia arrolladora, (nota: también incluyo un control especial de bloqueo para evitar demoliciones en exceso, si sabes de que hablo. ja, ja, ja)

Selenis: Debo decir que las armas que poseen ahora la patrulla son fascinantes y muy potentes. Jamás vi armas iguales.

Mike: Si je, je, je. Sin duda Magic y las otras supieron dar muy buenas armas a mi equipo. Ahora revisemos las armas que tengo yo y Darkwing.

 **Nuevas Armas Mike Bluer  
**

 **Knight King (2)** : Una espada resultado de la unión entre la Golden Tail, Silver Tail y Okami Tail. Una espada larga con hoja de platino y con grabado en runas, el filo de color oro, el mango de color verde y en donde desemboca tiene la imagen de un ángel.

El espíritu que lo habita se llaman Gin No Michi. Un dragón enano, de escamas platinado, ojos plateados, espalda llena de pinchos dorados y una larga pipa en forma de dragón la cual la usa para fumar.

La unión de las tres espadas le da a la Knight King el poder de estas tres. El poder de la Golden Tail de proporcionar fuerza física y mágica en proporciones gigantescas al usuario. El poder de la Silver Tail con la habilidad de perforar defensas ya sean escudos o armaduras, también campos de fuerza o burbujas de protección. El poder de la Okami Tail mejora los reflejos y la autoregeneración.

La espada puede adoptar una forma alterna en que se transformo en un hacha doble de color blanco y dorado, ambas hojas tiene la forma de las alas de un ángel.

 **Mega Golden Sword (1)** : Una nueva transformación que tiene la espada principal de Mike cuando se está en el Modo Alidrake. Mike lanza la espada al cielo mientras grita "Antiguo Poder de las Eras, Dame la Fuerza". La espada comienza a brillar y se transforma en un espada algo mas largo con filo dorado y bordes plateados con un mango en forma de dragón adornado con ojos de Rubí y a lo largo con esmeraldas.

 **Espada de Eones (1)** : Una espada color rojo con bordes blancos, el filo está adornado con Zafiros y el mango con forma de un dragón de dos cabezas cada una con un Rubí. Cuando está en su modo Paladín Alidrake puede combinar la Mega Golden Sword con la Stellar Blade para formar otra lanza qué se llama Omega Galaxy Lance, las dos espadas se unen del mango y se forma una arma mas larga de lo normal, las dos hojas son plateadas en los bordes y detalles dorados, el mango está adornado de cristales amarillos, el poder de esta arma es inmenso y tiene que ser usado con mucho cuidado en caso de un peligro más extremo. También puede hacer para que los gigantes robots pueden usarla pero el poder se desvanece si Mike deja de usar su forma máxima.

 **Armadura Astral (2):** Una armadura azul cobalto con detalles plateados y con una capa de color blanco y dorado. En el pecho con una insignia con su nueva cutie mark que sería un engranaje blanco con aura dorada rodeada de estrellas y un cometa.

 **Infernal Knife (3):** Un cuchillo de combate cedido por Ryo. La hoja del cuchillo es de color naranja muy fuerte y concentrado. Por un lado era una hoja normal y estaba dentada del otro lado. El mango del cuchillo es de completo oro sólido. El pomo tiene forma de una cola de zorro hecha de diamante. Al combinarse con la Knight King, la cola de la Infernal Knife se ata por alrededor del mango de la espada y ahí la espada cambia de apariencia, desvaneciendo en fuego para luego reaparecer como una espada con la hoja de color morado muy fuerte y concentrado. El mango sigue teniendo la misma apariencia, pero estando hecho completamente de cristal. El pomo con forma de dragón que queda atado alrededor del mango de la Infernal Knife. Con esa forma de la conoce como Infernal King.

 **Cristal Ígneo de Ryo (3):** Un brazalete con forma de zorro de nueve colas hecho de cristal color rojo fuego con detalles dorados. En su interior alberga el espíritu de Ryo. Un gran zorro de pelaje rojo carmesí, con la punta de su cola y patas de color blanco. Ojos color amarillo. De su boca surge fuego que se extiende a ambos lados de su mandíbula. Tiene una personalidad gruñona y algo amargada. Dicho brazalete le permite a Mike adoptar nuevas formas de fusión con su fénix Holy, cuya variante es Fox y luego el nombre de tipo fusión fénix que se trate.

 **Nueva habilidad de Mike Bluer Poder Ocular** **Jogan (1)** : La nueva habilidad ocular de Mike Bluer hace que su ojo derecho se vuelva completamente blanco con la iris color celeste. Esta habilidad le permite ver el aura de la gente, verde que es buena, negro que es malo, y rojo que es completamente malvado y no tiene capacidad de redimirse. También le permite seguir rastros de energía como ver los puntos vulnerables de un enemigo. Su efecto se intensifica cuando en el brazo derecho de Mike se forman marcas azules como si un tatuaje se tratase. También puede moverse entre dimensiones o congelar el tiempo de un máximo de 30 segundos.

 **Nuevas Armas Darkwing**

 **Hunter Fang's (2)** : Dos pequeñas dagas de color negro y la hoja blanca, con inscripciones en runas. Resultado del a combinación de la Brave Tail, Healing Tail y Amethyst Tail.

Los espíritus que lo habitan son dos de lobos uno de color blanco y ojos negros y el otro negro con ojos blancos, ambos usan mascaras de su opuesto respondiendo con el nombre de Sun el Blanco y Moon el Oscuro.

Sun el Blanco y Moon el Oscuro son dos espíritus pequeños con forma de lobos uno de color blanco con ojos negros y el otro negro con ojos blancos, ambos usan mascaras de su opuesto respondiendo con el nombre de Sun el blanco y Moon el oscuro, juntos al fusionarse crean las Hunter Fang's, estos son la unión de Brave Tail, Healing Tail y Amethyst Tail.

El resultado de combinarse dichas armas dan a las dos dagas las siguiente propiedades. El poder de la Brave Tail que hace al usuario pierda la sensibilidad al dolor. De la Healing Tail de sanar heridas y males tanto propios como las de un aliado. La Amethys Tail la habilidad de transformarse en cualquier cosa.

Las dagas pueden combinarse para convertirse en una lanza larga con dos puntas una con luz blanca y la otra con luz negra.

 **Espada Valmunt (1)** : Una espada con un mango azul oscuro y un filo de color gris con detalles negros. Esta este espada es capaz de golpear seres intangibles a la vez que brilla si hay peligro cerca, está dotada con un material que la hace indestructible.

 **Armadura Astral (2):** Una armadura como la de Mike pero de color café ocre con detalles amarillos y una capa negra con rojo, en su pecho su cutie mark.

 **Cristal Niebla de Novalis (3):** Un pendiente con forma de murciélago durmiendo de cristal negro con dos ojos rojos. En su interior alberga el espíritu de Novalis. Una murciélago hembra de pelaje color morado. Ojos color rojo brillantes. Manchas de color negro en distintas partes de su cuerpo. La sale constante humo por alrededor de sus alas. De carácter muy alegre y simpática como si fuera una versión murciélago de Pinkie Pie. Dicho objeto la permite a Darkwing adoptar nuevas formas de fusión con su fénix Dark Cloud, cuya variante es Mist y luego el nombre del tipo de fusión a realizar.

 **Anillo Espectro (3):** Objeto cedido por Novalis. Un anillo de ojo con rubí, un zafiro y una esmeralda incrustados en el mismo. Alrededor del anillo hay una especie de neblina negra. Dicho objeto cuando se emplea magia con ella, permite volverse intangible a su portador, aunque no conviene usarlo mucho porque de lo contrario se convertirá su portador en un espectro por tiempo indefinido.

 **Nueva habilidad ocular de Darkwing: Rinnegan (1)** : Los ojos de Darkwing se vuelven violetas con varios anillos alrededor de la iris. Dicho ojos tiene distintas habilidades como el de pasar entre dimensiones al igual que las siguientes:

 **Habilidades de de los Seis Senderos:**

Tendo: Permite manipular las fuerzas de atracción y repulsión.

Shurado: Otorga al usuario la capacidad de convertir extremidades de su cuerpo en partes mecánizadas, armas o armaduras.

Ningendo: Permite leer la mente de las personas sin que nada ni nadie se lo pueda impedir.

Chikushodo: Permite al usuario invocar todo tipo de criaturas, como arañas y otros tipos de animales para que lo ayuden.

Gakido: Permite absorber la energía del oponente y poder usarla para sí.

Jogokudo: Permite comunicarse con los muertos.

Gedo: Permite controlar a los que tengan un receptor negro en el cuerpo, para ello se debe dominar las habilidades anteriores a la perfección.

 **Otros derivados del Rinnegan:**

Shinra Tensei: Esta técnica manipula la gravedad por medio de la repulsión y produce un campo gravitatorio que manda a volar a sus oponentes lejos del usuario.

Bansho Ten'in: Funciona igual que el poder anterior, pero manipula la gravedad por medio de la atracción, puede acerca a los enemigos u objetos hacia el usuario.

Chibaku Tensei: Manipula la gravedad, pero lo hace para mover tierra y rocas. Consiste en que el usuario crea una esfera de color negro que lanza al cielo, esa esfera atrae todos los objetos de alrededor hacia ella, incluyendo bosques y montañas, recogiendo todo en un solo punto, llenando uno encima del otro hasta que se crea una esfera de gran tamaño, quedando un gran cráter donde la tierra ha sido contenido.

Reencarnación de Samsara: Permite devolver la vida de alguien a cambio de la vida de alguien más (no recomendable usarla).

Juroi Jhushinki: Conocido como Receptor Negro. Son unas barras de metal negras formadas a base del poder del Rinnengan, se puede clavar en el cuerpo sin matar al objetivo. Mientras la barra esté en su cuerpo, no podrá moverse y sus habilidades se quedan bloqueadas. Si se domina el Gedo, se puede controlar a quienes la tenga clavadas.

Rinnegan supremo: En los ojos del rinnegan se añaden 6 puntos negros que junto con la pupila forman una pirámide invertida, en este estado además de los otros poderes, se le permite al usuario tener 3 habilidades extra, 2 habilidades del mangekyou sharingan las cuales son el kamui y el amaterasu. El poder del rinnegan supremo permite crear un vórtice de transporte del mismo tamaño que el usuario, pero se cierra rápidamente y una vez dentro el vórtice sólo se puede salir abriendo otro con el rinnegan supremo, se puede usar este vórtice para viajar entre dimensiones o de un punto a otro, pero se tiene que tener buena concentración

 **Nuevas Habilidades Silver Lion (1).**

 **Modo Gran León** : Silver Lion puede adquirir el tamaño de un león normal, Además de que su fuerza y velocidad se incrementan. Así puede ayudar a Darkwing en las batallas o en otras cosas.

 **Modo Guerrero Leon** : Transformación alterna de Silver Lión en su modo Titánico similar al de Golden Heart cuando pasa del modo dragón robot a guerrero. Le permite adquirir la forma de un robot bípedo que Darkwing puede usar para pelear por si sola en caso de emergencias, Silver Lion se yergue en dos patas y estas se transforman en dos piernas a la vez que sus garras se transforman en brazos dándole una apariencia de guerrero robot pero conservando la melena de León, sus garras pueden alargarse en cuchillas que puede usar para pelear y la cola se puede desprender para poder utilizarlo como látigo.

Selenis: Vuestras nuevas armas son tambíen impresionantes emperador.

Mike: Si Selenis. Darkwing, Rebeca y yo conseguimos nuevas armas...Aunque yo ya no pude volver a ver a mi pequeño y adorable Golden Tail. No es que esté descontento con Gin ya que este conserva sus recuerdos...pero en ocasiones echo de menos cuando era un zorro pequeño y adorable que nos hacía reir a todos con sus tropiezos.

Comentaba Mike con cierto aire de nostalgia mezclada con algo de tristeza pero Mike tenía que ser fuerte y sobreponerse. No podía siempre anclarse en el pasado y tenía que seguir adelante pasara lo que pasara. Luego ahí se puso otra vez al panel de control y comentó.

Mike: Bien. Ahora revisar la información sobre los poderes que Darkwing y yo aprendimos de Magic Galaxy y que se lo enseñamos a Rebeca y a otros amigos de confianza.

Decía esto pulsando botones monstrando información sobre las habilidades especiales que aprendieron esos hace tiempo. Poderes que solo los guardianes y guerreros de alto nievel podrían dominar.

 **Poderes especiales de Guardián del Universo (1):**

 **Kenbunshoku o el Poder de la Observación:** Por medio de este poder el usuario es capaz de sentir la energía de los que están a su alrededor además de saber cuantos son, también le permite poder sentir a los seres invisibles, además este aumenta las sentidos como el oído y el olfato. También permite leer la energía de tu oponente y ver los movimientos que este hará antes de que sucedan, en otros lugares le dieron otros nombres, los dos principales son el nombre original Kenbunshoku o el que le dieron otras culturas que conocen ese poder como Mantra que es otra forma de nombrarlo.

 **Busoushoku o Espíritu de Armadura:** Lo que hace este poder es convertir el poder espiritual en una armadura para cubrir varias partes del cuerpo, esta armadura esta hecha de un metal negro que no se destruye con nada que exista, si bien no se puede destruir esta se puede desvanecer si el usuario se desconcentra o pierde la energía la armadura desaparecerá, hay una forma mas fácil de pronunciar el nombre, se le puede llamar armadura espíritu o como abreviatura de su nombre real se le puede decir Bashuo. Al contrario de lo que pueda aparentar, este metal no conduce la electricidad por raro que suene.

 **Haoushoku o conocido con el Poder del Rey:** Este poder lo que hace es absorber la energía de los que son mas débiles que el usuario y la desparece en el aire haciendo que estos se desmayen, solo aquellos que tengan gran poder son capaces de resistirlo sin desmayarse, si se lo usa de la forma correcta el usuario es capaz de vencer a todo un ejercito por si solo. Este poder no es algo que se pueda aprender por si mismo. Es algo que se tiene o no. En palabras simples. Solo lo tienen algunos elegidos o aquellos que están destinados a ser los mas poderosos el universo.

Mike: Recuerdo lo que nos costó a Darkwing y a mi dominar este poder. Je, je, je. Y casi me hacía gracia cuando enseñaba a Rebeca y a otros a dominarlos. Je, je, je.

Se reía Mike al recordar cuando hacía de profesor para sus amigos que querían aprender aquellos tres poderes, aunque el último no era algo que se podía enseñar. Si se tenia bien, y sino olvidalo.

 **Los Seis Estilos (1):  
**

Pese al nombre en realidad son siete técnicas. La razón es que la séptima es muy difícil de dominar y se requiera dominar las seis técnicas principales.

 **Geppo (Paso Lunar):** Técnica que permite al usuario flotar en el aire mas tiempo de lo normal, pero requiere mucha fuerza en las patas o cascos. Solo se puede estar como máximo cinco minutos o el usuario se caerá.

 **Tekkai (Masa de Hierro):** Técnica que endurece los músculos hasta hacerlos tan duros como el hierro. Esto aumenta la resistencia del cuerpo del usuario pero tiene la desventaja que durante este estado de endurecimiento, no se puede moverse. Está técnica puede romperse si el oponente ataca con algo capaz de romper el hierro. Si el usuario ataca antes de realizar este ataque, de puede llegar a golpear con mayor fuerza al oponente.

 **Shigan (Dedo Pistola):** Técnica que consiste en presionar en una parte del cuerpo del adversario con la velocidad y fuerza igual a la de una bala de un arma. También permite hacerlo a distancia a modo de balas de aire comprimidas.

 **Rankyaku (Pierna de Tormenta):** Técnica que consiste en patear a la suficiente velocidad se puede generar una hoja afilada de aire comprimido, si se entrena lo suficiente esta técnica puede cortar hasta el acero.

 **Kami-e (El Flujo):** Técnica que hace que el cuerpo se vuelva ligero. Cuando el adversario ataca produce viento, con el cuerpo ligero este simplemente sigue el flujo del viento y así se evitar los ataques.

 **Soru:** Técnica que permite al usuario moverse a velocidad extrema, es casi invisible para los ojos normales. Se puede mover tan rápido que casi parece que un teletransporte.

 **Rokuogan (El Arma de los Seis Reyes** ): Se coloca los dos puños a corta distancia del objetivo y de ellas libera una onda de choque devastadora. Puede destrozar objetos, pero en seres vivos esta técnica crea lesiones no solo externas sino internas también dañando los órganos desde dentro. Se requiera dominar las seis técnicas anteriores para dominar esta habilidad.

 **Golden Heart, Red Heart y Silver Lion Modo Speed Runner** **(1)**

Nuevos poderes de los compañeros espirituales de Mike Bluer, Mileniun Star y Darkwing donde pueden adoptar modo vehículo.

 **Golden Heart y Red Heart Modo Speed Runner.**

Terrestre: Adoptan forma de jeeps todo terrenos de sus respectivos colores y la forma de ambos dragones, con la cabeza del dragón por delante, las garras encima de los faros, las alas a modo de alerones por los laterales del vehículo. Para esto hay que gritar modo Terra.

Aéreo: Se transforman en aviones jet con forma de dragón con las alas desplegadas y con una cabina de cristal a prueba de todo. Tienen la boca del dragón enfrente y por ella pueden disparar fuego o hasta un láser. Para este modo hay que gritar modo Vortex.

Acuático: Se convierten en pequeños submarinos para dos o tres tripulantes, además que se les aparecen unos detalles azules. Tienen la boca del dragón enfrente y por ella pueden disparar fuego o hasta un láser Para esto hay que gritar modo Aqua.

 **Silver Lion Modo Speed Runner.**

Tierra: Se convierte en una moto plateada con una cabeza de león de platino al frente. Por la boca se puede disparar un láser. Para este modo hay que gritar modo Terraza.

Escalador: Se transforma en una versión pequeña de su forma titánica, pero del tamaño de un auto. Tiene la cabina en la espalda y puede escalar montañas, riscos..etc. Para este modo hay que gritar modo Scale.

Mike: Bueno. Eso es todo por ahora. Gracias por tu tiempo Selenis.

Selenis: Siempre estaré para servirle emperador.

Mike se despidió de la convervadora y se marcho de la sala.

 **(1) Creados por Draigon 2.0 (Draizen)  
**

 **(2) Creados por S.W.A.T. or Team Wild**

 ** **(3) Creado por Zephyr Exe****

 ** **(4) Las nuevas formas Supremas de la Patrulla Harmony son creación de Draigon 2.0 (Draizen)****


	23. Niveles de Fusión Fénix Actuales

Mike volvía a la sala de guerra de la Lanza de Orion para seguir revisando información con Selenis. Como siempre la conservadora le saludo respetuosamente al semental.

Selenis: Saludos emperador. Sea bienvenido.

Mike: Hola Selenis. Vengo otra vez a revisar información.

Respondía el alicornio azul. La conservadora asintiendo le preguntó.

Selenis: Por supuesto emperador ¿De que tema queréis ver hoy?

Mike: Muy simple. Sobre los niveles de fusión fénix que mi amiga Darkwing y yo tenemos ahora con nuestros fénix Holy y Dark Cloud.

Selenis: Vuestros fénixs celestes. Muy bien emperador. Toda la información referente a ello está como siempre en el panel de control.

Mike: Estupendo Selenis. Ahora me pongo a ello.

Decía esto el alicornio sonriendo poniéndose al panel de control revisando la información que el quería revisar.

 **Niveles de Fusión Fénix Actuales.**

 **Fusión Fénix:** El primer nivel de fusión con un fénix celeste. El portador al fusionarse con su fénix obtiene una armadura de energía parecida a la de un guardia real, cuya forma y elemento dependerá del portador y su fénix actual. Es la forma más básica de fusión y concede al portador una subida importante de poder como fuerza y destreza.

 **Bankai** : El segundo nivel de fusión. El portador ahí obtiene una armadura hecha íntegramente de energía cuyo elemento depende del portador y su fénix, con un casco en forma de cabeza de fénix con el símbolo de su cutie mark (si es un pony y la tiene ya) en el pecho de la armadura. En este nivel el portador obtiene una gran fuerza. Al alcanzar por primera vez este nivel, el fénix compañero obtiene la capacidad de hablar y comunicarse con su compañero, aunque lo puede hacer igualmente por telepatía.

 **Shinigami:** Tercer nivel de fusión que puede alcanzar un portador con su fénix. Esta forma adquiere una apariencia humanoide cuya apariencia depende del portador y su fénix. La diferencia de poder con el nivel Bankai es bastante considerable.

 **Shiningami Bestia:** Cuarto nivel de fusión que puede alcanzar un portador con su fénix y el mas alto y poderoso en que se puede conseguir. Esta forma adquiere apariencia animal cuya forma depende del portador y su fénix. Además el fénix puede adoptar la forma animal del nivel alcanzado en la fusión en este nivel.

 **Nota autor: Quiero recordar que los niveles fénix y sus funciones son ideas originales de Eyedragon Ancalagon que hace tiempo me permitió usarlas para mis fanfics y le agradezco enormemente por ello.**

 **Mike Bluer y Holy:**

 **Shinigami:** Su imagen es como la de un guerrero angelical donde sus alas serían como hilos de luz formando dichas alas. Su cuerpo esta cubierto por una armadura dorada resplandeciente de cuerpo completo. Su cabeza está cubierta por una capucha blanca donde su rostro no se le ve, unas telas que descienden desde el pecho hasta por debajo de la cintura. (Al estilo Tyrael de Diablo III)

 **Shinigami Bestia** : Su forma es como la de un gran lobo de pelaje azul con mechones dorados. Unas alas de luz resplandecientes. Porta una armadura blanca brillante con detalles dorados que le cubren parte del cuerpo y la cabeza. En este nivel alcanzado la fénix Holy puede adoptar forma de hermosa loba blanca con mechones amarillos.

 **Dragón Shinigami** : Su apariencia es como la de un gran caballero con casco en forma de cabeza de dragón con la boca abierta pero su rostro no se le ve, color de la armadura blanca con detalles dorados. Hombreras con forma de garras de dragón doradas. Sus alas tienen forma de alas de dragón hechas íntegramente de luz blanca resplandecientes y escamas en la parte superior de dichas alas. Con dos cabezas de dragón en la parte central superior de alas.

 **Dragón Shinigami Forma Divina** : Es como su forma normal solo que obtiene una túnica sobre su armadura con unos bordados de soles y estrellas. Además obtiene tres pares de alas de luz. Esta forma obtiene mayor poder.

 **Dragón Shinigami Bestia** : Su apariencia es como la de un enorme dragón bípedo cubierto completamente de una sólida y poderosa armadura blanca con detalles dorados. Tiene alas de dragón metálicas con varias extensiones terminadas en forma de pica ancha. Una larga cola donde al final tiene otra parte de armadura terminada a modo de lanza. En este nivel alcanzado cuando Holy está en su forma de fénix-dragón, puede adoptar la forma de una hermosa dragona blanca con detalles dorados y vientre dorado.

 **Dragón Shinigami Bestia Forma Divina** : Como su forma normal solo que obtiene algunas piezas de armaduras doradas con símbolos de soles y estrellas como tres pares de alas metálicas.

 **Nuevo Poder Holy** : Gracias al Fuego Sagrado ofrecida por la reina de los fénix. Ahora Holy tiene un nuevo aspecto como poder.

Holy desarrolla en su cola y alas unas plumas alargadas de color arco iris, su fuego es color blanco y tiene la habilidad de regenerar heridas graves físicas o mentales.

 **Nuevas modalidades de la forma Alidrake de Mike Bluer**

 **Modo Torpedo** : Es como el Mega Misil pero aumente la capacidad de moverse rápidamente en el agua, las alas se convierten en aletas de dragón marino y esto hace a Mike tan veloz en el agua como el mega misil lo haría en el aire. También puede realizar poderosos ataques relacionados con el agua.

 **Modo Volcánico** : En este modo la armadura dorada obtiene detalles color rubí y le recubre el cuerpo completo dejando un visor en los ojos para poder ver, esto le permite a Mike meterse en la lava o sumergirse en ella sin que nada le pase. También puede realizar poderosos ataques relacionados con el fuego.

 **Modo Terráqueo** : La armadura se torna gris con detalles metálicos, en este modo Mike puede ir bajo tierra, moverse libremente y salir en donde sea, todo gracias a unas grandes garras en forma de garras de topo acopladas en los brazos. También puede realizar poderosos ataques relacionados con la tierra y la roca.

 **Modo Disparó** : En los brazos de la armadura se forman dos bocas de dragón, por las que se puede disparar igual que por las alas.

 **Modo Resplandor:** Toda la armadura se vuelve blanca y comienza a desprender un intenso brillo para iluminar el lugar, Útil para los lugares oscuros. También puede desplazarse o teletransportarse en cualquier lugar donde haya luz.

 **Estos cinco modos son creaciones de Draigon 2.0 donde le agradezco la ayuda que me prestó.**

 **Actualización forma Alidrake de Mike Bluer:** Su forma actual es la de un alidrake con alas de luz con forma de dragón con escamas en la parte superior de las mismas. Cola de dragón y espinas doradas que le llegan desde la espalda hasta el final de la cola. En sus patas tiene garras de dragón al igual que sus ojos adoptan forma de dragón.

 **Nueva Modalidad Fusión Fox de Mike Bluer (1).**

 **Fusiones Fox:**

 **Conversión Mágica:** El zorro se combina con Mike donde el brazalete comienza a echar fuego cubriendo a Mike, convirtiéndolo en un pony mitad zorro. Sus patas se convierten en garras. Sus dientes se vuelven afilados. Su cola con la misma forma que la de un zorro, al igual que sus orejas y nariz. Pequeños bigotes de zorro. Sus alas, cuerno y ojos se mantienen igual. Todo su cuerpo esta cubierto de una pequeña capa de fuego. Esta forma la da a Mike un Ultrainstinto que le ayuda a prever ataques.

En su forma completa tiene apariencia de un gran zorro de nueve colas y con un tamaño comparable a la de la princesa Celestia llamada Forma Ignea. Su pelaje se de color blanco con detalles negros y rojos, además que está un poco erizada en su espalda. Tiene una par de flamas en sus hombros y detrás de sus cuatro patas, las cuales se mueven constantemente. Sus ojos son de color dorado. Con unas marcas brillantes en su rostro, alrededor de sus ojos y en sus orejas. El brazalete de Ryo se sitúa en una de sus patas.

 **Fox Bankai:** Al fusionarse con Holy (en su forma de zorro completo), Mike obtiene una armadura de cristal color rojo fuego que le cubre casi todo el cuerpo, excepto sus colas, garras y cabeza. Sus colas están cubiertas por una capa de fuego dorado y la puntas de las mismas estaban afiladas. También lleva un casco igualmente hecho de cristal color rojo fuego con la forma de su cabeza.

 **Fox Shinigami:** Mike adopta la apariencia de un zorro de nueve colas con apariencia humanoide de al menos dos metros de altura. Su pelaje es de color gris oscuro, excepto en su torso que es de color gris claro. La punta de sus orejas de color más oscura. Con un collar en su pelaje alrededor de su cuello color gris oscuro. En su rostro tiene tres marcas, una de color morado claro y otras de color azul claro alrededor de sus ojos. La parte de dentro de sus orejas de color púrpura. Las garras de sus patas y manos de color púrpura oscuro. Sus ojos son de un fuerte color rojo. Con el brazalete de Ryo en su muñeca.

 **Fox Shinigami Bestia:** Mike adopta la forma de un enorme zorro de nueve colas robot. Su cuerpo es de color blanco con detalles amarillos y su espalda de color negro. Tiene un par de flamas metálicas de color rojo a los lados de sus flancos. Sus garras son de color rojos. Sus nueve colas son de color amarillo oscuro y blanco, con la parte de dentro de color negro. Sobre su cabeza tiene un par de flamas metálicas de color rojo. En su rostro tiene algunas marcas rojas, mientras que en la punta de sus orejas son de color negras. Unos dientes increíblemente afilados. Sus ojos son de color amarillo brillante. Con el brazalete de Ryo en una de sus patas delanteras.

 **Darkwing y Dark Cloud:**

 **Shinigami** : Tiene la apariencia de una hermosa mujer de piel ligeramente morena. Larga cabellera marrón y ojos del mismo color que en su forma pony. Alas de murciélago. Lleva una armadura oscura tipo valkiria dividida en dos partes, una inferior y otra superior. La parte superior es una pequeña armadura que dejan libres los brazos al descubierto con el sostén abierto por delante. Hombreras negras anchas. La armadura inferior pequeña terminada en picas a modo de mini falda unidas por debajo por una falda marrón que la llega hasta la rodilla y abierta por el lado de la pierna derecha. Un casco negro que solo la tapa la parte superior de la cabeza con forma de cabeza de fénix con las alas para atrás. Unos guanteletes negros y una botas negras que la llegan hasta las rodillas.

 **Shinigami Bestia** : Su apariencia es la de una fiera pantera marrón hembra con mechones marrones. Alas de murciélago. Porta una armadura negra con detalles rojos que la cubre la parte superior del cuerpo como la cabeza. Y otras piezas de armadura del mismo color en la parte inferior de las patas. En este nivel Dark Cloud puede adoptar la apariencia de una pantera negra con mechones rojos.

 **Lion Shinigami** : Su apariencia es similar al Shinigami normal de Darkwing pero de tono plateado con detalles negros. Solo que esta tiene un casco en forma de cabeza de leona. Sus hombreras tiene forma de cabezas de león. Sus guanteletes tienen forma de garras de león.

 **Lion Shinigami Forma Divina:** Como la normal solo que obtiene una túnica sobre su armadura con bordados de lunas y estrellas. Y su Dark Repulser cambia a una empuñadura parecida a la cabeza de un león y el filo parece salir de su boca.

 **Lion Shinigami** **Bestia** : En esta forma adopta la apariencia de una gran leona hembra de pelaje marrón brillante y alas de murciélago. Cubierta en la parte superior de su cuerpo una armadura plateada con detalles oscuros y en la parte inferior de sus patas

 **Lion Shinigami Bestia Forma Divina:** Como su forma normal solo que con una armadura que al cubre por completo salvo la cara, con símbolos de lunas y estrellas

 **Nueva modalidad del Lion Bankai**

 **Modo sombra:** La armadura se vuelve enteramente negra y es capaz de camuflarse en cualquier tipo de sombra así como hace que al mover el cuerpo el sonido sea inexistente, útil para el sigilo. Tambíen puede desplazarse o teletransportarse en cualquier lugar donde haya sombra sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido.

 **Nuevo Poder Dark Cloud** : Gracias al Fuego Sagrado ofrecida por la reina de los fénix. Ahora Dark Cloud tiene un nuevo aspecto como poder.

 **Nuevo poder de Dark Cloud** : Desarrolla plumas en su cola y alas de color morado, su fuego sagrado es morado y éste puede quemar de manera eterna, al menos que éste dese pararlo.

 **Nueva modalidad Fusión Mist de Darkwing (1)**

 **Fusiones Mist:**

 **Conversión Mágica:** La murciélago se combina con Darkwing donde el pendiente echa humo, cubriendo el cuerpo de Darkwing haciendo que adopte forma de bat pony (al estilo de Flutterbat). Sus ojos se vuelven color rojo. Colmillos grandes de murciélago. Orejas de murciélago. Su crin y cola se hacen más grandes, además de que está algo desarregladas. Sus alas se vuelven más grandes. Todo su cuerpo está cubierto por una pequeña capa de humo. En esta forma la da a Darkwing un Ultrainstinto que la ayuda a prever ataques.

En su forma completa adopta la forma de una murciélago de gran tamaño (Casi del mismo tamaño que un pony) llamada Forma Niebla. Su pelaje es blanco brillante. La parte de dentro de sus alas y orejas se veían como el espacio, lleno de estrellas con muchos colores que cambian constantemente. A su alrededor hay un aura de humo blanco. Sus ojos son de color negro. Con una apariencia extremadamente adorable. El pendiente de Novalis está en una de sus orejas.

 **Mist Bankai:** Cuando se fusiona con Dark Cloud (en su forma de murciélago completo), Darkwing lleva una armadura hecha de cristal de color azul pálido que la cubre su cuerpo y parte de sus alas. También lleva un casco con la forma de su cabeza hecho de cristal azul oscuro. Sus alas están cubiertas por una densa capa de humo blanco.

 **Mist Shinigami:** Darkwing adopta la forma de una chica humana mitad murciélago. Su piel es ligeramente morena. Su cabeza está cubierta de una capa de pelaje blanco. Sus dos orejas son de murciélago. Tiene un par de alas de murciélago en su espalda. Lleva un ajustado traje negro que la cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo, junto con un sostén rosa en forma de corazón. Con unos guantes blancos con detalles rosas, junto con unas botas del mismo color que la llegan a las rodillas y que en la punta tiene un par de corazones. Sus ojos son de color magenta muy brillante. Con el pendiente de Novalis en una de sus orejas.

 **Mist Shinigami Bestia:** Darkwing adopta la forma de un murciélago gigante. La parte de dentro de sus alas se ven reflejados el mismísimo espacio. Con unos pendientes con forma de estrellas colgando de sus alas. La parte de arriba de sus alas son de color blanco al igual que sus garras. A los lados de sus alas tiene un par de semicírculos de oro. No tiene patas traseras, solamente una cola hecha de oro que terminaba en forma de media luna. Su cabeza tiene forma de luna llena con los bordes de oro y detalles blancos por dentro. Su rostro está cubierto de una especie de máscara que se asemejaba al espacio y que solo deja ver sus dos ojos de los cuales son completamente de rojo brillante, con las irises de color blanco (similar al pokemon Lunala). El pendiente de Novalis está colgado de un lado de su cabeza (ya que no tiene orejas visibles).

Selenis: Los poderes que habeís logrado alcanzar con vuestros fénix son asombrosos emperador. Muy pocos portadores llegaron a tener la fuerza y enlace que tenéis vosotros con vuestros fénix.

Le comentaba la conservadora con cierto tono de admiración. Mike sonriendo la agradeció las palabras.

Mike: Gracias conservadora. La verdad es que las nuevas habilidades que obtenemos gracias a nuestro enlace con los fénix son muy útiles. Bien. Esto es todo. Gracias por tu tiempo.

Selenis: No hay de que emperador.

Mike se despidió de la conservadora agradeciendo sus servicios y finalmente se marchó de allí.

 **(1) Creado por Zephyr Exe**


	24. Facción Purificador

Mike Bluer estaba con la Conservadora Selenis en la sala de guerra. Ahora que habían logrado reclutar a Los Purificadores a su causa, tenían que revisar toda la información sobre estos.

Mike: Bien Selenis. Ahora tenemos que revisar todo sobre los Purificadores. Su historia hasta ahora.

Selenis: Por supuesto emperador.

La conservadora pulsó varios comandos en el panel de control y ahí se mostraron varias imágenes.

Selenis: Los Purificadores se creó originalmente para crear tropas automatizadas que sirvieran para luchar y proteger el Imperio Celeste.

Las imágenes mostraban a científicos celestes diseñando y creando cuerpos robóticos con apariencia similar a los Cruzados de la Guardia Celeste. Solo que estos eran de metal plateado con detalles negros y verdes. Sin rostro, solo con un visor rojo en la cara.

Selenis: Los Purificadores fueron construidos bajo orden directa del emperador de entonces para ser una fuerza de combate definitiva en un momento cuando los científicos estaban haciendo avances tecnológicos en robótica inteligente e IA.

Mike: Ya veo. Construir robots para el combate ¿No?

Selenis: Así es emperador. El programa se mantuvo originalmente en la sombra y unificado por la creencia de que la conciencia podría convertirse en datos. Se utilizó este modo de preservar el proceso de pensamiento y la capacidad de toma de decisiones de un ser viviente, incluso de las mismas emociones.

Mike: ¿Quieres decir que aquellos robots pudieran pensar por si mismos? Valla. Y yo que pensé que yo fui el primero en hacer eso.

Bromeaba levemente el alicornio al recordar como en el pasado fue capaz de crear robots con capacidad de pensar por ellos mismos y tomar sus propias decisiones, que es el caso de la Patrulla Harmony.

Selenis: Algo así aunque quizás usted tuvo mas éxito en esa parte que nuestros ancestros emperador. Como le iba diciendo, los estudios demostraron que las copias a menudo eran el 99,3% de precisión al sujeto celeste del que fueron modelado. El emperador ordeno el trasladó a utilizar esta tecnología para construir una fuerza replicada de los más grandes guerreros de la historia.

Mike: ¿Me estas diciendo que en esos robots les introducían copias de la personalidad de antiguos guerreros celestes?

Preguntaba el alicornio señalando aquel detalle. La conservadora asintiendo le contestó.

Selenis: En cierto modo. Siempre hubo grandes figuras históricas que lograron cambiar el mundo con su intelecto, estilo de lucha u otras cualidades. Pero incluso los alicornios que no podía morir de edad podrían encontrar la muerte algún día, y con ello se perdería para siempre todo su conocimiento o manera de ser.

Mike: Natural. No importa cuanta experiencia adquieras en vida, cuando mueres, todo ese conocimiento al menos que logres guardarla o plasmarla de alguna forma, se pierde para siempre.

Selenis: Así es emperador. El proyecto fue un éxito al principio. Pero luego surgieron los problemas.

Mike: Cuando los robots se sintieron como esclavos y ahí es cuando se revelaron ¿Verdad?

Selenis: Así es. Los robots purificadores con personalidad se sintieron como esclavos al ojos de sus creadores y por eso decidieron rebelarse, matando a sus amos.

Decía esto la conservadora mostrando la imagen de una zona incendiándose y en ella a robots purificadores matando a sus amos con cuchillas de energía.

Mike: No me sorprende que hicieran eso. Aquellos robots eran tratados como simples máquinas y no auténticos ponis celestes. Era cuestión de tiempo que algo así sucediera.

Comentaba Mike comprendiendo perfectamente las acciones de los purificadores al querer rebelarse y luchar por su libertad.

Selenis: El emperador celeste de entonces determinó que los Purificadores eran demasiado peligrosos y se prohibió seguir fabricando mas de ellos. Tras apagarlos se lanzaron lejos en un buque de mando llamado Cybros, para ser reactivado sólo en las peores circunstancias.

Mike: Como ahora...

Decía el semental alicornio mientras se mostraba en pantalla la enorme nave Cybros donde viajaban los Purificadores y tenían la mayoría de sus tropas como tecnología. una enorme nave en forma de paltillo plateado brillante con detalles amarillos brillantes y negros. No solo era una nave de transporte. En su parte inferior se podía desplegar un poderoso cañón planetario capaz de arrasar toda forma de vida de un planeta. El cañón también tenía capacidad de disparar un rayo programado para que solo exterminase a formas de vide determinadas y así conservar aquellas que no se quisieran destruir en el planeta.

Selenis: De todos modos emperador, sigo pensando que ha sido un error reactivarlos. Muchos de ellos aun guardan un profundo rencor hacia el Imperio Celeste. Corremos un gran riesgo de que se rebelen contra nosotros.

Le comentaba la conservadora ya que esta no se fiaba en absoluto de los purificadores debido a los hechos pasados. Mike ahí la respondió.

Mike: Eso fue porque los antiguos ponis celestes los trataban como simples máquinas y no como auténticos ponis celestes. Vi su potencial en Lucia y se que en la buena dirección pueden ser una gran fuerza del bien y formar parte del imperio como auténticos ponis celestes. Y así lograr que los ponis celestes estén mas unidos que nunca.

Selenis: Yo no estoy muy de acuerdo con eso, esmperador. Esos purificadores son peligrosos y darles libre albedrío podría ser aun mas peligroso todavía. No se puede confiar en esas máquinas.

Mike: ¿Así es como ves a mi patrulla como a nuestra amiga Lucia? ¿Como máquinas asesinas sin conciencia?

La preguntaba un tanto molesto el alicornio por la insinuación de la conservadora. Esta se disculpó.

Selenis: Mis disculpas emperador. Admito que tanto su patrulla como la robot Lucía, han sobrepasado mis expectativas con creces.

Se disculpaba la conservadora comprendiendo la molestia del alicornio. La conservadora conocía a Mike Bluer desde un potro y si algo le molestaba de verdad, es que vieran a su patrulla que el mismo construyo como simples máquinas.

Mike: Los purificadores confían en Lucia y nosotros confiamos en ella. Se que con el tiempo nos ganaremos de nuevo su confianza.

Selenis: Supongo que si emperador. Como ya sabrá. La mayoría de las unidades robóticas que se despliegan en la batalla no tienen los programas de personalidad de guerreros, sino instrucciones básicas. Pero se pueden descargar los datos de cualquier guerrero del pasado que tengamos datos.

Mike: Si. Gracias a ello cualquier antigua heroe o persona importante puede descargar su "conciencia" en una unidad preparada. Como el antiguo heroe Clive. Un antiguo espadachín que según la historia, no tenía igual. Por esa razón es normal que se descargue en una unidad vigilante al tener espadas de energía. Lo mismo pasa con otros datos de antiguos heroes en que se descarguen en unidades que puedan ser compatibles.

Selenis: Si emperador. Y en caso de que la unidad en que se haya descargado los datos sea destruida, inmediatamente dicha información se traslada a otra unidad similar que esté mas próxima. En caso de que no haya otra unidad disponible, dicha información volverá a su lugar de origen y esperará hasta que haya otra unidad disponible.

Expicaba la conservadora. Mike asintiendo, la respondió.

Mike: Muy bien. Y ahora revisemos sus fuerzas.

Selenis: Por supuesto emperador.

 **Facción Purificadores:**

Los purificadores. Antiguas autómatas creadas por el Imperio Celeste que sirvieran como ejercito con las personalidades y estilos de lucha de antiguos guerreros celestes.

El diseño de su ejercito es bastante común el que estén construidos con metal blanco plateada brillante, con elementos amarillos brillantes y detalles negros. Todos los autómatas no tienen rostro pero si un visor rojo para ver.

Al igual que la Guardia Celeste. Estos posen tecnología de escudo en todas sus unidades para protegerse de los ataques, cuya fuerza depende de la unidad.

Aparte de posee unidades similares a la guardia Celeste como los rhino, guardian Celeste o los Inmortales, cruceros de batallas y porta naves, hay algunas unidades especificas de dicha facción.

 **Infantería:**

 **Vigilante:**

Vigilante: He despertado.

Robot autómata cuya apariencia es en parte similar a los cruzados de la Guardia Celeste pero en forma de robot de metal plateado con detalles verdes. Armados con potentes cuchillas de energía amarilla, estos poderosos guerreros robots se lanza a toda velocidad hacia el enemigo para luego despedazarlos con sus potentes cuchillos de energía.

Estos robots tienen la capacidad de que en caso de que sean destruidos, puedan autorepararse casi al instante para volver al combate. Pero una vez usado esa habilidad se tiene que esperar que se cargue de nuevo. En caso de que el autómata sea destruido antes de que dicha habilidad sea cargada, el robot no se auto repara ya.

 **Devastador** :

Devastador: El enemigo será purificado.

Robot autómata con aspecto similar a los vigilantes. Solo que estos son mas corpulentos y con mayor fuerza como blindaje. Estos llevan un enorme cañón pesado capaz de realizar potentes disparos de energía a modo de metralla, tanto a unidades terrestres como a aéreos. Tambíen tiene la misma capacidad de autoreparación de los vigilantes.

 **Vigorizador** :

Vigorizador: "Sonido robótico"

Su apariencia es similar a los robots guardianes, pero de metal plateado y núcleo amarillo. Aparte de atacar tiene capacidad de recargar los escudos de unidades aliadas. También tiene capacidad de adoptar una forma alterna en que esta se queda fija en el sitio y con el núcleo amarillo siendo sujetado por las dos extensiones que la sujetaban se desprender para ir girando alrededor genera un campo de energía similar a la de las naves matriz para tele transportar tropas aliadas.

 **Vehículos** :

 **Predator** :

Piloto purificador Predator: Despierto y listo para cazar.

Unidad zancuda de dos patas. Cabina central donde se pilota y dos poderosos cañones dobles de energía. De metal plateado en la cabina y color negro en la parte delantera de las patas y plateada por atrás y cañones de color negro. Estas unidades están adaptadas para ir por casi cualquier tipo terreno gracias a sus patas. Sus cañones están diseñados para disparar poderosos rayos de energía capaces de destruir hasta los blindados mas duros.

 **Tanque de Asedio Purificador** :

Piloto purificador Tanque: Ninguna fortaleza se resistirá a la purificación.

Basado en los tanques de asedio de las tropas robóticas de Mike Bluer. Estos tanques de diseño similar a estos, solo que de metal plateado con la parte inferior de color negro y detalles dorados. Estos tanques poseen un potente cañón doble de energía. Pueden adoptar su forma alterna como los tanques de asedio originales y sacar un poderoso cañón de energía de largo alcance, perfecto para atacar desde lejos, asegurar zonas o para asediar posiciones enemigas.

Mike: Sabía yo que sería una buena idea dar los planos de mis tanques de asedio a los purificadores.

Selenis: Si usted lo cree, emperador.

 **Coloso Purificador**

Coloso Purificador: "Sonido robótico".

Antecesor del Coloso Celeste. Zancudo de combate de metal plateado con detalles negros y luces amarillas. Esta unidad aparte de tener la ventaja se subir y bajar elevaciones, puede cargar un poderoso rayo de calor frontal que arrasa con todo lo que se encuentre por delante, incluso capaz de fundir las aleaciones mas densas. Tiene un periodo de carga antes de volver a disparar de nuevo.

 **Conceptor:**

Conceptor: "Sonido Robótico"

Unidad completamente robótica con forma de oruga de metal plateado con la parte frontal plana y con un ojo azul brillante. Esta unidad se arrastra por el suelo como una oruga. Esta unidad no tiene armas propias. Lo que hace es fabricar unos drones explosivos de energía que una vez cargadas, las lanza contra el enemigo y causan un daño enorme. Esta unidad está especializada para eliminar formaciones enemigas y asediar o destruir estructuras enemigas.

 **Unidades Aéreas:**

 **Explorador:**

Piloto Explorador: Ha llegado el momento de volar.

Cazas interestelares de gran maniobrabilidad. De metal plateado con detalles amarillos. Con dispositivos antigraverdad para volar por el espacio. Armados con cañones de fotones y misiles antimateria. Estos potentes cazas, sobrevuelan a gran velocidad mientras interceptan al enemigo eliminándolos con sus potentes armas.

 **Tempestad** :

Piloto de Tempestad: El momento de nuestra venganza ha llegado.

Nave de metal plateado cuya cabina tiene dos extensiones en forma de hoces hacia delante separadas de las puntas a cierta distancia. Esta unidad puede generar una gran esfera de energía para luego disparar a gran distancia y causar enormes daños. Dicha unidad tarda un tiempo en disparar de nuevo, por lo que requiere protección.

 **Caza Purificador:**

Piloto de caza purificador: Listos para la purificación.

Cazas voladores (como los vikingos de Starcraft II) de metal plateado, armado con potentes lanzacohetes multiples tipo aire-aire. Estas unidades son enormemente efectivas contra unidades voladoras. También tienen la capacidad de convertirse en una unidad bipeda terrestre armado con potentes ametralladoras giratorias de energía para enfrentarse perfectamente a unidades terrestre.

 **Liberador:**

Piloto purificador Liberador: ha llegado la hora de liberar.

Caza (como el liberador de Starcraft II) de metal plateado y motores antigravedad. Esta unidad está armada con potentes misiles aire-aire especialmente diseñadas para destruir unidades aéreas. Tiene una forma alterna en que sacrificando su movilidad en el aire, puede desplegar en su parte inferior un potente cañón de energía especialmente diseñada para atacar unidades terrestres.

Mike: Veo que los Purificadores poseen unidades interesantes.

Selenis: Fueron creados para la guerra. Aun así pienso que no estamos seguros con ellos.

Decía la conservadora sin poder evitar sentir cierta preocupación que los purificadores quieran recobrar venganza con quienes los trataron con simples máquinas. Mike ahí la respondió.

Mike: Eso lo hicieron nuestros antepasados y no nosotros. Debemos aprender de los errores que hicieron nuestros ancestros y no volver a cometerlos. El error original que cometieron fue el de tratarlos como simples máquinas y no como auténticos ponis celestes.

Explicaba el alicornio. La conservadora no parecía muy de acuerdo con ello.

Selenis: Pero emperador ¿Es usted consciente de que cada robot purificador no son más que máquinas donde se les ha introducido datos sobre la personalidad de antiguos personajes importantes? No son auténticos ponis celestes.

Le explicaba la conservadora que no comprendía el por que el emperador insistía en ver a los robots purificadores como ponis y no las máquinas que son en realidad. Mike en cierto modo molesto la respondió.

Mike: Esa forma de pensar fue lo que hicieron que los Purificadores se revelaran contra nuestros ancestros en el pasado. Quizás tu los veas como simples máquinas. Pero en cada uno de ellos como dijiste antes, están introducidas la información sobre la personalidad de antiguos ponis. Por lo que se merecen ser tratados como ponis celestes y no como máquinas. Lucia es la prueba viviente de que los Purificadores no son solo simples máquinas. Pueden ser como nosotros y cuando todo esto termine, pienso asegurarme de que sean aceptados como tal en el Imperio Celeste, e incluso que se puedan quedar los que quieran hacerlo.

Selenis: Comprendido emperador.

Mike: Bien. Ahora miremos algunos datos de personalidad de algunos ponis celestes importantes.

Selenis: Por supuesto, emperador.

 **IAs de ponis u otras entidades importantes de la historia:**

 **Maestro Clonarion:** El maestro clonarion fue un antiguo emperador celeste, como iniciador de la tecnología celeste cuyo propósito inicial fue el de conservar para la posteridad los datos de personalidad de ponis celestes que fueron verdaderamente importantes o clave en la historia del imperio. Sus datos de personalidad suelen descargarse preferenente en un robot purificador alicornio y suele ir en un portanaves celeste purificador.

 **Clive** : Un antiguo guerrero del Imperio Celeste. Clive fue un aclamado y poderoso espadachín. Nadie podía igualarlo en el manejo de la espada. Se le conoció como el gran Filo del Viento y su nombre sigue siendo recordado entre los suyos. Se dice que sus ataques son tan veloces que sus rivales apenas pueden llegar a ver un destello cuando ataca. Fue un guerrero que inspiró a muchos jóvenes a unirse a la guardia celeste hace muchos milenios. Sus datos de personalidad suelen descargarse preferenentemente en una unidad vigilante purificador.

 **Olean:** Un antiguo altro cruzado del Imperio Celeste. Un habil guerrero con poderes psionicos poco comunes. Se dice que sus poderes psionicos eran tales, que incluso podía elevar montañas con la mente. También es un comandante excelente que sabe guiar a sus guerreros a la victoria. Sus datos de personalidad suelen descargarse preferentemente en una unidad alto cruzado purificador.

 **Talis:** Una antigua adepta del Imperio Celeste. Una tiradora profesional que se ganó el apodo de "La Cazadora" ya que toda presa que ella perseguía, nunca escapaba de sus letales disparos. No es raro que acabara en las unidades adeptas del Imperio Celeste. Sus datos de personalidad suelen descargarse preferentemente en una unidad adepta purificador que cuando lo hace, el robot huesped adopta forma femenina.

Mike: No me extraña eso último. Sería raro que una IA femenina estuviera en un cuerpo robot masculino.

Comentaba el alicornio sin poder evitar reirse en aquel detalle.

 **Mojo:** Un antiguo piloto del Imperio Celeste. Un antiguo piloto que destacó por su gran habilidad en los cazas del Imperio Celeste. Era capaz de hacer las más imposibles maniobras o disparos más certeros donde casi nadie sería capaz de conseguirlo. Demonimado como el "as" de los altos cielos. Sus datos de personalidad suelen descargarse preferentemente en una unidad que maneje una unidad exploradora purificador o en un meca caza.

 **Lucía:** Una dragona robot. Lucia fue una antigua guardiana del Inframundo en otro mundo y portadora de la Espada del Infierno. Una dragona fiel a sus amigos y que nunca duda en ofrecer su ayuda a quienes lo necesita. También es hábil herrera capaz de construir cualquier arma o armadura que se proponga. Tiene serios problemas para recordar nombres que no sean de dragones.

Mike: Lucía. Aquella vez sí que fue inesperado, sobre todo para White Wolf.

Comentaba el alicornio al recordar el día en que recuperaron una unidad protótipo purificador de ser destruida por los necron, para luego revelar que era la de una dragona con los datos de IA e una vieja amiga de su amigo White Wolf.

Mike: Bien, Selenis. Eso es todo de momento.

Selenis: Ha sido un placer emperador.

El alicornio se despidió de la conservadora dejándola sola en al sala. Esta mirando la pantalla los datos de los robots purificadores se puso a pensar.

Selenis: ¿Auténticos ponis celestes?...Quizás no esté demasiado lejos de la realidad, emperador. Quizás la visión de las cosas que tiene el emperador, sea justo lo que necesitaba el imperio.


	25. Ejercito Imperial Celeste (actualizado)

**Facción Tropa Imperial**

 **Infantería:**

\- **Soldados Celestes** :

Soldado celeste: Armado y listo para luchar por el imperio.

Infantería básica del Imperio Celeste. armados con fusiles de energía y granadas. Portan una armadura gris por todo el cuerpo y casco negro con ojos rojos en la cabeza. Sus alas están también cubiertas por dicha armadura pero no les molesta para volar. Su armadura puede resistir sin problemas los ataques de armas primitivas (según el punto de vista de los celestes) como espadas, lanzas o flechas pero no de armas grandes como catapultas o armas avanzadas. Las armaduras no están diseñados para resistir la magia por lo que si son vulnerables a ella.

 **\- Soldados de Escudo** :

Soldado con escudo: Somos los escudos del imperio.

Similar a los soldados celestes. Estos portan un enorme escudo anti disturbios de enorme peso capaz de bloquear la mayoría de los disparos o impactos e incluso la magia. Esta clase de soldados se acerca lentamente al enemigo bloqueando los disparos enemigos y una vez cerca, disparan sus armas a corta distancia. Debido al enorme peso del escudo, los soldados llevan incorporados en su armadura varios dispositivos hidráulicos para poder cargar con el pesado escudo.

 **Soldados de misiles** :

\- Soldado de misiles: Donde pongo el ojo pongo el misil.

Similares a los soldados celestes. Portan un lanza cohetes diseñados para atacar tanto a unidades terrestres como aéreas. Disparo lento pero potente contra blindados. Las últimas mejoras les permite añadir al arma una guía láser, al cual facilita el apuntado del arma siempre que una vez disparado, mantengan la mira hacia el objetivo.

 **\- Siervos de ala negra** :

Siervo de Ala Negra: Nuestro fuego lo purificara todo...

Soldados con armaduras negras de aspecto intimidante que les tapaba por completo el cuerpo y con un mochila lanzallamas en la espalda. Su aspecto luce verdaderamente amenazador. Soldados de élite armados con poderosos lanzallamas de gran potencia y portando una enormes armaduras negras de extrema dureza. Estos ponis son duramente entrenados para obtener una fuerza y resistencia sobrenatural. Son unidades difíciles de derrotar. Sus lanzallamas son capaces de incinerar grupos enteros de infantería. Temidos por muchos enemigos del imperio.

 **\- Hunters**

Hunter: Hunter listo para la caza.

Soldados celestes cubiertos por completo por unos trajes negros en la parte superior donde los brazos y blanco en la parte inferior donde las piernas. Su cara esta cubierta por una mascara de látex y tienen gafas negras con cinco ojos rojos brillantes en ellas. Francotiradores del Imperio Celeste. Soldados equipados con lo último en rifles de francotirador. Capaces de dar en su objetivo a una enorme distancia y precisión. Muy pocos logran evitar a estos letales cazadores al cual una vez que te tienen en la mira, estas acabado. Portan gafas especiales para poder ver en cualquier situación en la oscuridad, niebla, ventiscas...ect...

 **\- Asesino Imperial**

Asesino imperial: La muerte ha llegado.

Asesinos entrenados por el Imperio Celeste. Portando trajes negros que les cubren en cuerpo y unas ligeras armaduras. Estos letales soldados llevan trajes de combate e implantes cibernéticos para hacerlos más letales y peligrosos. Armados con afiladas katanas para matar a sus victimas tanto con sigilo como en combate. Entrenados para ser letales en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

na armadura ligera de metal negro, cubiertos con unos cascos marrones mostrando solo la parte del morro y unas gafas tácticas verdes. Portando una carga en la espalda con una antena. Dichos ingenieros estaban desplegando los drones explosivos al cual avanzaban lentamente hacia la entrada de la fortaleza*.

\- **Ingeniero de Combate** :

Ingeniero: Equipo de ataque listo.

Soldados con armadura ligera de metal negro, cubiertos con unos cascos marrones mostrando solo parte del morro. Con unas gafas tácticas verdes. Portando una carga en la espalda con una antena. Unidades celestes especializados en utilizar drones de ataque. Equipados con un avanzado sistema por control remoto para controlar a los drones que se mueven por tierra, mar o aire. Los drones una vez desplegados, suelen moverse en un pauta fija o según las instrucciones dadas previamente para buscar enemigos y una vez localizados, avanzan hacia ellos a gran velocidad activando sus cargas explosivas causando grandes daños. Los ingenieros de combate también suelen llevar armas ligeras de energía para defenderse al igual que minas.

 **Vehículos:**

- **Tanque Escorpio** :

Conductor de tanque escorpio: Tanque escorpio listo.

Unos tanques negros aerodeslizadores. De apariencia negra por encima con rojo en los laterales y un único cañón encima y debajo de este estaría la cabina Tanques aerodeslizadores de blindaje medio del imperio. Equipados con un cañón láser para destruir blancos poco blindados. La unidad blindada básica para atacar otros blindados enemigos o unidades poco blindadas. Su cañón láser asegura un gran daño al enemigo.

 **-Tanque Apocalipsis** :

Conductor de tanque apocalisis: Aplastaremos el enemigo.

Tanques de doble cañón negros con partes rojas que se desplazan mediante orugas cuádruples. Tanques pesados del imperio. Su doble cañón de energía tiene potencia más que suficiente para destruir casi cualquier cosa. Posen un fuerte blindaje permitiéndoles aguantar mucho castigo antes de ser destruidos. Su enorme tamaño les permite aplastar casi cualquier cosa e incluso vehículos mas pequeños. Las últimas mejoras les ha permitido añadir sistemas de lanzacohetes en los laterales del gran cañón doble, para que se pueda defender de las unidades aéreas o como apoyo.

 **\- Tuneladoras:**

Piloto de Tuneladora: Transporte subterráneo ¿Que hay que transportar?

Vehículos del tamaño algo más grande que un tanque Escorpio. De metal rojo alrededor de él y unas orugas a ambos lados del vehículo. Vehículos de transporte del Imperio Celeste. Diseñado para llevar tropas bajo tierra y transportar infantería. Capaces de atravesar la tierra con gran velocidad. Sus taladros están diseñados para atravesar magia que no sea muy poderosa o en puntos vulnerables.

 **\- Artillería de Tormenta.**

Conductor de artillería: Los destrozaremos desde lejos.

Vehículos aerodeslizadores armado con un poderoso cañón. Primero se fijan en el suelo y luego extienden su cañón. Desde ahí disparan un poderoso disparo láser de gran potencia en línea recta y de enorme alcance, perfecta para asediar zonas fortificadas y sin temer la respuesta del enemigo en contraataques.

 **\- Flameador (antes llamado Purificador)** :

Piloto de Flameador: Flameador listo.

Enorme robot parecido a un titán. De metal negro y con detalles rojos como los ojos. De forma bípeda con dos grandes brazos y una carga de lanzallamas en la espalda. Robots de combate pilotado por ponis celestes. Estos robots bípedos portan un láser en su brazo izquierdo y un poderoso lanzallamas en su hombro derecho con que dispara fuego por el brazo derecho. Estos robos son extremadamente letales contra la infantería con su lanzallamas y contra unidades blindadas con su láser.

 **\- Mantis** :

Mantis: "Sonidos robóticos"

Unidad terrestre robóticas de metal negro. De tamaño pequeño comparándolo con un tanque escorpión, se desplazaba mediante ruedas tipo oruga, una cabeza gris acoplada en la cabeza con forma de insecto con tres ojos rojos y una parte circular en la parte superior que lanza misiles por ella. Unidad terrestre antiaérea de desplazamiento rápido completamente automatizadas. Estas unidades están diseñadas para disparar objetitos aéreas con sus misiles tierra aire. Puede disparar varios misiles desde su plataforma circular y destruir unidades aéreas que pasen cerca de su radio de acción.

 **\- Caza Venon.**

Piloto Caza Venon: Caza venon listo para volar.

Cazas de gran velocidad. Con grandes alas que rodean por los lados hacia delante terminados en punta. Veloces cazas voladores del Imperio Celeste. armados con un cañón láser doble en la cabeza de la nave y misiles provenientes de compartimentos cerrados en las alas. Posen escudos para aguantar impactos menores pero no de armamento pesado o penetrante. Puede volar a gran velocidad para interceptar unidades voladoras o terrestres.

 **-Crucero de Batalla Celeste** :

Almirante de crucero de batalla celeste: Crucero de batalla operativo.

Una gran nave alargada azul oscuro con detalles amarillos y acabado en punta. Naves pesadas del imperio armada con un enorme cañón en la parte frontal y grandes baterías de cañones tanto por alante como por detrás. En la parte frontal puede concentrar energía para disparar una enorme haz de energía capaz de causar graves daños al objetivo.

 **-Viuda Negra.**

Comandante de Viuda Negra: Unidad Viuda Negra conectada y lista para caminar.

Enormes andadores con forma de araña de cuatro patas. Con un tamaño comparable a la de una montaña, van a paso lento hacia su objetivo, capaz de sortear cualquier obstáculo gracias a sus grandes patas mecanizadas. Desde su cabeza puede disparar un potente haz láser capaz de destruir cualquier cosa como filas enteras de ejércitos. Posee un escudo capaz de detener la mayoría de los ataques enemigos. Sus únicos puntos vulnerables son los seis núcleos de refrigeración que posee dicha máquina, necesarias para evitar el sobrecalentamiento de los sistemas de dicha máquina, por lo que esos puntos no poseen escudos. Si al menos tres núcleos son destruidos, la máquina se sobrecalienta hasta que luego de un rato explota. Si rápidamente se destruyen los demás núcleos, la explosión se aceleran. Pese a ese defecto, las enormes viudas son enormemente difíciles de destruir con armas básicas debido a sus potentes escudos.

Existen una versión aun mas poderosa de la viuda negra. La viuda negra soberanos. Mucho mas grande, potente y blindada que su versión inferior. Este vehículo no posee escudos debido a las enormes cantidades de energía que consume, pero lo compensa con un fuerte blindaje como una descomunal potencia de fuego. Posee seis patas en vez de cuatro y mas cañones de alta potencia.

 **\- Nave Hidra** :

Almirante de Nave Hidra: Nave hidra operativo.

Enormes naves aéreas negras del imperio con tamaño colosal. En la parte delantera portan tres falanges terminados en bocas dentadas. Equipados con potentes escudos capaces de detener la mayoría de los ataques enemigos. Cada uno de sus falanges pueden disparar un potente láser capaz de destruir prácticamente cualquier cosa. Su único punto débil son los cuatro núcleos de refrigeración que posee las nave al cual similares a las viudas negras, si dichos núcleos son destruidos, la nave se sobrecaliente y acaba explotando luego de un rato.

Su tamaño solo es superado por una nave hidra tipo soberano al cual tiene otros dos falanges más haciéndolo un total de cinco. Mayor blindaje como potencia de fuego.

 **\- El Redentor** :

El Redentor: (voz robótica y atemorizante) El Redentor ha llegado.

Enorme robot negro, con la parte de la cabeza roja, con un brazo triple obelisco láser y en otro con garra. Con tres patas con que desplazarse. Enorme robot de combate algo mas grande que los gigantes robots que usa Equestria. Esta enorme maquina pose un blindaje que le hace casi inmune a los ataques normales y su brazo derecho porta un cañón tri partido derivado de los obeliscos de luz. Su láser es capaz de destruir casi cualquier cosa con facilidad y barrer ejércitos enteros. Equipado con sistemas de misiles en los hombros para atacar unidades aéreas. Muy pocos logran sobrevivir al encuentro de esta descomunal máquina de destrucción.

\- **Devastador**

Devastador: Que tiemblen nuestros enemigos.

Unidad mecánica bípeda de gran altura, parecida a los E209 pero mucho mas grande y de gran envergadura. Con poderosos cañones de plasma capaces de destruir cualquier cosa. Se desplazaba mediante tres enormes patas. Dos laterales que se movían adelante atrás y una central que se turnaban para avanzar o retroceder. (Inspirado en el devastador del videojuego "Emperor Battle For Dune". Quizás a los mas veteranos os suene el juego, sino buscadlo en google): Unidad mecánica de gran tamaño y fuertemente blindado. Aunque se mueve lentamente convirtiéndolo en un blanco fácil, su alta potencia de fuego de sus cañones de plasma diseñados para destruir incluso los escudos mas fuertes y su potente blindaje lo convierten en una autentica pesadilla para el enemigo. Capaz de aguantar fuertes impactos antes de ser destruido. Al devastador se le puede forzar para autodestruirse en una pequeña explosión de plasma, causando graves daños a todo lo que haya alrededor de la unidad destruida.

 **Mech de Combate** :

Piloto de Mech: Hora de aplastar al enemigo.

Gigantes pero con aspecto mas militar. De metal color cobre con rojo. Aspecto verdaderamente fornidos y un tamaño similar a los gigantes. Portando cañones láser en los brazos y lanzaderas de misiles en la espalda. El imperio creó a los mechs de combate. Robots gigantes pilotados por ponis inspirados en los gigantes robots que usaban equestria. Estas enormes máquinas son capaces de aplastar al enemigo y poseyendo una enorme potencia de fuego. Capaces de plantar cara a los gigantes robots.

Mike: Esta claro que aprendieron de mis gigantes robots y crearon a los mech.

Selenis: Tiene lógica emperador. Sus gigantes eran una gran ventaja en los combates, por lo que no es extraño que en el imperio creasen la forma de contrarrestarlos.

Mike: En eso no te lo discuto Selenis. Aunque podrían haber buscado la forma de no copiar de forma tan descarada mis gigantes. Digo yo vamos.

Comentaba el potro al cual sentía que el imperio le había robado su idea de los gigantes robots.

 **Odin:**

Piloto de Odin (con acento nordico): Que sientan la ira del trueno.

Una enorme máquina de guerra bípeda armada con una batería de artillería dorsal que no sorprendería encontrar en una nave de batalla fuertemente acorazada, con dos brazos armados con enormes cañones. Unos cuatro cañones replegados en la espalda. Una cabina en la parte superior delantera de la máquina para ser pilotada. De metal azul con detalles negros en diversas partes de la cabina, hombros, brazos, cuerpo y piernas (Como el Odín de Starcraft II). Con una pesada armadura de un compuesto de neoacero y cerámica protege al corpulento Odín. Ubicados a ambos lados del revestimiento de vidrio y acero, los lanzamisiles jabalina disparan cuatro pequeñas cabezas explosivas de fragmentación de interferencias que pueden atravesar varios objetivos aéreos con escudos ligeros de un solo disparo. Debido al pequeño tamaño de los misiles, el Odín puede llevar una gran carga útil y protegerla ante grupos de unidades enemigas voladoras, incluso durante largas contiendas. Los cañones castigadores pueden desplegarse para operaciones de asedio capaces de destruir todo lo que tenga la desgracia de toparse con .

Este tipo de unidad es una de las unidades tierra más potentes que pose la guardia imperial celeste, no tanto como una viuda negra, pero casi se le acerca. Altamente blindado capad de aguantar mucho castigo antes de caer, y con potencia de fuego suficiente para arrasar cualquier base. Debido a la dificultad de su construcción, no suelen haber muchos unidades y solo se despliega en caso de se pueda permitirte.

 **Thor:**

Piloto de Thor (con acento nordico): Thor ha llegado.

Versión más pequeña del Odin. Con armas similares al Odin, pero no con la misma potencia o blindaje de este. La principal ventaja es que esta unidad no cuesta tanto construirla como un Odin y se puede construirse en mayor número, por no mencionar que resultan más manejables que el Odin.

 **Nota: Esto lo hice aparte de actualizar la información, para tener un poco más separado las facciones celestes, porque tenerlas todo junto en una misma página me hacía un poco lioso. Esta información y las siguientes es probable que las actualice con el tiempo.**


	26. Guardia Celeste (actualizado)

**Facción Guardia Celeste**

La Guardia Celeste. Guerreros de élites entrenados para ser los mas poderosos guerreros del Imperio Celeste, sementales y yeguas entregados en cuerpo y alma para luchar por el imperio en épocas mas oscuras. Su fuerza y poder no tienen igual. Su destreza en combate tanto cercano como a larga distancia no tienen igual, al igual que la magia y los poderes psionicos. También se especializan en unidades robóticas en sus batallas. También se especializan en el uso de tele transportar unidades y vehículos en cualquier zona siempre que haya energía de un pilón de energía o una nave prisma.

La facción de la Guardia Celeste se especializa en armas de gran potencia como empleó de la magia y poderes psionicos. Todas las unidades desde la mas pequeña a las mas grandes, poseen escudos diseñados para aguantar ataques pero solo hasta cierto punto. Cuando el escudo se agota, se debe esperar un tiempo para que se regenere por completo. Se crearon los escudos para preservar la vida y durabilidad de las unidades de la Guardia Celeste. Sin duda son idóneos para aguantar duros ataques y acorralar al enemigo.

 **Infantería:**

 **\- Cruzados**

Cruzado: Mi vida por el imperio.

Portando grandes armadura tecnológicas de tono amarillo cubriendo todo su cuerpo salvo la cabeza. En sus brazos disponen de armas que despliegan cuchillas de energía capaces de hacer pedazos cualquier cosa que esté a su alcance en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Las patas traseras disponen de dispositivos que permiten al cruzado acercarse a gran velocidad al enemigo para interceptarlo. Estos poderosos guerreros entregados completamente a la causa del Imperio Celeste, lucharan contra cualquier enemigo sin importar perder la vida en ello. Sus cuchillas pueden despedazar al enemigo en cuestión de segundos. Su destreza en combate no posee igual.

 **\- Alto Cruzado**

Alto Cruzado: Poder psionico y mágico absoluto.

Portando armadura ligeras amarillo cubriendo su cuerpo, como gemas especiales en su frente como brazos para aumentar su potencial mágico y psionico. Capas azules. Magos de gran poder capaces de realizar hechizos y ataques de gran poder al cual superan con diferencia a magos de otras facciones. Los altos cruzados son entrenados para poseer poderes mágicos y psionicos sin igual capaces de enfrentarse a duras amenazas.

 **\- Arconte**

Arconte: Fusión finalizada...

Un ente de energía con forma de pony de metal plateado, rodeado por una esfera de pura energía mágica y psionica. En caso de peligro extremo o no quede mas remedio, dos altos cruzados pueden fusionarse y formar de forma temporal al arconte, un poderoso ser de gran poder tanto mágico como psionico, capaz de disparar rayos de energía que arrasan formaciones enteras. Su potencial es verdaderamente enorme.

 **\- Cruzado Real.**

Cruzado Real: Somos las cuchillas del imperio.

Con armadura doradas parecidas a caballeros reales pero de diseño súper avanzado, cubriendo por completo sus cuerpos. Portando unas hachas dobles de hoja de solarita de dos cascos. Con grandes escudos en su brazo izquierdo. Dichas armaduras están provistas de dispositivos que permiten a esta unidad portar arma y escudo con facilidad sin que el peso influya en nada. Unidades de élite del imperio con fuerza y resistencia superior. Sus armas son capaces de hacer pedazos hasta duros blindados. Pueden girar sobre si mismos a modo de tornado para golpear varios enemigos a la ves.

 **\- Adepto (antes discípulo celeste):**

Adepto: Somos la fuerza del imperio.

Unidades de combate distancia. Portando armaduras amarillas ligeras. Con un cañón en el brazo derecho. Estas unidades están especializadas en el combate a distancia como el empleo de la magia y poderes psionicos amplificados gracias a las mejoras de la armadura.

 **\- Fantasma**

Fantasma: Fantasma informando.

Unidades de espionaje como asesinato a distancia. Con armaduras ligeras azules y casco con visor que les tapa por completo la cara. Armados con rifles de energía. Con dispositivo de camuflajes. Estas unidades están especializadas para la infiltración como el asesinato de objetivos claves. Posee dispositivos que mes permite hacerse invisibles y pasar entre la líneas enemigas sin ser vistas. Sus rifles pueden matar a cualquier unidad de infantería casi al instante. Dichos rifles también pueden disparar micro misiles no letal, diseñados para paralizar temporalmente cualquier unidad mecánica. También puede utilizar una mira láser para solicitar el ataque de micromisiles tácticos, siempre y cuando el fantasma tome una distancia segura para evitar el impacto del misil.

 **\- Guardian**

Guardián: (sonido robótico de pequeña unidad).

Unidad de apoyo. Pequeña sonda robótica color amarillo con detalles blancos que flota por el suelo y un ojo azul con que dispara rayos. Esta unidad posee un ataque de energía de baja potencia, pero su verdadera función consiste en crear un campo de fuerza que protege a las unidades aliadas de los ataques del enemigo, reforzando así los escudos que portan la Guardia Celeste.

 **Vehículos:**

 **\- Wolverine:**

Piloto Wolverine: Unidad wolverine lista.

Unidad robótica bípeda pequeña color amarillo armado con cañones anti infantería. Estas unidades ligeras y rápidas pueden enfrentarse a la infantería enemiga o ser usados para repeler pequeñas amenazas.

 **\- Rhino:**

Piloto Rhino: Rhino listo.

Unidad robótica bípeda de gran tamaño similar a las unidades titanes. Con grandes cañones en los laterales de la cabina donde estaría el piloto. Sus cañones disparan potentes salvas de misiles capaces de hacer pedazos cualquier unidad tanto terrestre como aéreas. Su blindaje les permite aguantar potentes salvas antes de caer ante el fuego enemigo. Son perfectos para asediar bases enemigas para destruir sus defensas sin preocuparse del contraataque de dichas defensas.

 **\- Guardián Celeste.**

Piloto de guardián: Somos la guardia del imperio.

Unidad robótica de élite. Grandes unidades bípedas con apariencia de caballeros de brillante armadura dorada. Armados con potentes lanzas de energía tanto para atacar al enemigo de cerca, como disparar rayos de energía en la punta de la lanza. Al igual que portan un poderoso escudo pata protegerse de los ataques. Estas unidades de élite están fuertemente blindadas capaces de acabar con asedios como enemigos cercanos gracias a sus poderosas armas. Pueden golpear el suelo con sus lanzas creando un campo explosivo de energía para acabar con el enemigo que los rodee.

 **\- Coloso Celeste (antes conocido como caminante celeste)**

Coloso Celeste: "Sonido Robótico de unidad colosal".

Un enorme zancudo robot de cuatro largas patas de altura de mas de 10 metros. con una columna negra que une las patas con una gran plataforma donde en la parte delantera hay una cabeza robot con forma de insecto. Metal amarillo. Esta unidad de combate pesado está diseñado para emplear su cañón láser doble de calor para diezmar grupos de unidades acumuladas unas con otras, capaz de diezmar formaciones enteras. Sus patas también les permite subir y bajar elevaciones para sortear obstáculos y así atacar en los flancos al enemigo.

 **\- Caza Fénix.**

Piloto Fénix: Tele transporte realizado.

Cazas con forma de fénix con las alas extendida hacia delante y la cabina con forma de cabeza de fénix. Estos cazas de alta velocidad, se desplazan raudo veloz gracias a sus motores antigravedad. Sus cañones antimateria les permite enfrentarse tanto a enemigo voladores como terrestres. Sin duda autenticas unidades de superioridad aérea.

 **\- Crucero de batalla de la Guardia Celeste**

capitan de crucero: Que la luz del imperio guíe nuestro camino.

Grandes cruceros de metal amarillo y alargado, armado con cañones tanto contra unidades terrestres como aéreas. Terminados en forma de lanza y con grandes alas en forma de ave a ambos lados. Sus cañones superiores pueden hacer pedazos al enemigo, al igual que pueden sobrecargar sus núcleos de energía para disparar un poderoso laser cargado que destroza todo cuanto encuentra.

 **\- Portanaves Celeste (antes conocido como transporte celeste).**

capitan de portanaves: El portanaves ha llegado.

Crucero de batalla de metal amarillo con detalles marrones y de forma ovalada y alargada. Esta nave no posee armas por si misma, su función es la de construir pequeños interceptores robóticos diseñados para hostigar al enemigo. Individualmente los interceptores no son demasiado peligrosos, pero en gran número pueden ser una enorme amenaza si el enemigo es rodeado por cientos de estos.

 **\- Nave Matriz**

Nave Matriz: "Sonido robótico"

Una nave robot de forma alargada, con unas alas parecidas a una matriz de energía. Estas unidades surcan por el cielo y pueden abrirse quedando quietos en el aire y tras abrir sus alas en forma de flor, generan una energía parecida a un pilón de energía. Útil para dar energía a unidades o estructuras, o para tele transportar unidades aliadas en la zona de Matrix. Cuando la unidad está en su forma alterna, no se puede mover en absoluto.

 **\- Nave Nodriza**

Comandante de nave nodriza: Triunfaremos por el imperio.

Enorme nave en forma de ciudad flotante amarilla con una gran cúpula de cristal encima con varios ejes encia unidas en el centro. Enorme nave insignia de la Guardia Celeste. Enorme nave que suele actuar como base de operaciones móvil, transporte de tropas y unidades y para proporcionar apoyo pesado. Armado de enormes cañones de energía de gran potencia. También puede asediar desde el cielo al enemigo con su gran cañón principal que dispara un potente rayo capaz de diezmar ejércitos enteros. Esta unidad esta fuertemente armada y blindada.

\- **Crucero de Batalla Arcangel.**

Capitán de crucero: La cólera del cielo caiga sobre nuestros enemigos.

Con ayuda del ejercito FORCE, se pudo crear estas colosales naves de tamaño casi comparable a una viuda negra. Fuertemente armada con cañones de todo tipo y fuertemente blindada, capaz de aguantar mucho daño y causar estragos en las filas enemigas. Son sin duda las naves más potentes que posee actualmente La Guardia Celeste.


	27. Cazadores de Sombras (actualizado)

**Facción Cazadores de Sombras**

La facción de los cazadores de sombras está principalmente compuesta por refugiados que siendo estos guiados por la matriarca Raszagal, escaparon del imperio y se escondieron cuando se presentía el golpe de estado del emperador.

Los cazadores de sombras están especializados en emplear la ocultación y ataques por sorpresa. Debido a limitaciones tecnológicas que estos tenían, tenían que emplear mucho la astucia para sobrevivir. Ahora que han vuelto al imperio, vuelven a disponer de la tecnología celeste para mejorar su ejercito.

 **Infantería:**

 **\- Cazadores de Sombras**

Cazador de sombras: Vengo de las sombras...

Poderosos guerreros celestes, vestidos con armadura ligera, algunos con huesos y cráneos de animales muertos con que forman sus armaduras, capaz oscuras y con la parte inferior tapados con la misma tela. Armados con cuchillas de energía o hoces de doble hoja. Estos guerreros entrenados por la misma Raszagal, debido a limitaciones de recursos de entonces, han aprendido a usar su magia para ocultarse entre las sombras o generar una invisibilidad temporal para pasar desapercibidos o tender emboscadas al enemigo. Asesinos sigilosos que pueden ser una pesadilla para el enemigo. Al poder volver al Imperio Celeste, pudieron utilizar los recursos del imperio para mejorar su ejercito y servir mejor al imperio a lo que una vez fue el hogar de sus ancestros.

 **\- Centurión**

Centurión: La guardia de las sombras está aquí.

Los centuriones inspirados en los cruzados de la Guardia Celeste, portan armaduras similares pero de tonos oscuros, Sus rostros están tapados en la parte inferior por telas oscuras. Con el mismo tipo de armas que usan los cruzados y dispositivos para desplazarse a gran velocidad. Pueden desaparecer y atravesar las unidades aliadas para interceptar cuanto antes al enemigo.

 **\- Acechador**

Acechador: Vivo en las sombras.

Guerreros con armadura ligera oscura, armados con cañones de energía antimateria. Atacan al enemigo a distancia con sus armas de largo alcance en forma de rifles de energía. Gracias a los recursos del imperio celeste, estos guerreros de las sombras pueden combatir contra unidades a distancia.

 **\- Mago de la Sombras**

Mago de las Sombras: Sigo el camino de las sombras.

Poderosos magos de la facción de los Cazadores de las Sombras. Llevan túnicas negras con detalles blancos. Utilizando craneos de animales como casco u hombreras. Estos magos utilizan el poder de las sombras para atacar al enemigo, crear ilusiones y ocultar a los aliados.

 **\- Arconte de las Sombras**

En gran ente de energía parecido al arconte pero de energía roja caótica. En caso de peligro o necesidad, dos magos de la sombras pueden fusionarse y forma de forma temporal a un arconte de las sombras. La primera vez que se formó uno, fue tal su poder que la matriarca temiendo que se volvieran un día en su contra, se prohibió su uso durante milenios, pero las circunstancias obligaron a usar armas mas potentes. Los arcontes de las sombras siembran el miedo entre las filas enemigas gracias a sus inmensos poderes. Pueden causar el caos o la confusión en el enemigo haciendo que se ataquen entre si o queden paralizados, e incluso controlar las mentes de estos para que luchen de su lado.

 **\- Segadores**

Segador: El segador de almas está aquí.

Con ayuda de la tecnología del imperio, se pudo crear esta nueva unidad de ataque rápido y asalto. Ponis celestes se los cazadores de sombras, que portan armaduras negras que les cubren el cuerpo, con cascos negros con respiradores y gafas rojas de aspecto intimidante. Se desplazan por el suelo mediante unos reactores dobles de energía azul que les permiten desplazarse a gran velocidad dejando una estala azul tras de si. Portan unas pistolas dobles eficaces para matar infantería enemiga y unos explosivos que lo lanzan contra unidades mecánicas o estructuras causando grandes daños.

 **Vehículos:**

 **\- Corsario**

Piloto de Corsario: Hoy es un buen día para morir.

Cazas ligeros de metal amarillo que se desplazan velozmente gracias a sus motores anti gravedad. Estas unidades no poseen cañones muy potentes, pero su verdadera utilidad es que pueden disparar una red de energía que anulan el sistema de disparo de unidades terrestres enemigas. Por desgracia dicha red no impide que el enemigo salga de ella. Efectivos contra defensas fijas que no se pueden mover, permitiendo a los aliados atacar sin temer a la respuesta enemiga.

 **\- Cañón de Prisma**

Piloto de cañón de prima: Núcleo prismático conectado.

Naves voladoras de metal gris oscura, con un cristal primas en la punta de la nave unida a varios brazos que giran alrededor de esta. Gracias a la tecnología del imperio, se pudo crear estas naves, cuyas armas disparan desde el cristal un potente rayo cuya potencia aumenta cuanto mas tiempo se mantenga el rayo. Sin duda letales contra unidades fuertemente blindadas.

 **\- Sombra**

Unidad robótica terrestre en forma de tanque pequeño con un núcleo de energía oscura. Esta unidad no posee armas propias, pero puede generar un campo de invisibilidad alrededor de las tropas aliadas que las mantiene ocultas del enemigo. Perfecta para tender emboscadas o para ocultar a las tropas en caso de peligro. El inconveniente es que consume tanta energía para este proceso, que cuando las unidades aliadas atacan, pierden el campo de invisibilidad.

 **\- Oraculo.**

Piloto femenino de Oráculo: Oraculo listo para servir.

Nave voladora en forma de esfera verde, con piezas de metal por alrededor a modo que lo rodea por alrededor y terminado en punta única hacia delante, mientras los otros extremos del metal a modo de varias puntas. Dichas naves tienen la habilidad de disparar rayos de energía. Pueden crear trampas de extasis en que una vez que el enemigo las toca, quedan atrapados temporalmente en un campo de extasis impidiendo moverse en absoluto. Tambien tiene capacidades detectoras con que pueden detectar unidades escondidas o camufladas.

 **\- Aniquilador de Sombra.**

Piloto de aniquilador: Soy uno con la sombra.

Zancudo de combate de diseño similar al inmortal, solo que de metal morado oscuro con detalles violetas. Estas unidades blindadas poseen cañones de alta potencia, pero a diferencia de las unidades inmortales, no poseen los escudos reforzados sino escudos normales. En compensación, disponen de un dispositivo que les permite sobrecargar sus cañones y disparar por unos instantes potentes andanadas capaces de causar un enorme daño al enemigo.

 **\- Tanque Invisible** :

Piloto de Tanque Invisible: No nos verán llegar.

Vehículo terrestre con una cabina central con orugas detrás y dos extensiones por delante también con orugas. De bajo blindaje, pero muy maniobrable. Tiene capacidad de volverse invisible e indetectable si no se cuentan con sistema de detención. Pese a ser un vehículo de bajo blindaje, lo compensa con sus armas principales que son unos lanzamisiles múltiples donde los lanza todos en fila contra el objetivo, causando fuertes daños. El inconveniente es que no pueda mantener su camuflaje cuando ataca.

 **\- Espectro** :

Piloto de espectro: Artillería de la sombra, lista.

Vehículo terrestre como un tanque pequeño con orugas. Unidad de artillería con capacidad de camuflaje para poder moverse sin ser detectado. Portando un largo y potente cañón de artillería, capaz de disparar a gran distancia. El vehículo necesita primero desplegarse antes de disparar, quedando como un puesto de artillería fija. El inconveniente es que cuando está desplegado para atacar, se deshacer su camuflaje. Por lo que tendría que volver a desplegarse para retornar a su invisibilidad.

 **-Tanque Mirage:**

Piloto de tanque mirage: No sabrán desde donde los golpeó.

Vehículo parecido a un tanque con orugas para desplazarse por tierra. Cuenta con un cañón de dispersión de doble espectro que funde el metal. Tiene capacidad de camuflarse, creando la ilusión de un árbol y otro objeto para esconderse y así evitar ser visto por el enemigo. Sobra decir que si dicho camuflaje se usa en una zona de bosque para emboscar el enemigo, muy difícil lo verán. El defecto es que no puede disparar y mantenerse oculto al mismo tiempo, por lo que el disfraz se desactiva por unos momentos en el momento que dispara. Por eso la zona donde se esconda es esencial para evitar ser detectado cuando dispara.


	28. Sardukar (actualizado)

**Facción Sardukar.**

Los sardukar son la antigua guardia de élite del emperador. Entrenados de forma brutal por el mismísimo emperador. Estos soldados posen fuerza y resistencia muy superior a cualquier ejercito, solo superados por la Guardia Celeste. Soldados que luchan con una ferocidad sin igual. Tienen un fanatismo casi suicida, lo cual poco les importa su propia seguridad. Sus armas son versiones mejoradas de las tropas convencionales. Su apariencia es similar a las de las tropas celestes, solo que son de metal amarillo oscuro con cascos rojos. Sin duda son extremadamente salvajes y violentos, la cual no se detienen ante nada ni retroceden jamás. Tambíen odian reptar por el suelo ya que lo consideran un signo de debilidad. Matar a un sardukar es toda una hazaña ya que no caen fácilmente incluso aunque sean acribillados por miles de balas o siendo atravesados por varias armas.

Cierto que los sardukar son violentos y salvajes para los ojos de los demás, pero son una fuerza tener en cuenta y aunque antes sirvieran a Absalon, juraron lealtad al nuevo emperador Mike Bluer donde lo admiran enormemente por su gran determinación en sus metas.

"Vive con honor, muere con gloria". Es el nuevo lema que poseen ahora los Sardukar cuando Mike se hizo cargo de ellos. Un lema que lo llevan con sumo orgullo.

 **\- Sardukar Imperial**

Sardukar Imperial: Que tiemblen los enemigos del imperio.

Unidades de poderosa armadura azul oscura que les tapan el cuerpo entero incluyendo las alas. Unidades de choque imperial. Gracias a su blindaje pesado pueden aguantar mejor que otras unidades los ataques enemigos. Portan una enorme metralleta para enfrentarse al enemigo capaz de despedazar la carne y el metal ligero como si papel se tratase. Como el resto de la facción sardukar, esta unidad odia reptar por el suelo ya que lo consideran un signo de debilidad.

 **\- Sardukar Imperial Élite.**

Sardukar imperial élite: Muerte a todos los enemigos del imperio.

Unidades con armadura azul oscura que les tapan el cuerpo entero incluyendo las alas y con varios galones en los brazos mostrando que son de alto rango. Se trata de los comandantes de la tropa élite Sardukar. Pueden soportar grandes ataques sin casi inmutarse. Desprecian la debilidad y no hay quien los sorprenda. Llevan dos armas: Un láser de un casco especialmente diseñador para hacer pedazos tanto unidades fuertemente blindadas como unidades ligeras, un gran cuchillo de energía para matar a sus enemigos en el cuerpo a cuerpo.

 **\- Dreadnought Sardukar:**

Piloto de Dreadnought: Nada detiene a los sardukar.

Vehículos robóticos fuertemente blindadas y armadas (como el dreadnougth del universo Warhameer 40K). Estas unidades pesadas poseen un fuerte blindaje, sus armas son adaptables, Pueden tener unas garras que permiten combatir cuerpo a cuerpo al enemigo y aplastarlos como mosquitos. Pueden equiparse con una ametralladora pesada de energía que atraviesa al enemigo como si fuesen de papel, o un potente lanzallamas para calcinar al enemigo. Estas unidades suelen ser usadas por un piloto Sardukar, o también por sardukar heridos que no pueden luchar por ellos mismos por la razón que fuera, pero gracias a esta unidad, pueden seguir en servicio hasta que se recuperen.

 **\- Exterminador Sardukar:**

Exterminador: Exterminaremos al enemigo.

Unidades de combate pesado especializados en exterminio (como los exterminadores del universo Warhammer 40K). Con pesadas armaduras azul oscura capaces de aguantar fuertes daños, con cascos en forma de calavera blanca. Estas unidades son letales tanto para la infantería como para vehículos enemigos. Pueden emplear armas de corto alcance que suelen ser martillos de un solo casco y un escudo en el otro, cuchillas en forma de garras para despedazar al enemigo, potentes ametralladoras gigantes de un brazo con que acribillan al enemigo. Si un sardukar de por si es duro y difícil de matar, un exterminador sardukar significa la muerte para el enemigo.

 **\- Inquisidor Sardukar:**

Inquisidor: Llega la inquisición.

Unidades de mando de los sardukar. De armadura enorme y con varios galones en los hombros, con una capa roja y símbolos de inquisición en su armadura. Con un casco en forma de calavera blanca que les tapa el rostro al completo. Estas unidades son la élite entre los sardukar, armados con potentes mazos de energía con que pueden aplastar casi cualquier cosa que golpeén con ella.


	29. Nuevos Miembros de la Patrulla Harmony

Mike acudía en la sala de guerra de la Lanza de Orion para revisar la información actualizada.

Mike: Bien. Veamos a los ya integrantes oficiales de la Patrulla Harmony.

Comentaba el alicornio revisando el panel de control. En ella aparecían los que eran antes el Escuadron Delta. Compuesto por robots que en su día fueron creados por Proto para que sirvieran como el Escuadron Moral. Así hasta que fueron capturados y sometidos a un programa de rehabilitación para robots criminales. Sobraba decir que el resultado fue muchisimo mejor de lo esperado y quitando algunos problemas iniciales, los antiguos robots criminales fueron completamente rehabilitados y convertidos a robots de bien.

Antes eran un segundo grupo para misiones concretas o cuando no podía intervenir por la razón que fuese la Patrulla Harmony, pero despues del gran sucesó referente a Calibal, se convirtieron ya en miembros oficiales de la Patrulla Harmony ya que se lo habían ganado con derecho.

Mike: A ver. Aquí los datos de cada uno.

 **Piro Fire:**

Un semental alicornio robot de pelaje rojo. Con crin y cola corta rojas y amadillas. Ojos naranjas. Grandes alas. Cutie mark de un volcán. Portando una armadura dorada tipo gladiador que le cubre el cuerpo como brazos y piernas.

Piro Fire es uno de los combatientes en primera linea de su equipo. Siempre combatiendo con su hacha o con sus poderes de fuego. Y al igual que Red Fire, puede absorver el fuego y ganar fuerza, a la vez que el fuego no le hace daño en absoluto. Un guerrero fuerte que no se echa atrás y es habil combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo o con su magia. Tiene como arma preferente una enorme hacha de larga asta y gran hoja roja, capaz de pulverizar o cortar cualquier cosa que golpeé con ellas.

Tiene en su armamento el **Látigo Infernal.** Antigua arma que antes pertenecía a Red Fire y ahora lo tiene él. Su apariencia es como una especie de brazalete de color rojo con detalles ámbar en forma de llamas. Al activarlo puede sacar un poderoso látigo con forma de rubíes rojos unidos uno a otros de forme flexible como irrompible (al estilo de Poison Ivy de Soul Calibur). Se puede golpear al enemigo en múltiples direcciones a enorme velocidad impidiendo que el enemigo tenga tiempo de defenderse siquiera. También puede coger objetos o seres vivos y tirar de ellos. Puede cargar de fuego dicho látigo y aumentar así su fuerza como quemar a sus enemigos.

 **Buster Crosser (1):** Es una mochila de metal rojo que se puede llevar en la espalda. Cuando se activa dicha mochila, salen de ella dos cañones que pueden girar y disparar de todas direcciones, son capaces de disparar rayos de calor de unos 4000 grados Kelvin.

Tiene la habilidad especial añadida llamada **Kirin de Fuego**. Una habilidad de transformación en que convierte como su nombre indica, en un kirin. Su apariencia es como la de un kirin con escamas del mismo color de su pelaje. Cola larga y fuerte, como grandes garras capaces de triturar cualquier cosa con ellas. Aspecto más reptiliano y con colmillos. Ojos de dragón. Con cuernos de kirin sobre la cabeza. En esa forma sus poderes aumentan enormemente.

 **Adelia**

Una yegua terrestre robot de pelaje marrón, crin larga rubia y cola corta. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de un rifle de pulsos azul. Portando una cazadora azul de mangas largas. Con una camisa gris dentro. Portando una espada de energía y un rifle de pulsos. También posee un especie de visor azul con lenta roja que la ayuda cuando es necesario, a apuntar con mayor precisión al enemigo.

Adelia es una combatiente tanto a largas distancias como a distancia corta. Habilidosa en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Con el tiempo desarrollo mayor personalidad e incluso cierto sentido de humor y caracter bromista como su contraparte Ocelot. Hasta se volvió algo más positiva y suele animar al equipo cuando hace falta.

Tiene entre sus armas **La Hoja del Fuego Helad** o que antes perteneció a Ocelot y ahora lo tiene ella. Una katana de hoja plateada y empuñadura en forma de cabeza de dragón. La hoja tiene forma como si dos katanas una sobrepuesta sobre la otra se tratase. En un lado aparece el dibujo de un dragón chino rojo a lo largo de la hoja, y en la otra la imagen de un dragón azul. Dicha arma pose un poderoso filo capaz de partir casi cualquier cosa. Posee poderes del fuego y el hielo. También tiene la habilidad especial que esta puede dividirse en dos katanas ligeramente mas pequeñas, una de hoja roja y la otra de hoja azul. La hoja roja tiene efectos de fuego, y la otra efectos de hielo.

 **La Magnum Blade (1):** Una pistola Magnum que dispara balas láser, pero que el gatillo se puede convertirse en un mango de espada, en esta modalidad en la parte de los agujeros salen 2 filos de láser color verde.

 **Eye Falcon**

Un semental unicornio de pelaje blanco. Crin y cola corta rubia. Ojos del mismo color que el de los zorros. Cutie mark de un ojo de halcón y una flecha en medio de ella. Portando un abrigo negro con capucha con que puede taparse la cabeza. Llevando consigo un potente rifle de alta tecnología como su viejo arco de Metal.

El francotirador y científico del grupo. Con una precisión letal con su rifle es capaz de dar caza a cualquiera que éste bajo su rango de visión. Frío y calculador, espera pacientemente a que su presa esté a tiro. Suele ser serio, pero no duda en dar apoyo a sus compañeros cuando hace falta, tanto en el combate a distancia como en el campo científico.

También posee distintos tipos de balas especiales para cuando hace falta aparte de las normales. Balas perforantes, balas de áccido, balas somniferas, balas curativas..etc. Y un lanzaganchos colocado en su brazo izquierdo para cuando necesite moverse rápidamente entre posiciones o para estár en alguna posición elevada.

Tiene entre sus armas están las **Ballestas Vulcano** , antigua arma de Eye Fox. Dos mini ballestas de casco. Ambas de color naranja con empuñadura marrón donde tiene símbolos celestes en ella, en una el arco brilla con luz roja y la otra en verde. Ambas ballestas no utiliza flechas normales, sino que crea las suyas propias, disparando flechas de energía rojas y verdes a gran velocidad como si una metralleta se tratase e incluso añadir efecto explosivo en ellas. También se pueden realizar otros tipos de ataques con ellas como crear lluvias de flechas en el cielo que ataquen el enemigo.

 **Mirage Bullet (1):** Un rifle que dispara balas de energía las cuales tanto si el enemigo la esquiva o no, las balas lo seguirán allá donde vaya.

 **Toxic**

Un semental terrestre marrón. Crin rubia algo mas abultada y cola media larga rubia. Ojos verdes. Cutie mark de dos dardos cruzados, uno azul y otro rojo. Portando una armadura tecnológica al estilo ninja ligero con multiples armas ocultas en ella.

Toxic sería el agente sigiloso del grupo. Como un ninja, se mueve de un lado a otro con gran agilidad y precisión. Tiene lanzadores de micromisiles en sus cascos delanteros, a la vez que un compartimento en la espalda de su armadura, donde de ella surgen infinidad de cadenas con puntas afiladas. Dichas cadenas las puede mover libremente a su voluntad y hacer que se desplacen como él quiera. Tiene más armas ocultas en su armadura, aunque suele emplear preferentemente las ya mencionadas antes.

Suele ser algo serio y no muy sociable con los que no conoce. No tiene pelos en la lengua cuando dice lo que siente o piensa, incluso aunque llegue a molestar a los demás con ello. Aun así es leal a la patrulla hasta la muerte.

Entre sus armas están los **Truenos Golpeadores** , antiguas armas de Medic. Dos nunchakus largos cuya forma son como recipientes estrechos de cristal con extremos de metal dorado y recubrimiento plateado rodeando la parte larga de dichas armas. En su interior recorren corrientes de energía eléctricas. Unidas por cadenas de energía amarilla. Con estas armas aparte de utilizarse con agilidad y golpear con fuerza con ellas, puede lanzar potentes ataques eléctricos como rayos de gran potencia. También puede absorber electricidad o ataques de energía con ellas para aumentar su poder. Este tipo de armas suelen ser complicadas de usar, por lo que no es recomendable usarlas sin practica previa básica.

 **Los Cortes Segadores (1)** : Un par de katanas de filo verde que en su interior tienen una reserva especial de gas venenoso, Cuando alguien huele este gas se queda desorientado y pierde temporalmente la vista

 **Shadow Storm**

Un semental pegaso de pelaje negro. Crin media larga rubia y cola larga rubia. Ojos rojos. Cutie mark de un rayo eléctrico negro. Sus alas son en realidad de un bat pony, pero están estas recubiertas de plumas afiladas como cuchillas. Porta una armadura negra tipo caballero dragón y una lanza de triple colmillo.

El combatienten aereo y veloz del grupo. El bat pony es un combatiente en primera linea donde con su lanza no tiene rival en combate aéreos. Le gusta volar por el aire y combatir ya que le gusta en cierto modo la adredalina del vuelo o el lanzar las plumas afiladas al enemigo haciendo infinidad de cortes contra éstos.

Entre sus armas están las **Alas de la Ascensión** , antigua arma de Black Wing. Unas grandes alas largas de metal blancas donde serían las plumas pero con forma de cuchillas afiladas y la unión entre medias serían una piezas triangulares de metal marrón. Dichas alas se acoplan a cualquier pony que tenga alas, al cual al activarse adoptan forma de alas de luz doradas afiladas como espadas. Con ellas se puede golpear o cortar al enemigo con vuelos rasantes. También puede lanzar plumas de luz afiladas como cuchillas. También tiene capacidad de desprender energía similar al sol. Cuando no se usan, las alas se recogen en un especie de medallón en forma de alas blancas brillantes al cual para activarlas se coloca en la espalda.

 **Time Shadow (1):** Unas tecno cuchillasde 1 metro que se pueden colocar a modo de brazaletes en los brazos. Permite detener el tiempo por diez segundos y moverse libremente para atacar.

 **Phantom**

Un semental unicornio de pelaje azul oscuro, con crin corta azul y verde como cola corta. Ojos naranjas. Cutie mark de un espectro. Lleva un traje negro tipo Assasin con capucha y unas hojas ocultas de hielo bajo los brazos.

El sigiloso del grupo. De caracter frío y serio donde rara vez expresa emoción alguna. Capaz de pasar desapercibido sin llamar la atención y neutralizar objetivos claves. Aunque rara llega el caso por el hecho de nunca matar preferentemente, puede neutrlizar mortalmente a multiples objetivos y sin que nadie se de cuenta de ello siquiera.

Entre sus armas está la **Hoja de la Parca** , antigua arma de Ghost. Una guadaña doble de metal negro con símbolos celestes en ellos. En ambos extremos puede crear dos hojas azules en forma de guadaña, capaces de partir cualquier cosa. También se puede lanzarse a modo de boomerang para golpear a enemigos lejanos. Puede utilizar la propia energía del portador para aumentar la potencia del arma, pero no es recomendable usarlo ya que puede llegar a agotar al usuario si se abusa demasiado de ella.

 **Garras del Cero Absoluto (1):** Unas garras de tigre blanco que pueden ser cubiertas de hielo y todo lo que las garras tocan, se congela al instante.

 **Vulcania**

Una yegua terrestre marrón oscuro, con crin larga marrón y cola corta. Ojos marrones. Cutie mark de una enorme ametralladora pesada. Porta una gran armadura azul ceñida al cuerpo, con unas turbinas detrás de los hombros. Un símbolo nuclear en la espalda.

La experta en armamento pesado del grupo. Competente como inteligente en su trabajo (como se nota que no es como Vulcan XDD). Se toma bastante en serio su trabajo como el mantenimiento de su equipo y armas. Algo abierta con la gente que conoce, aunque cuesta socializar con ella con desconocidos. Su armadura está equipada con toda clase de armas y equipo de combate pesado como cañones de energía, lanzaderas de misiles, lanzagrandas..etc.

Porta consigo una torreta automática desplegable de dos cañones. Una vez desplegada, puede fijar y disparar a cualquier enemigo que esté bajo su radio de alcance y acción, garantizando la seguridad o cobertura en el lugar.

Entre sus armas están los **Puños de Leon** , antigua arma de Vulcan. Dos grandes puños con forma de cabezas de león dorados. Con ellos se puede golpear con enorme fuerza cualquier cosa con efecto explosivo en los ataques. También tiene la habilidad de que estas se abren la boca y disparar poderosas esferas de energía de gran destrucción. Ambos puños tienen una fuerza y potencia enorme capaz de hacer temblar la tierra y las montañas.

 **Destructor Gemelo (1):** Dos torretas pequeñas qué pueden salir de espalda y disparar una infinidad de balas de láser.

Tiene una habilidad especial llamada **Fusión Nuclear.** Con esa habilidad sobrecarga a tope su armadura, aumentando su armadura, potencia y armas, a la vez que sus turbinas comienzan a sonar como un reactor nuclear y el rostro de la yegua se cubré con una máscara con visor naranja. Su armadura se vuelve roja anaranjado como si se sobrecargara de energía términca nuclear.

 **Blue Star**

Una yegua unicornio de pelaje azul oscuro. Crin medio corta azul claro y cola larga azul claro. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de una espada de energía roja. Porta una armadura plateada tipo paladín que la cubre la parte delantera del cuerpo como en las patas delanteras. Una cinta plateada para el pelo. Una minifalda marrón claro terminada en tono plateado. Botas plateadas en sus patas traseras.

La estratega y combatiente del equipo. Puede planear estrategias en cualquier momento y situación para cambiar las tornas a su favor y la de su equipo. También es una habilidosa espadachina como el manejo de su escudo. De caracter algo más alegre y confiable, con un gran sentido del honor y de proteger a su equipo.

Entre sus armas está **La Espada Mata Dragones** , antigua arma de Blue Sky. Un enorme espadón mucho mas larga que la altura de un pony, de hoja ancha de gran tamaño con un mango bastante largo. De metal negro, pero con el borde dorado y con líneas de metal blanco entre el metal dorado de fuera y el metal negro del interior. La espada es larga de forma de pica, terminado en triangulo afilado. Con una gema blanca en la parte inferior de la hoja al cual esta brilla con un leve destello. Pese a su tamaño es ligero como una pluma. El arma tiene una fuerza de destrucción enorme. Capaz de atravesar cualquier cosa como lanzar ataques de energía. Pero su verdadero poder es que dicha arma hiere o mata con una facilidad enorme a los dragones. Ni los dragones con las escamas mas duras que el diamante pueden resistir a los ataques de dicha espada. La punta de la hoja se puede cargar de energía y lanzar ataques afilados de energía capaces de cortar casi todo lo que se encuentra.

 **Alabarda del Trueno (1):** Una alabarda estilo japonesa, pero los dos filos tienen forma de Relámpagos. Son capaces de producir descargas eléctricas de hasta 100000 watts y controlar las nubes eléctricas.

 **Mistic**

Una yegua unicornio con alas de murciélago de pelaje completamente negro. Con crin larga verde y cola larga verde. Ojos sin pupilas de color verde oscuro. Sin cutie mark.

La especialista en infiltración o situación técnica. Ella tiene la gran habilidad de adoptar cualqueir apariencia o forma según la situación. Un disfraz para alguna situación en concreta, o para camuflarse como otra persona o incluso objetos. Ella suele ser muy centrada en su trabajo y no duda en darlo todo por el bien de la misión. También se la da bien el combate.

 **Trans-Modificador (1)** : Un brazalete un pequeño rayo láser que dispara un rayo transformador que cambia temporalmente la apariencia de las cosas por el período de 3 horas.

Tiene la habilidad de adoptar apariencia changeling femenina. **Versión Cambiante (1)**. Sería como una versión femenina de Thorax con la estatura de la princesa luna, pero conservando sus colores de piel negra con la crin y la cola verde

Mike terminó de mirar los datos de los nuevos integrantes de la Patrulla Harmony y ahí sonriendo de satisfación, comentó.

Mike: Si. Los nuevos miembros sin duda se han ganado con derecho el de ser considerados miembros oficiales de la Patrulla Harmony. Ya no más Escuadron Delta. Ahora son parte de la Patrulla Harmony con derecho.

Comentaba Mike muy satisfechos con el resultado de los nuevos miembros de la patrulla.

 **Nota: Esta sección se actualizara con el tiempo si voy encontrado nuevas ideas para actualizar al grupo.**

 **(1) Creado por Draizen**


	30. Mileniun Star

En la sala de guerra de la Lanza de Orion. Mike estaba repasando los datos sobre su hermana adoptiva Mileniun Star donde todos de cariño la llamaban Mikki.

Se mostraba la imagen de una hermosa yegua alicornio celeste como él. Su pelaje era blanco como la nieve y su larga crin rubia con líneas rojas al igual que la cola. Ojos dorados, alas de luz. Su cutie mark era una constelación resplandeciente en medio de una nebulosa. Portando una cazadora roja como el que lleva Mike.

Mike siempre recordará el día en que su pequeña hermana llegó a su vida como al de su familia. Cuando la encontró en aquella capsula del tiempo en el mundo de Magic Galaxy y los guardianes, proveniente de una raza de ponis celestes donde en aquel mundo estaban extintos y ella era ahora la última de aquella raza*.

 *** Ver capítulo 14 EL ULTIMANTUN del fanfic El Verdadero destino de Twilight parte 2 de Draizen (antes Draigon 2.0)**

Mike la trajo a su mundo para por petición de la reina Galaxandria, darla un hogar a la pequeña potra cuando apenas era ésta un bebe. Inesperadamente su madre Light Hope se encariñó con la pequeña hasta el punto de considerarla como su familia. Y así acabó la joven alicornio celeste como un miembro más en la familia de Mike.

La joven fue creciendo hasta el punto en querer seguir los pasos de Mike, al quien lo quiere y lo admira como su hermano mayor.

Mike: Mi pequeña hermana. Nunca me arrepentiré el día en que la encontré aquel día, y la traje a casa para que formara parte de nuestra familia.

Comentaba Mike recordando con orgullo cuando Mikki llegó a sus vidas. Aunque no estuvieran unidos por la sangre, eran autentica familia. Una hija para Light Hope y Star Sun, una hermana pequeña para Mike Bluer.

Desde pequeña. Mikki siempre admiró a su hermano mayor, escuchando las historias de como él y su Patrulla Harmony salvaban al mundo y se enfrentaban a duros enemigos para preservar la paz y la armonía. Por esa razón Mikki quería ser como su hermano mayor. Por aquella razón no dudo en ningún momento en ir a la academia con Magic Galaxy para hacerse más fuerte y ser algún día como su hermano mayor.

Incluso aprendió a usar hechizos y tecnohechizos como los que hacía Mike. Hasta logró hacer algunos de cosecha propia.

Desde joven cuando sufrió su metamorfosis, atrajo mucho la atención de los chicos debido a lo hermosa que se había vuelto ésta. Mike y Star Sun tenían que poner a raya a todos los que se acercaban a ella con posibles dobles intenciones.

También posee el Jogan como su hermano. Con la diferencia que ésta lo tiene en el ojo izquierdo que se muestra como un ojo completamente blanco y una iris azul. La salen marcas rojas como tatuajes en el brazo izquierdo. Con el Jogan puede ver el aura de la gente y ver como son en realidad. Si es verde, es que es buena. Si es oscura es que es malvada. Si es roja significa que es completamente malvada y no tiene posibilidad de redimirse. También la permiten viajar entre dimensiones o hacer saltos en el tiempo. Ver los puntos vulnerables de los cuerpos del enemigo, o destruir barreras.

 **Compañeros de Mikki:**

 **Fire White** : Un ave de la raza de los fénix celestes. De plumaje blanco, salvo al final de las alas y la cola que eran de color rubí. Con la cutie mark de Mikki en su pecho. El fiel compañero de Mikki, a quien la seguirá allá donde vaya y la prestará su fuerza cuando la haga falta.

 **Red Heart** : Una hermosa dragona de escamas color rojo rubí como ojos rojos. Espinas rojo fuerte. Es la compañera espiritual de Mikki a quien la sigue fielmente allá donde va. Es hermana de Golden Heart y al igual que él, puede adoptar forma robot gigante para cuando Mikki deba enfrentarse a monstruos gigantes.

 **Objetos Personales de Mikki:**

 **Stellar Blade** (no requiere presentación): Cuando Mikki se fue a la academia, su hermano mayor Mike la regaló su Stellar Blade para que la ayudara a defenderse. La alicornio enseguida demostró tener una gran habilidad con ella, donde la empuña sin duda con orgullo.

 **Garra:** Tiene una garra amarilla en el casco derecho que la obtuvo como regalo de alguien desconocido. Tiene forma de garra. Aparte de usarla como arma, Mikki puede usarla para crear portales para ir entre dimensiones, o crear uno o varios portales para entrar en uno y salir en otro, donde los usa para ir de un lado a otro, o para redirigir ataques enemigos a otro lado o contra ellos. Cuando no la usa, desaparece en luz azul, quedando en el casco derecho como unos tatuajes en forma de tres garras de color amarillo.

 **Fusión Fénix y Niveles**

El fénix compañero de Mikki puede fusionarse con ella y proporcionarla su poder en varios niveles.

La primera forma es la básica. Una armadura de energía parecida a la de un guardia real color blanca con detalles color rubí.

En el nivel Bankai es una armadura de pura energía blanca de color blanco con detalles color rubí. Con casco en forma de fénix y el símbolo de su cutie mark en el pecho.

En el Shinigami, su apariencia es la de una hermosa chica angelical. Con grandes alas de luz tipo ángel. Larga caballera dorada y piel blanca. Con los ojos del mismo color que en su forma pony. Portando una armadura ligera blanca con detalles dorados y con el escote abierto, con capucha blanca cubriendo la parte de atrás de la cabeza un una falda blanca, donde en los laterales superiores tiene unas piezas de metal dorados a modo de complementos de la falda. Hombreras, guanteletes y botas doradas con detalles angelicales.

En el Shinigami Bestia, tiene la apariencia de una hermosa loba de pelaje blanco, con mechones rubios y rojos. Ojos amarillos. Unas alas de luz. Portando una armadura como la de Mike en su forma Shinigami Bestia, solo que blanca con detalles color rubí. Con este nivel alcanzado, Fire White puede adoptar la forma de un gran lobo blanco con mechones color rubí.

 **Forma Alidrake.**

Al igual que su hermano Mike, Mikki puede adoptar forma alidrake, y por tanto desarrollar nuevos poderes y fusiones con su fénix. Posee los mismos modos que su hermano como el Modo Estampida, Refractor, Celestial...etc. Su forma alidrake es como la de Mike cuando adopta este modo. La diferencia es que en lugar del Modo Caballero, Mikki tendría el modo Dama Roja que sería una armadura parecía al de Mike, solo que de color rojo rubí en lugar de azul celeste.

En su forma Dragón Shinigami, su apariencia es la de una hermosa chica humana, con alas de dragón hechas de luz, con ojos de dragón, piel blanca humana. Su pelo es largo y brillante. Con cola de dragón. Portando una armadura ligera roja con detalles dorados que dejan libre los brazos y piernas, con parte del escote ligeramente abierto, con una minifalda naranja y hombreras en forma de cabezas de dragón. Con unos guantes y botas rojas con forma de garras de dragón en ambas.

En su forma Divine, a Mikki la sale una túnica roja con bordados de estrellas doradas y los bordes de la túnica también dorados, y dos pares de alas de dragón color amarillo.

En el Dragón Shinigami Bestia, su apariencia es la de una gran dragona anthormorfica de escamas blancas y crines doradas. de armadura blanca con detalles rubí cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo hasta los hombros, dejando solo al descubierto su ombligo, mientras la parte inferior tendría forma de falda metálica de los mismos colores, en su conjunto realzando su figura. Cola larga terminada en forma de punta. Guanteletes de color rubí. Un casco con forma de dragón que la cubre la cabeza dejando libre los ojos para ver. Grandes alas de dragón terminadas en varias puntas al final de las alas.

Al igual que en el Dragón Shinigami, en el modo Divine a Mikki la sale las mismas cosas con los mismos diseños. Aparte la salen unas hombreras y guantes dorados con símbolos de estrelladas doradas y dos pares de alas.

Mike terminó de momento mirar los datos de Mikki.

Mike: Mikki. Pase lo que pase, siempre serás mi adorada hermana pequeña. Y también te agradezco que la curaras aquella dura herida a nuestra madre, por el hecho de no haberme podido criarme ella cuando era un potro. Tú la sanaste esa herida y es algo que te agradeceré siempre por nuestra madre.

Decía Mike con orgullo, recordando lo feliz que se había puesto su madre, cuando Mikki llegó a su vida y opto por tomarla como si propia hija se tratase. Mike apagó el dispositivo y se marchó de la sala, no antes de sacar su cazadora una foto de él junto con sus padres celeste y su hermana Mikki, todos mirando a cámara mientras sonreían completamente felices. Aquella foto hizo sonreír mucho a Mike.

 **Nota autor: Mileniun Star es personaje creado por Draizen (antes Draigon 2.0)**


	31. Compañeros Gigantes 2

**Modo Súper Meca**

Los mecas de la Patrulla Harmony tienen capacidad de adoptar forma gigante y la patrulla pueden meterse en cada uno de ellos en unas cabinas que se forman en su interior y pilotarlo.

Cada uno de los mécas tienen armas potentes como otras habilidades e incluso combinarse con otros robots como Mega Base, Golden Heart, Silver Lion y similares.

 **Red Fire: Meca Fénix Storm Fire** : Un meca con forma de fénix rojo en el cuerpo y en la parte superior de las alas. Naranja y azul en la parte inferior de las alas y parte interior del cuerpo. Ojos color ámbar. Pico amarillo. Cola naranja y patas amarillas.

En su modo gigante, el meca puede atacar con sus garras al enemigo o con sus alas en llamas. Puede disparar balas de fuego a modo de ametralladora que causan daño al enemigo.

Cuando se combina con un robot, le proporciona a éste capacidad de volar por los cielos, e incluso lanzar ataques de fuego desde las alas.

 **Ocelot: Meca Dog Guard Metal Dog**. Un meca con forma de perro robot tipo pastor alemán de color blanco con detalles rojos y azules. En las articulaciones de las patas y en los extremos de los hombros posen tambores giratorios que son en realidad mini ametralladoras que pueden disparar un sin de balas de energía con ellas.

En su modo gigante puede atacar a mordiscos al enemigo. O disparar con sus mini ametralladoras.

Cuando se combina con el robot, se convierte en piezas de armadura que le cubren los hombros, piernas, pechos y la cabeza del meca acaba en el hombro izquierdo. En ese modo puede disparar los tambores giratorios de brazos y piernas para atacar al enemigo. También puede desplegar unas pistolas de energía para atacar al enemigo.

 **Eye Fox: Meca Zorro Fire Kiuby**. Un meca con forma de zorro de nueve colas. De metal amarillo con detalles blancos. La punta de las colas blancas. Rostro blanco sin boca pero con nariz negra en el lugar del hocico, ojos rojos. Este meca ataca al enemigo disparando fuego fantasmal azul desde su cola.

En su modo gigante puede atacar con sus garras, dientes o incluso con sus nueve colas para golpear o lanzar flama azul.

Cuando se combina con un robot, se acopla a modo de armadura en el brazo izquierdo o derecho, quedando la cabeza mirando al robot y las colas hacia delante, permitiendo al robot golpear con las colas a modo de lanzas, o disparar rayos de fuego rápido por ellas.

 **Vulcan** : **Meca Oso Force Bear**. Un meca grande con forma de oso negro con detalles grises. Rostro gris sin boca. Ojos amarillos. Garras rojas. Este meca posee una gran fuerza capaz de partir en pedazos al enemigo. Equipado con sistemas de lanza misiles en los costados.

En su modo gigante puede atacar con sus garras o a mordiscos. O empleando los lanza misiles.

Cuando se combina con un robot, lo hace a modo de armadura superior donde al cabeza del meca se coloca en el pecho y se acopla en los brazos, proporcionando unos potentes brazos con que golpea con dureza al enemigo.

 **Medic: Meca Tigre Tiger Strike**. Un meca tigre tamaño medio de color blanco con rayas negras. Ojos amarillos. Rostro normal de tigre con afilados colmillos. Ojos amarillos. Garras blancas. Un fiero meca con afiladas garras con que destroza al enemigo.

En su modo gigante, puede emplear sus garras o colmillos para atacar al enemigo. También posee unos cañones laterales que disparan shuriken que dañan al enemigo.

Cuando de combina con un robot, lo hacer a modo como de funda de brazo derecho o izquierdo. Eso proporciona al robot mayor fuerza para golpear al enemigo, o lanzar potentes rayos de fuego súper ardientes.

 **Black Wing: Meca Halcón Lightning Cruiser** : Un halcón robot de metal azul oscuro con detalles amarillos. Pico amarillo. Ojos amarillos. Garras amarillas. Este meca vuelva por los cielos a gran velocidad, disparando desde unas ametralladoras incorporadas en las alas o atacando con sus poderosas garras o pico.

En su modo gigante, el meca puede atacar al enemigo con sus garras o disparando balas de aire a modo de metralla, o empleando sus afiladas alas.

Cuando se combina con un robot, le proporciona a éste la capacidad de volar o atacar al enemigo con sus afiladas alas. Las alas pueden lanzar plumas afiladas que dañan al enemigo, o despenderse del meca para acoplarse en los brazos del robot a modo de espadas afiladas.

 **Ghost: Meca Pantera Smoke Dark** : Una pantera robot de completo metal negro oscuro con detalles grises. Ojos rojos. Boca de pantera normal con afilados colmillos. Afiladas garras negras. Un fiero meca con afiladas garras con que destroza al enemigo

En su modo gigante, puede emplear sus garras o colmillos para atacar al enemigo. También posee unos cañones laterales que disparan conos de hielo perforantes que dañan al enemigo.

Cuando de combina con un robot, lo hacer a modo como de funda de brazo derecho o izquierdo. Eso proporciona al robot mayor fuerza para golpear al enemigo, o lanzar potentes rayos de hielo congelantes.

 **Camaleón: Meca Camaleón Transform** : Un robot con forma de camaleón (un robot camaleón para Camaleón jejejeje...Valla juego de palabras me ha salido). De metal verde. Ojos verdes mas claros. Capacidad de camuflarse con el entorno y usar su larga lengua eléctrica como arma.

En modo gigante, el meca puede usar su lengua para atacar o lanzar ataques eléctricos. En sus laterales se despliegan unos lanzadores de pelotas explosivas que van rebotando en las superficies, hasta alcanzar su objetivo.

Cuando se combina con un robot, el meca adopta forma como de brazalete y el robot puede usarlo a modo de látigo la lengua del meca o para atrapar cosas.

 **Blue Sky: Meca Dragón Dragon Knight** : Un meca con forma de dragón de metal azul oscuro con cabeza de dragón, alas de dragón como cola y garras de dragón. Ojos rojos. Capaz de disparar fuego por la boca. Blue Sky puede montarse en el a modo de montura y volar con este por el cielo como si un vehículo se tratase.

En su modo gigante, el meca adopta forma de dragón bípedo gigante del tamaño de Golden Heart modo robot. Puede volar o andar de forma bípeda. Puede lanzar fuego por la boca o atacar con sus garras y cola.

Tiene capacidad de convertirse en robot de combate. El meca va corriendo mientras la parte superior de la cintura va girando (al modo del tyranosaurio zord de Power Rangers Dino Thunder) donde la cola del meca se queda a modo de taladro en el brazo izquierdo, la cabeza en el lugar del pecho, le surge un brazo derecho y una cabeza con casto en forma de dragón con la mitad inferior del rostro tapado.

Cuando se combina con un robot, el meca se coloca encima a modo de armadura. Con el brazo izquierdo cubierto por el taladro del meca, mientras el izquierdo por la cabeza del meca. Eso permite al robot atacar tanto con el taladro, como con la gran boca dentada del meca.

 **White Shield: Meca Lobo Black Wolf**. Un lobo mecánico negro con detalles grises. Rostro negro sin boca ni nariz. Ojos rojos. Dos líneas amarillas en la cabeza. Una línea amarilla en la dos patas delanteras y garras amarillas.

En su modo gigante. El meca lobo puede atacar con sus garras y colmillos. También posee unos cañones laterales que disparan a modo de ametralladora disparos láser.

Cuando se combina con un robot, se coloca en la pierna izquierda a modo de bota, con la cabeza del lobo a modo de pie sujetando una cuchilla afilada con la boca. Eso permite al robot dar potentes patadas o cortes contra el enemigo.

 **Combinación Máxima de Mecas**

 **Con Mega Base**

El meca dragón se combina con Mega Base a modo de armadura que le cubre la parte superior del cuerpo y los brazos como las alas hacían como de mallas en el cuerpo del gran robot. La cabeza del dragón se coloca en el pecho del mismo.

El meca oso se combina con Mega Base a modo de armadura cubriendo las piernas del gran robot y la cabeza de oso en la parte superior del mismo.

Los meca tigre y pantera se combinan en los brazos de Mega Base. El meca lobo en la pierna derecha de Mega Base. Los meca fénix y halcón en la espalda de Mega Base a modo que este tuviera dos pares de alas. El meca camaleón y el meca kiuby se colocan en los hombros de Mega Base y finalmente el Meca Dog Guard se combina en la pierna izquierda.

 **Con Ultra Mega Base**

El meca dragón se combina con Ultra Mega Base a modo de armadura que le cubre la parte superior del cuerpo y los brazos como las alas hacían como de mallas en el cuerpo del gran robot. La cabeza del dragón se coloca en el pecho del mismo.

El meca oso se combina con Ultra Mega Base a modo de armadura cubriendo las piernas del gran robot y la cabeza de oso en la parte superior del mismo.

Los meca tigre y pantera se combinan en los brazos de Ultra Mega Base. El meca lobo en la pierna derecha de Ultra Mega Base. Los meca fénix y halcón en la espalda de Ultra Mega Base a modo que este tuviera dos pares de alas. El meca camaleón y el meca kiuby se colocan en los hombros de Ultra Mega Base y finalmente el Meca Dog Guard se combina en la pierna izquierda.

 **Red Heart modo robot (1):**

La compañera de Mikki al igual que su hermano Golden Heart, puede adoptar forma de dragona robot gigante mecánica. Permitiendo así a Mikki subirse a ella en el interior de una cabina y pilotarla para combatir contra monstruos gigantes.

 **Modo Robot** : La dragona robot adopta forma como la de una guerrera elfa robot, con una armadura roja de cuerpo completo. Con las alas de la dragona en la espalda. Empuñando dos espadas cortas color rubí que las puede usar para el combate cercano, o combinarlas para crear un arco y atacar a distancia.

Al igual que Golden Heart. Red Heart puede combinarse con los mecas o con los otros robots, adoptando nuevas formas o poderes.

 **Guerrero Dragón Modo Shogun** : Combinación entre Red Heart con Golden Heart. Red Heart se combina con Golden Heart a modo de armadura color rubí parecida a la de un shogun.

 **Valkiria Mística** : Combinación entre Golden Heart con Red Heart. Golden Heart se combina con Red Heart a modo de armadura dorada que cubre el cuerpo de Red Heart.

 **Gran Guerrera Amazona** : Combinación de Silver Lion con Red Heart. Silver Lion se combina con Red Heart a modo de armadura plateada que la cubre todo su cuerpo (como lo hace con Golden Heart) y la cabeza queda como un casco dejando ver solo su cara.

 **Mega Base Modo Fuego Carmesí** : Combinación de Red Heart con Mega Base. Al igual que hace Golden Heart, Red Heart se desprende en piezas que se combinan con Mega Base a modo de armadura como lo hacer Golden Heart, con la diferencia que su color es rojo carmesí.

 **Mega Base Modo Ultra Mega Base Carmesí:** Combinación de Red Heart con Mega Base y Silver Lion. Las combinaciones son iguales que cuando lo hacen con Mega Base, solo que con una armadura roja carmesí.

 **Maxi Solar y Time Shadow (1):**

Grandes vehículos comparables como Mega Base que actúan como bases móviles. Los dos funcionan con un reactor especial a base de tritio, haciendo que tengan capacidad de energía ilimitada

 **Maxi Solar:** Un enorme tren por lo menos 5 veces más grande que uno normal. De color platino con rayas doradas en el techo y a los lados. Tiene un hechizo especial puesto por Artemisa que hace que cuando avanza, aparezcan railes mágicamente para su paso y al mismo tiempo desaparezcan cuando pasa de esta forma puede ir sobre cualquier superficie sin problemas.

 **Maxi Solar formación Mega Guerrero Solar** : Los dos vagones se desprenden y luego se enganchan al tercer vagón con unos tubos de conexión negro. Los otros dos vagones se desprenden dejando el vagón delantero para luego engancharse a los como los dos primeros del tercero, pero en la parte superior. Luego el vagón superior se conecta al centro por medio de una compuerta donde se ensambla y luego se divide a la mitad dejando una cabeza redonda de metal blanco dejando las dos partes en forma de "V" alrededor de la cabeza y luego ponerse de forma vertical. Equipado con armas como el cañón de pulso solar o el cañón de rayos blutz

 **Combinación Meca Modo Formación Resplandeciente:** Los cinco vagones que se componen el Maxi Solar, se dividen para combinarse a modo de armadura blanca con detalles dorados con un robot compatible. Aparte del aumento de poder, permite coger la energía del sol y usarla como arma o potenciar los ataques.

 **Time Shadow** : Un enorme jet negro Onyx con detalles plateados en las alas y en el medio de la parte de atrás.

 **Time Shadow Formación Guerrero Sombra Lunar** : El jet se pone en vertical y desde los motores salen dos piernas de metal y de la parte superior dos brazos del mismo material, pero con dedos. Las dos alas se desprenden y se unen a la espalda. La cabina se gira dejando a modo de formar el tablero de control. Cuenta con dos cuchillas hechas de un material especial que le ayudan a cortar cualquier objeto y pueden ser repotenciadas con la energía del reactor que le da energía al mismo. Puede disparar rayos a través de las franjas amarillas que son amplificadores de la energía solar del reactor de tritio.

 **Combinación Meca Modo Sombra Lunar:** El Time Shadow puede combinarse con cualquier robot a modo de armadura que cubre brazos y piernas, mientras la parte frontal se coloca en el cuerpo a modo de armadura. Las alas en la espalda y un casco negro tipo ninja cubre la cabeza del robot. El robot con que se combine el Time Shadow le permite usar las cuchillas, a la vez que le proporciona una gran agilidad como capacidad de volar.

 **(1) Creación de Draigon 2.0 (Draizen** )

 **Esta lista se actualizará con el tiempo.**


End file.
